I am the Leader of the Inqui-what?
by StorSpeaker
Summary: If you asked Maxwell to describe the world, he would say it sucked. Between an alcoholic dad, a missing mom, and the shady job he performs to stay alive? His life was messed up as it was. But out of all the things he expected life to nail him in the gut with; it wasn't being sucked into a video game by a female goddess.
1. The Woman in my TV

**I am the Leader of the Inqui-what?**

 **Summary: If you asked Maxwell to describe the world, he would say it sucked. Between an alcoholic dad, a missing mom, and the shady job he performs to stay alive? His life was messed up as it was. But out of all the things he expected life to nail him in the gut with; it wasn't being sucked into a video game by a female goddess.**

 **A/N: Hello! My name is StorSpeaker, and I hope you like this.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter**

Adjusting the jet black bag, I continued to pedal my bike down the sidewalk, the cool afternoon wind blowing in my face as I pedaled past the multiple buildings in the town center of Waterford.

I had finished my business for the day.

Making sure to keep my head lowered, I continued to pedal away and down past the street, ensuring that I watched for pedestrians.

I didn't keep my head lowered enough, and soon the hood I was currently wearing flipped up, revealing my greying hair to the world; gritting my teeth I quickly flipped the hood back up before slowing down my pace to ensure that I did not have an accident like that again.

Long story concerning my hair.

Crossing the street, I went down into a small neighborhood and walked straight up to a small yellow concrete house, dying plants and bushes decorated the sides and weeds grew up from the sidewalk. Placing my bike next to the garage, I carefully get down on my hands and knees before crawling underneath the windows along the house sides. Once I had crawled to the back of the house and underneath one of the several windows, I tucked the black bag behind a clump of dying bushes; once I had made sure it was invisible to anyone, I crawled back towards the front of the house. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the keys to the house and quickly open up the door.

Only for my collar to be grabbed and me bodily thrown inside.

The nerves in my body flared up, but I refused to cry out. Instead I clambered to my feet as the door slammed shut.

Standing in front of the door was my _father_ …if you could call him that.

He had on a brown T-Shirt, a pair of blue jeans, both covered in stains, and heavy brown boots caked in dirt and other filth.

"Where the hell you been brat?!"

"Out," I reply.

The man advanced, "Better explain what that means now or-"

"Or what…Jared?" I countered.

Jared grabbed my collar again and slammed me into the wall, "Or I pound you into the little shit you are!"

I grinned, "Aw, then you wouldn't get the privilege of this?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out a fold of bills, "One hundred bucks."

Jared scoffed before snatching the money, "As if. You were slacking on your daily pay anyway."

I shook my head, "No. That's extra, _this_ …"

I pull out a larger wad of cash out of my back pocket.

"…right here is your pay."

As Jared made a grab for the money, I pulled it away, "That is insurance that you don't go poking around my stuff. Meaning you don't go in my room and steal my shit, understood?"

Jared eyed the cash, "Hundred bucks aint much kid."

I glared at the man, "It's more than enough the next few weeks, not to mention I can get more in the future."

Jared looked back at me, "…fine kid."

He snatched the money before storming out the door, "Stay out of the fridge!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the kitchen and open the fridge immediately and grabbed a can of beer.

"Dickhead zero, Maxwell…ten," I say before cracking open the can and taking a swig.

Cringing at the taste of the beer, I then say, "Sometimes being rebellious isn't worth the underage drinking."

With that, I throw the can into the sink and make my way down the hall and into my room. Well…room was kind of an understatement, a sleeping bag was placed over a couple of blankets and a pillow tucked in the center; a small dresser was against the wall with a similarly small TV on it. Not to mention the window allowing the sun to shine inside.

After shutting my door and locking it for good measure, I head to my window and open it before reaching out and grabbing the black bag. Quickly pulling it into my room, I opened it up and dump out the three things I had in there.

One was a gun, a small pistol that I hardly used. It did have ammo, but I never used it; but it was very helpful for bluffs.

The second was a plastic container that was locked by a small metal clasp.

The last was a video game case for the Xbox One.

Dragon Age Inquisition to be exact.

Placing the container next to the bag and moving it to the side; I reached underneath the dresser and pulled out the said console.

It took me several months of saving up, between paying for school lunches, dinner at fast food places and _Jared's_ alcohol pension rising heavily; it was hard enough to scrap together the money to buy it, the TV and the game.

Quickly plugging the console into the TV, I placed the disc into the console and allowed the game to download; I lean against the wall and stare at the plastic container.

I had to give inventory to him tomorrow; I managed to fill out the quota for the month so there shouldn't be any reason for…trouble.

 _A hole in her chest that was leaking out blood as I lowered her to the floor, it pooled around her hair like a red veil before I sprinted away, ripping off my jacket and stuffing it into the nearest trashcan._

I shook my head, looking back at the TV I saw that the disc had finished loading, and I grabbed the remote before opening up the game. After a few minutes, the sound of a lone string was heard as I see two groups of people heading to a massive building. On the right were what appeared to be knights with the symbol of a sword with several wings stretching out on each side; on the left were robed figures that used staffs to help them walk, the tip of the staff glowed for every third person.

Opening the menu, I quickly pressed "New Game" before jumping in surprise as the building blew up in a flash of green and expelled outwards.

Then, cards appeared on the screen, dictating what species and gender I wanted to be.

I quickly chose a human male, as the other options of being an elf, dwarf, or…Qunari, a kind of bull-man.

A dwarf just seemed too…short. Not just that, but…a dwarf…come on.

Qunari? A giant bull man? I will pass, as I do not want to resemble a Minotaur; and the moment I heard "Elf" I either thought of Will Ferrell, or a midget making toys.

Next was the kind of fighter, I just skipped to a Mage…I liked mages, using magic to help themselves or others with their tasks…and shooting fireballs is always awesome.

However, it was then that the game froze.

Blinking, I tapped the buttons on the controller a few times and the screen only did nothing.

Great, must have frozen.

Getting up, I was about to approach the console and unplug it when the screen went dark.

Was this supposed to happen?

Slowly stepping closer, I then see words appear on the screen.

 _Hello!_

I blinked, "Does it mean me?"

 _Yes._

…

I quickly grabbed the gun off the floor and aimed at the window.

"Ok. Enough of the BS," I exclaim, "Stop what you're doing right now, or I shoot!"

After a few moments, I unlocked my door and aimed the gun down the hall, while I saw no one I still looked into the darkness; waiting for someone to appear and claim that they were responsible for the screen.

Nobody came out.

After a few moments, I slammed the door shut and locked it up. Going back to the TV, I look to see a whole paragraph.

 _Do not fret. Are you alright? Wait, what is that? Why are you looking out the window? Stop. Come back please. I'm sorry for worrying you you! Hello? Hello? Hello? Ah, you have calmed now._

I frowned at the TV, "Ok. What is this? You hack into my TV? Some kind of pirated copy of the game?"

 _Err…That is complicated. No. No, this is not some kind of pirate game. I heavily require your help, please._

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I help the words on the TV?"

 _Ah! That is what this contraption is, a Teavee. Now I see your difficulties, could you please stand closer to the Teavee?_

I slowly got closer to the screen, keeping a steady hand on my gun, "Tell me this isn't going to be some Harry Potter-"

In a bright flash, I felt something grab my waist and pull.

"-SSSHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

I felt like I was being sucked through a straw, only for the straw to open up and me to start spiraling downwards into brilliant light.

 _"Don't worry!"_

I felt something cushion my back and immediately started thrashing and quickly aimed the gun; I found myself lying on a dark, green pasture, all along the outskirts were clouded by trees. Getting to my feet, I scan around the pasture before sprinting into the woods; whatever brought me through the screen would probably be still looking for me. Moving around the trees, I ducked below a thick branch before stopping in surprise.

I was still in the pasture.

Blinking, I slowly turned around and went back the way I came, it wasn't long before I walked back into the pasture from the opposite side.

Well…damn.

 _"Hello,"_ a voice spoke.

Whirling around, I held up my gun, "Don't mooooooo…"

A glowing figure was standing in the pasture…I mean glowing, I could faintly make out an outline of a woman but that was the extent.

"oooooooooookay…I am tripping!" I say.

The figure tilted its head, _"Tripping?"_

"High. On drugs from when I was handling the stuff earlier," I explain, "There is no way this is happening. I am currently higher than a kite in my room and will wake up feeling terrible much later."

 _"Hm…"_ the figure waved its hand, _"You do not seem to be affected by anything, only a minor influence of alcohol-"_

I clap my hands, "Bingo! Or that!"

 _"…you are a very strange human,"_ she stated before snapping her fingers.

"I pref-URGH!"

Bending over, I quickly became very sick, puke spilling out from my mouth and onto the pasture.

Hacking and coughing out the burning liquid, I wiped at my mouth, "The hell?"

 _"All ailments of your body have been purged,"_ the figure stated, _"Now could you please listen now?"_

I blinked, "Dream?"

The figure crossed her arms, _"You are quite possibly the most peculiar human I have ever met."_

I pinched my arm, hard.

Ow, but nothing changed.

"Ok…so not dreaming," I say, ticking my fingers, "Not drunk, not on drugs…"

Freezing in place, I slowly turned back around to the figure, which was still looking at me, "So…this is…real?"

 _"Yes,"_ the figure stated, _"and I need your help."_

"Ok…ok…and you are?" I ask.

 _"Andraste,"_ the figure said before bowing slightly, " _Prophet, and Bride of the Maker."_

I blinked, "The Maker? What kind of maker?"

 _"…what exactly is your religion child?"_ Andraste asked.

I shrugged, "Don't really bother with it, as it seems pointless."

Andraste seemed to sag at that, _"While that does disappoint me, I will have to address it later. As I have stated earlier, I require your help."_

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, "Depends. What kind of help we talking about?"

Andraste crossed her arms, _"I require a champion. You see, many of the champions created by your kind have influenced and changed the world, only to have been recreated constantly and have chosen different choices each time. It is…similar to ripping parchment into multiple pieces and having those pieces ripped again and again."_

"Alright," I say, "and I was the lucky winner…why?"

 _"You have not created a champion,"_ she stated, _"Therefore, you are ignorant of your possible choices, therefore a perfect champion."_

I blink, "You're telling me that because I haven't played a video game, I am suddenly going to be pulled into said video game and am playing for my character?"

 _"I'm sorry, but what is a "video game"?"_ she asked.

I shook my head, "Isn't that the general idea though?"

Andraste tilted her head, _"This…does not interest you?"_

I gave a cold laugh at the deity, "Go into a foreign world and do a specific task before being thrust back home? Yeah…I'll pass."

 _"You do not want to be a hero? Save the world and be thanked by hundreds?"_

"Lady, if you'd seen what I've gone through, what I have done, then you would know that I don't like being played. The world could burn and I won't give a damn."

 _"I am not "playing" you though,"_ Andraste said, _"I am sending you there to stay…forever."_

I blinked, "Forever."

Andraste nodded, _"Yes. That would be an unfortunate-"_

"When do we leave?" I asked.

 _"-in order to…what?"_

I strode towards the woman, "You put me in as your champion and I get to stay in a different world, right? Let's go. Forgot what I said."

Andraste shook her head, _"Well…alright then."_

Reaching out, she carefully placed her hands on my shoulders, causing me to wince at the bright light shining off of her.

 _"At first it won't make sense at why I am placing you here, however you must keep an open mind."_

With that, we vanished yet again.

* * *

My body ached…and my hand burned with pain.

I slowly pushed myself up onto my feet, rolling my shoulders; I look around to see…what the heck?

I was surrounded by craggy rocks, jutting up from the ground; like someone put explosives onto the ground and let the rocks stick to wherever they landed, a green haze seemed to cling to the air and faint whispers echoed around, too faint to hear.

Looking around, I see a bright light, and instantly had a relieved feeling.

Guess in this case it was good to head to the light.

I began to make my way over and around the craggy rocks, quickly approaching the base of a stone hill where the light was located.

As I began to make my way up, I heard a weird clicking noise; turning around and looking at where the sound came from, I saw several massive, white spiders approaching!

In a flash, I quickly began to climb up the hill, hoisting myself up and away from the arachnids.

I heard the clicking get closer.

"Come on!" I growled through gritted teeth.

As I made it close to the top, I looked to see a glowing figure reaching out her hand.

 _"Hurry! Reach!"_

I quickly did what Andraste asked; straining my hand towards the deity as I felt faintest brush at my foot.

My hand made contact; and the world lit up in a brilliant gold.

After what felt like flying, my legs hit the ground and folded like playing cards, sending rock chips embedding themselves into my knees.

I grunted in pain, only for my left hand to flare up again. Gasping, I clench my wrist to see a green light glowing in my palm.

The hell?

My vison started to fade and my eyes felt heavy, suddenly…the ground felt like a clump of silk pillows.

* * *

When I slowly opened my eyes again, I was on my knees and hand my hands in a…stock. Both hands were shoulder length apart and locked up tight, not as tight as handcuffs though, keeping my eyes partially closed I flicked them around the room.

Four men had swords pointed at me, all wearing steel armor and helmets, to the sides were metal jail cells, in front was a wooden door, and I was in the center which had what appeared to be an emblem for the sun.

A hissing noise sounded and a green light flashed in my hand, not to mention burn like someone had placed an iron to it.

I knew what that was like, so I could compare it.

Gritting my teeth, I managed to keep quiet and head low; closing my eyes again I evened out my breathing as if I was still unconscious.

Whatever advantage I got, I needed to exploit.

Suddenly, the door opened and the sound of heavy boots sounded before the sound of steel against steel resonated in the room.

I assumed the guards had sheathed their weapons as the boots circled around me, I heard another pair but they stopped before approaching.

Suddenly something smacked into the back of my head, "Wake up."

The voice had a bizarre accent, almost French, and was filled with authority.

Rolling my neck, I then say, "Can I get something to drink before we continue the interro-"

Another smack.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?"

I looked over my shoulder, standing there was a woman with pitch black hair, tied up into a sort of braid that circled her head, the light shone to have a scar along her jawline, full lips, and fierce brown eyes. She had on purple leather under a steel chest plate that had an eye in the center.

"The Conclave is destroyed," the woman continued, "Everyone who attended is dead…except for you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok…so?"

The woman blinked and I could hear the soldiers shifting.

 _"So?!"_ she nearly shouted, "People have died!"

"And people will continue to die," I retort, "They die every day. So a place blows up and kills tons of people, everybody freaks out. I mean, you don't go crying about someone who had a heart atta-"

In a flash, the woman punched my jaw with her metal glove. Letting out a grunt, I rolled my jaw a few times before fixing the woman with an unamused look, "That all you got?"

She narrowed her eyes before grabbing the stock, specifically my left hand and bringing it up, as it crackled with green light.

"Explain _this_."

"Magic? Sorcery?" I say.

The woman looked almost pleased, "What kind?"

I shrug, "No idea…kinda makin' it up as I went, I really have no idea what it is."

Grabbing the collar of my battered hoodie, she lifted me up, "LIAR!"

Gotcha.

In a flash, I head butted the woman in the face, she cried out in surprise before I pushed her back towards the wall and quickly dart back.

Steel ringed inside of the jail as guards redrew their swords, the woman glared at me with anger but a bit of surprise as well. As she took a step forward and I braced myself for an onslaught, the second woman jumped in the way and grabbed her shoulders.

"We need him Cassandra, calm down."

The second woman had short red hair underneath a purple hood; she had on a chainmail and leather gloves and boots, and also had a similar accent as well.

I look at the now dubbed Cassandra, "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do."

Cassandra didn't respond. She only continued to glare.

"Then why fight back?" the second woman asked.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on!" I state, "So when a person suddenly hits me, don't expect me not to hit back, even if you are a girl!"

"Do you remember what happened?" the woman asked, "How this began exactly?"

I didn't answer, still glaring at the guards

The woman sighed, "The sooner you talk, the sooner you can be on your way."

Still eyeing the guards, I say, "I was running. Massive spiders were chasing after me as I tried to escape. As I did, I saw a woman…A-"

"A woman?" the second woman asked.

I nodded, "Yes. She reached out to me, so I reached for her…but then I found myself on rock and in pain."

Cassandra placed a hand on the second woman's shoulder, "Go to the forward camp Leliana. I'll take him to the Rift."

"Do I have a say in this?" I ask.

"No."

"Then I pick someone to go to the Rift with…someone that's not you."

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless.**

 **Review.**


	2. You're a Magister Maxwell!

**Chapter**

Yup. Stuck with the really crazy lady.

As the door shut behind Leliana, Cassandra approached me and I quickly went back on the defensive.

"I would prefer you conscious instead of out cold and bleeding, if you don't mind," she stated coolly.

I didn't miss the obvious threat there.

I slowly stepped towards Cassandra and held out my arms, I ensured that I didn't move as she undid the stock, freeing my hands from the binding.

Wow, no biting remarks or anything…that was actually kind of-

Then she wrapped my hands together with a rope.

Yeah, I take back what I said. This is just like the slums all over again.

While I wanted to remain silent and retain the 'Danger/Mysterious' image I was portraying, my curiosity won out, "What did happen?" I asked.

Cassandra sighed, "It…will be easier to show you."

Keeping a hand on my shoulder, we walked towards the door and a guard opened it for us. I then was pushed up a set of stairs before another set of doors was opened and I looked around to see a church.

I scoff before muttering, "A jail cell in a, so-called 'place of holiness', how the gods would toil."

"Pardon?" Cassandra asked.

"Nothing."

Another set of guards were standing by large wooden doors, they remained expressionless as they opened the said objects for us as Cassandra and I walked out.

"Oh, wow!" I breathed.

I was standing outside in a village that was nestled between mountains; snow was coating the ground, buildings, and softly tumbled from the sky, which was a cloudy grey. What grabbed my attention was the swirling pillar of green that stretched towards similar green swirl in the sky.

"We call it The Breach." Cassandra explained, "It's a massive Rift into the world of demons, and it grows larger with each passing hour."

I blinked and turn towards the woman, "Let me guess, this happened because of all the dead people at the Conclave?"

"Yes. The Conclave had exploded, creating the Breach and several more of these rifts; and unless we act now, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

I remembered at the main menu when that building blew in a explosion of green.

That was the Conclave.

"No pressure though," I say.

The earth shook, looking up at the green swirl, the column of light swelled and a loud "BOOM" echoed through the valley.

Pain flared brightly in my hand, crying out I sunk to my knees and pressed it to my chest.

"Each time the Breach expands, your-"

"Argh…God freaking damn that hurt!"

"Mark…spreads…"

I look back up at Cassandra, who had a blank look, "God…?"

I let out a breath and changed the subject, "So basically, this Mark," I flex my left hand, "is killing me and I have until the Breach gets to a certain size, and you think that it could be a way to shut it?"

Casandra nodded.

"So…helping you, helps me in the long run," I say.

"That's the idea," she says calmly.

With that, Cassandra helped me to my feet and kept a hand on my shoulder. Walking through the village, I noticed how the people were looking and pointing at me, some were sneering and others spat in my direction.

"Well," I say, "No one's ever been pissed off _that_ bad to spit at me before."

"They have decided your guilt. They need-"

"They're idiots," I state, "Simply because I am a suspect doesn't mean that I am responsible."

Cassandra blinks before shaking me to look at her,"They mourn for our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry."

Most who? Head of the what?

"Sorry, need to be more specific," I say.

"The Conclave was hers, in an attempt to bring peace between Mages and Templars; she brought them together…and now, they are dead," Cassandra said with a look of exasperation.

Now it made sense what they were so pissed about.

As Cassandra continued her spiel about the Divine and peace and other sorts of boring crap, we moved down a path and onto a stone bridge, where soldiers were placing bodies along the sides and people, wearing white robes with a red vest over it, were saying some along the lines of, "Oh my deity, please judge me well and have mercy on these fallen people."

Cassandra turned around, with a knife in hand.

I took a step back.

She raised an eyebrow, "I am releasing your bonds," she said.

"Then what?" I ask, keep my eyes on the blade.

"Your Mark must be tested before closing the Breach, I will be taking you to a nearby rift for you to try and seal."

Wait, she wanted to try and use the crazy glowing thing on my hand?

"Oh yeah?" I say, "What's stopping me from just leaping over this bridge?"

"Besides guards?" she asked, "The thick ice below."

"…I see your point."

Cassandra approached and cut the bindings, "If it helps, I can promise you a trial, nothing more."

I blinked, "After the head butt to the face?"

"…yes," she said slowly. "Especially after that."

I rubbed my wrists before making my way across the bridge; the guards opened the next set of gates.

I wouldn't say it aloud, but that was more than most people promised me.

Usually is was more money, time…drugs, stuff like that.

Just as I exited, three people sprinted past and jarred me, "Maker it's the end of the world!" they cried.

I looked at Cassandra, "I think we should hurry," I say.

Cassandra nodded, "Agreed."

With that, we sprinted up the path, and I noticed how glowing green chunks of rock were now falling from the sky.

End of the world seemed like an accurate description.

As my left hand sparked up with pain again, I gritted my teeth and pushed on; it was nothing I couldn't handle now that I wasn't that distracted.

"The pulses are coming more quickly?" Cassandra asked.

I nodded, "Probably means that we're about to go through a whole lot of crap. On another note, how did I survive this explosion?"

"They said you…stepped out of a Rift before falling unconscious."

Andraste.

"Was there…anyone behind me?" I ask hesitantly, "The woman I talked about earlier?"

"They said she was there, only she didn't come with you."

We had then approached another bridge, as we crossed and were about to make it to the opposite side, a green light blasted the bridge and it instantly fell apart. Stumbling, I fell down onto the shattered remains of the bridge and onto the frozen river; I heard Cassandra hit the ice as well. Groaning, I ignore the pain in my back and push myself up. Only to see another ball of green impact the side of a hill before crashing onto the ice, green and black spikes appeared and shot upwards before a thing rose up; wearing some kind of hood, but had really sharp teeth and clawed hands.

"Stay back!" Cassandra shouted before drawing her sword and shield.

I watched in surprise as she engaged the monster, not that women couldn't fight but how well she did it.

 _"_ _Be careful my champion."_

What?

Looking down, I noticed a black circle had formed at my feet, and was bubbling dangerously.

I backed away and reached for my gun. Only to find it wasn't there.

 _"_ _The staff! Retrieve the staff!"_

Looking around, I noticed several fallen bodies and crates, as well as a long wooden staff with a ball on top that had spikes.

Another creature appeared from the bubbles and lunged.

Diving to the side, I raced towards the staff, as my hands wrapped around it the creature had lunged again, panicking I swung the staff upwards to where the head was.

Only for a blast of ice to impact the creature and knocking it back.

I let out a sound surprise, "Awesome!"

 _"_ _You know what to do my champion."_

It's like it was a second nature.

Lightning was crackling at my fingertips as I blasted a figure into ash, fire dancing in my palm as I lit a brazier, ice coating my arms like armor.

Magic is might.

Whirling the staff in a circle, I slammed it down; with the smell of ozone permeating the air, lightning sprang from the sky and hit the creature, which let out a loud shriek before vanishing into the ground.

I noticed how Cassandra had stabbed the last monster and cut open its stomach, causing blood to spill onto the ice.

I look around to see if there were any more of those things.

"I think that's all of them," I say when I saw that the coast was clear.

Before I could continue, a blade was pointed at my face.

"Drop your weapon. Now!" Cassandra demanded.

She had to be joking! Especially after those things appeared?!

I was about to voice my thoughts, but then a voice spoke up.

 _"_ _Trust her, she is a good person at heart my champion. She has lost much and is trying to adapt…and you are not being that helpful if I do say so."_

I gritted my teeth before swallowing my pride and saying, "All right…we do this your way."

As I slowly lowered the staff, Cassandra said, "Wait."

With a look distaste (similar to the one I recently had on), she sheathed her sword and gestured to the staff I was holding, "You are a magister, and I forgot that you didn't need _that_ earlier to cast."

Right…magic.

"I cannot protect you alone," she stated begrudgingly, "and your life is in danger enough."

I blinked, "Thanks."

I stand back up and point up the way with the staff, "I take it we need to go that way?"

Cassandra nodded.

With that, we began to make our way up the river bank. Dealing with a few more of those monsters, or demons, whatever; I managed to get a better grip on using the staff, I had to focus before I could channel more advanced spells at the demons, however I mainly used ice when I sent out normal charges of magic through the staff.

As I wondered if I could change that, I heard the sound of swords clashing and a _'Twang'_ sound as Cassandra and I glanced at each other before sprinting up the hill.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," Cassandra exclaimed, "They need our help."

"Who are _they_ exactly?" I asked.

Dashing up into the ruins of the temple, I see two people battling with more of the demons, and a green mass of spikes floating in the air; one was wielding a staff similar to mine while the other one, (who was quite short) was lashing out with a massive crossbow. However he apparently was missing the one demon approaching from behind. Whirling the staff head, a swirl of flames surrounded the head, "Crossbow, duck!"

Instantly the shorty did so, blasting the demon with a fireball and it disintegrated, I sprinted forward before leaping over the small man and swinging the staff like a bat as hard as possible at the demon in front.

With a blast of ice, the demon went flying through the air, the body freezing before it shattered on impact with the ground.

"And it looks like it's a home run!" I say, "The crowd goes-"

"Quickly!"

The second person grabbed my left hand and thrusted towards the mass of green. Pain flared again, however a tendril of green snaked through the air and attached to the mass, which moved sporadically until it exploded outwards with a green pulse.

I blinked as I stared at my hand and looked back at him, "What did you…

The "man" in front of me, wasn't a man at all, he was an elf. With pointed ears and shining pate, he had on light robes and a green vest over it.

"…do?"

Smiling, he said, "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

I held up my hand, "You mean this?"

"Whatever magic opened up the Breach in the sky also placed that Mark on your hand. I simply theorized the Mark might be able to close the Rifts, as it is part of the Breach itself, and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could close the Breach," Cassandra said.

I look back at my hand, the Mark had stretched so that it was halfway along my palm, "So I guess I'm holding the master key huh?" I ask.

"Good to know," a voice said.

Turning around, I then look at the short person.

I think the term 'dwarf' would be better to use.

He had an overcoat covering a red tunic that was opened in the center, revealing his chest, not to mention the massive crossbow on his back.

"I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever," the dwarf walked towards me, "Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcomed tagalong."

I chuckled at the dwarf and extended a hand, "Maxwell Castell. Prisoner, falsely accused murderer, and part time magician, nice to meet you."

Varric took the hand with a grin, as the elf let out a sigh, "You may regret that in time."

"Aw…I thought I meant more to than that to you Chuckles."

Cassandra looked down at the dwarf and spoke, "You help is unnecessary Varric, we can-"

"Your soldiers are being cut down Seeker," Varric said, "You need all the help you can get."

The woman let out a disgusted sound before turning on her heel and walking away.

"I am Solas," the elf said, "I am pleased to know that you still live."

As I blinked at the bizarre bluntness in his voice, Varric spoke up, "What he means is "I kept that Mark from killing you while you slept"."

"You know about this thing?" I say as I lift up the hand that had the green glowing Mark.

Solas nodded, "Indeed, I spend much of my time wandering through the Fade, learning, seeing; I offer what help I can give with the Breach, if it is not closed then we are all doomed."

"Thank you," I say.

"Thank me when you close the Breach without dying," he said.

"I'm beginning to see why you're called "Chuckles" now," I say.

Cassandra walked back, "We must get to the forward camp immediately."

As we walked towards the woman, Solas spoke, "Cassandra, you should know the magic here is immense, much beyond the power of any apostate, including your prisoner; I find it hard to believe any mage has this kind of power."

With that, we moved on, crossing the river that had a burning hut, we went up a set of stairs partially covered in snow and were making our way up a hill when my Mark flared again, grunting I continued to make my way up.

"Careful," Cassandra warned.

"That would have been useful…maybe never," I say.

I heard Varric laugh, "This one has spirit, I like him."

I would have responded but I was getting curious by the shouting coming from the upcoming bridge.

Going through the next set of gates and I see Leliana discussing something with a man wearing the red and white robes.

As we approached, I wondered why I couldn't feel my feet…

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, it's our only chance!" Leliana declared.

"You have caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!"

"I have caused trouble?!"

"You! Cassandra! The Most Holy! Haven't you all done enough! "

"Excuse me!" Cassandra shouted.

By then, the four of us had approached the table.

"Ah, you have arrived," Leliana said as she gestured to me, "Chancellor Rodrick, this is-"

"I know-" the man began.

"I think he knows who I am," I say.

I was going to ask if the "Chancellor" in his name was similar to Chancellor Palpatine, but I think this place didn't get movies.

"Seeker Pentaghast," the Chancellor began, "I order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeaux and put him on trial for execution."

"You! Order me?!" Cassandra demanded, "You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug!" Rodrick retorted, "A thug who 'supposedly' serves the Chantry."

"Actually," I say before raising a hand, "They serve the Divine if I recall correctly."

Varric groaned softly, "It was getting good there."

"Justinia is dead!" Rodrick shouted, "We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

I cleared my throat and reentered the conversation, "Or you can act like sensible human beings and think for yourselves rather than listen to?"

"YOU KILLED EVERYONE IN CHARGE!" Rodrick shouted.

"Who says it's my fault?" I ask.

"Take it back, getting good again…"

"YOURS!"

"Says who? I was just there," I say.

"An explosion destroyed the Temple, killing the leaders of both Mages and Templars, AND the Most Holy Lady Divine; and you WERE JUST THERE!"

"…yup," I say, popping the 'p'.

Then the ground trembled as the Breach grew wider, and the pain shot through my Mark again. The Chancellor had a bizarre look before reforming his neutral face.

"Call a retreat Seeker," Roderick said, "It's hopeless…"

"No," Cassandra said, "We must reach the temple, one last push!"

"Cassandra," Leliana interjected, "we could take the path through the mountains. I sent a party ahead to scout-"

"It's not safe," Cassandra said, "We lost contact with the entire squad up there."

"Listen to me-" Roderick began.

"Dude, shut up," I say, "The grownups are talking here."

"W-What is a 'dude'?" the man demanded, "And I am older than you!"

"Not mentally," I shoot back.

Granted, neither was I now.

Cassandra turned to me, "How do you think we should proceed?"

Again, normally I would ask, "Why the hell are you asking me? You're the soldier!" but you can't go demon slaying without having an idea.

I sighed, "Look. Either way people die. But I say that we go through the Mountain path," I say, "It may be risky, but it's fast."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, "…fine."

Roderick looked at us, "On your head Seeker," he said.

The five of us moved away from the Chancellor and moved farther along the bridge.

"The scouts went up on the path in that direction," Leliana said, pointing up to a snowy path that significantly narrowed.

As I took a step forward, I then actually discovered what was wrong with my feet.

They were wet, and my sneakers had ice and water clinging to them, making squelching noises every time I moved.

"Erm…" I start.

"What are those?" Varric asked.

"Er…shoes?" I say.

"And those?" Varric pointed at my clothing.

Right…a dark hoodie and blue jeans.

"…clothing to help fight the cold," I reply.

"Shoes?" Leliana asked, "Like the ones worn at balls, or parties."

I shook my head, "Sort of, there isn't much snow where I came from, and these shoes were made to bre- I mean allow air to flow through easily."

Leliana sighed, "Here."

After looking around, she quickly snagged a pair of sturdy leather boots before tossing them at me, "You have thirty seconds, now."

I blinked, "Seriously?"

"…twenty-eight…"

Yup.

Quickly ripping off my sneakers, I threw them to the side before peeling of the damp socks; I then quickly stuffed my feet into the boots, however I was forced to hop on one foot as I put them on. As I managed to get the last one on, I landed on one of the discarded socks before I fell onto the bridge.

As I groaned, Cassandra made an amused noise, "Not that clever are you?" she asked.

"I still head butted you," I retort.

"Wait…that's what that was Seeker?"

"I will hit the both of you if you do not be silent and march."

I saluted and said sarcastically, "Of course…Seeker."

That time, Cassandra did actually hit me.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	3. Try Our New Vacuum, The Breach!

**Chapter**

The wind howled as we climbed up the mountain, after a short hike up we started to use ladders to ascend higher and higher, I kept my hood flipped up as the snow pelted our faces, trying to minimize the snow landing on my head. Soon we had hit a tunnel and were slowly making our way through it.

I could see my breath as we walked, our footsteps echoed in the darkness.

"What sort of tunnel is this?" Solas asked.

"An old mine, there are numerous tunnels in these parts similar to this one," Cassandra explained.

"And the soldiers have to be deep inside, don't they?" I asked.

"That and whatever is detaining them," Varric spoke.

I turn towards the dwarf, "You know, you have an extraordinary talent at making things worse."

He smiled, "It's a gift."

Rolling my neck, I tightened my grip on the staff, looking around anxiously in the dark.

"What's wrong Maxwell," Varric asked, "Afraid of the dark?" he said a bit teasingly.

I scoff, "No. I'm worried about what will come out of it. Ever notice how in spooky stories it's in the dark?"

"But that's all they are. Stor-"

A hiss sounded and suddenly three green wraiths appeared, throwing balls of green fire.

In a flash, Solas had moved in front and pointed the head of his staff at the trio of wraiths. Then, a light blue shield appeared, as the green fireballs raced towards it, they exploded in contact and created a sort of smokescreen.

Solas whirled his staff and sent several forms of magic racing into the smoke. A loud shrieking was heard and when the smoke cleared, all that remained was a puddle of green substance. I took that moment to look at Varric, who looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry." Solas said, "I just reacted, I apologize if I got in the way of your magic."

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me.

"Oh no," I say lamely, "Just, just go ahead. Do your thing"

The elf nodded his head before moving forward. After a few moments I quickly followed the elf.

"Actually," I say, "how exactly did you do that whole…blue glowy thing?"

"You mean a Barrier?" Solas asked.

"Yeah that."

"Well…" Solas frowned, "I…have never been asked that before. I would say that, I focus on my magic, and try to…shape it into a shield. Is that understandable?"

"Yes," I reply.

No, that was like telling a child to draw something was to easily picture in your head and draw. This would end with the drawer totally screwed up drawings of people or buildings.

By then, we had exited the tunnel, and come across three bloody corpses.

"I guess we found the missing soldiers," Varric said.

I frowned, "No. There should be more, no way would there just be three guys."

* * *

 _Two held my arms while the other punched my face, snarling I kneed him in the gut before slamming my foot down on the foot of my left assailant._

 _"_ _MAX!"_

 _There she was, a blur of blonde hair, punching and elbowing another pair of perps._

 _"_ _ONE SEC!"_

* * *

"-be holed up ahead."

Cassandra's voice snapping me out of my reminiscence.

Jogging down the hill, we went down a beaten path that went closer to the spiraling pillar of green.

"HYAH!"

Hearing more sounds of combat, we see another Rift while several soldiers attacked more demons.

Dashing forward, I conjure up some fire and blast at the closet demon before I notice a Shade approaching.

Ok, Barrier test.

Raising my staff, I thought of a steel shield and tried to create it.

Nothing happened, and the Shade raised its clawed hand.

"Oh shit!"

Raising my staff, I managed to catch the claw and pushed it to the side before swinging the staff back up and blasting ice right in the monsters face.

The head was completely frozen in ice as its claws tried to scrape it off, and I couldn't help but laugh at my action.

I heard Varric laugh to, "Damn that was good!"

"Focus boy!"

I quickly duck to avoid a green fireball before firing a bolt of lightning in retaliation.

"Thanks!"

We soon cleaned up the demons and I sealed the Rift in a flash of green.

"You're getting more proficient at that," Solas commented.

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric stated.

I crossed my fingers, "Don't jinx it Varric."

"Lady Cassandra!"

A woman, wearing a bronze armor and a helmet approached the said woman, who shook the soldier's hand.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you alive," Cassandra said.

"Barely, we owe it to you for aiding us."

Cassandra shook her head, "Thank the prisoner; he insisted we come this way."

The soldier girl looked at me, "Prisoner? Then you…?"

I shrugged, "Save the thanks, let's just get the Breach closed."

The woman made a fist and placed it over her heart, "You have my gratitude."

I shifted awkwardly, how do you respond to that?

"The way back is clear," Cassandra said, "Safe for you and your men."

Apparently you don't respond to it.

"Alright," the soldier said, "Let's move."

As they hurried up the way we came, Solas turned towards us.

"The path ahead also seems to be clear," the elf said.

"Let's go," I said.

"Agreed, before any more demons come out."

Hurrying along, we went down several more ladders before we were at the foot of the mountain.

Several large slabs of rock gutted into the sky, green cracks covered several of them. Dropping from a ledge, I suddenly held a hand over my mouth to try and not vomit.

The whole place smelled of…something burning, something disgusting. Which was explained when I saw multiple corpses, brown and red, were frozen in positions where they had their hands held up, as if pleading for their lives.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," Solas said.

"Should be renamed to Sacred Burning Bodies," I muttered.

Walking past a corner and another corpse, I see a sort of clearing with a giant green Rift in the center, I watched as tendrils of magic swirling upwards to the Breach.

I heard someone walk up to my left, "So holes in the Fade don't just… _accidentally_ right?" Varric asked.

Someone went to my right, "If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible," Solas said.

"But there are easier ways to make things explodes aren't they?" Varric asked.

I blinked, "Who said they wanted it to explode?"

Varric turned towards me, "What do you mean?"

"This…" I sighed, "I don't know. It doesn't feel right, but…I know that it wasn't some planned explosion."

"We will consider how this happened one the immediate danger has passed," Cassandra stated.

Footsteps sounded, and I turned around to see Leliana appeared with several soldiers.

Cassandra spoke first, "Leliana! Good, take your men and surround the area."

The woman nodded and did as the Seeker asked.

Then Cassandra turned to me, "This is your chance to end it, are you ready?"

Something was nagging at me, I didn't know what.

"It's a long way up," I say.

"No," Solas stated, "This Rift was the first. Seal it, and that may be the key to seal the Breach."

"Then we go down," Cassandra said.

As we did, a loud voice echoed through the crater.

 _"_ _Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth, the sacrifice."_

I looked around, "What the hell?"

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asked.

"A guess," Solas said, "The person who created the Breach."

It was as I was about to go down a set of stairs, I saw several red crystals forming from the ground.

Rubies?

I stepped towards them curiously, but as I was about to touch it, a hand grabbed mine.

"Don't," Varric said, "Trust me, you don't want to do that. Its evil."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? What is it?"

Varric had a serious look, "Red Lyrium, are you seeing this Seeker?"

Cassandra hurried up and her scowl deepened, "I see it Varric."

"But what's it doing here?" Varric asked.

As Solas gave a response, the voice spoke again.

 _"_ _Keep the sacrifice still."_

 _"_ _Someone! Help me!"_

A woman.

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra exclaimed, and I could hear the slight horror that rattled her.

Swallowing, I vaulted over a railing and dropped down into the crater.

As I fell, I felt the Mark crackle as yet another voice spoke.

 _"_ _What's goOOHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"_

I blinked.

"T-That was your voice," Cassandra stammered.

"You don't say?" I retort sarcastically, "and you still think I did it?"

"She called out to you? But-"

The Rift flared, and a flash of white blinded us all before two people appear.

One was shrouded in black flames and burning red eyes, while a woman wearing a large…headdress and the clothes of the Chantry, the woman had red flames restraining her arms.

Then I suddenly jog up.

 _"_ _What's goOOHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"_ I shouted, staring in shock at the shadowy figure.

The woman looked at me, _"Run while you can! Warn them!"_

The other me blinked, _"B-but I came here to-"_

The man in darkness spoke, _"We have an intruder. Kill him, now!"_

Then the scene once again exploded in white.

"You _were_ there!"

Cassandra strode up and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she-"

Grabbing the Seekers hands, I pushed her back, "I don't KNOW!" I shouted, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Look, if I knew I would have told you back when you had me in stocks, but I DON'T! I don't even know who that was, or what the hell we just saw!" I exclaim, pointing to where the image had just appeared.

"Echoes," Solas said suddenly, "The Fade bleeds into this place, showing what has happened. This Rift is not sealed but is shut…temporarily. I believe that with the Mark, the Rift can be opened and sealed properly, and safely."

I blinked, "Wait, you want to open up the scary green Rift? Letting out more demons to attack us, and then shut it again?"

Solas nodded.

"Does…does nobody else see how crazy this is?" I asked.

"It is a risk we will take," Cassandra said.

"It's a bad idea," I reply.

"Well do you have another one?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, how about we just…" I trail off as Cassandra places a hand on her blade.

"…do as the elf says."

Letting out a breath, I slowly raise my hand before using my Mark to open up the Rift.

"BE READY!" Cassandra shouted.

Soldiers drew their blades and went forward.

As the Rift opened in an explosion of green, a giant foot appeared.

As I stumble back, my eyes widen as a massive demon comes out, with two long horns and multiple eyes. As it crashes onto the ground, electricity crackles on its white, scaly body as it rises back up and roars.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"PRIDE DEMON!"

Arrows whizzed through the air, but the monster seemed to shrug them off like they were mere annoyances.

We can't beat this thing. There was no way.

The Pride Demon swatted away two of the soldiers, and they flew into the wall before I heard several loud _cracks_.

We can't do this.

I backed away.

My eyes trailed from the demon, to the rock wall and stairways leading up before going back to the two fallen soldiers.

An idea came to me.

"This is a bad idea," I muttered.

Dropping my staff, I sprinted away.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Cassandra shouted.

I kept muttering, "Bad idea" under my breath as I rushed towards the fallen soldiers. Quickly I grabbed the two swords before taking them in a reverse grip as I sprinted up the stairs.

I let out a breath, hopefully she answers.

 _"_ _Andraste?!"_ I shouted in my head.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _I could really use some help with my dumbass idea."_

 _"_ _Why?"_ she asked slowly.

 _"_ _Just make sure I don't get myself killed."_

As I went higher, I managed to reach a similar height as the Pride Demon, but not by distance.

Taking a breath, I thrust out my right hand as I leaped over a railing. Ice froze beneath me and began to form a sort of platform, which I ran across towards the demon, who still had its back to me.

"I am so glad they don't know Frozen," I said.

Stopping the ice beam, I sprinted to the edge before leaping off the icy platform towards the demon.

Raising the two blades, I stabbed them downward, and into the creature's shoulder blades.

As the demon roared in pain, I shouted, "THIS WAS A REALLY SHITTY IDEA!"

The demon writhed and tried to snatch me off his back, I kept a tight hold on the leather sword grips.

"MAKERS BALLS HOLD ON TIGHT MAXWELL!"

Varric.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING DWARF?!"

The Pride Demon roared as it bent backwards to try and snatch my form.

I leaned my body away from the grasping hands. Then one particular wrench cause me to loosen my grip; a massive, scaly hand wrapped around my back before pulling me off and sending me skidding across the ground.

I barely managed to get on my hands before I saw that the Pride Demon was making his way towards me.

I swore as I began to crawl back, away from the approaching monster. My hands fumbling over rocks and the craggy ground, pulling myself farther from the creature crowing for my blood, however the demon gained more ground than I. It swiped its hand at Varric, knocking the dwarf off his feet and sending his crossbow askew, another swipe sent Cassandra crashing into Solas.

My back hit a wall.

"Oh hell."

The Pride Demon roared as it sent a fist flying towards me.

I crossed my arms in a feeble attempt to protect myself

 _"_ _Concentrate my champion!"_

A wall of ice erupting from the ground.

Biting my lip, I focused on that image before a cracking sounded as a wall of ice growing up from the ground. Trapping the demons fist inside, like a sort of handcuff.

We aren't kill this thing anytime soon!

"Any ideas," I say aloud.

 _"_ _You possess the power over the Rifts!"_ Andraste exclaimed in my head, _"Send it back to the Fade!"_

The Rift.

Getting to my feet, I ignored the pain in my body as I rushed back to the glowing green mass before thrusting out my palm.

It felt like I was trying to push a set of doors shut, only a force wanted to keep them open.

The sound of shattering ice filled my ears.

Redirection.

I let out a breath and closed my eyes, switch the direction.

Like a vacuum.

The force shifted, and soon it was going in the opposite direction. The wind stirred around my leather booted feet, it tugged at my hoodie and my jeans.

I snapped open my eyes, "Like a giant, motherfreakin' vacuum cleaner!"

I saw the Pride Demon reach towards me, only to dissolve into green particles and get sucked back into the Rift.

I focused on the Rift, grabbing the doors I shouted, "Now shut!"

With a loud " _BOOM_!" the Rift exploded outwards, sending me onto my back.

Looking, I see that only a thin green line was visible, the only thing left of the Rift.

I wanted a nap.

…

My head thunked against the ground.

* * *

Something was cushioning my body, and my head was resting on something, it just felt very pleasant. I felt a soft hand combing through my hair, as the person hummed a tune.

I didn't know if it was a dream, but I just hoped that it was my mom doing that.

 _"_ _Well done my champion."_

Letting out a shout of surprise, I quickly sat up to see the glowing form of Andraste, and it quickly blinded me.

Covering my eyes, I say, "You wouldn't happen to have a normal form by any chance?"

The goddess let out a 'Hm' before she said, _"At one time, yes. However it has been too long for me to remember."_

I sighed, "Well…thanks for earlier."

 _"_ _You are welcome my champion."_

Slowly lowering my hand, I then take in my surroundings.

I was lying on a four poster bed, with red covers on top, inside of a white room that seemed to fade into nothing. Andraste

"So…why am I here?" I asked.

 _"_ _I came to say that you have started in your way of changing the history of this world, and enforcing it,"_ the goddess said. _"I also wished to say that you have done exceptional when handling the demon. I was very surprised by your thinking."_

I shrugged, "Me too."

 _"_ _I also with to apologize, as I have not given you sufficient knowledge about our world,"_ Andraste continued, _"If you would like, I could inform you of our land."_

I shook my head, "No thanks. I think that I should probably get back up and figure it out…wherever I am."

Andraste nodded, _"Of course."_

Taking her hand, she waved it in front of my face and I soon felt my eyes drift shut.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I found myself sleeping on a bed inside of a wooden house.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking and a person went "Oh!"

Sitting up, I see that there was a small gir-er, elf looking at me with worry.

"I-I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" she exclaimed.

I blinked, "What's wrong? Why are you-"

"I-I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"Now wait," I say.

The elf fell to her knees, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."

"…what?" I say.

The elf girl quivered, "F-F-Forgive me, my lord."

I got to my feet before walking over to the elf, who quivered with every step.

Biting my lip, I kneeled down before touching her shoulder, "Don't… freak out. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, but…could you tell me what happened?"

The elf girl slowly looked up, when she saw that I was calm, she also relaxed, "You are in Haven, my lord. They say you saved us, the Breach stopped growing, just like the Mark on your hand."

I instantly looked at my hand to see that she was right, the Mark was a green line stretching across my entire palm, but that was it.

"It stopped?" I muttered.

"I-It's all anyone has talked about for the past three days."

Wait…

"THREE DAYS?!" I exclaimed.

The elf quivered and bowed her head again.

Ah damn it, great job Maxwell.

"Sorry," I say, "I'm just surprised, but…everyone, they're…happy with me?"

"That's all I heard," the elf girl said.

"What about the others?" I asked, "Solas, Varric, Cassandra."

The elf girl quickly shot to her feet, "Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened, 'At once' she said."

I nodded, "Ok, I'll head out now…where is she exactly?"

"The Chantry, a-at once," the elf girl said.

Before I could say anything else, she ducked out the door.

Letting out a breath, I got to my feet and rolled my neck. Looking around, I then noticed a small mirror on a barrel, I also noticed that I was not wearing my hoodie, which was actually missing.

My hair!

I grabbed the mirror and looked at my reflection.

The only thing dark about me was my plain black T-Shirt. My eyes and my hair were a dark grey, my skin was like the snow that fell outside, but decorated with a spray of freckles.

"Its alright," I mutter, "These people have elves, the least craziest thing will be your hair."

Setting down the mirror, I let out a breath before heading to the wooden door and pulling it open.

Only to stop to see outside.

Two soldiers had their hands over their hearts, almost like an escort as people lined up along the road in a similar position. I looked at them warily before slowly walking down the path, trying to ignore the eyeballs boaring into my head.

"That's him, that's the Herald of Andraste."

What?

"They say when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him."

I look at the man, who had shoulder length blonde hair, and shifted anxiously under my gaze.

"Hush, we shouldn't disturb him."

As people continued to question and talk, I moved up a set of stairs to the massive church, passing more people who either kneeled at my feet, or placed their fist over their heart.

I noticed that more members of the Chantry were waiting outside of the massive building.

"Chancellor Rodrick wants nothing to do with us," one said.

"That's not his decision sister."

Pushing open the doors, I walk across a green carpet to where the shouting was heard.

"Have you gone completely mad?"

It was old Chancellor Palpatine.

"He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine."

"I do not believe he is guilty," I heard Cassandra reply.

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky, for all you know this was how he intended this way."

I decided to enter then, and counted five seconds of silence.

"Chain him!" the dumbass said, "I want him prepared to travel to Val Royeaux."

"Really?" I ask, "After everything I just did, you still want to throw me in chains?"

The Chancellor went red and was about to speak again before Cassandra cut him off.

"Disregard that, and leave us."

As the soldiers left and doors shut, I cross my arms and look at Cassandra, "Nice to see you again…and not be in chains."

The Seeker nodded her head, "Greetings."

Leliana strode up, "Someone was behind the Conclave, someone the Divine did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live."

I noticed how the Chancellor seemed to puff up, " _I_ am a _suspect_?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I say. "It would make sense."

"Coming from the prisoner, oh that is rich!"

I frowned, "The prisoner who fell out of the Fade? The prisoner who helped shut the Breach? Me, a suspect?"

" _Absolutely._ " the man growled.

I scoffed, "Good luck trying to hold anything against me."

Cassandra strode forward, "I heard the vision in the Temple. The Divine called for his help."

"So his survival? That…thing on his hand, all a coincidence?"

Man Palpatine would not let up. It didn't mean that he was actually right in his suspects…kind of.

"Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hours."

Wait what?

Cassandra was looking at me…almost expectantly.

"Wait, you believe me now?" I ask.

It was just…hard to wrap my head around.

"I was wrong, perhaps I still am. However I will not pretend that you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it."

I heard Andraste laugh, _"She is not far off."_

"The Breach remains," Leliana said, "and your Mark is the only thing that can close it."

"This is not for you to-"

"Oh would you just shut up?!" I exclaim, "Or do you just like your voice ringing through the air?"

"I will have you hanged _boy_ ," the Palpatine wannabe said, pointing a finger at me, "and I will not rest until-"

He was cut off by the sound of a book being slammed onto the table.

"Hear me Chancellor," Cassandra began, "This is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declared the Inquisition restored."

Inquisition? Like the Spanish Inquisition?

My eyes widened as the Seeker advanced towards the robed Chancellor.

"We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With, or without you."

The Chancellor flashed me a look of loathing before storming out.

As the doors slammed behind him, I looked Cassandra, "That. Was. Awesome."

I then turned back to the book, "Now what exactly do you mean by the Inquisition?" I asked.

Leliana spoke up, "It preceded the Chantry, people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened when the world…wasn't so mad."

"They laid down their weapons and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who will do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

I nodded, "Ok. Bear with me though; I…didn't really get involved in politics much, but what about the Chantry? Aren't you two parts of them?"

Both women snorted, "Is that what you see?" Cassandra asked.

"The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and they will wait for her direction."

"But we can't wait," I say. "Also, wouldn't most of their main choices have died in the Conclave? As the…more important clerks were there?"

Leliana nodded, "However, we aren't ready. We have-"

"No worries," I say.

The women blinked, "Pardon?" Leliana asked

"The people before, they had nothing right?" I say, "Only a goal. So why should we worry? Who cares?"

Cassandra nodded, "You…do have a point."

I let out a sigh, "Well this has been a rather strange couple days, I hardly imagined this would happen to me."

"Agreed," Leliana said.

Cassandra took a deep breath, "So…will you help us?"

I blinked, "Sorry?"

"Will you help us?" Cassandra asked again, only this time more forced.

No way…

I crossed my arms and got a grin, "You think…that I'm going to help you? After you punched, chained, and insulted me?"

Cassandra swallowed, "I am sorry about that," she said slowly.

Don't laugh, do not laugh.

"I don't know," I say. "There is one thing I want first."

Cassandra clenched her jaw and looked me in the eye, "Name it."

I narrow my eyes, doing my best to seem like a creep and licked my lips before leaning in, I almost saw Cassandra's skin crawl as she looked away.

Glancing at Leliana, who was looking a bit worriedly, I gave her wink before pressing a finger to my lips.

Leliana grew a huge smile.

"I need…" I whisper, "a staff."

Casandra froze, "I'm…sorry?"

I assumed a nonchalant position, "Well if I'm going to help then I need a staff, as I'm not sure what happened to the other one during our fight with the Pride Staff."

Cassandra nodded, "Done."

Cassandra still looked firm. As if I still had more demands.

"That…" I tap my chin, "and my hoodie."

Cassandra cocked her head, "Er…done…?"

I couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"…you know I was joking right?"

Cassandra blinked, "What?"

A huge grin broke out, "You didn't seriously think that I would just go and abandon the both of you to handle this right?"

Cassandra's eyes widened before they narrowed just as fast, "You…"

"Are totally with you," I say hastily, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

She nearly crushed it.

"Now," I say, clutching my throbbing hand, "is it just going to be us three leading the merry band of the Inquisition? Or what?"

Leliana smiled, "We have a few people."

* * *

A few hours later, Leliana and I had reentered the Chantry. I figured it would be good if I stayed away

"I do not understand why you insist on wearing…those," the red haired woman said, gesturing to my jeans and hoodie.

I fiddled with the drawstrings, "I could say the same about your choice of clothing. They feel comfortable," I try to explain.

"However they won't do well protecting you will they?" she pointed out.

I sighed, "Just don't worry."

As we approached, my Mark tingled again.

I don't know how but we stopped, "Does it trouble you?" Leliana asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore if that's what you mean," I say.

"No. I mean…" Leliana frowned, "are you alright with it on your hand."

I frown, "It is, what it is. I'm just glad it stopped growing."

"The Breach and your Mark are closely connected, both are stable. You have given us time; Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed, provided the Mark has more power."

"Let me guess," I say, "The same amount of power that created the Breach in the first place."

Leliana nodded.

"That isn't going to be easy," I say, "But it kind of sounds fun, how dangerous can powering up bizarre magical artifact be?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Hold onto that humor."

Pushing open the doors, I entered the room to find that Cassandra, and two others were already inside.

Cassandra eyed me, "You took your time," she said.

As Leliana went to the edge of the table, which had a large map on it, I raised my hands, "Sorry, it just took a few moments to find my hoodie."

The Seeker sighed, "May I introduce," Cassandra began, "Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces."

The man was blonde, and he had on steel armor with the head of a lion on the chest plate, and red fur along his collar, "Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."

"Let's hope they don't," I say.

Cassandra then looked to the second person.

The woman had dark, caramel skin and even darker hair tied up in a knot, she was carrying a clipboard that had a candle burning and a bright yellow dress adorned her.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The woman smiled and did a…curtsy?

"I've heard much, it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

I looked at her before saying, "Do…I bow back to you?"

The woman chuckled, "No. It is unnecessary."

I let out a breath, "Good because I have no idea on proper manners."

I thought Josephine twitched there, but Cassandra was already talking.

"Of course, you already know Sister Leliana."

The said woman nodded, "My position here involves a degree of-"

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra interrupted.

"Yes," Leliana said, "Tactfully put."

I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me.

"So…why am I here exactly? Leliana mentioned a plan," I say.

Leliana nodded, "Actually, it was Cassandra's. She mentioned that your Mark needed power if we want to close the Breach for good."

Before I could ask how we get this power, Leliana continued with, "Which means we must approach the rebel Mages for help."

"And I still disagree," Cullen said with a note of distaste, "The Templars could serve just as well."

I cleared my throat, "As interesting as this conversation is, I have a feeling there is a problem there."

"Yes…Maxwell," Josephine said, "Neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and you specifically," she continued, pointed her quill at me.

I blinked, "Me?"

Josephine nodded, "Some are calling you, a Mage, the 'Herald of Andraste' which frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it Blasphemy, and we are Heretics for harboring you."

I frowned, "Chancellor Dumbass?" I asked.

Cullen and Leliana grinned while Cassandra and Josephine frowned, "Rodrick," they both said.

"Ok, but…the Herald of Andraste? Where did that come from, exactly?"

"The people have heard of the woman first seen in the Rift when you emerged, calling her Andraste and you, her Herald," Josephine said calmly.

My jaw opened and closed, I tried to form some kind of words but they wouldn't come out.

People were already talking about how Andraste sent me? I mean, they weren't wrong but I just…

"Even if we stopped that view-" Leliana began.

"Which we won't," Cassandra stated.

Leliana looked aggravated at that, "Even if we do, everyone is talking about you."

"Quite the title, isn't it?" Cullen asked, "How do you feel about it?"

I could almost feel Andraste peering over my shoulder.

"I…don't know," I admitted.

"The Chantry has decided that for you it seems," Cullen said.

"People are desperate," Leliana began, "There are looking-"

"For a sign." I interrupted.

I glared at the spymaster, "Just as I told Cassandra when she pulled me out of that church, people like to look for an idol, something to say 'Hey! This proves I'm right' and so on. I don't know what to believe right now, but I don't care. Do you think that the Chantry might get someone to attack us?"

Cullen scoffed, "With what? They only have words at their disposal."

I raised an eyebrow, "The pen can be mightier than the sword."

* * *

 _Held at gun point…again._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that," I say._

 _"_ _Yeah?" the guy asked._

 _You could tell he was already high, his pupils were like pinpricks and the white of his eyes were a light red._

 _I nodded, "You pull that trigger then every cop is going to on you, faster than white girls to Starbucks."_

 _The guy blinked, "Really?" he asked as he lowered the gun slightly._

 _I nodded my head, "Oh yeah."_

 _The guy nodded, "Then I should go."_

 _"_ _That sounds like a great idea."_

 _As he ran away, I ran my fingers through my hair._

* * *

"There is one who may help," Leliana stated. "A Chantry Cleric, known as Mother Giselle, has asked to speak with you."

I blinked, "Why would she help us exactly? She has heard that I am a dangerous heretic, right?"

Leliana shrugged, "I heard she is a reasonable one, not easily paranoid like the other Chantry members."

I nodded my head, "Sounds good. So how long before we go see Mother Gisselle?"

"We can head out any time you wish," Leliana said.

"One last thing," I say.

Turning to Cassandra, I raised an eyebrow and a cheeky grin formed, "You wouldn't happen to have my staff would you?"

Cassandra had to be bodily restrained by Leliana as she attempted to tear me apart.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review**


	4. Mother Giselle and the Horsemaster

**Chapter**

Turned out Mother Giselle was in a place known as the Hinterlands, at the Crossroads. Also, due to a lack of horses, Cassandra, Varric, Solas and I were all forced to walk to the place known as the Hinterlands.

Walk. A very long way to a place, the process taking us an entire day before making it to the base camp the Inquisition had already set up.

It was amazing.

After everyone walking and seeing everything in between here and Haven, we approached the base camp. Soldiers were lined up facing the path we just came up from. Further along was a dwarf woman who was talking to a taller soldier before she saw us.

The dwarf quickly walked over before giving a salute, "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service sir."

"Er," I faltered, "At ease."

Scout Harding lowered her arm and looked a bit nervous however before I could speak, Varric beat me too it.

"Harding? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" the other dwarf asked.

Varric continued with a weird joke about being 'Harding in Hightown' but I shrugged it off.

"So…Scout Harding, you seem…tense. Are you alright?"

The dwarf nodded her head, "Of course! It's just…you're the Herald of Andraste. We've all heard about what you did at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

I blinked, "It's only been a few days…right?"

"Word travels fast," Cassandra said.

"Not to mention, you did shut the Breach," Varric added, "and was the only survivor of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And-"

"Thanks Varric," I deadpanned.

"Anything else we need to know Scout Harding?" I ask.

"Well…the Mage-Templar fighting is getting worse, Mother Giselle is aiding refuges and other wounded at the Crossroads, so getting there will be very…difficult, even with Corporal Vale and our men doing what they can,"

I sighed, "Well that's great. Thanks Scout Harding."

She saluted again before marching off.

"More walking," Varric exclaimed, "You know, we really need to get some horses Seeker."

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise before she beckoned for us to follow.

As we walked, I couldn't stop looking up and around. The way the tree's stretched up into the sky and the scent of pine floating across my nose, while Varric grumbled about walking I was too busy enjoying everything I saw.

Cassandra was leading while Varric, Solas and I followed, however I trailed back a bit to see everything. It was much different from the ci-

"Maxwell?"

I look to see Cassandra looking over her shoulder, "Come here."

I jogged up to where Cassandra was walking before saying, "What's up?"

"We need to discuss formalities," she said.

I looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Cassandra twitched, as if she was going to hit me again, but she clenched and unclenched her hand before saying, "You're going to see a cleric, more so a Revered Mother of all things, you must be prepared."

I sighed, knowing that there wasn't any use in protesting I gesture at the soldier, "Ok, ok. Enlighten me _Seeker_ Pentaghast."

"As difficult as this may seem, you must be respectful. When you greet her, bow your head, to show that she is the authority."

I rolled my eyes, only to receive a light cuff on my head.

"Pay attention," she scolded.

From there, Cassandra began to tell me on proper etiquette, consisting of how to bow, to fully address the woman by her proper title, "Reverend Mother Giselle" and to be mindful of my language. Especially when handling religion. As she stated that I must not mention my religion, as her words were, and I quote "Do not mention this 'God' you brought up." before a low whistling filled the air. I instinctively ducked as an arrow flew over where my neck just was.

* * *

 _"_ _Idiot," she said._

 _"_ _What?!" I exclaim._

 _A sound rang out in the alley and both of us went silent, then a low noise sounded before a heavy object smashed into the back of my head. Hitting the ground with a groan, I heard Sarah say, "Told you so!"_

 _"_ _Shut up," I groan before clambering to my feet._

* * *

"Here we go!" I shout.

Using my position, I quickly looked up to see several forces battling it out in a smoldering village, I recognized the familiar Inquisition armor as they hid behind stacked crates or barrels while more of the rogue warriors were hiding deeper in the village.

If I remembered anything from World History, it was guerrilla warfare.

"Solas, can you keep these guys distracted?" I asked.

"I give you as much time as I can," Solas said, his staff lighting up.

"All I need is five seconds," I reply.

Solas began moving his staff until it became a blur as magic blasts shot out like a machine gun. As the remaining archers focused on the elf, I sprinted to the house at the edge of the village and began ducking and weaving through or around the houses. Grabbing the window frame I used it to propel myself into the building, crouching down I look up to see several people looking at me warily. A man, looking a little older than myself, holding a sword in both hands, I could tell he didn't know how to fight as his hands were shaking.

I held my hands to the side, "Its ok." I say softly, "I just need to get over there."

The people were huddled together, looking at me with fear as some glanced behind me. However when I turned I only saw nothing.

The staff.

I sighed, "Ok. I'm just gonna…"

Trailing off I slowly move around them, their eyes never left me as I edged towards the window, peeking out I saw that I was near the outskirts behind the enemy forces.

Before we left, Solas had managed to give me one of his older staves, it was all wood, but the best part was that it was small enough to fit in a leather tube I kept tied around my waist.

Screwing off the cap and having it dangle in the air as I pulled my staff, only to hear stiffened gasps, I look back to see the man with the sword had gotten up and was stepping closer while the otherd huddled closer together, as if it would protect them.

" _Apostate_ ," the man growled.

I look at him calmly, "You don't want to do this."

"You threaten us," he continued, "Yo-"

"Ok, shut up."

Extending the staff, I lifted it upwards, conjuring ice to creep up through the cracks of the floor and pin his feet down while I shot a blast of ice at his hands, freezing the hands holding the sword together.

Not wasting any more time, I leapt out the window and cocked the staff baseball style before launching fireballs at the archers. With them distracted by Solas and Varric, they failed to notice them being weeded out one by one until it was too late.

Cassandra finished off the last one with a quick flash of her sword, "That's the last," she declared.

Letting out a breath, I leaned slightly onto the staff. Casting that much magic kind of took its toll, I wonder if it's like that all the time. Did I have to eat more to compensate? Or would I be alright? There was the idea that my physical body would also limit the power of my magic or the spells.

More questions to ask Solas or Andraste.

"Sir?"

I blinked to a man wearing a long robe approach, "Are you the Herald of Andraste?" he asked.

I nodded, "Is there something you need?" I asked.

He nodded, "Reverend Mother Giselle awaits you," he said as he gestured up to a house that overlooked the village.

As I was about to step up when Cassandra placed a hand on my shoulder, "Remember what I said."

I nodded my head, "I got this."

Cassandra shifted, "What is your plan?"

I took a few steps forward before turning around, "I'm just going to go up there…and wing it."

Varric began to laugh heartily, only to shut up as Cassandra gave him a death glare before storming off. I saw her draw her sword and head to a nearby tree while two Inquisition soldiers began to place a flag down,

The other man and I walked up a set of stairs to see a soldier lying on a makeshift cot on an open stone platform close to a house, where people were walking in and out of carrying cloth or bottles.

"Don't…let them touch me, Mother. Their magic…"

I noticed how he eyed me and the staff, which was secure in my hand.

However, I was surprised to hear the woman say, "Turned to noble purpose. Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

"B-But-" the soldier stammered.

I raised an eyebrow as Mother Giselle set a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and eased him back down, "Hush dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering."

As the woman stood, I finally got a good look at her. Her body was mostly covered by a Chantry Robe and a large headdress; however she had dark, slightly wrinkled skin with warm brown eyes.

"And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste," the Reverend Mother said.

"While I don't like the title yes," I reply, walking up to the woman. "However I want to ask, what you said to that soldier just now…"

"We do not teach that magic is evil, we teach that pride is evil, and does not corrupt only Mages," she stated.

I smiled, "It's good to see that you don't have the same views as your…colleagues."

Mother Giselle nodded, "Yes. I try not to keep a limited view on things, however I did not call you here to simply debate with me."

I raised an eyebrow, "I know, I'm just waiting for you to tell me why."

Mother Giselle smiled before walking forward, and I followed (Wondering why we had to play the waiting game) as we went to the edge of the platform as it overlooked part of the village.

"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it," Mother Giselle continued.

"Let me guess," I say, "Politicians, who are using the death of the Divine to climb up the grapevine of progress."

The woman bobbed her head in agreement, "True. Some are simply terrified. So many good people senselessly taken from us…"

I sighed, "Like lambs without the shepherd," I say.

"Indeed."

I cross my arms, "One things buggin' me," I point at her, "You serve the Chantry…right? And those idiots always have a stick up there ass, so why don't you?"

I had a strong feeling that Cassandra would deck me in the face for saying that, I regretted it the moment I said it…slightly.

"Well that is a rather blunt way of putting it," she said.

I shrug, "Don't expect me to sugarcoat it _that_ much, after Chancellor Palpatine wanting to stretch my neck I am a little wary about you Chantry members."

At Mother Giselle's confused look, I said, "Chancellor Roderick. That's who I mean."

Mother Giselle nodded in understanding, "With the Divine dead, the Chantry scrambles to find a voice to listen to rather than their own conscious. Go to them; convince the remaining Clerics that you are not to be feared."

I raise an eyebrow, "You want me to…suck up to them?" I ask.

"No. I am not asking you to try and…play nice," Mother Giselle said, holding out her hand as a gesture of peace when she saw my eyes roll, "Put it this way: You needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to… _doubt_."

I felt the frown morph into a smile, "They're strong together, but if some do not believe, then they'd all be distracted by their own discussions and debates. Giving Cassandra and Leliana the time they need."

Mother Giselle frowned, "I would say you."

I shook my head, "I'm no leader, she," I point down at Cassandra who was pacing back and forth nervously and her sword back in her sheath, "is more of the de facto leader."

"Then what are you?" the Mother asked.

I show my Mark to the woman with an empty smile, "Just the guy with the key. When my parts over, then I leave."

Mother Giselle frowned, "I see…"

Clasping her hands, she said, "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering."

"Thank you," I say.

The woman bowed her head at me, which I returned before she walked off.

Running a hand through my hair, I went down the same steps for Cassandra to quickly walk up.

"Well? What happened? Did you insult her? Is she going to spite us? Did you suc-"

I blinked before clamping a hand on the soldier's mouth, "Ok, chill. We talked about our views. Accidentally yes. No, she won't spite us and yes I succeeded in getting her help."

Cassandra eyed the hand before tilting her head back and wiping her mouth, "While that is good, we will have to discuss your actions later."

Then Solas and Varric walked up, "I have just finished speaking to Corporal Vale," the elf said. "He has a few things that we may need to attend to."

Varric snorted, "I hardly call that a talk, more of a demand."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

As Solas opened his mouth to speak, Varric beat him to the punch, "The villagers need blankets to survive the cold, food to fill their stomachs, not to mention we've heard of a horse master up the way who refuses to help us."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Solas nodded, "I believe we are…up a pond?"

Cassandra and I both say, "Creek" at the same time.

I take that moment to look around; the Hinterlands did have a slight chill in the air, but after two years of biking at night one got used to the cold.

"I say we split up."

Cassandra blinked, "That does not seem…smart," she said.

I frowned at the woman, "You got a better idea?"

Cassandra closed her mouth.

"Look its simple; I noticed a big plain at the main camp so why doesn't Varric get some target practice with his crossbow."

Varric smiled, "I think Bianca will like that."

"Meanwhile, Solas can go scouting for some supplies, I'm pretty sure that the Templars or other Apostates should have some nearby."

"I know of a few places," he said. "I can consort with a few spirits to help."

"Then Cassandra and I will take the horse master," I reply.

Varric got a grin, "Don't get sidetracked."

As Cassandra let out another sound of disgust, I said, "No. It's just that she" I jerked a thumb at her, "would like to keep me under her supervision."

Solas smiled, "Alright, be careful though."

With that we separated.

* * *

About an hour's walk later, and fighting various Templars and Apostates, we soon walked up to a large farm. Where massive…buffalo/bison looking creatures roamed behind some wooden fences.

Heading up to the main house, Cassandra pounded on the door, "Is there anyone there?" she asked.

Silence.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe nobodies home?"

Cassandra shook her head, "In the middle of a civil war?"

I shrugged before pressing my ear against the wood; I then heard footsteps walking across the floor. Backing away, the door swung open and a sword greeted us.

Cassandra and I raised our hands, "Hello."

A man with dark skin, wrinkles, and a greying beard cocked an eyebrow, instead of responding he looked at Cassandra's armor before looking at me.

"Are you the horse master?" I asked.

The man looked back at me, "A Templar and a magister…never thought I'd see that."

Lowering the sword, he jerked his head into the house and we slowly entered.

We followed him into a small dining room, where he grabbed a bottle of something off the shelf.

Pouring it into three glasses, he spoke, "Name's Dennet, I've served Arl Eamn for thirty years as horse master. I've heard that the Inquisition needs mounts, correct?"

I took the glass offered but didn't sip from it, while Cassandra folded her hands, declining the glass offered, "That is correct."

Dennet nodded, "Afraid I cannot help."

As Dennet saw Cassandra's confused face, he continued, "I can't just send a hundred of the finest horses in Ferelden like you'd send a letter. Every bandit from here to Haven would be onto them."

"I'm afraid you don't understand," Cassandra began, "We need these horses."

Dennet shook his head, "I don't care." The man said flatly, "I'd lose them all and you'd probably received less than half for your group."

I cleared my throat, "Well we don't need them now per say."

Cassandra and Dennet looked at me, "I'm…sorry?"

I shrug, "Look. I'm not going to deny that we need those horses but your worry is understandable, besides the bandits we have rouge magic uses and Templars duking it out on the roads."

Dennet leaned forward, "What are you saying exactly?"

"Give us…maybe a week or two to clear out the Hinterlands, and then you can transport those mounts of yours to Haven and boom. Everyone's happy."

Dennet was silent as took a sip from his glass. Cassandra was looking anxiously between me and the other man, it didn't take long before he nodded his head.

"Seems like that would work best!" Dennet said.

I smiled, "Great."

Reaching over the table, I shook the man's hand, "I can probably give you a better mount than whatever plow you're using now. My daughter Elaina can help you with that."

I grinned, "Great. Thanks man."

With that, Cassandra and I get up and walk out of the house, Dennet shutting the door behind us. As he did, Cassandra let out a breath.

"I take it that's relief?" I asked.

"One of two," she said.

I frown, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cassandra said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Cassandra shook her head, "Nothing important…now."

I didn't like how she looked at me.

I clap my hands, "Well…why don't you take a horse or two and take them up to the Crossroads and I'll catch up."

Cassandra rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I gotta take a leak," I reply.

Cassandra blinked, "What?"

"I gotta pee!" I exclaim.

The soldier flushed before awkwardly scratching her neck and walking off.

While I moved behind the house and pretended to look for bushes while I actually watched as the soldier snagged two horses and began to leave. Grinning, I hop out of my spot and dash down to where the horse pen was.

Several horses were nickering in the stables as Elaina, a woman with dark skin brushed the side of a stray horse.

I climb over the fence and wave at the woman, "Hi! Your dad sent me to get a horse."

Elaina looked at me puzzled, "Didn't your friend get them?"

I shook my head, "She got two. We need a two more for the rest of our group."

Elaina nodded her head but had confusion evident on her face, "Alright…so why are you not taking them?"

"Well…" I trail off, "I…have no idea how."

Elaina blinked, "How to what?"

I sigh, "I don't know how to ride a horse. I mean I've seen people ride them before I've just never done it."

Elaina stared at me before shrugging, "Alright."

She then proceeded to pull out a chestnut colored horse out of the stable; it nickered and shook its mane as Elaina pulled on the reins and brought it in front of me.

"Ok. So just take the reign and pull yourself up."

I look at her, "I've seen that much…just worried about controlling him afterwards."

Taking the reins, I place a foot in the stirrups and hoist myself up onto the horse's back. Getting both feet secured in the stirrups I look down at Elaina, "Now what?"

She grinned, "Hang on."

With that, she slapped the horses rear, the horse neighed and reared up. Yelping I grabbed the leather…handle as the horse took off across the field.

Swearing loudly, I snatched the reins before pulling back on them, as the horse jerked its head, it then bucked its hind legs in an attempt to buck me off. Wrapping my leather straps around my upper arms, I gritted my teeth, "Bring it on Felicity!"

I rode the bucking animal the best I could, I wasn't sure how long I rode the animal. Ten minutes, thirty seconds, not a clue.

The horse then neighed, rearing back into the air before landing back on its hooves and waited patiently.

"Now you have the horses trust and respect!" Elaina exclaimed.

I swung a leg over to try and dismount, only to collapse onto the ground.

"Brilliant," I exclaim, waving a hand in a circle.

Sadistic female dog.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	5. Fights, Duels, and Questions

**_Happy1K1nob1_** **: Really? Yikes! I guess it didn't make sense, in the game they're then attacked by more Templars and I kinda wanted to make the battle short, I guess I made it bad too huh? *Sheepishly scratches head* I'll fix it, don't worry.**

 ** _Asilyessam_** **: Thanks! If you want to survive that, just hold on tight.**

 **Chapter**

After the excursion with my 'riding' the horse, Seanna put me through a couple courses that she had made. I took a while but I managed to get the hang of it.

Riding back into the stable, I was greeted with Seanna clapping, "Well done."

I dramatically bowed my head atop the horse, "What can I say? I had a great teacher."

Seanna chuckled at my actions, "Well that's all I have to teach my student. So be off!"

I grinned, "Gladly. The horses are much appreciated."

Trotting up to the second horse, I grabbed the reigns and pulled it along as I rode the other horse back down to the Crossroads.

Well…sort of.

It was easy to pull the horse along, the only problem was that…I had two horses.

To make a long story short, I just galloped around and through Templar and Mage forces before circling around to get back to the Crossroad area.

I rode into the Crossroads with my hair all windswept; quickly adjusting it I slowed the horse down as I saw Cassandra standing next to the other two horses while Solas and Varric walked up. Solas was earning his nickname of Chuckles while Varric was tossing a small bag in the air and had a very smug look.

"Whelp," he said, tossing the bag which jingled with coins, "People are well stocked for food."

"Indeed," Solas said, "And have enough furs for the entire village."

Slowing down, I let go of the reigns and gestured to the group of horses, "Now we have easier ways of transportation."

Cassandra nodded, "I believe that our presence here is no longer necessary."

"So back to Haven?" I asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"Let us be off then," Solas said.

The elf and dwarf mounted the horses before we all turned and rode out of the town. Cassandra in the lead, Solas and Varric close behind and myself making the back.

The scenery I saw earlier had changed, instead of the bright sun from the day before the sky was turning a light orange as the sun began to set. However we sped through the nature and I failed to get a better glimpse of nature and focused on not whacking my head into the trees.

As we rode closer to Haven, it got ever colder and small clumps of snow appeared on the ground. Just as we rode through a small stone arch that was right at the edge of Haven I noticed a woman walking up the snowy road.

"Reverend Mother!" Cassandra called.

Mother Giselle turned and smiled as the four of us slowed to a stop.

"Greetings Seeker Pentaghast," she said, bowing her head.

Cassandra nodded, "Haven is not that far ahead Reverend Mother, if you would like I could send for an escort."

Mother Giselle shook her head, "Unnecessary, I believe that I will make it myself."

Cassandra nodded, "As you wish."

I blinked in surprise as the three rode on to where Haven was located while Mother Giselle turned to me.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked.

I jabbed my tongue into the inside of my cheek as I came to a decision, "Yup. Get on the horse."

"What?" the woman asked as I quickly hopped off the animal.

"I want you to get on the horse," I repeat.

Mother Giselle smiled a bit confused, "I already told Seeker Pentaghast I do not require an escort to Haven."

I shrugged as my eyes went down, "I heard. But…"

I gesture to the hem of her robes, which were soaked, "I don't think getting your feet wet and catching a cold will help us out much."

Mother Giselle sighed, "I cannot exactly ride the horse," she said.

"Sure you can," I say.

"My robe is not…free enough to count as a pair of leggings."

I nodded, "True, but if you place your left foot here and do this."

I placed my left foot in the right stirrup and turned my body so that I was sitting sideways on the horse with my legs dangling off the right side.

"You can do it just fine," I say.

Mother Giselle raised an eyebrow, "You are not going to let this go are you?" she asked.

"Either you get on, or I walk with you."

The woman sighed before slowly approaching the horse, as she put her foot in the stirrup. I offered an arm which she used to push herself up.

Once I was sure that she was sitting comfortably, I grabbed the reigns before walking with the horse trotting behind me.

"Thank you for this," Mother Giselle said. "It is…nice."

I nodded my head, "No problem. I've walked with damp shoes before, it's not very pleasant."

Mother Giselle chuckled, "Not many people would stop for a Chantry member."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't. But you're not just some Chantry member."

"Then what am I?" the woman asked.

"A Chantry member who doesn't have a full head of crazy ideals and are paranoid at almost everything little change," I reply.

I turned and glanced up at the woman to see that she was trying not to laugh aloud. I quickly looked forward with a smile.

"You," she took a moment to force down an open smile, "You must understand that all of us have been taught from birth of Lady Andraste and her miracles." Mother Giselle explained, "Not many appreciate that someone is being dubbed as our Lady's Herald after many of our more faithful colleagues perished."

"Huh," I say, "Well I haven't."

"Pardon?" the woman asked.

"I haven't learned of Andraste," I say, "Honestly the first time I heard about her was around the time people started calling me her Herald."

She didn't speak for a few minutes, and I began to hear faint sounds that came from the soldiers outside Haven.

"N-Never?" she asked astonished.

"Nope," I reply popping the 'p'.

I could almost hear all the religious people I've met groaning in frustration as I finally listened to the one religious person in another world. Well, I already knew that Andraste existed so I guess that made me a believer. I just wanted to learn more about the person who asked me to do a thing.

Some of the soldiers that were training stopped in surprise as they saw me and Mother Giselle, their opponents used that distraction to quickly win the fight while the two captains yelled at them to focus.

"Well, Andraste was once a mortal like us, however when she was a child. She would have dreams, what happened in these dreams is unknown, however she stated that there was always one deity she would see, known as the Maker. She understood that the Maker was the Supreme Being that created us, only to abandon us when we turned to the Old Gods, those being worshipped by the Tevinter Imperium. Andraste quickly fled and married a warlord known as Maferath, but as she appealed to the gods her prayers were unanswered. However in her despair she would sing, and one day the Maker was so enchanted that she invited her to join him at his side."

I raised an eyebrow, "So she accepted and became a goddess?" I asked.

Mother Giselle chuckled, "You would think. Instead, she encouraged the Maker to return to us humans and forgive us and managing to compel others to accept the one true god of Thedas."

I blinked and turned up to the older woman, "She…gave up immortality?"

Mother Giselle nodded, "Indeed."

I frowned as the wooden doors into Haven opened up, I could definitely talk to Andraste later today. However as I helped the Reverend Mother dismount, I heard loud shouting come up from the Chantry building.

I quickly jogged up the way to the building to see a crowd formed at the front doors.

Two groups, one with the symbol of swords, and the other holding staffs were glaring at each other.

One of them strode forward, "Your kind killed the Most Holy!" he spat.

The mage jabbed a finger at the soldier, "Lies! Your kind let her die!"

"Shut your mouth Mage!" the soldier shouted, reaching for his sword.

As I raised an eyebrow to see how this went down, Cullen quickly grabbed his arm, "Enough!"

The man backed down, "Knight-Captain-"

"That is not my title," Cullen said, "We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition."

"And what does that _mean_ exactly?" asked a very annoying prick.

I slowly moved forward.

"Back already Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen asked.

"I'm curious Commander, as to how your Inquisition and your 'Herald' will restore the order you've promised," The man said.

I stepped into sight, "We aren't miracle workers," I state. "It's only been like a week, I doubt that's enough time to do much. I mean look at the Chantry and its scramble for a Divine."

Chancellor Roderick whirled around and glared as Cullen shouted, "Dismissed! All of you!"

Some left, but others stayed.

Cullen then stepped forward, trying to focus the attention back on him, "The Mages and Templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divines death."

"Which is why we require a _proper_ ," Chancy Prick glared at me, "authority to lead them back to order."

I snorted as Cullen said, "You? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste'? I think not."

"If you have something up that starched sleeve of yours, then go ahead and tell us," I say. "Or is it just the 'We need a Divine' speech you keep dishing out."

Chancellor Roderick gestured to me, "Ah, the esteemed Herald of Andraste finally chooses to speak."

I raise an eyebrow, "I didn't think you believed that."

Chancellor sneered, "I don't. You are nothing but a heretic and a liar."

I cock my head and crossed my arms, "Really? Then why are you bringing that title up every ten seconds?"

As he opened his mouth, I quickly cut him off, "Also to the point, I have never said a word about being part of anything related to Andraste. Only you and the other members of the Chantry, so the only one's enforcing this rumor is…"

I wiggle my finger in a circle before pointing at the Chantry member, "You."

The man reddened before opening and closing his mouth repeatedly and storming off.

"Well that was cleverly put," Cullen said.

I nodded my head before grinning as Roderick bumped into a table and nearly fall, turning my head I was about to point it out to Cullen, only to see that the soldier had moved into the Chantry building. I quickly followed at a jog.

Catching up, I then ask, "Why is he even here?"

Cullen sighed as we entered the War Room, maps of…Thedas (I think) was splayed out on the table, separated into two locations, Ferelden and Orlais.

Picking up a stack of papers, Cullen continued, "Roderick is toothless, there wasn't really much of a point in dealing with him." A grin formed on the man's face, "Then you appeared with that verbal lashing."

I grinned, "Glad to help send him away with his tail between his legs."

"However he is a great example of your opponents at Val Royeaux," Cullen continued.

I glanced at the man, "Is there going to be a crowd there similar to the one we just had?"

Cullen shook his head, "No. The Templars have a large foothold there, I doubt Mages would even approach it."

I frowned, "Why? Also, why is there a big problem between Mages and Templars?" I asked.

Cullen blinked, "You don't know?" he asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Er…"

I felt a familiar feeling in my head, _"Repeat what I say."_

As Goddess spoke, I repeated what she said, "I wasn't stationed in one of the Mage Circles. I was taught basic control of my magic by a wandering apostate, the rest of my magic is self-taught."

Cullen nodded in surprise, "That is quite incredible, now I understand your aloofness to culture."

Ouch, but I'm still glad they're any not closer to finding out about me. I have no idea on how I'm going to explain that part.

Cullen then went to the map and pointed at a city that said Kirkwall, "Meredith Stannard, the former Knight-Commander had assumed control of this city. While her intentions were good, her choices began to be harsher over the years. An apostate by the name of Anders was angered and decided to blow up the Kirkwall Chantry, to kill everyone inside and the Grand Cleric, removing any attempt to compromise. However he didn't contain the explosion and debris from the blast rained over the city, killing many others. To make a long story short, that just quickened the pace of the war."

As Cullen talked, I noticed the slight changes in his posture, the way his shoulders tensed, eyes harden, and the slight extra force he put into the finger jab.

See, most people like to tell all the details if it drags in listeners or grabs more attention. He didn't. Not to mention, you learn how to read body language on the street.

"So that's how it started, now how big?" I asked.

Cullen sighed, "Impossible to say."

I shrugged, "Great. Let's just hope we don't get ourselves lynched in Val Royal alright?"

Cullen chuckled, "Understood. In the meantime, Cassandra wishes to speak with you."

"Is there…anything I should be worried about?" I asked.

Cullen shrugged, "She did have a bundle under her arm."

I sighed, "Great. Make sure that the camp doesn't go into a riot when I'm dead."

Cullen laughed, "Don't worry. She hasn't beaten anyone to death…yet."

I sighed dejectedly before walking away, however I heard some shouting come from one of the rooms. Pushing the door open, I see Josephine talking with some guy in a mask. Not like a "Guy Fawkes" but one that covered a majority of his face, but his mouth and eyes.

"The Inquisition cannot remain ambassador if you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders!" the man stated in a light French accent.

Josephine sighed, "This is an inopportune time, Marquis, more of the faithful flock here each day."

The woman's eyes glanced over and saw me before assuming a grin, "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked his life to slow the magic of the Breach."

I raised a hand, "Yo."

Josephine sucked her teeth before saying, "Sir. May I present you the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's most faithful supporters."

"And the rightful owner of Haven," the man added.

"Good fo-to meet you," I say.

"House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This 'Inquisition' is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

"That's weird," I say, "Wasn't the Inquisition created by the Right and Left hands of the Divine? I don't think that would affect the agreement."

"I've seen no writing from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition."

Josephine looked over at me before saying, "If you can't take her at her word, then I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge you to a duel."

The man froze, "What?"

I nodded my head, "Yup. I am already on my way to Cas-Seeker Pentaghast right now, I'll be sure to let her know."

Josephine lifted her quill, "Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?"

" _No_!" The man shouted, only to quickly regain his composure, "No. Perhaps I was a bit hasty to dismissing the Inquisition."

He sighed before turning away.

"We face a dark time your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would trust us to forge new alliances to benefit all, no matter how strange they might be."

The Marquis turned, "I'll…think on it Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meantime."

With that, he walked out.

As the door shut, I let out a breath, "Does he really own Haven?"

Josephine said, "His family does not have a strong position here. Despite the DuRellions Ferelden relations, he is actually from Orlais. If he wished to claim it, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf."

I nodded, "You did a great job there."

As I turn to her, she smacked the back of her hand at my chest. As I shouted "OW!" she simply regarded me calmly before moving to her desk. "And you were tactless," she said as she sat down in a plush armchair.

Rubbing the spot, I then ask slightly indignant, "What?"

She looked at me, "What is 'Yo'? Also, you greet a royal man like that? Where is your common sense? Your decorum? Even your appearance is disgraceful!"

I blinked before looking down at my hoodie, jeans and boots, "What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

Josephine sighed, "Not your clothes, your body. Hair lacks grooming and proper cleansing, dirt covered clothes, slightly smudged face, and no proper posture."

I sighed, "I did just get back from a place and fought some rogue mages, I am bound to get dirty. Also, don't worry about the hair, its fine."

Josephine raised an eyebrow, "I'll be the judge of that."

I clapped my hands together, "Well…if that is all?"

Josephine nodded, as I turned to leave, she then said, "Actually. Seeker Pentaghast asked if you would meet with her."

Damn it.

I turned, "Ok. Now I just have to find her."

Josephine smiled, "She is at the army camp."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

Walking out of the room, I trudged out of the Chantry and into the cold air. However, I stopped to see a hooded figure kneeling down in the tent.

Sorry Cassandra, but I stopped when I noticed a suspicious figure in one of the tents.

Slowly stepping forward, I heard muttering.

"Blessed are the Peacekeepers, the champions of the Just. Blessed are the Righteous, the light in the shadow. In their blood, the Makers will is written."

It was Leliana.

"Is that what you desire? Blood? To die that your will is written? Is death your only blessing?"

Leliana looked up, without even looking she said, "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Makers prophet have to say about all this? What's his game?"

I blinked in surprise before assuming a thoughtful expression.

"I am afraid I don't know," I say, "We can only guess."

Leliana snorted, "That so? The Chantry teaches us that the Maker abandoned us when we went to sin. So many of the innocents are dead, corpses lay where the holiest of holies once stood."

Leliana strode next to me, "Justinia gave him everything she had, and he let her die!"

I crossed my arms, "Like I said when we first met. People die Leliana."

Leliana looked away, "If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of his servants, then what good is he?"

"A smart one," I reply.

Leliana looked at me, "What?"

"You can't save everybody. Pain is a part of life," I reply. "People die, but we grow…I guess. We learn to deal with it and move on."

* * *

 _Blood pounded in my ears._

 _Her blonde hair was limp, her eyes were too wide. She was nearing the end of it, and there was nothing I could do._

 _Her mouth moved, probably saying words of fear, but I was too focused on my part._

 _I moved forward, shushing her as I pulled her into a comforting one-arm embrace._

 _She relaxed, and I felt her mouth curve into a smile against my shoulder._

 _My grip tightened before I bury the knife into her chest._

* * *

"Once we do that, we try to make our lives better, if we can."

I turned to see Leliana peering at me.

At my raised eyebrow, she said, "That was somewhat…wise from you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Leliana grinned, "At least I don't need to speak to a Chantry member about this."

"Yeah," I say.

"So I guess that you should hurry down to see Cassandra," the woman said, "She's been…anxious to see you."

"Does everybody want me to die?!" I exclaim.

Leliana chuckled, "No. But I suggest you hurry before she makes it worse."

Of freaking course the woman knew what plan Cassandra had cooked.

Walking out of Haven, I go to the barracks where the soldiers are training and see the woman in question.

She was viciously attacking a wooden dummy with a sword. Hacking and slashing away, she whirled around before stabbing it in the chest.

"That's…that's not me is it?" I asked.

Cassandra looks at me before glancing back at the dummy, "No."

I let out a breath of relief.

I hear Cassandra laugh, I glanced up to see her with her hip cocked and a raised eyebrow, "You may want to keep your breath."

As she turns away, I watch as she pulls out a brown bundle. Flipping it over, I see that there are two wooden…swords.

…

Oh boy.

Grabbing one, she tossed the other to me as she adjusted her grip. I managed to catch the thing before holding it up.

It wasn't too shabby. The hilt was smooth and the pommel was a round knob. The cross guard was slightly curved while the blade was dull.

I see Cassandra stride up, "I'm teaching you on swordplay."

I blinked, "Ok…why?"

Cassandra said, "Raise your blade."

"What?"

Swopping in, she smacked the edge into my ribs.

"OW!"

"Raise your blade," she stated.

I gave her a look, "You really think that this is a good ide-AGH!"

Rushing forward, Cassandra rammed into my chest, sending my flying across the snow. As cold seeped through my hoodie, I gritted my teeth and clench the wood hilt.

Lifting up my head, I see that she was quickly approaching. I think she was planning on placing the blade at my throat but I quickly ended that by lifting my foot and kicking her in the chest.

"Alright Seeker," I say as I got to my feet, "Let's go."

She grinned a bit savagely and we circled each other. However, I noticed that our grips were different. Cassandra kept her left foot forward and her right back, with her upper body matching as her left hand clenched and her right had the sword close to her body. I had my wooden sword out, parallel with my right foot.

Alright, just use the mass knowledge from Star Wars, Lord of the Rings/Hobbit, and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Making the first move, I raised the blade up in an overhead strike. One she quickly blocks and retaliates with slash at my gut. Leaping back, I was surprised to see that she lunged forward with her sword aiming for my gut.

Bending my knees, I accurately grabbed her sword hand with my free hand. However she did the same with my sword hand.

We then started trying to throw each other off, Cassandra using her strength while I relied on my foot placement in the snow.

She could overwhelm me easily, as she was more a warrior. But she didn't have the same stubbornness.

It was then that we were at a standstill, both of us glaring at each other. I then leaned my head back and attempted to head butt her.

Sadly, she had the same idea.

As our heads crashed into each other, we both stumble back clutching each head respectively. Shaking my head, I then see her stalk forward, flourishing her blade. I raised the sword, and barely began to deflect the blows, her feet advancing as mine retreated. Snow went flying in the air from our boots as the wooden swords clacked against each other. I quickly lifted up the wooden sword, placing my hand on the blade side to add more strength to the block. As the sword slammed into the wood, I gritted my teeth and managed to stop it stone cold. Grunting with effort, I pushed Cassandra to the side and spinning around to slam the hilt of the sword into her back.

She slid on her belly across ground before using her hands to roll forward back on her feet. Taking a deep breath and exhaling out of my nose, I lowered the sword and relaxed my arms as Cassandra moved forwards.

I waited until the last moment to do something stupid.

Switching it into a reverse grip, the wooden blade went across under my arm. I sped forward before power sliding across the snow and slashing the sword at her side. At the speed Cassandra was going and my own speed, it actually freakin' worked.

As I got back up to my feet, I look to see Cassandra quickly smack my wrist with her sword before planting her foot into my chest. The wooden sword went away in the snow as Cassandra stalked forward and planted her boot on my chest with her sword under my throat.

"Good attempt," she said, "However my armor protected me from that last attack."

As she patted the metal plates, I let my head fall back against the ground. Which I immediately regretted as snow melted in my hair.

"Now then, we have a few things to practice before we leave for Val Royeaux."

* * *

Several hours later as the sun set on the village of Haven, my arms were sore as hell. The only time I remembered it being like this was when I started doing pullups for the first time.

"Again," Cassandra said.

I panted before repeating the exercise.

"Backhand side. Overhand arm. Underhand wrist. Thrust. Thrust."

She had switched out the wooden sword with a real one, the weight of the steel blade was actually much heavier than the wooden.

The whole thing was crammed into my head by the fifth repeat, Cassandra kept walking in circles. At the end of each run she would point out each flaw before telling me to-

"Again."

I let out a breath, "You are a slave driver," I muttered.

A sharp pain rapped my shoulder, "I'm sorry?"

I growl before tightening the grip on the sword.

"BACKHAND SIDE! OVERHAND ARM! UNDERHAND WRIST! THRUST! THRUST!"

"Enough."

My arms droop before I ask, "Where do I put this?"

Cassandra points to rack near the tents, walking over I flipped the sword handle in my hand before setting it not to gently on the rack.

"Anything else?" I asked.

Cassandra walked forward with her arms crossed, not in an aggressive way but sort of loose, "That was impressive to see?"

I blinked, "What, that?" I asked, gesturing to the dummy.

Cassandra nodded, "By the fifteenth time I expected you to drop the blade."

"You pushed me until you thought my muscles were going to quit?" I asked in a low voice.

Cassandra frowned, "It was a test of strength. Not many men can go as long as that Maxwell."

I smile sarcastically, "Well thanks."

Cassandra makes a noise before walking away, "I'm trying to keep you alive."

"I know how to do that Seeker," I say.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I assumed a grin before gesturing to me, "You're looking at the pro of surviving."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. Chuckling, I rolled out my shoulders, however the Seeker sighs, "I need you to be able to fight, not to just 'survive' each battle."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"If you _just_ survive, then if you ever get caught off guard then someone has to save you!"

I gave an annoyed look at the woman, "I am not some damsel in distress Seeker."

"Well then, do you care to explain?" she asked.

"I have had my ass handed to me at school since I was thirteen," I say walking up to the woman. "Not counting my dick of a father. I've know how to fight Cassandra. I spent five years learning how to survive in the city. Knew which alleys to run down, which places to hide, and the best places to fight."

I jam my hands on my pockets and walk up towards her, "Now if that is all you need Seeker Pentaghast, I will be going."

With that, I left to the Chantry building, hoping to get a shot at a good night's sleep.

* * *

Cassandra went up to Leliana's tent, supporting a much more serious frown then the one that usually adorned her face. After Maxwell had left, he had given her plenty to think about.

Her hand traced over the bit of cloth Maxwell found with his wooden blade, a blow like that would have _killed_ her in a real battle. There was no way she could admit that to him.

Maxwell had some skill, even though they were extremely unorthodox. However there were more important things to focus on than the lucky slash.

Walking into the dark tent, she saw that Leliana was flipping through the pages of a worn leather book.

"Cassandra," Leliana said without looking up.

"Leliana," Cassandra replied.

Leliana shut the book before rubbing her eyes, "I assume you are here about Maxwell."

Cassandra nodded, "Yes."

Leliana sighed, "Sorry."

Cassandra blinked, "Sorry?"

Leliana nodded, "Yes. Sorry. An apology when a person does not perform a task or fails."

Cassandra stepped forward, "Failed?"

"Yes."

"H-How? You are our spymaster! You have spies everywhere, an ear in every inn and tavern from here to Orlais."

"And you can understand how frustrating it is for me!" Leliana shouted.

Picking up the book, the spymaster slammed in front of Cassandra, "I found nothing. Not the name Castell anywhere. Checking off both Ferelden and Orlais, from noble family's to simple commoners in the wild. I've checked every book my spies have gotten their hands on, there is nothing."

Cassandra frowned, "You are…positive?"

Leliana glared at the Seeker, "I read that damn book so many times, I can name each family name with the letter 'C' in it. Not to mention attempting to discover if the name cross references with anything."

Cassandra bit her lip, "Do you think he might be…Tevinter?"

Leliana frowned, "Doubtful. I have received a few names of Tevinter nobles, but he does not match."

Cassandra blinked, "So…what do you think?"

Leliana stood up, "He is either using a fake name, or has done a damn good job on covering everything about him and locking it into a chest, then shoved it into a vault. This will not be easy."

Cassandra nodded, "Come to me if you find anything."

Leliana sighed, "I will recheck Tevinter books, see if there is something I can find."

Cassandra nodded before she went to retire in her quarters.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	6. Val Royeaux

**_Blake Tourdner:_** **Yeah…I mean it was obvious, and I just don't understand OC stories that are like "Whelp! He's here. Lets just trust (Gender phrase) no matter what." Some do go looking, but I mean come on! I decided to throw it in. I know how the reveal will go and it will be awesome.**

 ** _Happy1K1nob:_** **Thank you! Glad I got it nailed.**

 ** _Asilyessam:_** **It took me a moment to realize it was Roderick you were talking about. Also, Maxwell isn't this sort of badass. He still is a guy, albeit chosen Herald of Andraste.**

 ** _Drmethilon:_** **Knight-Enchanter. Most definitely if I can figure out how that would work. I liked the "Godless Killing machine" comment, wasn't there a video called that? And no romance vibes…least not yet and it will not be like the game.**

 ** _Oshik:_** **Thanks. I try to do my best with making my OC's original.**

 ** _Narutochi:_** **I know there are hardly any, and I'm glad this one sticks out.**

 **ENJOY!**

I found myself back in the bedroom, this time Andraste was sitting on the bed and still glowing gold as I appeared near the foot of the wooden frame.

 _"_ _Greetings,"_ she said.

I nodded back, "Hey."

Andraste patted the bed, _"Would you like to sit here?"_

I blinked, staring between her and the bed before saying flatly, "Andraste, the last time someone did that, I got laid."

The woman hesitated before quickly returning her hand to her leg, _"I…apologize for painting that idea,"_ she said, _"I assumed you would have good memories of this as it was pleasant for you to awaken here."_

I remembered when I thought it was my mother…

"Alright," I say, "But could you change the scenery? I don't like thinking that a goddess is trying to…seduce me."

Andraste seemed to think for a moment before waving her hand.

The bedroom changed into a small, open pavilion. With the scenery resembling Havens as snow fell from the sky but did not inside of the pavilion square. Andraste was sitting in a plump, brown clothed chair as another was opposite of her. Her body was still covered with the golden glow, but less bright.

I thanked her before sitting down in the remaining chair, "So what brings you…wherever this is?" I asked.

Andraste gestured to me, _"I believed you had questions for me."_

I nodded, "Yes."

Chewing on my lip, I leaned forward till my arms were resting on my knees, "I want to know the full extent of our bargain."

Andraste seemed to raise an eyebrow, _"Bargain?"_

I nodded, "Yes. On me being here?"

 _"_ _Ah yes!"_ she said, _"Of course. What concerns do you have?"_

I shrugged, "I don't have any. I just need to cover what I have to do. I mean all I have to do is shut the Breach, right?"

Andraste nodded, _"Indeed."_

I smiled, "Great."

 _"_ _Now, I believe I have to answer about your gifts_ ," Andraste said.

"You mean the magic?" I asked.

Andraste nodded.

"Well…you did kind of give me a crash course on it. So naturally my next question is how exactly can I be…better."

Andraste shrugged, _"The only thing I can say is practice."_

Letting out a sigh, I lean back into the chair, "Well that's better than Cassandra's methods."

Andraste let out a soft giggle, my eyes snapped to her face, "You enjoyed that?"

 _"_ _Maybe."_

I let out a sound of exasperation, "You and her are both sadists."

Andraste blinked, _"I am not a sadist. I do not enjoy pain, why would you say that?"_

"N-No!" I say, "It's just an expression."

* * *

Blinking, I open my eyes as the light shined into my room.

Well…it wasn't a room actually.

I had managed to find a tent and after getting some assistance, planted it upright nearby the Chantry building but away from the other tents and grabbed some shuteye in a hammock. It was much more comfortable then the sleeping bag in my room, plus I had good blankets and two pillows!

As I was still tired, I shakily set my feet onto the ground, still dressed in the clothes from the previous day. Stretching my arms over my head, I strode out of the tent before beginning to form a test.

Going behind my tent, I noticed that it was pretty much an open clearing, walking to the left, I bend down before wiping away the snow until there was a small circle on the ground.

That would work.

Returning to the main locations, I grabbed a medium length stick and as I lit it with a nearby brazier, I remembered that I could have used magic.

Eh. It's good to ensure I don't get lazy.

Walking back to my clearing, I placed the torch into the small circle before backing up several feet.

Alright, magic time.

Biting my lip, I lifted my hand up, "Rise!"

The flames did nothing.

It was worth a shot.

Fire.

It burned. It was hot, and could be used to put something on fire and make it even more dangerous, which is why Smokey the Bear exists.

It's vibrant, alive.

This was going somewhere and now I lost it.

Groaning at my thought process, I blamed my sleepy state and resolved to bend down and slap snow along my face. Grabbing the white powdery substance, I rubbed it along my forehead and cheeks, feeling the rough crystals melt into cold water. Scooping up another pile, I slapped it along my neck, and it felt amazing as excitement pumped in me.

"Alright!" I say, clapping my hands together, "Let's WHAA!"

As my hands clapped together, the torch flared up. The fire shooting into the air like someone messing around with a homemade flame thrower, it lasted like that for around five seconds before the fire returned to its original size.

Blinking, I looked around to see if anyone was nearby before clapping my hands together.

Nothing happened.

Maybe it was the intent.

I grinned, linking my fingers, I cracked my knuckles before dramatically wiggling my fingers and saying, "ALAKAZAM!" while thinking about how awesome the fire would look shooting up in the sky.

The fire did as I expected, only too well.

Instead of shooting up, it exploded outwards, the fire rapidly expanding in a raging ball of flames.

CRAP!

"STOP!" I shout, shoving my hands forward while thinking of the ice.

Instantly, it darkened before a massive amount of snow fell from the sky, putting out the fire but coating the entire area with snow, including myself.

I ran my hand through my hair, wiping the ice crystals out but having a huge smile, "That was awesome."

* * *

After removing most of the snow from my body, I had walked into the tavern where I talked with the woman and was beginning to eat a plate of cooked chicken.

I didn't see any cutlery, so I went full caveman. I ripped the meat off the bone, and it wasn't long before I was picking the meat out of my teeth with my fingernail.

As I had finished, Cassandra strode inside and scanned the place before they quickly turned on me.

"Maxwell," she said.

"Seeker Pentaghast," I reply.

She twitched, "We have information for Val Royeaux. Please accompany me to the Chantry building."

I shrugged, "Of course."

Getting up, we exited the tavern in an awkward silence. Normally Cassandra would be telling me how they got the information, etc. etc. but she was very quiet for some reason.

Hands stiff, trying to be natural but slight less swing in arms.

"So what did Leliana say?" I asked.

Cassandra blinked, "Le-Leliana?"

Bingo.

I nodded, "Yes. About Val Royeaux?"

Cassandra composed herself and shrugged, "I'll let her tell you that."

We continued in silence into the Chantry building. I calmly raised my hands behind my head as we walked into the War Room, Leliana was eyeing me while Cullen and Josephine were discussing something.

"Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea," Josephine said.

"You're not serious," Cullen said.

I raised an eyebrow and glance at Cassandra, who looked away before walking to Leliana.

"Mother Giselle is right. The Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion," Josephine said.

Leliana was silent.

"She's right," I say. "If we get the Chantry off our backs then we can focus on shutting the Breach."

I heard a cough, turning I see Leliana staring at me, "Aren't you concerned? With a few words, the Chantry could turn the crowd into a mob, and that would not be that good for your health."

"Well yeah," I say, "It's a crappy idea. But if we don't get this done, we're kinda screwed anyway. The Chantry already thinks I'm a heretic, and while I am pretty sure it can get worse, this may be the only chance we have."

Cassandra stepped forward, "I will go with him. Mother Giselle gave us names, use them."

Leliana frowned, "Are you-"

"What choice do we have? Maxwell is correct."

I glanced at Leliana before turning back to the table and saying, "So off to Val Royeaux then?"

Cullen sighed, "Alright."

Josephine walked away, "I will get send you a list of names Sister Leliana."

Cassandra nodded, "Come Maxwell, we need to get the horses."

* * *

About a week later, we were walking into the city of Val Royeaux. For the city that was supposed to execute me, it looked pretty cool.

Underneath the stone bridge was a massive valley, where the sound of waterfalls echoed through. Ahead was the city where smooth marble columns stretched high into the sky with golden statues on top. Exotic plants made up the décor of the bridge we were crossing and light shone through the archway ahead.

I let out a whistle, "You know for a place that wanted me to die, it's pretty cool looking."

"The city is in mourning," Cassandra said solemnly.

Looking to the side, I noticed two nobles walking past, only for them to freeze when they saw me. I quickly snarled at them, making a growling sound with my throat.

They bolted.

As they ran, I chuckled along with Varric, "Nice one."

I looked over at Cassandra, who had an exasperated look and a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," I grumbled.

"Just a guess, but I think they know we're here Seeker," Varric said.

"Good," I say, "Makes this less complicated."

"Can you both behave?" Cassandra demanded.

I sighed, "Of course Seeker Pentaghast."

Striding further into the city, we were approached by one of Leliana's spies.

"My lord Herald," she said as she kneeled down.

"Err," I began, "Hi."

"What have you found?" Cassandra asked.

"The Chantry mothers await you," she said, "But so do a great many Templars."

"Templars?" Cassandra and I say.

"You mean the big soldier guys with the swords that have wings?" I ask.

The scout nodded, "The people believe that the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition."

I frowned, looks like I might be testing my magic sooner than later.

"They're gathering at the other side of the market, I think that's where the Templars plan to meet you."

I rolled my neck, "Then let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

 _I recounted the money in my pocket for a fourth time._

 _Positive._

 _Checking for my pistol, I rolled my neck before walking up the street and went down the alley._

 _They were already waiting for me._

* * *

We walked into a center plaza, where different colored ribbons were attached to a central tower, and to the left was a set of gallows. I remembered Chancellor Roderick's words and swallowed.

"Hey Max," Varric said, "I think you're playing with fire here."

I smacked the dwarf, "Shut the hell up."

Walking further on, we came to where a large crowd had assembled, where the red and white Chantry colors stood out as they were on a platform, putting them a few inches above everybody else.

"Ready?" Cassandra asked.

I let out a breath, "No, but I might as well go."

Together we walked forward into the crowd.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me."

An older woman was speaking, her headdress had a secondary color of black rather than the usual white. She stood along with two others, and a dark skinned man wearing steel armor on his chest, with a long cloak underneath that stretched downwards. The Templar symbol embedded on the armor.

Looking up, her eyes met with mine and she glared, "Together, we mourn the Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart, silenced with treachery."

"Oh great," I muttered.

"What?" Cassandra whispered.

"Old lady is riling up the crowd."

She strode forward, "You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well," she trailed off as she pointed dramatically at me, "wonder no more!"

The people murmured in a jumble of words.

"Behold," she proclaimed, "The, so-called, Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell."

I narrowed me eyes at the woman, "Are you done?" I asked.

The crowd burst into murmurs as my voice rang through the air.

The woman scowled, "Not even close. I say you are a False Prohpet! The Maker would send no Mage to-"

"Great! Then I'm just going to say this," I say and quickly cut her off, "I never called myself a Prophet or a Herald. I wasn't sent by the Maker!"

I decided not to mention Andraste as I am pretty sure that would cause a riot.

"Then why are you here?!" The woman demanded, "Alive where our Most Holy fell."

"Why don't go pray and find out?" I demanded.

An instant later, Cassandra stomped on my foot.

"Calm down," she hissed.

"Behold!" The woman said, "The voice of the heretic! His only purpose he is to continue spewing out blasphemy and lies to turn us from our lady!"

I gritted my teeth and say, "I'm here because I am not your enemy! I am trying to shut the Breach, which is, I don't know, kind of what you should be talking about! It will kill us if we don't do something!"

"Its true!" Cassandra said, "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

The woman turns, "It is already too late."

We all look to see several men, wearing silver armor striding forward onto the platform.

I noticed Cassandra reaching to her side while I slowly undid the cap and reached for my staff.

"The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this "Inquisition" and the people will be safe once more."

The moment that man in front, who had sickly yellow skin and dark hair, passed the woman without a glance was when I knew something was wrong.

A second later, another Templar smashed his fist into the back of the Chantry members head, with a cry she collapsed onto the ground.

"Damn that had to hurt," I mutter.

The man clasped the other Templar on the platform, "Steel yourself," the leader said with a voice similar to a growl, "She is beneath us."

I raised an eyebrow, "The hell does that mean?"

As the man walked off, Cassandra strode up to him, "Lord Seeker Lucius! It is imperative that we speak with-"

"You will not address me."

Cassandra faltered, "Lord Seeker?"

I stayed behind and eyed the man. Something about him felt…off. I couldn't exactly place my finger on it.

"Creating a heretical movement and raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet, you should be ashamed."

Lucius turned to the crowd, "You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages. You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!"

I noticed how Cassandra seemed to flinch slightly with each accusation.

"If you came to appeal with the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!"

He then turned his head and began to walk away.

"Hey!" I say as I dart forward, "You want my respect you earn it _Luci_. If you can't see the problem right in front of you, then you're just as blind as she is."

Lucius whirls around with a snarl, "Stand down _boy_."

"Make me, old man," I scoff as I give him a rough shove.

The moment my hands touched him, I felt a bizarre feeling come from my Mark. It wasn't a little buzz, it was like I just placed it in a bowl of ice that was filled to the brim with water.

As I shake my head, I felt a force push me back.

"Lord Seeker!" the dark skinned Templar from before began, "What if he was sent by the Maker, what if-"

"Easy brother," the woman abusing Templar said, "You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question."

"Val Royeaux has shown us it is nothing. And the Inquisition is less than that. It is unworthy of our protection."

He then turned again, "Templars! We march!"

Lucius left, and with him was a large group of Templars.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric asked.

I turned to Cassandra, only to notice that she was gone. Looking around, I saw her walk away towards a set of doors.

"Take it she isn't doing well?" I asked.

"I do not believe that Seeker Pentaghast enjoyed that," I heard Solas say.

"Who was he anyway?" I asked.

"Lord Seeker Lucius," Solas said, "Leader of the Templars, he also teach Seeker Pentaghast when she was a child."

I blinked, "Wait so Luci boy, is head of the Templars, and did not just spit in our faces but also slammed Cassandra?"

"Slammed?" Solas asked.

"Er, verbal lashing," I reply.

"Slammed," Varric said, "I like that one!"

I look back at Cassandra to see her slam her foot against the wooden doors of a tower, which promptly burst open, and walk through them.

"Some is going to have to talk to her," I say.

A brief moment of silence.

"Not it!" Varric said.

"Not it!" I say.

We both turn to Solas, who gives us a glance, "Alright."

With that, the elf marched off.

Varric sighed, "I'm going to miss old Chuckles."

I turn around, "I gotta do something. Be right back."

I then made my way back to the platform, where the Chantry members were surrounding the fallen woman.

"Mother Hevara, you must rest," one of the younger Chantry members said.

As she lifted her head up, her dark eyes spotted me, before narrowing, "What do you wish? To gloat?"

I shook my head, "I came here to help an old lady."

Concentrating on the feeling of snow, I cupped my hands together, "Please work," I muttered.

A moment later, a cold wind blew before small ice crystals grew in my hands, getting larger and larger before I had a slightly deformed looking snow pile. Stepping onto the platform, I lifted up the snow pile up and said, "Where does it hurt?"

Hevara scowled "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes, "And pigs can fly. Look, I'm trying to be nice."

Hevara eyed me warily before lowering her headdress and turning her head, showing a bloody spot near the back of her head.

"This might sting," I say.

Lifting the clump up, I place it against the wound. The woman hissed at the cold feeling.

"Leave it alone," I say, "After a while the swelling will go down and it will only look as bad."

Hevara gave an empty laugh, "We come to try and protect Thedas, and instead the Templars have abandoned us, with my fellow clerics vanishing in the wind. Yet the one person I deemed an enemy is the one who came to my aid."

She looked up at me, "Tell me boy. If you do not believe that you are the Makers chosen, then what are you?"

I kneel down and look into her eyes, "Someone who can help close the Breach and help fix this mess."

Hevara blinked, "That is…more comforting than you would imagine."

I shrugged, "It's the truth."

Getting back up, I hop down from the platform and make my way towards Varric. As the dwarf grinned at me, a whistling fills the air bef

ore an arrow slams into the ground.

"Whoa Maxwell!"

Varric hurries up, reaching for his crossbow.

"Close shave huh?" the dwarf asked, lifting the crossbow up in case of another attack.

Peering down, I notice that the arrow had a letter attached to it.

"Varric," I say, "Can you tell me how accurate someone would have to be to shoot this?"

Varric chuckled, "Anybody can shoot a bow Max."

I shook my head, "Not everybody can shoot an arrow near my boot, without hitting it, and be far enough to not be seen."

Varric peered up and around, "Hm…I see your point."

Taking the arrow, I undid the letter and read it.

 _People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._

 _There is a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. If you wait around enough and head to this area, maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

 _Friends of the Red Jenny._

Beneath was a poorly drawn map that detailed where I needed to go.

I raised an eyebrow, "Varric, do you know what a 'Red Jenny' is?"

* * *

Cassandra scowled as another person quickly walked past her.

What was wrong with Lord Seeker? Didn't he understand the danger of the Breach? Did he not care? The giant green hole in the sky was the main problem as of late, not the politics within the Chantry or the Mage-Templar war.

"Seeker Pentaghast?"

The woman turned to see Solas walking up, his staff thudding against the ground with every other step.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked coldly.

Solas stood next to her, "I was sent to ensure that your wellbeing was well."

Cassandra sighed, "I will be alright."

Solas stood next to the soldier, "We both agree that the Lord Lucius was not acting as himself."

Cassandra nodded, "Yes."

Solas sighed, "So, what will the Templars do?"

Cassandra used her gloved fingers to rub her temples, "Lord Lucius withdrew all Templars from the city, soon the rest of the Templars will follow him and return to the fortress."

"I see."

Together the pair remained in silence, listening to the people below going about their everyday business. Trading food, socializing in gen-

"WHAT THE HELL VARRIC?!"

Cassandra looked to see Maxwell and Varric glaring at each other, with Maxwell holding something up, which was moving sporadically while Varric up something red.

As they bickered at each other, Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "What are they doing?"

Solas shrugged, "I am not sure."

"AN EFFING RACCOON?!"

"Did they vote you to assist?" she asked.

"They said 'Not it' and left."

Cassandra sighed, "Of course."

* * *

Varric and I had finally finished the scavenger hunt, we had a key and another location, but it was the last note that was worrying.

 _Come alone. Don't want to scare the pussycat away._

"Sounds like a trap," Varric said.

I shrug, "Could be."

"Could be dangerous," Varric said.

"True."

"…you're going aren't you?"

"Definitely."

Varric sighed, "I guess that I'll make something up for you when I see Cassandra and Solas."

"Thanks Varric," I say.

"Just don't die."

* * *

The day passed into night as I wandered around Val Royeaux, going along I found myself in an empty courtyard. Light came from opened windows and a few lit torches.

"It's the Inquisition's Herald!"

Ah shit.

Drawing my staff, I sent a fireball flying in the direction of the voice before seeing that there were only three guards. Two of them with swords while the other one was reaching for a bow.

The two guards in front raced forward only for them to be quickly electrocuted by lighting from my staff. As the final guard knocked an arrow, I grew a malicious grin before thinking of ice and moving my staff. A second later, a large pile of snow fell on him with a pleasant sounding thump. As I ascended up the stairs, he just poked his head out for me to bash him over it.

Noticing a set of bright blue doors, I opened them to nearly avoid getting a fireball chucked at my face.

"Herald of Andraste!" a voice said in a French accent so thick, I had to bite my lip to keep a straight face. "How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

I couldn't help it, I laughed loudly at him, "Dude stop! O-One second hahahaha."

Calming down, I then say with barely concealed mirth, "I got no idea who the hell you are."

"You do not fool me," he said with the freaking accent again, "I'm too important for this to be an accident!"

I couldn't help it.

"My efforts-"

Snort.

"-will survive-"

Choked laugh.

"-in victories against-"

Full blown laughter.

"WHY THE LAUGHTER?!"

"You're just so sad!" I say.

As the man lifted his hand, the sound of a whizzing arrow cut him off. I sober up to see a body fall, an arrow in the back of his head and a person with a nocked bow.

There was a female elf, her blond her cut around her chin but he bangs going across her forehead. She was wearing a pair of shoes, yellow pants that went to her knees and an elbow length red shirt.

"Just say what," she said.

"What is the-"

A second later, an arrow sunk into the man's throat.

"Eugh," she said.

I walked forward, "Well, he shouldn't have said 'what' then."

The girl laughed, "I like you. Squishy one innt he? Rich tits like him always try more than what they deserve."

I shrug, "Defense mechanism. Talk to save your life."

The girl bent down and ripped out the arrow, "Yeah, 'Blah Blah Blah! Obey me!' then WHAPOW! Arrow in the face."

I chuckled.

I liked this girl elf, good sense of humor…actually a similar one.

She seemed…familiar.

"Followed the notes well enough." she said, "Glad to see you're…"

"Dashing? Cunning? Amusing?" I asked.

"…you're sort of plain."

"Ouch," I deadpan.

"No," she said slowly, "All that talk and you're just a person."

I raised an eyebrow, "What were you expecting? A stuck up, arrogant snob like the rich tit?"

The elf laughed, "I like you. I mean it's all good innit? The important thing is you glow. You're the Herald thingy."

"…yes," I say slowly.

"Good, here's the thing. Company's coming, and that's your best friend cover, get 'round it."

"More soldiers?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They've got no breeches."

As the elf went off giggling madly, I blinked, "What?"

A second later my question was answered.

Three guards came at us, all of them not wearing an pants. The only thing was a loincloth.

Raising my staff, I slammed it down as ozone pierced the air "Why don't they have pants?" I shouted.

The elf pulled an arrow back, "No breeches!"

My lightning struck one of the guards while the others barely managed to evade it. One advanced with a sword and shield while the other was dealing with the elf.

Forming a fireball, I shot it towards the approaching soldier, to my surprise he lifted his shield and sent it flying back.

"Oh shit!"

I dived out of the way and slid towards cover, the fiery magic crashed into the wall.

"Pathetic mages," he said, "Sorcery is no match for a good shield."

Biting my lip, I noticed that the ground was wet. From blood or something else, I wasn't sure.

Alright. Let's try something new.

Taking my staff, I lightly tapped it against the liquid, which quickly froze and began to spread over the stone ground, connecting together like a spider web. It connected together and created an ice trail heading towards the guard, who didn't notice it until his foot slipped and he went skidding past me and crashed into a set of crates.

"STE-RIKE!"

Racing forward, I spun out reach for the first swipe before smashing the staff head into his helmet. As he fell with a groan, I held the end near his throat.

"You're out."

I whacked under his chin and quickly knocked him out.

I look to see the final guard topple over the railing with the elf girl standing there.

"No breeches?" I asked.

She giggled, "Funny yeah?"

"More like traumatizing," I say. "I didn't need to see half-naked men rushing forward declaring my death. I mean you couldn't grab their weapons?"

"I could've," she said slowly, "But-"

"No breeches, I get it," I say.

She giggled again, "So…Herald of Andraste, you're a strange one…I'd like to join."

I shrugged, "Ok."

The elf blinked, "That's it? No "Who are you?" or "what can you do?" kind of business?"

I nodded, "I got almost everything from you. You work for the Red Jenny, who is a group that takes on nobles by robbing them, and if you get something you pass it on, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. There's me, a woman in Kirkwall, three other guys in Starkhaven, brothers or something, and so on."

"You pass around the information so if someone wants to do something, they can."

The elf nodded, "You got it!"

I nodded, "A question I have is why do _you_ want to join?"

She shrugged, "You came out of some crazy place, you glow now and you're trying to fix the big green hole in the sky."

I chuckled, "Most people give this long winded explanation, I like it when you just say "I glow" instead."

The elf laughed, "I know right?"

"So, welcome aboard ah…" I trail off.

"Oh, its Sera."

* * *

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _Whirling around, I nearly avoid a pipe to my face. Scrambling on the ground, I turn around to snatch the pipe as it neared. Before I could rip it form the persons grasp, a leg swung up between my legs._

 _As I squeaked in pain, the pipe went back before smashing into my chest and sending me on the ground._

 _A shoe planted itself on my chest, "Try better next time."_

 _It was a girl's voice._

 _I growled, the kick to the balls not helping, "The hell do you want?"_

 _"_ _To help," she said._

 _I chuckled humorlessly, "As if. What do you really want?"_

 _The shoe left my chest, "To help you survive."_

 _A hand filled my vision, I hesitantly gripped it and pulled myself up._

 _"_ _Sounds more like a partnership," I say._

 _She shrugged, "Bingo."_

 _I frowned, "Why should I trust you?"_

 _She smirked, "Would you rather try one of those idiots from before?"_

 _She had a point._

 _I stuck out my hand, "Maxwell."_

 _She grabbed it, "Nice you meet you Maxie. I'm Sarah."_

 _I scowled, "Don't call me Maxie. Either Max or Maxwell."_

 _"_ _Whatever you say…Maxie."_

* * *

"Hello?"

I shook my head, "What?"

"You were staring at chest," Sera said with a smirk.

I shook my head, "I spaced out there. Not staring."

Sera smiled, "Good. Don't need to let out down with my preferences."

I raised an eyebrow, "You prefer woman?"

Sera sighed, "Yes. They're just…mmmmm."

I chuckled, "Tongue in your mouth Sera. Some may not see that as attractive."

"Some might be impressed with my tongue," Sera giggled before wiggling it around.

I sighed, "Maker's breath."

"They say that a lot too."

"Shut up Sera, let's get going. We need to find my group before we go back to Haven."

"Sounds like fun! But what kind of name is Haven anyway?"

"I have no idea Sera, why don't you asked the people who name the place Val Royeaux? Pretty sure they're the same."

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review**


	7. The Calm Before

**_Happy1K1nob1:_** **Thank you! I know I don't usually do that but the reason behind it is Maxwell. It will be explained later, but all you need to know now is that Max has a good eye for detail.**

 ** _Guest:_** **Thank you. I try to be original while staying within the story.**

 ** _Oyshik:_** **Luci. I will admit, I was inspired a bit by Supernatural.**

 ** _kingtiger2010:_** **Yes. I have it all set out.**

 **Chapter**

"Again!"

With a heavy sigh, I adjusted my grip on my sword. As I did, Cassandra smacked my back with her wooden sword. Gritting my teeth I shifted my feet back into the proper position with my back straight.

"Better," she said.

I rushed forward at my opponent. The person was wearing steel armor, with brown clothing underneath it.

"Go Krem!"

"Come on boy, teach him your skills!"

Gritting my teeth, I smashed my wooden sword into Krems, the latter grinned before saying, "Something the matter?"

"Shut the hell up," I replied to the man.

I wasn't going to tell him to-

A loud cheer sounded, disrupting my thoughts.

DAMN IT!

Krem used that moment to push my sword aside and give a harsh swipe, jumping back I felt the tip barely graze against my bare chest.

Yes. I was shirtless in the cold snow. It was all the idea of that Qunari. Some dumb-

Krem snapped me out of my thoughts as he used his shield and bashed me in the chest. As I went flying across the snow, Krem had his sword under my throat in an instant.

"Focus next time. D-"

"Distractions on the battlefield will get you killed," I say almost mockingly, cutting the man off, "I get it!"

"Apparently not with how many times I've been kicking your arse."

Laughter rang from the Chargers as he helped me up. My back quickly going numb from the snow as Krem went to grab a blanket to wrap around my shoulders.

I still remember bringing the bastards in.

* * *

 _The Storm Coast wasn't named for nothing. Rain poured from the sky as Cassandra, Sera, Solas and I walked along the beach, following the man known as Krem lead us onward._

 _"_ _Shouldn't be much farther," he said in that bizarrely feminine voice._

 _"_ _Good. Don't want to constantly dump water out of my shoes," Sera complained._

 _As we went further on, conflict sounded. Krem sprinted ahead, leaving us behind as he drew his sword and joined the battle. Not wasting time, I sprinted after the man, sand flying in the air from our feet. As we approached the ruins of an old boat, I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks, my eyes trailing up the…being in front of me._

 _This being was roughly seven feet tall, maybe even eight. I noticed he had an eyepatch covering his left eye, a leather pauldron, hammer pants and boots are all that clothed him, leaving his muscled torso bare._

 _He also has massive horns that aimed upwards to the stormy sky._

 _Wielding a massive axe, he gave a grunt as he swung the weapon, the blade slicing through one of the strangely armored enemies. I heard footsteps behind me as Sera appeared in my field of vision._

 _"_ _Freaking piss bugs!" she exclaimed._

 _A sword was drawn as Cassandra strode forward, "Alright, lets-"_

 _"_ _Wait," I say. "Let's watch this."_

 _"_ _What?" she exclaimed._

 _"_ _Well Krem came on their behalf remember? Wanted us to see their worth, so…" I gesture at the fight before looking back at the broad being._

 _Yelling out, the being continued to swing his axe left and right, cutting through many of the bizarre looking enemies. Krem quickly joined the fray with his own blade, quickly making short work of the remaining foes._

 _After determining the area was safe, the being set down his axe, "Krem! How are we looking?"_

 _"_ _Nothing serious sir! Everybody's got a few scrapes and bruises," the man replied._

 _"_ _That's what I like to hear. Let the Throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks."_

 _A cheer went out through the group as Krem saluted and walked off. I looked at the being again, not sure what to do._

 _"_ _Go on then! Don't be a bloody pussy!"_

 _Sera took it upon herself to shove me forward and would have sent me sprawling onto the floor if a massive hand hadn't grabbed my shoulders._

 _"_ _Whoa there friend."_

 _Looking up, I saw that it was the massive being, smiling downwards._

 _"_ _H-Hi," I say._

 _"_ _Greetings. So you're with the Inquisition?"_

 _As I opened my mouth to say "Yes" all that came out was "Gah."_

 _He didn't hear me thankfully and said, "Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."_

 _I forced my legs to follow and to speak but the word "So-" cracked._

 _I quickly cleared my throat, "So I take it you're Iron Bull?"_

 _"_ _Yes. And you?"_

 _"_ _Maxwell," I reply, "I hear that you're looking to work for the Inquisition?"_

 _"_ _I am. But not before my drink," Iron Bull replied._

 _As two men came pass rolling barrels, Iron Bull went to a small boulder to sit down on. I looked around and found nothing, so I was left standing awkwardly in front of the being._

 _"_ _I assume you know Cremisuis Aclassi, my lieutenant."_

 _Krem nodded in my direction before turning back to Iron Bull, "Throatcutters are done chief."_

 _The being raised an eyebrow, "Have them check again. I don't want those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense Krem."_

 _"_ _None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?"_

 _Iron Bull…is a Qunari?! THAT'S WHAT HE IS!_

 _Damn I really don't want to go up against this guy._

 _"_ _So…you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."_

 _I frowned, "How much is this going to cost us exactly?"_

 _Iron Bull shrugged, "Nothing. Unless you wanted to get some drinks later."_

 _I held up my hands, "I don't swing that way."_

 _"_ _I swing both ways!" the Qunari said with a laugh._

 _I smile, "Figures, you'd seem like the person who enjoys people on their knees. You included."_

 _I chuckled with the man, who roared with laughter, it took him a few seconds to calm down, "You're ambassador, uh, Josephine. She should be able to manage that. Besides, the gold will take care of itself, don't worry about that. All that matters is that we're worth it."_

 _I shrug, "So are we getting just the Chargers?"_

 _Iron Bull shook his head, "You're getting me too. Need a frontline bodyguard? I'm your man. With all the shits that's been happening here, I take it the Inquisition could use the help. Besides, the bigger thing we're fighting, the better."_

 _I nodded my head, "Seems like a good deal."_

 _"_ _There's something else. Might be useful to you, might piss you off."_

 _I gestured for Iron Bull to go on._

 _"_ _Even hear of the Ben-Hassrath?" he asked._

 _I shook my head, "Why?"_

 _"_ _It's a Qunari Order. Handles information, loyalty, security-"_

 _"_ _So basically, you work for a bunch of spies?" I ask._

 _"_ _Yes. We're a bunch of spies," Bull said._

 _I frowned, "So…the Ben-Hassrath are worried about all the shits that's been happening and have sent you to join up, see the officers and report back, am I right?"_

 _Iron Bull nodded. As he opened his mouth again, I held up my hand._

 _"_ _I'm not done."_

 _He closes his mouth._

 _"_ _You're going to spy on us, and I can tell that you're going to share something else to try and ease the…revelation. I just want to know why you chose to tell me this."_

 _"_ _Like I said earlier, a bunch of shit is going down. This threatens everyone in Thedas, not just my employers. If I want to be on your side, it's better for me to be upfront with you instead of keeping it to myself."_

 _I kept a calm front while chewing on what the Qunari said._

 _He will send reports to the Benny boys, but he mainly joined to help._

 _I extend my hand, "Welcome to the Inquisition Iron Bull."_

 _The Qunari smiled, taking his beefier hand in mine, we shook hands and the being nearly dislocated my shoulder, "Pleasure to join boss."_

 _"_ _I will be keeping an eye on you," I say calmly._

 _"_ _No worries."_

 _Releasing my hand, the moment he walked past me. I quickly grabbed my wrist in pain and made a face. Qunari had firm grips, almost painful._

* * *

"Alright! Let's go again," Cassandra said.

Coming out of my thoughts, I sighed as I drop the blanket and stand back up, feeling my side ache in disagreement as I bend down to grab my wooden sword.

"Ready to go?" Krem asked.

I raised my weapon, "Whenever you're rea-"

Krem lunged, bashing away my sword and lifting his blade for a thrust. Skipping back, I twisted my wrist to give an upwards slash at Krem's exposed face. The mercenary tilted his head to the side and barely avoided the attack.

"Come on Krem!"

Strands of Elvish.

"KICK HIS FAT ARSE MAX!"

When the hell did Sera-

NO!

Raising my sword, I narrowly avoided another attack before batting away two more swings, gritting my teeth I charged forward. As Krem lifted up a shield, I quickly used the upward angle to jump up, planting my hands on the object, I roll across it, once I was standing behind Krem I quickly dropped to the snowy ground, dodging a sword swipe and brought my heel against his ankles.

As he hit the ground, I quickly stepped on his sword wrist and shoved the sword forward, placing the tip on the man's throat.

Panting heavily, I raised an eyebrow, "Don't think about using the shield."

He could slam it against my ankle, while it would hurt I would be able to push the sword through his head first…if this was a real battle.

Krem swallowed, "Wasn't planning on it. I'd be dead before I tried."

"Match?" I asked.

Krem nodded.

"YES!"

Tossing the sword to the side, I leaped up in victory.

"DAMN IT'S ABOUT TIME! I AM VICTORIOUS! WHOOOOOOOHOOOO! SUCK IT! HAHA!"

"Oi!"

I stop my celebration to see a man wearing padded black armor, with black hair going to his shoulders and a matching goatee. The man had crossed his arms and had a slightly amused look, unlike Cassandra who also had her arms crossed and her trademark scowl.

"Yes?" I asked.

"While I am sure that you are quite happy, remember that your opponent is a mercenary and that if there is one, there will be others."

I instantly sobered up and nodded, "I'm just glad that I one this match. I'll be careful, don't worry Blackwall."

* * *

 _"_ _You sure this is the place?" I asked._

 _Cassandra nodded, "Of course. Leliana's spies were positive that there was a Grey Warden in the Hinterlands. It would be invaluable to find this Warden and ask for aid."_

 _I sighed, "Alright…what's a Grey Warden again?"_

 _Varric cleared his throat, "Grey Wardens are an order of warriors dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas and stopping the Blights as they occur. They are known for ignoring a recruit's racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deem the person valuable in terms of character, ability or skill."_

 _Varric saw me frown and open my mouth again, "The Blight is a sort of disease that can spread from darkspawn to any living thing."_

 _I blinked, "Is…it infectious?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Solas said._

 _"…_ _is there a Blight now?" I asked._

 _"_ _No," Varric said._

 _"_ _Oh thank God," I say._

 _Cassandra let out a noise of disgust before stomping forward, Solas frowned while Varric cocked his head, "God?"_

 _I sighed, "Long story. Let's just find this Grey Warden."_

 _Catching up to Cassandra, we came to a small cottage next to a pond. It actually wasn't that far from one of the base camps we had set up, outside was three men, one armed with a sword while the other two held axes._

 _In front of them was a man wearing steel armor, with the symbol of a griffin (I think) on the chest plate. He had a sword on his hip and square shield on his back with the same griffin._

 _"_ _Remember how to carry your shields. You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise its useless."_

 _"_ _Think that's him?" I ask._

 _Cassandra nodded, "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"_

 _The man quickly turned around, "You're not- how do you know my name? Who sent-"_

 _Pain filled my shoulder, yelling out I sunk to my knees as I reached up to feel an arrow in my shoulder._

 _"_ _MAX!" Varric shouted._

 _Solas instantly conjured a barrier before grabbing my arm and guiding me behind the cottage, Varric lifting his crossbow and providing cover while Cassandra drew her sword and Blackwall shouted something._

 _Swearing, I looked back at the arrow shaft sticking out from my shoulder, "Holy mother that hurts!"_

 _Solas quickly took the hem of his tunic and ripped it off, taking the cloth he pressed it against my shoulder, "Stay calm, try not to bleed everywhere."_

 _I chuckle humorlessly, "How helpful."_

 _"_ _I learned from the best. Now this will hurt," Solas said._

 _Gritting my teeth, pain echoed in my shoulder as Solas slightly turned the arrow shaft, making it seem like there was an electric drill moving through my body._

 _"_ _Well, the good news is that it did not pierce the bone," Solas said._

 _"_ _Good, now can you get this damn thing out?" I demand, "Its kind of, oh I don't know, pointy?"_

 _Solas shrugged, "I believe it would be better if we had someone with practice in this sort of thing. I know that it isn't sticking to your bone however I believe that I cannot properly remove it."_

 _An arrow head went through the corner of the cottage, Solas quickly blasted lightning before looking at me, "I must lend aid, I will be back shortly."_

 _With that Solas ran off._

 _There wasn't really much of a fight, pretty soon Solas and Cassandra were walking back around the cottage, however Solas had to avoid a fireball while Cassandra made a noise of frustration._

 _"_ _We're trying to help you, not kill you," she stated._

 _"_ _If I knew that it was you then I wouldn't have attacked," I reply._

 _Cassandra roughly moved my shoulder to look at the arrow, "Seems alright. However you may not enjoy this next part."_

 _I raise an eyebrow, "What pa-AAAAAGH!"_

 _Cassandra gripped the arrow where it was located in my shoulder before pulling the whole thing out. Leaving me to swear loudly at the woman as Solas restrained me._

* * *

I soon discovered that Blackwall had agreed to join us and we made our way back to Haven. However that did leave one person unknown to me.

Vivienne.

Leliana and Cassandra went to go retrieve her after they received a letter from the woman. Originally it was meant for me but as I needed a week of healing, they went themselves.

Of course, after the entire week Cassandra put me back through the meat grinder, with more warriors for me to spar against.

I never really talked much with the woman, as she spent most of her time around Leliana. I wondered if it had something to do with me, however it was difficult to ponder as I was getting my ass kicked almost daily.

However when I saw Cassandra walk up to me, I knew that something had come up.

"Maxwell," Cassandra said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Seeker Pentaghast?"

"We require your presence," she said stiffly.

Could she be any more paranoid?

With a shrug, I grabbed my T-Shirt and pulled it on before snagging my hoodie and following Cassandra. Waving goodbye to Bull and Krem, I entered Haven as I pulled the hoodie over my head. As I poked my head through the top hole, I heard Cassandra say, "Why do you continue to wear that?"

"This?" I ask, tugging the hoodie.

"Yes."

"Why do wear the purple leather under your amour with the red butt cape?" I retort.

"Wh-What?!" Cassandra exclaimed, her face going bright red.

"That," I say, gesturing to the red cloth trailing her rear. "Why do you wear the butt cape?"

"I-It is a waist cloak!" Cassandra stated angrily, "and I wear it because I enjoy it!"

I fight off a grin, "You enjoy flaunting your ass?"

All of a sudden, I hear Varric laughing loudly. As I turn to see the dwarf collapse onto the icy ground, Cassandra's fist smashes into my chest and made me take a few steps back.

"BE SILENT!" she shouted.

"Hey you set yourself up for that," I reply.

Cassandra made a noise of anger before stomping away, with a sigh I caught up with the woman, "In all seriousness, what did you need me for?"

Cassandra huffed but said, "We need to plan our next move to shut the Breach. As you have the only thing to stop it, you are required Maxell."

I nodded my head, "Of course. Glad to be of help _Seeker_ Pentaghast."

Cassandra rolled her eyes as we entered the room where arguments were already breaking out.

"It is a shame that the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital," Cullen said.

"At least the Chantry is not as big as a problem," Leliana pointed out.

Josephine nodded, "And we have the opening we need to approach the Templars and the Mages."

Cassandra frowned, "Do we? As I stated earlier, Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

I blinked, "Earlier?"

Cassandra flinched, "We…did discuss some things earlier. However this was when you were recuperating."

"Ah," I say. "Alright. Didn't he take the Templars somewhere?"

"Indeed, my reports have been odd but I believe he is at an old Seeker training fortress," Leliana said.

"Or the Herald could go to meet the Mages in Redcliffe instead," Josephine pointed out.

I frowned, as I opened my mouth to speak, Cullen interjected, "You think that Mage Rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse."

Josephine pointed her quill at Cullen, "We should _not_ discount Redcliffe. The Mages may be worth the risk."

I open my mouth again.

"They are powerful Ambassador," Cassandra said, "But more desperate than you realize."

Leliana raised an eyebrow, "How so."

I take a breath.

"If some-"

I let it out in a huff.

"-among the rebel Mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave."

Cassandra let that hang there.

I counted to three before opening my mouth.

"The same could be said about the Templars."

Really?

"True enough," Cullen said, "But right now, I think we have enough influence to approach the order safely."

I raised my hand expressionlessly.

"And can we not do the same for the Mages?" Josephine asked.

I tapped my foot. Straining my hand further into the air.

Leliana was the one to notice and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Maxwell?"

"Can I just get something straight here? Recapping our options?"

Leliana blinked, she exchanged similar glances with the other three before slowly nodding.

Dropping my hand, I tick my fingers, "So. We can either, A: Ask the Mages for help, as they do have experience with weird magic and such, right?"

As I finish, I look at Josephine, who nodded slowly.

"B: We ask the Templars, who are trained solider who deal with this kind of magic stuff all the time," I look at Cullen, "Correct?"

"Yes," the man said.

"Where are you going with this?" Leliana asked.

I chuckled, then noticed the blank expressions, "Seriously?"

No answer.

"Nobody is thinking this, at all."

Cassandra sighed, "Get to the point."

I sighed, "Why don't we ask both sides for help?"

Silence.

Cullen laughed, "I-I'm sorry. Ask both?"

I blinked, "Is that a hard concept to understand?"

"Actually it's an impossible one," Leliana stated.

"Says who?" I ask.

No answer.

"Who says we can't ask for help from both sides Leliana?"

Let me think of how to put this…

"Right now, both groups are pointing fingers. Saying stuff like "It's your fault for reasons!" or "YOU BASTARD!" and random crap like that. However during all of this finger pointing and fighting each other, one question is at the back of their minds. "What are we going to do about the big green hole in the sky?" and nobody is doing anything about it. When we were in Val Royeaux, there was at least one Templar who believed in our cause. One! If that's the case, then there is a good chance that there are others who are asking this question at this fortress. Wondering if what they're doing is the right thing, and Lord Luci is merely fueling this question by taking all of the Templars and moving into the fortress."

I saw Josephine begin to take notes on her clipboard while Cullen crossed his arms with a frown. I didn't glance at Cassandra or Leliana though, I was on a roll.

"And I am willing to bet my hoodie that there are similar people in the Mages. Wondering about the Breach and what they should do about it, we don't need _all_ of the Mages or _all_ of the Templars. We just need enough to tip the scales in our favor."

I push off the table and clasp my hands together, "Does that sound like a plan?"

Leliana frowned, "That was…interestingly put."

"The Templars may not agree with working with Mages," he said, "But I know a small few who monitored Mages, they shouldn't have a problem as long as they don't cause any mischief."

"My spies reported that there was something going on with the Rebel Mages in Redcliffe," Leliana stated, "Perhaps we could use that to our advantage?"

I nodded, "Brilliant. Lets try and iron out the kinks before we make our move, but I honestly say let's get the Mages before the Templars. If there is a problem, we need to fix it quick."

Josephine nodded, "I will be sending out letters to try and get access to the Templar Order. In the meantime, I suggest that we move out to Redcliffe as soon as possible."

* * *

Cassandra frowned as she watched Maxwell depart from the Chantry building, "What do you think?" she asked.

Leliana bit her lip, "I am not sure if he is a madman, a genius, or a master manipulator."

Cassandra nodded, "I agree that we discover what happened with the Mages. I will accompany him and move onwards."

Leliana nodded, "Shall we check in with Madam Vivienne?"

Cassandra nodded and the women walked to where a small area of books had been set up, with a woman working on a small stand.

"Hello darlings," she said as they approached.

Cassandra took in the woman. Vivienne had dark ebony skin with matching eyes, without the horned headdress she wore she hardly had any hair on her head. An elegant white dress went down past her knees and exposed a portion of her back and cleavage.

"Any luck with him," Leliana asked.

The woman shook her head, "As far as I know, there is nobody named Maxwell in any of the Circles. I have sent letters asking if any have heard of him, out of the thirty-seven I sent only twenty have replied with the knowledge that Maxwell Castell does not exist."

Leliana nodded, "Keep looking, we must be certain if we have to make a move."

Vivienne nodded, "I will need to interact with him. Are we going anywhere?"

Cassandra nodded, "We have a mission to perform."

 **A/N: Fun Fact, Krem is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voices Female Commander Shepard from the Mass Effect series, as well as Bastilla from Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic.**

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	8. The Problem with Mages

**_Oyshik:_** **Benny boys. Thanks for helping me understand. I plan to have Maxwell meet both groups, with the Mages in this. However, I have a plan to make the story interesting.**

 ** _Tactus501st:_** **I always wondered why she wore it and I decided to make it known.**

 ** _zachshadrack:_** **Yes.**

 **A/N: I would like to address something, so I would appreciate it if you read this.**

 **These chapters take awhile to write, as does everything I write for certain reasons.**

 **Reason 1: I am writing several fanfictions at once (Check 'My Stories' if you need proof) and my own book (I will get back into the habit of dropping the link, but if you want it's in my Bio) so I have to go back and forth constantly.**

 **Reason 2: For this fanfiction and another I use the material already given so I don't stray that far from cannon. Why I take so long is that I am playing the game and recording it on my phone to play back as I write it on my new tablet or laptop. I am sorry but it takes time.**

 **Reason 3: I have standards which is 3,000 words per chapter. The bare minimum I now write is 2,500, so four stories and that is roughly 12,000 words in total.**

 **Reason 4: I need breaks too. I am not a machine.**

 **Reason 5: I am going back to college for my Spring Term soon.**

 **I hope that helps people.**

 **A/N: BELOW IS THE LINK TO MY PROFILE ON FICTIONPRESS! I AM CURRENTLY WRITING A BOOK AND WOULD BE GLAD IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT!**

 **www. fictionpress. "com" /u/1020959/StorSpeaker (Remove Spaces)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter**

Several days after the meeting in the War Room, I was training with Blackwall when Vivienne approached.

"Maxwell dear," she said, "Seeker Pentaghast and Sister Leliana have requested your presence."

"Sure," I reply.

Putting away the sword, I caught up with the taller woman. It wasn't long before she spoke.

"I am afraid that I do not know much about you," she began, "I understand that you were not trained in any of the Circles here. I was wondering if you could tell me of the magister who trained you."

One name popped into my head.

"His name was Gandalf," I reply.

"Gandalf?" the Enchanter said slowly.

"Yes."

"I see. Could you tell me about him?"

I nodded, "He was a very wise man. He had the coolest grey hat, the longest beard, and he could make the most amazing fireworks ever."

Vivienne made a noise of disapproval, "So he taught you how to use magic for fun."

I shrugged, "Well he made have better control over magic. Let me know I need to be responsible about it, especially after someone set off one of his more potent fireworks and it destroyed a tent."

"I see."

We stopped talking as we entered the War Room. Cullen was absent as he was probably still training our troops, however Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana were already present.

"Greetings Grand Enchanter Vivienne," Josephine began, "Hello Maxwell."

I raised a hand while Vivienne gave a smile and did a small curtesy, "Greetings Ambassador Montilyet, how fair's your day?"

Josephine smiled, "Well! And you?"

"Most pleasant."

As they continued to talk, my confusion grew as I gave the two suspicious women a raised eyebrow. Leliana sighed before rolling her eyes at the other women.

Leliana cleared her throat, "Can we please get to the matter at hand?" she asked.

Josephine nodded, "Yes. My apologies Sister Leliana."

"You have nothing to apologize for darling," Vivienne said, "It is just time for business."

"Thank you," Leliana stated.

Reaching up her sleeve, the spymaster withdrew a letter, "This was received by my scouts not several hours ago. The letter is from Grand Enchanter Fiona, asking for the Inquisition to meet with her in Redcliffe."

Vivienne cleared her throat before straightening up, "Grand Enchanter Fiona is an elven mage that originates from Orlais, she was once a Grey Warden before attaining her position in the Circle of Magi."

"Um…where is Redcliffe exactly?" I asked.

"Back in the Hinterlands," Cassandra said, "A ways north from the village we cleared in the Hinterlands."

I nodded my head.

I couldn't wait to be in the forest again.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Actually," Vivienne said, "I think that it would be wise if just myself and Seeker Pentaghast go."

I blinked, "What?"

This was different.

Leliana nodded, "That would be appropriate," she said.

"Ok. Why though?" I asked.

I mean I didn't do a bad job with the Chantry, or with everything else.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona and I knew each other well from traveling through the Circles of Magi. If she sees a familiar face then it may ease any sign of discomfort she may have."

That did seem like a sound plan, if only Cassandra hadn't shot me a worried glance. Not the "Oh no, poor guy" look but a 'He's onto us" look.

Josephine cleared her throat, "Also, Seeker Cassandra is an important figurehead for the Inquisition, as she is a founder of the organization."

Cassandra nodded.

"Awesome," I say calmly before exiting the room. Heading back to my tent to work on my magic or to sleep, whichever came first.

* * *

Vivienne watched as the strange man walked out of the room, "Awesome? What does that mean?"

Leliana shrugged," I honestly do not have a clue."

Vivienne raised an elegant eyebrow, "And he bears the Mark that can shut the Rifts?"

Cassandra sighed, "Indeed."

"And yet nothing is known about him?"

"No."

Vivienne pinched her chin, "He mentioned that his trainers name was Gandalf. However there is no such name in the Circle of Magi."

"What about the Imperium?" Leliana asked, "Or with the Qunari trainers?"

Vivienne shrugged, "You will have to ask your mercenary group about that."

Josephine cleared her throat, "While I understand your hesitance around him, I do not believe that Maxwell is untrustworthy."

Cassandra scoffed, "His name is unknown, as well as his origins. That is a little worrying don't you think?"

"I never said it wasn't," Josephine stated, "I only said he could be trusted."

Leliana put her hands behind her back, "Even so. It would be wise to keep an eye on him."

Vivienne nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Two days after the duo left to Redcliffe, I was working on controlling my fire magic. I manage to get it to grow, shrink, and explode which resulting in moments where I had to extinguish the tree's that caught on fire with a massive snow fall.

Currently, I was kneeling in front of a torch. My bare hands close to the flames that moved in the wind. Concentrating, I slowly lifted my hands upward.

The fire from the torch followed my hands.

Stay calm. Don't get excited just yet.

I slowly extended my legs and stood up. The fire completely separated from the torch and was floating in a ball between my hands, the flames whirling around in a bizarre pattern.

Easy…

Stopping my concentration, I stepped back as the ball of fire fell down and plopped back into its position in the torch.

YES!

As I jumped up in joy, a voice said, "Well that was certainly impressive."

Stopping, I turn to see Vivienne with a faint smile on her face.

"Thanks," I reply.

"I wished to inform you that you are required in the War Room," she said.

"Understood," I reply.

Vivienne left as I jogged to the Chantry and straight to the War Room, as I opened the door I heard Cullen already talking.

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle! Either we find another way in, or we give up this nonsense and go to the Templars."

Cassandra crossed her arms, "Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand."

"Sorry but what happened when you and Vivienne went to see Fiona?" I asked.

Cassandra frowned, "Disaster. We learned that Redcliffe had been taken over by a magister known as Alexius, who now lords over all of the rebel mages. According to a Tevinter mage, Alexius used time magic in order to come to Redcliffe and claim lordship before Fiona could send the letter."

"Wait…time magic?" I asked.

"Yes," Cassandra drawled.

Cullen scoffed, "Highly impossible."

"That's what we-"

I tuned them out as I chewed on my lip. So somebody pulled a "Marty McFly" and altered a timeline, but wouldn't that cause a paradox? Wouldn't Vivienne not remember receiving the letter? Or would it turn blank?

"Tell me about the mage," I say.

Josephine frowned, "Which one?"

With the sound of the door being opened, a voice said, "I believe he means me."

I turn to see the newcomer. The man had an undercut with his jet black hair done into a sort of pompadour style. A handlebar mustache covered his upper lip while a small beard in the shape of a triangle just under his lower lip, he had on a grey colored undershirt that was missing part of its left sleeve with a white overcoat with a high collar. A book was attached to his hip while he wore leather pants and similar boots, with metal diamonds stamped across the lower garments.

As Cullen and Cassandra reached for their swords, I raised an eyebrow, "Hello!" I say. "I'm afraid we haven't met."

"Ah," the man strode forward and offered a hand, "Dorian Pavus."

We shook our hands, "Maxwell," I reply.

"Maxwell?" Dorian asked, "Should I call you Max?"

I nodded, "That would be nice."

"Sorry to interrupt," Leliana said, "But what are you doing here?"

Dorian smiled, "I intend to offer aid."

"Thanks," Cassandra said, "But I do not believe-"

"How did you figure out time magic?" I asked, cutting off Cassandra.

"Alexius and I worked on it together, he was my mentor and I his pupil," Dorian said. "However when we worked on it, it was pure theory. Alexius didn't know how to get it working."

"Evidently he did," I reply.

"How do we even know he's telling the truth?" Leliana asked.

"A time paradox," I say. "Leliana do you still have Fiona's letter?"

The spymaster nodded slowly.

"Could you read it to us?" I ask.

Leliana shrugged, reaching into a small pouch she withdrew the paper and unfolded it, as she opened her mouth to speak I saw how her mouth formed a frown and her eyes narrowed.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Time paradox," I say calmly, "Since Alexius took over, Fiona never sent the letter and thus it's blank."

Dorian pinched his chin, "You're very quick."

"Thanks," I reply.

Cullen cleared his throat, "As enlightening as this is, we still have the problem of entering the castle."

"Not just that," Josephine said, "Alexius has asked for the Herald of Andraste, by name, to meet at the castle."

"So we're walking into a trap?" I asked.

"Most likely," Josephine said.

"Exactly my point," Cullen said, "Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. If you go there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing the Rifts. I won't allow it."

"I'm touched Cullen," I reply, "Glad to know somebody cares about me."

Cassandra rolled her eyes while Dorian chuckled along with Josephine, "So you believe we should just let Alexius keep the Mages?" Leliana asked. "Have control over hundreds of them?"

"No," Cullen said. "But I'm not seeing any options."

"Alexius has out played us," Josephine said.

I scowled.

* * *

 _My breaths coming out heavily into the night air, I sprinted to the next dealer._

 _Sarah was gone. She hadn't met up with me for the past week. The money we were supposed to pool was draining ever so slightly, and we were the only ones who knew where it was._

 _Turning down the next alley, I froze to see Sarah on the ground unconscious, three men I had wished never to see angry, were, as they turned their glares to me._

 _"_ _Hello Maxie," one said._

 _"_ _We need to talk about your little minx here."_

 _Fuck._

 _I swallowed, "Alright. What about?"_

 _"_ _You're little girl here owes us quite a bit of cash," one said, "Quite a bit."_

 _"_ _How much?"_

 _When they told me, I felt everything I was working for shatter._

 _The price they gave me was overpriced and I sure as hell knew it. The worst part, it was the exact amount we had in our pool and then some._

 _"_ _I'll get you most of it, but I need a months' time, maximum."_

 _Outplayed by drug dealers, sometimes I wished my life wasn't so screwed up._

* * *

My knuckles tightly gripped the edge of the War table as I fought out of the memory, using Cassandra's voice as a beacon.

"There has to be a solution," she stated.

Leliana sighed, "There isn't any-"

"Leliana?" I say, "There won't be with you talking like that, I'm with Cassandra, there has to be a way. A water way? A sewage tunnel? Some secret passage that people use to escape?"

Leliana frowned, "Actually…yes."

You know, I'm starting to wonder if all places have a secret passage.

"The passage is too narrow for our troops, but we could send in our agents," the spymaster continued.

"They slip in, kill some of Alexius' guards and we win. Easy as that," I say.

"Too risky," Cullen said, "Those agents would be discovered before reaching Alexius."

"Not if we indulge Alexius," I say. "He wants to meet with me? Fine. I can keep the conversation going long enough for Leliana's agents to get inside and handle the guards."

"Use you up as bait?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Exactly."

"You will also need my help," Dorian says. "Alexius' magic will be difficult to break, and if you're going after him I want in."

"Maxwell," Cullen asked, "Are you sure about this? This plan puts most of the risk on you, we can still go to the Templars if you wish."

"Thank you Cullen, but we honestly need as much help as we can. I can do this."

The soldier nodded, "Understood."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Let us prepare," Cassandra said.

As we exited the room, I moved straight towards my tent.

I know about time paradox's from "Back to the Future" and I know for a fact that none of us should remember Fiona sending the letter at all.

How did we remember?

I most likely was going to have to talk to Andraste later, or see if this Alexius had the answer I needed.

* * *

Several days later, Cassandra, Vivienne, Varric and I were riding horses up through the Hinterlands. Dorian had opted to travel with Leliana's agents to help move them through the castle. I was able to truly marvel how the light shone through the trees, and the scent of fresh air was so different from the city.

Riding through the village we had cleared weeks earlier, we turned left and down a path through what once was a stone outpost. It was nothing but a ruin now, but it only added to the mystique that the forest had. We moved further up the way, and I let myself be immersed at the larger trees and the-

"Maxwell!" Cassandra shouted.

As I turned to see what was wrong, what I assumed was a tree branch smacked into my head and knocked me off the horse.

The rumbles of hooves went past me as I slowly got back to my feet. Wobbling slightly, I stretched out my hand and used a nearby tree to steady myself which happened to be the same tree that knocked me down.

Ah the irony.

Stupid bastard tree.

"You two move on to Redcliffe, I will remain with Maxwell."

"Got it Seeker."

As the two horses rode off, a pair of boots hit the dirt ground as Cassandra strode up to me, her face wearing a familiar frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Eh. Only thing badly damaged is my pride."

"How sad," the woman deadpanned.

As a chuckle rumbled in my chest, pain shot through my head so that quickly ended my humor.

I felt Cassandra place her hands on my head and began to move them around, her fingers found the point of impact using my winces of pain, "It appears there is no lingering damage, however you may experience some swelling."

I smiled before opening my hand, as a pile of snow appeared on my palm I pressed it against my head.

"Problem solved," I reply.

Cassandra made a noise before grabbing the reigns of our horses and jerking her head in the direction Varric and Vivienne rode off.

"I think I can ride the horse," I say.

Cassandra shook her head, "I would rather us walk than injury you further."

"Why Cassandra," I say in an exasperated tone, "I didn't know you cared about me!"

"I want to ensure you do not die," she said curtly.

"I can see the intention though," I say.

Cassandra gave me a look, "May I ask you something?"

I removed the snow from my head to allow my head some time to regain feeling as I say, "Alright. What's on your mind?"

"What were you doing?" she asked.

I blinked, "Sorry?"

"I have seen you have the utmost concentration in a fight against myself, Krem or even Warden Blackwall. How is it you did not notice that branch?"

I shrugged, "I just didn't."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "I doubt that."

I raised an eyebrow at the woman, "Is there something wrong _Seeker Pentaghast_?"

"No, _Maxwell_ " the Seeker said coldly, "Nothing at all."

The rest of the journey, towards Redcliffe was silent. The both of us refusing to talk to the other due to…something.

Cassandra was still being pissy about me, knowing that I don't exist in this world and freaking out over it with Leliana.

Me? I just don't like people prying, besides I don't see the point. I'm just going to seal the Breach and then I'm out of here…well out of Haven.

The scout nodded at Vivienne before moving off to the side, the dark skinned woman noticed us before speaking, "The Inquisition is in place, ahead are Alexius' troops who will guide us inside."

Cassandra shoved the reigns into the hands of the scout before stomping forward. Vivienne glanced at me before hurrying after the woman.

Varric frowned, "What happened this time?" he asked bluntly.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

As I began to move down the road, Varric walked along with a disapproving look, "Maxie. I have known the Seeker for quite some time, and I've learned that she can hold a grudge. Whatever this was about, you both will need to talk about it."

I shook my head, "Varric, its not-"

"You bet your ass its easy," the dwarf said.

I frowned, "How-"

"An old friend acted exactly like that," Varric stated. "Don't change the subject. After this whole thing with the Mages, try to talk her."

A grin tugged at my lips, "You that talented with dealing relationship problems?"

Varric shook his head, "I know how to not get myself castrated by angry female warriors."

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

As Varric and I went around a ridge, I slowed down to take in the castle.

The stone fortress was positioned by the sea, with several watchtowers along the upper ridge and towers waving bright red flags. As we approached the drawbridge (I can't believe they do. It's just so…cliché? I guess?), I noticed the how the guards we passed eyed us curiously as if they didn't know we'd be come here.

Knowingly walking into a trap did have that affect.

The massive doors opened as the four of us walked inside. Inside was a guard wearing armor and while clothing, but had a helmet with two things sticking up above his head. I would call them horns but they weren't pointy.

"Announce us," Cassandra said.

"The Magister's invitation was only for the Herald of Andraste alone," a blond man said as he walked up. "The other's must wait here."

He said it with a smile, something he believed was charming and oh so trustworthy.

Loki was better at it.

"Where I go they go," I state calmly, moving in front of the group.

The man looked at all of us.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked. "If you want you could just say they're my advisors."

Which wasn't that far off.

The man nodded before beckoning for us to follow.

The castle had multiple green carpets and tapestries hanging from the walls. Weirder guards with their creepy helmets watched us as we ascended another set of stairs to the throne. Two carved wooden dragons stretched from the ceiling downwards on both sides of a fireplace. In front of us was a high backed throne, and two men, one with a buzz cut hair and yellow armor and one sitting in the throne I assumed was Alexius.

Alexius was wearing chainmail underneath a set of crimson robes that went down to his knees, a pair of baggy black pants were tucked into a set of boots. Metal bracers covered his arms and the back of his hands while his gloves had a tip to each finger.

"Greetings Lady Cassandra," the man said with a smile, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

Cassandra nodded.

"Ah, and this must be him," he said, fixing his eyes on me.

I bowed my head at him, "Pleasure to meet you Alexius."

He repeated my gesture, "The pleasure is mine."

My eyes drifted to the man next to him, Alexius noticed before saying, "Ah, that is my son Felix."

We exchanged nods before I turned back to Alexius.

Steepling his fingers, he smiled before saying, "Now that we are here, I am sure we can make arrangements that are equitable for all."

Now the negotiations.

Walking forward, I smiled before saying, "I understand from my associate," nodding my head in Vivienne's direction, "that you were once working on a sort of time magic, correct?"

Alexius smiled, "I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

I frowned, "You mean you've never worked on the theory of how it would work?"

"Ah, I did once," he said. "However I could never get it to work."

"Good, I could give you some information about how it works…also specifically on the dangers it could cause if one discovered a way to."

"I…see," he said.

"For instance, a time paradox. When someone alters an event in the past, say…a letter pertaining to important information was never sent out. The entire fabric of time has to compensate for it by removing the contents of the letter and all that happened afterwards."

"Interesting," Alexius said.

As he looked deep in thought, I heard a whizzing noise. Forcing myself not to look, I kept my gaze on Alexius who was still pondering on what I said. However, I saw Felix glance to the left, where the guard was injured. Cursing in my head, I waited for him to reveal what happened, only for him to give me a wink and assume his neutral face.

"Yet when this would happen, wouldn't nobody remember anything about this letter?" Alexius asked, "That is, if they said that."

"In most cases," I reply, "However there are also things called fixed points, or events that are required to happen in the stream of time."

Another whizzing sound.

"And no matter how hard you try, these events must happen or else the entire stream of time is thrown out of whack and could possible destroy the universe."

Alexius leaned forward, "That is an interesting theory."

I smiled, "I can give some more if you want."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than just some information," the man said.

"No need," I reply. "Times up."

"What?"

"He knows everything father," Felix said.

"What have you done?" Alexius demanded.

"Let me just ask this," I began. "Why did you bring me here?"

Alexius stood from the throne, "Do you even know _what_ you are?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Dashing, cunning, a terrific liar, a good lay, all around total badass, take your pick."

"You waltz in here, baring a stolen Mark you know nothing of, and think you're in control! You are nothing but a mistake."

I wink and click my tongue.

"Father!" Felix cried, "Do you even know what you sound like?"

"He sounds like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be."

Dorian strode forward, Alexius sneered at the approaching man.

"I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe, he will raise the Imperium from the ground."

"Funny thing about power," I say, "Often comes at a price. Believe me, I know."

"Stop it father!" Felix said, placing a hand on Alexius' shoulder. "Give up the Venatori, let the Mages fight the Breach and lets go home."

"No!" the man said, "It's the only way I can save you!"

What?

"I'm going to die father," Felix said quietly, "You must accept that."

A flicker of jealousy built up before I forced it down.

"Seize them Venatori. The Elder One demands this man's life."

Crossing my arms, I look around to see that his troops had been killed and Leliana's agents standing there, finishing up the last of the guards.

"Well…their dead now," I say.

 _"_ _You…"_ he growled.

"Me!" I say.

"You are nothing but a mistake that should never have existed," he said.

I smiled, "But here I am."

Alexius grinned savagely, "Something I intend to fix."

Opening his palm, an amulet with a square gem floated in his hand.

"NO!" Dorian shouted.

Taking his staff, the man whirled it upwards, sending a shockwave at Alexius. As he stumbled back, the amulet glowed an electric blue and opened a whirlwind of color, the wind tugged at my clothes and began to pull me closer.

Dorian gripped my arm, "Hang on!"

"Too whaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The whirlpool sucked us both inside.

"MAX!"

* * *

I always imagined travelling through time to be awesome looking, you know with kaleidoscope colors or temperature changes. Instead it was like going through a very narrow, very blue slide and plopping out on the mulch. In this case, it was shallow water.

Getting up, I spat out water like a fountain before shaking it from my hair. I didn't expect to hit the ground face first.

"Alright Max?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

Getting to my feet, I saw that we were in some kind of storage/basement area. I was surprised to see the growth of a familiar red crystal.

"Don't touch that," I say, pointing at the Lyrium.

Dorian turned, after seeing what it was he frowned, "I already know that. But why is it here?"

"Follow up question, when is here?" I ask.

Dorian chuckled, "You are quite sharp aren't you?"

I frowned, "The guy used time magic before, I'm assuming that the amulet is how, so that just leaves the question of how long its been."

A second later, the door slammed open. Revealing two soldiers.

"What are they doing here?" one asked.

"Who cares? Kill them!"

I reached for my staff, only to find that it wasn't there. During that moment, Dorian launched magic from his staff and hit the two soldiers. As they stumbled back, I remembered the water before grabbing Dorian by his clothes and pulling him onto solid land.

"Hey! Wha-"

Dipping my hand into the cool liquid, I froze the water. With the two soldiers being knee deep, they were effectively frozen in place.

"Hm, not bad," Dorian said.

"Thanks."

Noticing that the door was wide open, I frowned before an idea struck me.

"Dorian, can I borrow your staff?" I ask.

Dorian frowned before slowly offering the object to me, "Alright. But I'm going to want that back."

"No problem."

Walking towards the nearest guard, who tried to swipe at me with his blade. I dodged before smashing the staff against his head, as the guard slumped to the ground and Dorian let out a exclamation of "Hey!" I stooped down and picked up the fallen weapon.

Dual edged, curved cross guard, standard wooden grip. The balance felt like one of the training swords Cassandra gave me.

Tossing the staff back to Dorian, who checked it for damage, I peered out the open door to find the way clear.

"Shall we?" I asked.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless!**

 **Review.**


	9. Back to the Future

**Chapter**

A cold wind blew through the castle, torn tapestries flapped softly as Dorian and I waded through the water. I was very glad for the leather boots I had taken as they did a great job blocking most of the water from entering.

A ball of fire crackled in my hand as I held up the sword in my other. So far we hadn't seen any guards, but that wasn't something I wanted to risk. It grew steady more worrying as we advanced up a set of stairs, and saw a set of doors that also lacked a set of guards.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Lunch break?" Dorian offered.

Something told me that nobody would be that lucky.

It was then that we found a set of wooden doors at the end of the hall, Dorian attempted to push it open but it refused to budge.

"Stand back," he said.

"Why?"

Dorian fixed me with a look, "Magic."

Taking a few steps back, I watched as Dorian let out a breath before lifting his hand and in a swift motion he pushed it outward. The wooden doors were blown outwards, splinters clattering onto the ground.

Dorian turned with a grin, "Shall we?"

Three steps out of the hall, I stopped in my tracks.

"By the Maker," Dorian breathed.

I was speechless.

Dorian and I were standing in a massive courtyard, red Lyrium filled the area with the crystals stretching upwards and almost equal to the walls. The Breach was open, green tendrils staining the once blue sky as chunks of rock floated through the sky.

"It's open." I said numbly.

"Yes," Dorian replied.

"How?" I say, "How did it-"

"Maxwell, we are in the future by an unknown margin. You possess the only thing that could shut these Rifts," Dorian said. "It would make sense this would happen."

Swallowing, I adjusted the grip on my sword and moved forward.

Dorian and I began to make our way through the Lyrium maze, the red crystal gleamed maliciously in the pale green light.

"Where does this stuff come from?" I ask, poking a crystal with my sword.

"People aren't sure," Dorian replied, "I have only read about this in the reports sent to my people."

"You mean the Tevinter?" I asked.

"Yes," Dorian said calmly.

I frowned, "What are Tevinter?" I asked.

"You…don't know?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't get out much as a kid."

"That story would take quite some time to answer," he said.

"Alright, than narrow it down," I reply.

Dorian sighed, "Essentially we are viewed as monsters by most people here. Due to our practice in many branches of magic, this also includes blood magic which did cause the First Blight. Does this help?"

I frowned, "You mean the Blights that cover the land sometimes?"

"Yes."

I look at Dorian, who was looking ahead stiffly, "Did you guys mean to?"

Dorian whipped his head towards me, "Of course not! Who in their right mind would summon a cataclysm that would destroy most life wherever it went?"

"I happen to know a few dead psychopaths," I reply. "But the point is that you're people didn't mean to, so I'm o-"

A hand snatched my arm.

Whirling around, I raise my blade only to freeze in shock.

Cullen was staring back, his eyes filled with hope despite Lyrium growing out of his body.

"By Andraste" he rasped, "you're alive!"

"Cullen! What the hell-"

"No time," he said. "Just listen, please."

"Why? What's-"

"Maxwell," Dorian said with a calm voice, "Let him speak."

"Everyone else, they're on the dungeons. In the building ahead. Alexius stays in the throne room," Cullen said, sucking in a breath after every few words.

"What happened Josephine and Leliana?" I asked.

"Leliana was sent to interrogation back when we were brought here five months ago," Cullen said, "And _that_ used to be Josephine."

Shakily, the man pointed to a large crystal on the far side.

Anger flashed in my chest, "I'm going to kill Alexius," I growled.

Cullen smiled, "You do that."

"Intruders!"

Several guards were rushing forward, dashing from a set of doors at the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Don't die Maxwell, or I'll just kill you myself," Cullen said with a grin.

Flourishing my sword, I race towards the troops while magic crackled through the air and towards our opponents.

Two guards with shields formed a small wall, deflecting Dorians magic as the others moved behind them. Not slowing in my advance I conjured up a small ball of fire and thrust it towards their feet. The moment the ball hit the stone, it exploded outwards and knocked several of them off balance.

I heard Dorian swear loudly before continuing his assault.

Lifting my blade, I attack one of the shield users. Using the metal object, he pushed away my blade and thrusted towards my gut. Dodging it with ease, I feint to the left before flipping my grip and slamming the sword through the mans chest. As he sunk to his knee's I planted my boot on his back and ripped out my sword.

Turning I see that two guards had been dispatched by Dorian while three guards were charging towards in a sort of pincer attack.

Breathe.

Twenty yards away.

"Get ready…" I say.

Ten yards.

Breathe.

Five yards.

"IM GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY!"

Smashing my fist into the ground, a pulse of fire blasted out from around me. Sending the guards flying into the wall of Lyrium crystals.

Getting back to my feet, Dorian jogged up with his white cloak smudged.

The Tevinter placed a hand on my shoulder, "We need to go, now."

"What about Cullen?" I asked.

Dorian's face was like stone, "The crystal consumed him."

There wasn't much time for me to react, as heavy boots pounded against the stone. Turning around, we saw that more guards were approaching with spears.

"Run?" I ask.

"Grand idea!"

Turning on our heels, Dorian and I sprinted towards the other end of the courtyard.

"Guess they were on a lunchbreak," I say.

"Can you block the doors?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah."

"Brilliant!"

Passing the doors, Dorian turned before flicking his hand outwards. Forming numerous ice spikes that pointed out while I froze the doors into a giant ice block.

"That should hold," I say.

Turning, I saw that we were standing in another hallway, with two sets of stairs going upwards and downwards at either end.

Dorian leaned against his staff, "Can I ask something?"

I nodded.

"What do you call those little fireballs that explode?" he asked, "I've never seen anything like that."

I shrugged, "Fire grenades."

"Fire grenades," Dorian said, testing the words. "I like it."

Turning to the steps, I pointed at the descending staircase, "Think that's where the dungeons are?"

Dorian pointed at the other steps, "Then that's where Alexius is."

"Point taken."

Descending the stairs, the air got colder and more water slicked the floors. It wasn't long before we heard voices.

"-chomp on down. Pass it around-"

"When will she finally shut up?"

Dorian and I exchanged glances, what was being said was coming from a door on the left. Pushing it open, we were treated with a small room with four cell doors.

Stepping forward, I look into the cell on the right. A mop of blonde hair was facing away from us, but I recognized that red plaid shirt.

"Sera?"

She turned around.

Sera's face was hollow, her skin was a sickly grey color and her eyes looked dull, but what distracted me was her mouth. Rather what was inside it.

A foot.

Sera was munching on a foot.

My eyes trailing downward, I noticed how the right leg of her pants seemed flat.

Sera was eating her own foot.

"Mine."

Taking a step back, I stare at Sera as she slowly faces the wall again.

"Only one more foot for me to chew on," she muttered.

Swallowing, I glance at Dorian, who had an equal look of disgust.

"Boss?"

Turning around, I saw that Iron Bull was peering through the bars of his cell.

"Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I reply. "Its me."

"Good."

A second later, Bull reached through the bars of his cell and tightly gripped my throat, "Then maybe you can explain where THE HELL YOU HAVE BEEN!"

Gasping, I claw at the hand while the Qunari draws me closer to his face, the lighting showed his one good eye, which was filled with rage.

"All I hear is that _you_ and that Tevinter have been killed some guy. Not a few days later, a fucking demon army shows up and starts destroying Thedas, and these bastards eventually killed _my_ Chargers. Now you better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't rip that head off of your shoulders!"

Bull loosened his grip just enough for me to talk.

"Alexius cast a spell, sending us into the future," I choke out.

"Yes. I believe it is possible for me to reverse it and send us back to the time when we left," Dorian said quickly.

Bull looked between us, "Time travel?" he asked.

Dorian nodded.

Bull glanced at me before letting go, as I sucked air back into my lungs the Qunari crossed his arms, "Then get me out."

Dorian froze the lock before Bull slammed his foot against it, knocking the cell door of its hinges.

"I don't like you as much Boss," Bull began as his one eye glared at me, "But I hate Alexius much more. I don't know about weapons, but I know that Varric should," Bull said.

I nodded, "Where's he?"

Bull simply walked to the cell next to his, "Wake up dwarf."

I heard shuffling in the cell, "What is it Horns? I was just trying to get some beauty sleep."

Bull crossed his arms, "Get your ass up unless you want to be stuck in there forever."

I step in front of the cell to see Varric getting up from the ground with the dwarf using his cloak as a blanket. As he faced the cell door, whatever he was about to say seemed to fade as he saw me.

"Horns, either I've finally cracked or you managed to get out and Maxwell is standing there."

"You're not dreaming Varric," I say.

"I saw you die," the dwarf said. "One year ago, you died in a flash of light. There was a burn mark on the ground and everything."

"Time travel," Dorian said, "Alexius send us into the future."

A year. A whole year.

Dear God what happened to everyone when we were gone?

With Iron Bull ripping off the cell door of Varric, the dwarf exits and clears his throat, "Our things should be in the guard room. I'll lead the way."

Quickly pushing past Dorian and I, the dwarf made his way toward the door as I faced the last cell, "Who's-"

"Blackwall," Bull said, "When I got caught, I heard him muttering all day and night. With him and Sera I got used to it, until he eventually got quiet. From what I saw, he's just huddled against the wall with his ears covered. You can't get a peep from him anyway."

I glanced at the cell one last time before following Varric out of the door, the dwarf led us further down the hall until we hit another locked door. As Varric bent down and began to pick lock, Bull turned to us, "There might be a chance that Alexius captured more of our merry Inquisition. You and him go looking, I'll make sure that our dwarf isn't speared just yet."

Varric chuckled, "You'd like to do that yourself wouldn't you?"

Dorian and I left, when we were out of earshot I look at the Tevinter, "A year?"

"Apparently," Dorian said calmly.

I blinked, "Did-do you not get this? We were gone a whole fucking year! And you're not that concerned?!"

"We can fix it," Dorian said calmly.

I felt rage hit me as I grabbed Dorian and slammed him against a wall, "No. _We_ are stopping an event that already happened. All of this!" I gestured around us, "Happened! It's pretty damn real to everyone else!"

"And we can stop this hell from even happening!" Dorian retorted, shoving off my grip.

"It. Already. Happened. Dorian," I state, "I know we can fix it, but all of this is everyone else's reality."

Dorian began walking back to the cells, we went in silence for a few minutes before the man sighed, "After this is over, you might need to explain this to me."

"I intend to."

Pushing open the next cells, we were treated to another chanting.

"The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water."

Cassandra was sitting cross-legged as she held her hands clasped together and her eyes closed. I was about to knock on the bars when another voice spoke.

"Maxwell?"

Turning to the voice, I see Solas rising to his feet. His skin was similar to ash but his eyes were filled with hope.

"You're alive?" he asked.

"Alexius sent us into forward in time," Dorian said, "What was a year for you was merely a few seconds for us."

Solas blinked, "How did you know it was a year?"

"We found Varric and Iron Bull, their working on getting weapons," I reply.

"Then let's get out of here," Solas said.

As Dorian moved to the door, a voice made a disbelieving noise, "I expected more from _you_ elf."

Turning around, I saw Vivienne glaring through the bars, "They aren't there! This is another trick from Alexius!"

Solas stepped out of the cell, "I know its them. I can sense Maxwell's Mark."

I blinked, "How can you sense a glowing green line? Its easy to see, maybe hear sometimes, but sense?"

Solas nodded, "I spent many years travelling through the Fade, I recognize the feeling. A sort of wispy, tingling experience in my chest."

Another point, where explaining magic, is completely useless.

Vivienne scowled, "I don't believe you."

Solas shrugged, "Believe me or not, they are here. And we are leaving."

Her dark eyes flicking between Solas and myself, she let out a frustrated noise before saying, "Open the door."

I shrugged before freezing the lock and smashing it, pulling open the door, the dark skinned woman stepped out and instantly tensed. After a few moments she slowly looked towards me.

"Still think I'm just an illusion?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Vivienne rolled her eyes, "The Tevinter should lead the elf and I towards the others. You need to deal with Lady Pentaghast yourself."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Darling, she doesn't trust any Tevinter-"

"Well that's rude!" Dorian stated.

"-but I think you would have a better chance than any of us."

I sighed, "Again. Doesn't answer the question."

Vivienne smiled, "She has some fixation with you darling, but I don't believe she would ever expect _you_ to help."

Looking back at Cassandra's cell, I bit my lip before slowly walking towards the metal bars as footsteps sounded behind me. Cassandra hardly moved, still repeating her prayer.

I knock on the bars, "Cassandra?"

The woman didn't move.

I knock again, "Cassandra?"

No movement.

Frowning, I set down my sword before sitting in front of the bars.

"Andra?

"Andrea?"

Nothing.

"Cassie?"

Twitch.

"Cass?"

Another twitch.

A grin formed on my face, "Seeker Cassie?"

Her eyes snapped open, the brown orbs filled with anger switched into shock before snapping back.

"No. No you're not here," she stated, closing her eyes.

"Cassandra, I'm here. I'm real," I say calmly.

"No you're not! You died! You died in a flash of magic, with nothing but your staff left on the ground."

So _that's_ where it went.

"Alexius sent us a year into the future, Dorian and I just got here," I explain, "I'm really. You're not going crazy, so just trust me"

Cassandra's fist went through the bars and slammed into my face. Crashing into the wet stone floor, I groaned in pain as I clasped my cheek, "Really?"

"I don't know what game _you're_ playing at demon. But I doubt Maxwell would ever say something like that."

Getting to my feet, I shook my head, time to pull out the big gun, "Do you remember when we were riding to Redcliffe castle and I was knocked off the horse by a tree?"

The Seeker snorted, "Of course I know of that day."

"I was looking at nature," I say.

Cassandra scoffed, "What?"

I sighed, "Look, growing up? Never saw outside the town. Smog covered the night sky, the tree's I saw were in front of a person's yard, and I could go into more detail but I won't. Stepping into the Hinterlands felt like stepping into a new world."

Oh the irony.

I placed a hand on the cell lock, "So believe me when I say that I am real, and I could really use your help."

Opening the door, I raise an eyebrow at her, "Are you-"

A second later, Cassandra was gripping me tightly as if I would vanish at any moment.

"Its you! Oh thank the Maker! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Err…"

I temporarily forgot what to do when engaged in a hug.

Pulling back, Cassandra was smiling brightly, which was strange, as I have never seen Cassandra smile before.

It was kind of cute.

Clearing my throat, I glance at the door, "Can we get a move on?"

Cassandra nodded.

Picking up the sword, I made my way to where we left Bull and Varric.

"So what exactly happened after Dorian and I…vanished?" I asked.

"Chaos. We failed to stop him, then we failed to stop the Elder One. Empress Celene was murdered and the army of-"

"Demons," I say. "Bull talked about how they killed his Chargers."

"How did he react when seeing you?" Cassandra asked tentatively.

I rubbed my throat, "Could have been better."

"Nothing stopped the army. No amount of soldiers, Templars, even dragons failed."

While my mind was screaming "DRAGON!" I noticed that Cassandra didn't look to go.

Hesitantly, I place a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Cassandra shook her head, "You can stop this. That's all that matters."

I had opened my mouth before I then understood.

Cassandra was a soldier. A warrior about honor and pride, she did what her gut instinct told her to. Why she trained me to survive, she was willing to make the hard decisions.

Something I rarely did.

It was then that I saw an open door with the candles lit, soon with Dorian walking past the door. As Cassandra and I entered, we saw that everyone was armored up. Iron Bull with his broadsword, Varric with his crossbow, Solas and Vivienne reunited with their staves, while Cassandras sword and shield rested on the table.

"So know what?" Dorian asked.

"Do we know if Leliana is still alive?" I asked.

"Yes," Vivienne said, "She's being interrogated by what guards remain, I remember them talking about it as they passed my cell."

I nodded, "And Alexius?"

"He has locked himself inside his throne room," Cassandra said.

I chewed on my lip, "Alright. Cassandra, Dorian and I will go help Leliana. Bull, you're in charge. Clear the way to throne room but don't confront Alexius, we need to plan that next bit out."

"Fine," Bull grumbled.

Varric raised his hand, "I'll ensure of it."

With that, we all separated. Dorian lead the way, Cassandra and I followed deeper into the castle. Descending steps and wading through more pools of water as the Red Lyrium let off sinister glow.

"How did the man know of the sacrifice at the Temple!? Answer!"

"Never!"

A slap was heard throughout the hall.

Exchanging glances, we all rushed towards the sound. A door next to a brazier with blue fire. Placing my hand on the door, I have a small push and it opened slightly and revealed a guard pressing a knife against someone's throat.

"There's no use to the defiance little bird. There's no one left for you to protect anymore, you will break!"

The woman scowled, "I will die first!"

Wait.

"Leliana?"

They both turn to me, before Leliana swings her legs up and wraps her thighs around the man's neck. After he struggled, Leliana jerked her legs and a "crack" rang through the room.

Bending down, I picked up the keys when I actually saw Leliana.

Her normally fair face was an ashy grey and covered with wrinkles, her eyes were sunken and she resembled more of a corpse than a woman.

Naturally, the first words I said were, "What is up with your face?"

"She has the Blight," Cassandra answered.

It took a moment but I remembered she wasn't contagious.

Quickly undoing her restraints, Leliana placed an arm around my neck as I eased her to her feet. Quickly removing her arm, she glanced up at me, "Do you have weapons?"

"We do," Cassandra said as she offered a bow and quiver.

Nodding in thanks, Leliana strode toward the woman, "The magister should be in his chambers."

I saw how Dorian's brow contorted and he had just opened his mouth before I cut him off, "Yeah. Bull and a few others should have cleared the way for us by now."

"Good," Leliana said as she attached the quiver to her back, "That leaves one last thing."

In a swift movement, she whirled around with her bow raised. An arrow aimed at my heart.

"Whoa!"

"Who in the name of Andraste are you?!" she demanded.

Cassandra placed an arm on the spymaster's shoulder, "Leliana we do not have-"

"A year Cassandra!" Leliana stated, "A whole year I was tortured! A whole year I was cut, whipped, poisoned, and _worse_! Defending _him_! I want some answers or I swear on the Maker I will kill you where you stand!"

"Now wait just a-"

"Leave Dorian."

It looked like Dorian was going to refuse but at my glare, he begrudgingly walked out the door and shut it behind him. I went to the door and pushed it open, ensuring that Dorian walked a fair distance away before looking back at the spymaster.

Leliana hardly flinched.

"Put down the bow, and I'll answer," I say.

Leliana scowled, "Talk or I will put an arrow through you."

I sighed, "Fine. My name is Maxwell Castell. To keep it short and simple, I am from another dimension known as Earth, and sent here to try and fix a timeline by shutting the Breach."

Leliana laughed hollowly, "And who was the one who sent you here?" she asked sarcastically. "Alexius? The Elder One? The Maker perhaps?"

I shrugged, "Actually it was Andraste."

Silence. For a few seconds there was dead quiet.

Then an arrow shot past my ear, the edge cutting slightly into the skin.

" _You lie_ ," Leliana growled.

"I lie about a ton of things," I say, ignoring the slightly pain, "But I am telling the truth here."

Cassandra frowned, "But if you are, then does that mean-"

"I'm the literal Herald of Andraste?" I ask. "I guess so."

"Cassandra, you cannot believe-"

"Does it matter Leliana?" Cassandra interjected, "He must leave. Truth or not, we must kill Alexius and send him back. If he is what he claim's, then who are we to question him?"

Leliana looked like she was debating on taking another arrow, "And if he's nothing more than a sniveling liar?"

"He's the only one who can shut the Breach and stop what the Elder One has done," Cassandra stated.

Leliana scowled, clenching her teeth she finally put the arrow back in the quiver, "Fine."

Turning on her heel, Leliana marched out of the room. Quickly following, we all met with Dorian, who was tapping his foot impatiently, and made our way back up the stairs to Alexius' throne room. As we reached the top of the second set of stairs we found bodies lying on the floor, which was coated with blood. Seeing that none of our allies were lying on the ground, we all pushed onwards.

However, as we entered a hall, I recognized the path up to where Alexius sat in the throne. I also heard the sound of magic and the familiar _twang_ of Varric's crossbow as they echoed throughout the empty castle.

I was instantly sprinting towards the fight, hearing the sound of ringing steel and clatter of boots. Leaping up the stairs, two at a time, I dashed inside the throne room and took in the scene.

Solas and Vivienne were alternating between casting magic or conjuring shields, a metal spear head with serrated edges was attached to a long wooden handle hade up Alexius' staff, which was gathering up fire near the point. I noticed Varric leaning out behind cover and launching a few arrows at the Magister's shields, Iron Bull was lying face down with a pool of blood forming around his body.

Letting out a roar, Alexius swung his staff outwards before spinning around and thrusting it in the middle of the duo. An arc of flames flew through the air, as Vivienne and Solas raised their shields another blast of fire blew them apart, sending Solas flying past us while Vivienne crashed into a column with a sickening ' _crack_ '.

As the magister panted, his eyes fixed on us.

In an instant he changed.

The fire he had in his eyes seemed to fade, and he just seemed to sag, "I knew you would arrive eventually. Not sure when, but that you weren't dead."

Approaching the man, I scowled up at him, "It's over Alexius."

Dorian looked furious but his voice was soft, "Was it worth it? Everything you did to this world and the people on it?!"

Alexius laughed hollowly, "What does it matter. We're all dead anyway?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You appear now, just as the usefulness I possessed has run its course. The Elder One comes."

In that moment, I felt this slight sense of empathy for the man. Even though I was angry at him, for what he did. I could understand being used and played.

A second later, Leliana appeared with a knife pressed against somethings throat. It had the same appearance as Leliana, same skin but the person was wearing a yellow outfit.

"Felix no!"

Felix?

" _That's_ Felix? Makers Breach Alexius what have you done!" Dorian thundered.

His son? That Felix?

Whatever emotion that once filled my chest vanished. Replaced with a cold swirling wrath.

"Please! Don't hurt my son-"

"Hurt?" I say, "HURT!"

Glaring at the man, I jabbed a finger in Felix's direction, "That 'thing' is not your son! You have the fucking audacity to do all of that to him and shriek 'DON'T HURT MY SON' your jackass!"

Alexius turned with wide eyes, "I-I did what I had to for him-"

"YOUR SON WASN'T PART OF YOUR YOU BASTARD! YOU DID WHAT YOU HAD TO DO _FOR YOU_!"

Alexius turned his pleading look to Leliana, "Please…"

Leliana scowled, "Did you show the same mercy to us?"

Silence.

Leliana swiped the blade across Felix's throat, blood spurting from his jugular as he kneeled over.

"NO!"

Alexius swung his staff, unleashing a blast of clear magic.

The force sent us all flying from the throne, I rolled across the floor twice before landing on my stomach. Pushing myself to my feet, I saw Alexius stalking with a monstrous look.

" _Abomination_!" he growled.

Tightening my grip on the wooden handle, I rushed forward and brought my sword up. Swinging down, the blade was blocked by Alexius' staff as the man deflected it before I saw fire licking the man's hand. Twisting to the side, fire singed the edge of my hoodie as I cut diagonally upwards before ducking underneath the Magister's stave. The metal whistled through the air as I straightened up, but the metal end of his staff smashed into my face. Stumbling back, I felt blood trickle form my nose as I looked back at Alexius, grinning the Mage sent a fireball racing towards me. In a flash, Cassandra was there with a raised shield, as then spell bounced harmlessly to the ceiling I saw an arrow fly through the air and slam into Alexius shoulder. With a shout of rage, fire danced along his arms as he shot two streams of heat towards the columns. A wall of fire formed and boxed Cassandra and I in, I saw Dorian through the waves of heat near the entrance hall while Vivienne was still crumpled on the floor.

"Together," Cassandra said.

I flourished my sword, "Let's kill the bastard."

"Stay close."

Cassandra rushed forward, using her shield to block the spells Alexius threw as I kept behind her. As the spells bounced off, Cassandra quickly thrusted her sword forward and Alexius dodged before bringing his staff towards her exposed side. It was until I used my blade to deflect it and send it upwards, Alexius quickly took a step back and moved his weapon to block Cassandras slash.

With the both of us on the offensive, we were slowly pushing Alexius back. Cassandra blocked the spells and I used my sword to deflect the physical attacks, Alexius slowly gained more tears in his robes and sweat began to drop from his brow.

The Magister growled, "You will not win!"

Cassandra raised her shield and Alexius went to her side, an instant later I was there as Alexius brought the spear end of his staff downwards.

His blade met with mine.

My sword snapped.

Staring in shock, I forgot about the metal spear flying towards my face. Arms wrapped around my middle as I was suddenly flying towards the side as a scream rang through the air.

Cassandra noticed and quickly tackled me to the ground, in that movement the spear head had cut through Cassandra's armor and pierced her back.

Quickly sitting up, I brush my hand against the woman's back and feel blood.

"I'm alright," she gasped, "It didn't go that deep."

I was about to say "Didn't sound like it" and then discovered how dirty that sounded when I noticed fire trailing up Alexius' arms again.

I couldn't use ice magic, there wasn't an entry point for a snow fall.

Fire and fire? Redundant.

Lightning and fire? I don't need someone being barbequed _and_ feel like they'd been attacked by a Taser.

The fire was approaching, yellowish-orange flames ready to char us both to a crisp.

Well…might as well give it a shot.

Biting my lip, I crossed my arms into an 'X' shape concentrate.

I wasn't going to die.

I wasn't going to let Cassandra die.

Only person who was going to die was Alexius.

The fire got closer.

Not here. Not today.

I could feel the heat on my face.

I would not fail.

The fire hit a round clear barrier. The hot flames licking upwards and coated the shield, trying to find a chink to break through instead of being forced around.

I gritted my teeth.

The fire died.

Panting out of adrenaline rather than fatigue, I felt something be placed in my hand. Looking down, I saw Cassandra placing her blade in my hand.

"Our first fight. That move you pulled, it worked," she said with a slightly sheepish look. Well, sheepish enough for an injured woman.

I smiled, "I knew it."

Taking the sword in a reverse grip, I quickly untangled myself from Cassandra and raced forward. Charging straight for Alexius.

The Magister grinned savagely before casting magic vigorously.

He didn't know that I had training on dodging throwing axes from Bull's Chargers. I darted and weaved my way through the spell fire, ignoring the heat from the attacks as I closed in on Alexius. The man raised his staff in attempt to turn me into a human kabob.

"Die!" he shouted.

"No thanks!" I retorted.

Hitting the stone floor, I power-slid underneath the attack and swung the sword outward as hard as I could.

Blood flashed through the air as I heard two ' _thuds_ ' behind me.

"I chose life," I finish.

Getting to my feet, I wince at the sight of a separated Alexius and how the blood gushed along the floor. The fire wall that encircled the area went out and Dorian quickly strode forward, with an upturned nose he checked Alexius' neck before holding up the amulet.

Dorian held up the amulet and peered closely, "This is the same amulet he used before. I think's it's the same one we worked on in the past."

I blinked, "Good thing?"

"Indeed."

Leliana stepped forward, "How long until you leave?"

Dorian frowned, "Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and-"

"You don't have an hour!" Leliana shouted.

I frowned, "What do you-"

A roar echoed throughout the throne room, shaking dust from the ceiling and causing bricks to fall. Glancing around, I decided to ask the obvious question, "What the hell was that?"

Leliana glanced around, "The Elder One."

"You must leave soon!" Solas stated.

Varric jogged up, a cut along his cheek, "He's right, you have to go soon."

I look between all of them, "But what about you?"

They all look at each other. Their eyes filling with determination.

"We will hold the gate," Solas said. "Ensure Dorian has enough time to cast the spell."

"That's suicide!" I shouted.

"We're already dead, the only way we live is for you to succeed," Leliana stated calmly.

My breathing picked up, my eyes flicking from one to the next, "But what if…what if we fail?"

As Leliana opened her mouth Cassandra stepped forward, "You won't. I know it."

Solas and Varric exchanged looks before heading out of the room. Shutting the massive doors behind them. Cassandra took back her sword and joined Leliana as they faced the only entrance to the throne room. Tapping my shoulder, Dorian took me to where we first saw Alexius.

It was marked by a staff sticking out from the floor. My staff.

The amulet floated in the air as Dorian concentrated, blue magic crackling around the amulet.

Time passed at a snail's pace. The only sound filling the room was the crackling of magic.

Then the screech of a demon.

I stared at the door.

Steel against steel, fire exploding and the scent of ozone.

"Though darkness closes," Leliana said, drawing an arrow.

Cassandra drew her sword, "I am shielded by flame."

The doors burst open, demons surged as the body of Solas was tossed to the side.

"Andraste guide me!"

Both women chanted, Leliana shooting arrows while Cassandra charged the approaching soldiers.

I watched as Cassandra was surrounded, but she had a fierce look as she fought on. Whirling her sword in a deadly arc of steel as Leliana continued to shoot her bow.

It was admirable. Until Leliana took an arrow to her shoulder.

I took a step towards them, as if I could help.

Dorian clamped a hand on my shoulder, "You move and we all die!" he shouted.

I look back at the amulet, which had opened up the swirling blue portal. As I take a step towards it, I hear a cry of pain. Whirling around, I watched as Leliana took an arrow and stabbed it under a soldiers chin before rolling across another's back. Making her way to Cassandra, who lost her shield and was looking much worse.

A solider grabbed Leliana and stabbed her from behind.

The spymasters eyes widened with shock, blood flew through the air and splashed against Cassandra's face. Roaring in rage, Cassandra lunged and began to attack with more severity. Never noticing the demon behind her.

"CASSANDRA!"

"MAX!"

Wrapping a hand around my chest, Dorian pulled.

"NOOOO!" I scream, reaching out towards the woman.

Then I was lost in the swirling blue.

* * *

What felt like hours, I was stumbling back as Dorian released me, quickly whirling around.

My staff was on the floor.

Alexius was staring in-

My mind tunneled.

"I give-"

"YOU FUCKER!"

Tackling the man to the ground, I quickly raise my fist and began to punch any bit of him I can.

"BASTARD-YOU-TOTAL-FUCKING-SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I shouted, punching with each word. "YOU-DESERVE-TO-ROT-IN-"

A force tackled to the ground, "Breathe Max."

I snarled "LET ME GO DORAIN! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

I could almost imagine his face if I wasn't thinking of what I would to to Alexius, "You're not breathing Max!"

"-GOING TO SHOVE HIS EYEBALLS DOWN HIS THROAT AND LET HIM WATCH AS-"

A punch slammed against my cheek, "MAX!"

I glare up at Dorians brown eyes, "Calm. Down."

I breathe heavily, attempting to escape Dorians grip several times before letting out a breath, "Let me up Dorian."

"Are you calm?" he asked.

"Since you're asking, no." I state. "But I'm not going to try turning Alexius' face into paste."

Dorian shrugged before getting up and offering me a hand. Pulling me to my feet, I noticed that my right hand was bleeding.

Waves of exhaustion rolled over my body.

I just wanted to get back to Haven.

Retrieving my staff, I ignored all attempts of conversation from everyone and attempted to leave the castle.

Keyword: Attempted.

Two people, a man and woman had approached. Judging by how they carried themselves, they were royalty.

I didn't pay attention to what was said, especially towards one elf, not until the words that signified, "Leave Ferelden. Mages in peril."

I sighed, "We'll take them."

The elf turned to me, "What do you in-"

I quickly cut her off, "Lady. I have had a hell of a day so let me make this brief. The Inquisition need's Mages to shut the Breach, we are willing to take you guys in but we also are going to try and recruit the Templars as well."

"What?" the elf cried, "But-"

"But nothing. We don't know jack about what happened at the Breach. Don't like it? Then find somewhere else to go. Join the Inquisition if you want, we need some Mages and you would help. Or don't. I really don't care right now."

Glancing at the two royalty members, I say, "I'll be on my way if you would just excuse me."

As they glanced at each other confused, I walked past them. Past the guards, out of the castle and straight towards my horse.

I don't know how, but I managed to stay awake the entire time I rode back to Haven. Alone. I didn't care about the blood on my clothing. I didn't care that my right hand swollen to the size of a baseball mitt. I didn't care about the worried or curious looks given to me by the people when I finally got to Haven. All I cared about was getting to my tent and sleeping in my hammock.

Which I did.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	10. Recuperation and Poor Decisions

**_justsomerealguy_** **: Well, to be more practical Leliana never found out as the future never happened…sorry, I had a nerd moment.**

 ** _loriwarwick220:_** **I have it planned but I like the building anticipation.**

 ** _Asilyessam:_** **I agree. I always made that one guy Tranquil too. I figured that after what happened in the Mage Sidequest, I just wondered why the Inquisitor was furious. I kind of wished it was a bit similar to the Paragon and Renegade options in Mass Effect.**

 **Chapter**

Birds sounded as I was sitting back in the pavilion, Andraste was sitting across with her head cocked.

 _"_ _Maxwell?"_ she asked.

I glanced up at the woman, "What?" I say with dull tone.

The woman opened her mouth before closing it again, as I raised an eyebrow at her actions the goddess waved her hand again.

The pavilion changed, the landscape turned into a cliff-side where ocean water splashed far below. I was the surprised that the chair beneath me vanished and a low couch cushioned my fall, quickly getting my bearings together Andraste sat down next to me. She carefully grasped my right hand and pulled it into her lap.

I frowned, "What are you doing?"

 _"_ _Healing you."_

A white glow surrounded her hands as the feeling of cool water moved across my hand. Letting out a breath, I relaxed against the couch as Andraste fixed my hand with her magic goddess powers. As I watched the woman work, her natural golden glow shrouding most of her features despite me being able to see the outline of her face. The faint shape of her eyebrows were scrunched together, similar to the small, pursed mouth will full lips.

A few minutes later the goddess finally released my hand, which looked more like a hand rather than a baseball mitt, and turned to me.

 _"_ _Maxwell, do you wish to talk to me?"_

"No. I don't."

Andraste didn't like that response.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she placed the other one on my chest.

 _"_ _I can sense the distress in you. More powerful than a raging sea, I understand that you do not wish to speak but if you keep it in then you might make a very big mistake with your allies."_

I looked away, "I don't-"

Andraste moved the hand on my shoulder down to my back, _"Maxwell, we have time. Please tell me."_

Looking at the goddess, I didn't speak. Andraste began to rub circles along my back, I would have moved away but I knew that she was just trying to help. Not to mention she did have a calming effect on me.

I moved forward, leaning my elbows on my knees, "They died for me. Leliana, Cassandra, Solas, Varric. All of them."

 _"_ _Maxwell,"_ Andraste began, _"It wasn't-"_

"I'm not upset about that," I say. "I'm upset because of what that means for me."

Andraste frowned, _"What do you mean?"_

I ran my hand through my grey hair, "I don't want this. I just want to be left alone, away from all of this fighting and shit. When I shut the Breach, I wanted to leave Haven."

As I continued to speak, Andraste slowly stopped her ministrations.

"Once we got the forces together, and we closed the giant green hole in the sky I was going to slip away and go build a house somewhere. I can roast rabbits or find a nearby town and do some odd jobs to get money, just live the rest of my life alone."

 _"_ _I see,"_ Andraste said, _"But what is stopping you exactly?"_

"This Elder One is still the problem," I reply. "He creates all of these forces to destroy…everyone. He actually accomplishes the villain fetish of world domination and everyone else is powerless. I already have people looking at me as their "Herald" so what happens when Leliana, Cullen or even Josephine says that I can't leave. What happens if they die because I decide to go on my own."

 _"_ _You do not wish to help them?"_ the goddess asked.

"I do!" I state, "But I don't want to be extensively involved."

Andraste didn't say anything.

 _"_ _Here."_

Andraste slowly pulled me down into her lap and began to run her fingers through my hair.

 _"_ _You must rest Maxwell,"_ Andraste said.

"Hey!" I say, trying to get up.

She calmly pushes me back down, _"Rest."_

Despite my protests, Andraste continued to thread her fingers through my hair. Sighing slightly, I allowed her to continue and felt my mind drift along with the soft waves from the sea below and the wind.

As time went on, my mind began to drift. The lapping waves as a nice background as Andraste's fingers went through my hair, moving through any kind of knots easily. It felt good.

I felt good. Lov-

No. She wasn't her.

Stiffening, I sat up, "Can you send me back?"

Andraste was surprised, _"To Haven?"_

"Yes."

Andraste seemed to wilt, _"Of course."_

* * *

My eyes opened with the sound of the flapping tent. Lifting up my hand, I saw that the swelling that had vanished, thanking Andraste as my boots hit the ground, I exited the tent before going to the War Room to find Cullen and the others.

I had a massive feeling this would be a total cluster crap.

Stepping into the Chantry, I noticed the color purple walking out of Josephine's office. With a flash of red hair, Leliana saw me before quickly striding up.

The woman eyed me up and down, "You have returned."

I shifted, "Yeah."

"And the others?" she asked.

"I left them back in Redcliffe," I say.

There was a moment of pause, "Pardon?"

I sighed, "Look if you want a report you can get one from Cassandra when she gets-"

"What I want," Leliana growled, "is to know why you decided to leave them."

Sure Leliana.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Leliana stepped forward, "Tell me."

My eyes turned into slits as I glared back at the woman, "Leliana, could you just do me the pleasure of kindly fu-"

"Maxwell."

Cullen strode forward, "Leliana," he nodded at the woman, "I need to borrow him."

Leliana didn't look like she wanted to.

"Of course," she said. Gesturing to me, the woman stalked off.

"Come with me," Cullen said, "Please."

I shrugged and followed the older man out of the Chantry. He headed right, past the wooden houses and up to where a small tent with a round wooden table already set out. With a wooden chest sat on it.

"What is all this?" I ask with a frown.

Cullen went to the table and sat down, "Join me in a game."

"A game of what?"

Cullen cracked open the chest and took out a board before adding small wooden pieces, "A game of chess."

Eyeing the chess set, I slowly sat down, "Why am I here?"

Cullen blinked, "I just…want to play a game. I figured it would get your mind off things."

Despite the BS meter hitting high levels, I shrugged before taking a piece in my hand, "This goes…here?"

Cullen shook his head, "The knight moves in an 'L' shape. Two up, one to either side."

We slowly began to play a game of chess, I never really played before and Cullen had to coach me the best me could. I took a while but I managed to remember where most of the pieces went, (the king kept throwing me off) and I soon lost to Cullen.

As the man knocked over my king, he cleared his throat, "Well that was great for a first attempt."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," Cullen said honestly. "You were rather good at coming up with rather unorthodox strategies, despite them not working out in the end. Within a few-"

I cut him off, "Cullen, why are we really here?"

Cullen sighed, "I saw you enter Haven." The man spoke as he began to adjust the pieces of the board, "Your eyes had a look I've seen before, the eyes of a man who'd lost all."

I clenched my fist underneath the table, "Your point?" I demanded, trying to remain civil with him.

Cullen had finished the white pieces before rotating the board and continuing with black, "The last thing you needed was an interrogation from Leliana, she has been acting strange as of late and I did not want her making any rash actions."

"Yeah," I say slowly, "You have no idea."

"I would also like to ask if our mission was successful," Cullen said.

I nodded, "I believe so. When they get back, you could ask Cassandra."

"Of course," Cullen said, "In the meantime, would you like to play another game?"

It took me five minutes longer until my king was taken.

* * *

Cullen and I continued to play chess until a soldier strode up, "Commander."

Cullen frowned, "Yes?"

"Seeker Pentaghast has returned and is asking to meet with you and the Herald, sir."

Cullen raised an eyebrow, "Tell Seeker Pentaghast I will be on my way, however please inform her that the Herald couldn't not attend."

The soldier saluted before heading back into the town.

I frowned, "Why did you-"

"I assumed you don't want to face Cassandra yet," Cullen said as rose to his feet, "If you wouldn't mind, could you clean this up?"

I nodded as the man left, gathering the pieces together I returned them to the oak box before placing the board over it. As I closed the box, I left the area and moved down into Haven, already thinking on Varric's earlier words of how to apologize.

* * *

"He did _what?!"_

Cassandra sighed, "He gave Grand Enchantress Fiona an ultimatum, joining the Inquisition or find somewhere else to reside."

Josephine nearly dropped her clipboard, "Did he not understand the repercussions of such an action?"

Leliana crossed her arms, "I would assume he didn't care."

Cassandra shook her head, "Despite his intentions, we did get the aid of multiple Mages who were willing to put aside their problems with the Templars to shut the Breach. The others left along with the Grand Enchantress."

"That is good," Cullen said, "All that leaves is the recruitment for a number of Templars to our cause."

"Yes." Leliana scoffed, "If that is even possible."

Cullen frowned, "These Mages are willing to work with the Templars, I view that as an advantage for us due to the fact it will help boost the trust in us the Templars have."

Josephine quickly back to her clipboard, "That would aid our relations. I have a list of connections I could use when we confront the Templars, they would aid us in case we face the Lord Seeker Lucius."

Cassandra sighed, "If that is all."

Striding from the War Room, Cassandra made her way back outside to the training dummies.

* * *

Walking through Haven, I made my way down to where I knew Cassandra would be training.

Training was putting it lightly, I figured she would be relieving stress by using her sword against a dummy that, in her imagination, was me.

Walking past the massive entrance gate, I quickly found Cassandra where we usually trained. However, the soldiers were giving the place a wide berth, and some even gave me panic looks as I approached.

Cassandra shouted as her sword swung through the air, cutting through the wooden support of the dummy as it clattered to the ground. I glanced between the sword and the woman before taking a breath.

"Hey," I say.

Cassandra glanced up before letting out a disgusted noise.

"Right," I say slowly.

Turning away, she said "Did I do the right thing?"

I frowned, was this to herself?

"Erm, Cassandra?" I ask.

"Everything I have done, from the moment the Breach opened, has gone against everything I have held sacred in my life." She said, moving away from the dummies, "History might write me as a fool, a madwoman, or even a traitor."

I frowned, my apology fading as I spoke, "What do you believe?"

Cassandra turned around with her eyebrows knitted together, "What do _you_ believe?"

I blinked, "This isn't about me right now. Ok?"

"Oh it is not!" the woman said with mock surprise, "Well you could have fooled me."

Don't get angry.

"Look I get that your pissed but-"

"I am _infuriated_ by you!" she stated, "You disregard all of our advice, believing in your own arrogance you hold the answer."

"Now hang on-"

"Then you proceed to insult a highly powerful Grand Enchantress by ignoring her words and stating that she either joins us or leave."

"Cassandr-"

"Instead of explaining like some _rational person_ you instead choose to storm out of the castle! What fool does that?!" she demanded.

"Look-I just-"

Cassandra shook her head, "It is a times I wonder if you're were just cursed with being an imbecile or just naturally that way."

* * *

 _A beer can sailed through the air as I ducked. My report card flying from his grasp as the insults began._

 _Idiot._

 _Dumbass._

 _Lazy bastard._

 _It wasn't until I was twelve when I stopped caring about the insults and focused on finding my next meal. On how I was going to get money._

 _That was when I met those guys behind the high school smoking a joint._

* * *

Screw staying calm.

"Cassandra? What the hell crawled into your ass to turn you into this mega-bitch?"

She turned around, her mouth quirked upwards for a brief moment along with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?" she asked, as if what I said was slightly comical.

"You don't even stop to actually think for a minute that I am _not_ this responsible fucking soldier boy? You ever think that "Hey! This guy was just swept up into this? Maybe I should give him some slack. Right?" Oh wait. No, you don't! Guess what Cassandra? I am not like you, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing half the time, and I can tell that _your_ suggestions, sorry, _demands_ , aren't exactly the smartest ideas! Don't always expect me to take your words as gospel!"

Cassandra's mouth went into a frown as she stepped forward, "You refuse to take my words seriously and you may end up with a spear through your back or murdered with magic!"

"Well you haven't exactly given me a reason to _Seeker_ ," I growled back.

Cassandra jabbed a finger against my chest, "Trust goes both ways _boy!"_

I batted away the finger, "Preaching to the choir. Make up your damn mind already! Risk the possibility of trusting me or stay with your paranoia that I'm going to stab you all in the back!"

Cassandra gritted her teeth, "Go to hell Maxwell!"

I smile cruelly back, "Go fuck yourself Cassandra."

Cassandra pushed me, and I quickly retaliated.

"Maxwell!"

Cullen grabbed my arms and pulled as Iron Bull quickly moving in front Cassandra, Cullen frog marched me away from the woman who had quickly been dealt with by Iron Bull.

The solider sighed, "I take it that apology went wrong."

I gritted my teeth, "You have no fucking idea how bad it went."

"Really?" Cullen asked. "Cassandra driven to rage? I think I understand well."

I let out a breath, releasing most of my aggression like dust on the wind.

Damn it.

"Cullen, can we play another round of chess?" I ask.

* * *

Cassandra quickly stormed into Leliana's tent, the spymaster was handling another set of books with more names. Leliana quickly shuts the book at Cassandra's scowl.

Before she could speak, Cassandra said, "I am going to the Templar stronghold."

Leliana blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"I wish to confront Lord Lucius," she said. "I believe that I could persuade him to joining us as well as a number of Templars."

Leliana frowned, "Are you sure that is wise? Just you attending this?"

Cassandra shook her head, "No. But I believe that it is better than letting Maxwell go in there and we have the same incident as before."

The spymaster rolled her jaw, "Alright." Leliana said as she searched around her desk as she grabbed a set of papers, "Take these and go. They will help you get to the stronghold."

Cassandra nodded.

* * *

Alright, after borrowing some…vellum, (Or old fashioned paper) I began to write an apology. I would hardly call it Oscar worthy, but that just left one problem.

Will it work?

Iron Bull and Vivienne were out. Bull being a fighter and I didn't expect Vivienne to help other than how _not_ to piss her off.

Dorian? Too early to know.

Sera? I think she would tell me to scrap the idea.

Varric? He was an author, but apparently he wasn't a good one.

Solas.

Why not the elf?

It took a while, but I found him sitting on a rock outside of Haven. Legs crossed as he seemed to be meditating. Approaching, I sat down next to him with my legs outstretched on the smooth rock.

I tapped his shoulder, "Solas?"

The elf opened his eyes, "Yes Maxwell?"

"Could I get some help from you?"

The elf frowned, "Of course. How can I help."

I sighed, holding up the vellum I said, "I need to apologize to Cassandra."

"Is that your apology?" he asked.

"Yes Solas," I deadpanned. "This is the apology."

Solas shrugged, "Then by all means."

Clearing my throat, I hold up the vellum to read, "Dear Cassandra. I am very sorry for acting like a jerk for the past few days, and I would like it known that I do appreciate what you have done for me."

Solas didn't say a word.

"Well?" I asked.

Solas turned to me with a confused look, "Is that it?"

I slowly looked between the vellum and the elf, "Yes?"

"Are you writing an apology or just a note? You sound like you are reading a manual rather than an actual apology."

"So it sucks."

"If that means inadequate, yes."

I dropped my head, "Damn it."

Solas uncrossed his legs and turned his head, "Perhaps it would be best for you to relax. Take time to allow your mind to wander."

I raised an eyebrow, "That works?"

Solas smiled, "It does when I move into the Fade."

As I nodded, it took me a moment for those words to sink in, "Wait wait wait, _move_ in the _Fade_?"

"Yes," Solas said, "Often times I travelled around Thedas, finding old ruins and broken castles before going into a trance to reach the Fade."

"Why?"

Solas frowned, "It is…difficult to explain. Imagine that the Fade is a history book, and at these locations you can see these events with enough training."

"So…you go to the area, and you find a way to see history by tripping major?"

"I…guess?" Solas said slowly.

"But how can you find these areas' in the Fade?" I asked.

"I have been practicing for quite some time," Solas said, "I understand the requirements each trip takes."

I then remembered the Future That Never Was. Solas could sense my Mark. My Mark reacted towards the fade…

"Solas?" I began, "Could you also sense demons?"

The elf frowned, pinching his chin Solas said, "I believe so. I can find spirits, such as compassion, hope and faith, those that can shift into their demon forms. Why?"

"Solas this is important," I say, "Could my Mark sense demons?"

Solas turned to me, taking my left hand in his, he peered at the green glowing line, "Possibly."

My Mark sparked when I touched Lord Luci.

"Solas are there any kind of demons that can shape shift?"

Solas looked up, "Envy can."

"You need to get Cassandra and meet up at the War Room. Now!"

Getting up, I hopped down from the rock and began to dash up into Haven when Solas shouted, "Maxwell what's wrong?!"

"The Templars are being tricked!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Snow flying from underneath my boots, I saw Cullen talking with a guard. As I approached, he opened his mouth but I cut him off, "We need to talk about the Templars. Like now."

His eyes sharpened. Handing something to the guard, Cullen quickly followed behind, "I'll get Leliana."

Dashing into the Chantry building, my boots squeaked as I found Josephine at her desk, as the woman looked up I said, "Tell me you have something to help us against the Templars."

Josephine blinked, "Well, I have a few contacts we could-"

"Good," I say.

Gesturing for her to follow, I see Cullen striding in with Leliana close at his heels, her eyes narrowing she asked, "What is going on?"

"Remember when Lord Luci-boy pulled all of the Templars out of Val Royeaux?" I ask.

Leliana frowned, "What of it?"

"Cassandra said that Lord Lucius wasn't acting right. Like he wasn't all there, and she was right!"

I circled the table before looking at the trio, "It wasn't Lord Lucius who ordered the Templars to leave, it was a demon. Envy according to Solas."

Their reactions varied from gasps to grasping a sword, the I didn't not expect was the slight look of worry.

"Why?" Cullen asked, "What purpose would that serve?"

I chewed on my lip, "When I was in Redcliffe, Alexius mentioned a master. Somebody called "The Elder One" who was behind Alexius taking control over the rebel Mages. Maybe this guy is trying to take control over the Templars too."

"How do we know it is accurate?" Leliana said, "We don't know if-"

"Leliana," I began, "My Mark reacted to Lord Luci when I shoved him. The only time it reacts like that was around the Rifts and the Breach. I would say its safe to assume that he is a demon."

The doors opened to Solas, who was breathing heavily.

"Cassandra's missing."

Cullen frowned, "What?"

My eyes shot to Leliana, who had composed a calm face.

"What the hell did you do?" I ask.

All of them glanced at me, "Pardon?" Leliana asked.

"What did you and Cassandra do?" I repeated.

"I do not understand-"

Realization hit me harder than being thrown off the Pride demon.

"You sent her to the Templars didn't you?"

Josephine's eyes widened, "Leliana!" she said accusingly.

"What would you have done?" The spymaster retorted.

A horde of demons surrounding Cassandra.

Doing nothing as we left her.

"I would have consulted everyone before making an action!" Josephine stated.

Leliana scoffed, "That would have-"

"Would have what?" Cullen demanded.

Leliana glanced at me.

No.

"You cannot be serious," I say. "You cannot be FUCKING serious!"

They all went silent.

I scowled at the woman, "You sent Cassandra into the biggest trap in the world all because you don't trust me?!"

Leliana said nothing.

The events in the Future That Never Was kept flashing in my head.

"You listen to me Leliana," I say in a dangerous tone, "I don't care about your stupid paranoia because I know that you are a good person. What pisses me off is the fact that you didn't talk to Cullen, or at least Josephine before pulling off something like this. Right now, Cassandra is possible in the biggest pile of shit ever and we cant do anything for her."

Leliana gritted her teeth before saying, "So what do you propose?"

I turned to Josephine, "You mentioned contacts?"

The woman nodded, "I know a number of nobles who are not happy about the Templars abandoning their posts. We could use that to our advantage to enter their stronghold."

"Yes, the issue being that it is a _stronghold_ ," Cullen said.

"We don't need to worry about all the Templars," I say, "Some may not even know that Luci isn't actually Luci."

"Lucius," Josephine supplied.

"Whatever," I retort. "We all go and try to oust out _Luci_ before we convince the Templars. Seeing us reveal a hidden demon could work in our favor when we recruit them."

"It will take us three days to reach their fortress," Cullen said, "Our plans?"

"I take Solas, Bull and Vivienne to the fortress and be politicians. Dorian, Sera, Varric and Blackwall act as a second team when things go south to help us in the fight. Kick ass and take some names, then rescue Cassandra."

"You mean if?" Cullen said.

I shook my head, "No. I do mean when."

Leliana shook her head, "That sounds terrible."

I gave the spymaster a look, "So was confronting Alexius, and with you sending Cassandra ahead but look where we are now?"

Josephine wrote a few things on her clipboard, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless!**

 **Review.**


	11. Templars and Demons

**A/N: For the life of me, I could not get this chapter out. I felt like I was punching a brick wall, multiple times. I apologize for taking so long, writers block as well as college life is a very difficult thing.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter**

Walking across the stone bridge, our group approached the Templar stronghold, which had flags embroider with their symbol flapping in the wind. The drawbridge was down and open for us to enter.

Even though this was a time sensitive mission, with Cassandra's life possibly on the line. I wanted to rip my ears off.

"Indeed," Vivienne said, "How fares your wife Sir Trevelyan?"

A man wore a weird turban thing and a golden mask that shielded his face, "She fares well! The minor illness that plagued her has thankfully past and she is gaining strength with each passing-"

On our way to the fortress, a massive number of nobles had joined us. Since Vivienne was much more of a politician, she had conversation with them. Conversation that made my brain hurt from the polite talk, as if they were trying to out nice each other.

I slowed my pace so that I was now keeping pace with Iron Bull and Solas, as most of the nobles gave them a wild berth and a distrustful glance.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

Bull nodded, "Nothing I'm not used to Boss."

"Agreed," Solas said, "I have trying to sense any residue Fade magic, however the only signals are coming from your Mark."

I nodded, "Alright. Just be ready."

Vivienne lead the group as a dark skinned man approached, wearing the heavier armor of the Templars and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Presenting," the Trevelyan guy began, "Knight-Templar, Ser Delrin Barris. Second son-"

I tune out as I peered over my shoulder.

In the distance, I saw a faint red color standing amidst the trees. While stealthy, Sera still stood out like a sore thumb.

Turning back, I saw Delrin (I think) approach me.

"I'm the one who sent word to Cullen," he said as he clasped his hands behind his back. "He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the veil."

I frowned, placing my hand behind my back, "Why tell Cullen?"

"I assumed you could help." Delrin looked around, "I didn't think you'd bring such… _lofty_ company."

I noticed that the nobles had started to move into the open gate, bar Vivienne and Trevelyan, who were staring at us curiously.

I shrugged, "Let's just say that their company was surprising, but appreciated."

The Templar shrugged, "Understandable. Judging by our acts in Val Royeaux."

His eyes shifted slightly to the left.

"You're about as clueless about his actions as us," I say.

He blinked, "How-"

"Is he here," I asked quickly.

Delrin frowned, "He-"

"Not here," I say. "Is there any place we can talk privately?"

Delrin's brow furrowed before a wide grin formed on his face.

"Allow me to escort you in, good ser!" he said with an extravagant bow.

Oh great. Here comes the hard part.

Painfully, I formed an equal smile before bowing my head, "I greatly appreciate it, Knight-Templar."

As Vivienne eyed me curiously, I subtle gestured for her to move ahead. She frowned but turned to her companion as they entered the stronghold.

As I followed Delrin inside the fortress, I didn't waste any time, "Where's the Lord Seeker?"

"Gone," Delrin replied with a low tone, "Not a day past, Seeker Pentaghast entered the fortress demanding to speak with the Lord Seeker. She was hesitantly admitted by him and his new Knight-Captains."

Shit.

"Did she come back?" I asked.

"I only heard she would be attending to the Templar records," Delrin said, as he glanced at my face the man frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Too soon to tell," I muttered.

We went under the gates and into a small courtyard which acted like sleeping arrangements for the Templars judging by the tents and the benches around a well. I saw that the nobles were clustered near the next set of gates, that had began to allow them to enter.

Delrin placed a hand on my shoulder, "Lord Lucius left yesterday morn and has instead left an envoy for you to speak too. Know this, if you can talk sense into this envoy than a number of a Templars will stand with you."

I nodded before looking between Bull and Solas, "What do you think?"

Solas frowned, "An envoy? That does not sound pleasant."

Bull had crossed his arms, "There's supposed to be a whole force. So why are there only basic guards around the gates, where's everyone else?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I've been in multiple encampments, hell even castles and fortresses." Bull said as we followed the nobles, "There are always people in the camps, injured, drunk, or just being lazy. Not to mention there are normally people patrolling the upper ramparts, yet the place is clear. No patrolling Templars, no lazy soldiers."

"So this is undoubtedly a trap," Solas said.

Bull shrugged, "Keep a hand near your staff Mage."

As we approached the group of nobles, Vivienne returned, "Discovered anything?" she asked.

"There is a very high chance we are walking in a trap," I began, "Lord Luci is missing and Cassandra's here somewhere. You?"

Vivienne shrugged, "All the nobles are trying to grab up some Templar forces, just another session of the Game. Most of them don't care what is happening."

Ignoring the 'Game' comment, we moved/pushed through the crowd of childish politicians as we entered a small council room. Lord Trevelyan standing on one side of a table while Delrin was on the other, a group of Templars standing behind him.

The moment Lord Trevelyan begin to blather on about "Rights of the nobles" and "Templar duties" I tuned them out and sat down near a set of barrels, Solas knelt down nearby while Iron Bull went to the far corner of the room with his arms crossed and his eye scanning the room.

Vivienne stood between the talking noble and Delrin, as they continued to argue I noticed something flicker in the rafters above. Just a brief flash of color before it was gone.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

Blinking, I glanced around to see where the voice came from. But no one was paying attention to me.

"The Templars are not your puppets!" Delrin said, "We serve-"

A door banged open as a man fully dressed in armor strode forward, two similarly dressed men flanked him as he approached the table.

"Knight-Captain," Delrin said.

Another flicker in the rafters.

Pushing myself up, I moved to the table next to Vivienne, who had raised an elegant eyebrow, "We were expecting the Lord Seeker."

"The Lord Seeker sent me to die for you," he replied curtly.

"Knight-Captain," Trevelyan began with a bow, "Lord Trevelyan, honored to meet you. I-"

The man was cut off as the Knight-Captain laughed, " _This_ is the Grand Alliance of the Inquisition?"

I shrugged, "Work in progress."

"Lord Trevelyan," Vivienne began, "It might be wise to step away from the Knight-"

Lord Trevelyan quickly cut her off, "I will not let the Inquisition retrieve the Templars _and_ their captain. Not when they already have a band of Mages at their side."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bull shift ever so slightly. Stepping closer to Vivienne, I say, "Something tells me the Lord Seeker brought us here for more than just a talk."

"When you interrupted demanded to speak to the Templars, you disrupted the Lord Seeker's plans. Now we must adjust accordingly."

As he spoke, sounds of fighting and shouts came from the courtyard outside, I then noticed the cloth moving in the rafters above.

"What do you mean?" Delrin demanded, "What's going on?!"

"You were all supposed to be changed!" the man shouted, "Now you must be disposed of!"

Moving fast, I grabbed the edge of the table before flipping it on its side and pulling Vivienne down. An instant later, arrows pierced the wood as Trevelyan and the other nobles fell while Delrin ducked behind a pillar.

Vivienne got into a crouch, "Any plans?"

"One," I replied.

Conjuring a fire grenade in my hand, I chucked it over my head and shouted, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Vivienne blinked, "Fire in the wha-"

An explosion rocked the room, Vivienne watched with wide eyes as our wooden covered blackened. After several moments of silence, we both peered up. A black area stretched outwards as the Knight-Captain laid on the ground unmoving, with his steel armor charred.

Rising to our feet, Vivienne drew her staff as I shouted, "Everyone ok?"

Solas deactivated his Barrier as he leaned against his staff, "That was quite impressive."

With the sound of shifting wood, we turned to see Iron Bull pushing past a set of barrels, "Thanks for the warning Boss, I would not want to experience that."

Delrin appeared, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder as he gazed at his former companions, "Why?" he asked aloud.

"That's not the question darling," Vivienne said, "The question is what did he mean by change?"

Solas slowly approached the fallen Knight-Captain before gingerly touching his helmet, "It did not melt into his skin, thankfully."

Placing his hands on the sides, the elf eased the helmet off the man's head before sucking in a breath and saying something in Elvish.

I frowned, "What is it?"

Solas stepped away.

Black veins webbed their way across the man's pale face, moving seamlessly into his eyes, with the pupils dyed a dark color.

"Holy hell," I muttered.

Vivienne blinked, "What magic did this?"

Iron Bull growled, "I'll tell ya."

Striding forward, the Qunari grabbed the man's chest plate before ripping it off to reveal red crystals growing along the man's chest.

"I haven't seen it often," Bull said, "But I know the signs of Red Lyrium."

"Red Lyrium was banned!" Delrin stated, while clutching his arm.

I shrugged, "Apparently Lord Luci said fuck the system."

With the sound of clanking metal, several Templars stormed inside as we raised our weapons.

"Sir Delrin!" one shouted.

"We're not the Red Templars!" the other exclaimed.

"Sir Belfon, Sir Elric," Delrin breathed, "You're-"

Wincing slightly, Delrin leaned against a barrel as the other Templars raced forward to help. As they quickly eased him against a wall, I approached the man.

"We need to find Cassandra. Where is the Templar records?"

Delrin pushed aside one of the knights, "By now," he said with a grunt, "she would be in the thick of things. Go to the main fortress and search inside, that would be your best chance."

"Good," I say, as I turned to leave I had an idea.

"Second thing." I say, returning to the knight, "Can I use your sword?"

Delrin frowned before slowly drawing his sword, taking it by the blade he offered me the hilt, "I wish you luck."

Taking the blade with an appreciative nod, I turn and exit the room and return to the courtyard. Outside, Templars were fighting against each other, the only thing to distinguish them would be the blackened faces or the glowing Red Lyrium.

"Plan Boss?" Bull asked.

"Get to the castle!" I shouted.

"It's the Herald!"

Templars advanced forward with their shields raised upwards to block any oncoming spells.

Iron Bull let out a roar as he raced forward with his battle axe raised, lowering his shoulder he slammed into the metal shields and destroyed the formation.

Flourishing the sword, I raced forward to the nearest Templar as Vivienne began to blast magic from her staff.

Sword clashed as I dodged and weaved around the attacks, cutting upwards through the chinks of armor. Blood flew and steel shone as we moved through the group of Red Templars, as we approached the steps. Solas and Vivienne cast magic over the shoulders of Bull and I as we fended off the Templars, Bull with his massive battle axe and myself using a mix of my sword and staff.

You'd think I'd have invented dual wielding for the first time.

Kicking the metal chest plate of a Red Templar, I grabbed Bull by the shoulder and gestured back. Sprinting up the steps, arrows clattered at our heels as we dashed up to Solas and Vivienne, who were casting magic over our heads at any approaching enemy Templars.

"Head down!" Solas shouted.

Bull and I instantly hit the stone steps as a wave of fire magic scorched over our heads. As it passed, we got back up and rushed towards Solas and Vivienne. Both were standing next to a bunch of Templars who were lacking in the creepy black veins or red crystal growth, and of whom were standing at attention with swords drawn.

As Vivienne lowered their stave with labored breaths and Solas doubled over, I spoke, "Can we get inside?"

"No Milord." A Templar said, "We believe it is blocked."

Bull growled. "If we don't get inside then we're all dead."

Pushing past the Templars, Bull eyed the doors before rushing towards the door and slamming into it. The door let out a hollow sound. Shoving the sword through my belt, I joined Bull in trying to break down the door.

Bull grunted, "One two three!"

Thud.

Grunt.

"One two three!"

Thud.

Grunt.

"One two three!"

Thud.

Grunts.

"One two three!"

 _Thud._

Grunts.

"One two three!"

 _Thud._

Grunts.

"One two three!"

 _CRACK!_

Grunts.

"ONE TWO THREE!"

 _CRUNCH!_

Showing open the doors, we all stumbled inside.

A corrupted Templar stood amongst other fallen Templars before a sword pierced through his chest. As it was withdrawn, the body slowly fell back with a thud.

Standing with blood on her sword, was Cassandra.

"Seeker Pentaghast," Vivienne said as she stumbled in. "Thank the Maker."

Cassandra strode forward and offered a hand to the woman, "Are you alright?"

Turning from their conversation, I helped Solas into the room and eased him to the floor.

"If we don't get some protection soon we won't last," Bull said.

Moving back to the door, I bit my lip before kneeling down and placing my palms on the floor. Ice crept along the stone floor and began to grow upwards, creating a narrow passage that allowed one man to enter at a time in order for the creepy Templars to enter.

"That work?" I asked.

A Templar stared at in surprise, "Never seen a Mage do that…"

Bull nodded in my direction, "This one is full of surprises."

As Bull began to organize the Templar forces, I went back to Cassandra, "Are you ok?"

Cassandra nodded, "Of course. When I heard the Templars beginning to fight, I immediately began to give aid."

"Good," I say.

"There's more," Cassandra said. "Lord Lucius isn't himself. It is-"

I cut her off, "It's an Envy demon. We figured that out ourselves."

"And it is still here," Cassandra interrupted.

I blinked, "Wait, really?"

"Yes!" Cassandra stated. "We need to find it now."

Vivienne struggled to her feet, "Then let us-"

"No." Cassandra said. "You need rest. Max and I can handle the creature."

I nodded, "Besides, the Templars might need your help when you get better. Once the corrupted Templars are handled, come find us."

Vivienne hesitantly nodded, "Be safe Seeker Pentaghast."

Cassandra nodded.

"No love for me," I muttered.

Turning from the group, Cassandra went through a doorway on the right. Following after the woman, we moved down a corridor littered with the bodies of Templars, I assumed it was Cassandra's work as I stepped over their fallen corpses.

"This way!" Cassandra stated, gesturing to a set of doors at the far end of the corridor. As I moved towards them, there was a closed door, however there blood stains along the ground that seemed to move inside that room.

"Max?" Cassandra asked.

"One second."

Placing my hand on the wooden door, I gave a small shove only for the door to remain still

"Max!" Cassandra said again.

"Just a minute."

Pushing against the door, it refused to budge. Taking a few steps back, I drove my heel close to the door handle, it was two more times before the wood cracked.

"MAX!"

One more kick and the door busted open, the coppery scent of blood hit my nose and nearly made me vomit. Eyes were sketched on the walls, painted with blood that trailed down the walls and formed pools along the floor. More of the crimson liquid splattered along the floor, leading up to a desk with candles lit around a stone bust, that had a knife embedded into the forehead. As I reached for the knife, I felt a hand grip my wrist, "Maxwell."

I whip my head towards Cassandra, who was gripping my arm with her left hand.

I blinked, "What?"

"We need to get to Envy," Cassandra stated.

"And who exactly is this?" I ask, gesturing to the bust, "Why is it-"

"Max please," she said. "We need to end the creature before it inflicts more havoc."

I sighed, "Fine."

As Cassandra turned to leave, I looked down at my wrist.

Left hand…

Max…

I quickly went after Cassandra, who had gone through the set of doors and who knows where. Moving over the Templar bodies, I found myself outside, near a stone staircase that lead up further into the stronghold. Dashing up to where Cassandra was, I shouted, "Wait!"

Turning around, I dashed up to her, "Before we do this whole confrontation. I need to say something."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Max, not-"

"Look can you just here me out?"

Cassandra sighed, "Alright."

"I want to apologize," I say, "For being a dick back at Haven."

Cassandra frowned, "Max. It is alright, we both were at fault."

I sighed, "I still feel guilty about it. At least…"

I slowly offered my left hand, "Shake on it?"

Cassandra grinned before taking my hand with her left.

My Mark twinged.

Smiling, I pull "Cassandra" forward before punching her across the face. With a cry, she tumbled down to the foot of the stairs.

Slowly moving downwards, I drew the sword, "Nice trick Envy."

"Cassandra" coughed, "Wh-What do you mean? Are you insane?"

"No," I reply calmly, "Just that you are a shapeshifting demon pretending to impersonate someone, whom I know well."

"Cassandra" scoffed, "What?"

"One," I tick of my fingers, "Cassandra would never accept that half-assed excuse from me. Not without talking about her viewpoint. Two. Cassandra has always been ambidextrous, but she's mainly right-handed, not left. Three. Cassandra has always called me "Maxwell" not just Max. Finally."

I wiggled my hand, my Mark flickering green, "This thing is a demon detector."

Envy smiled, "Impressive. From what that woman knows, you are simply a lucky fool."

"Sorry to disappoint," I reply.

"On the contrary." Envy said, rising to her (its?) feet. "This is going to extraordinary."

I frowned, "What will?"

"This woman was a simple means to an end," Envy stated. "I simply…want _you!_ "

Envy rushed forward, gripping my hoodie with one hand and using the other to stop my falling sword. Envy slammed its (her?) knee in my stomach, forcing me to drop the blade and knocking the wind out of me. Gritting my teeth, I forced my body forward to push against Envy and nearly throwing it off balance.

An instant later, she used her grip on my hoodie to kick between my feet and knocking onto my knees. Her hands gripped my throat and squeezed.

Gasping for breath, I slammed my hand against her arms to try and loosen her grasp. Envy smiled, her brown eyes shifting to a lighter color, "You are mine now."

Something began to creep up my throat, glancing down, I saw the gauntlet covered fingers began to shift into a skin color and extending. Worming their way up to the corners of my mouth, despite clamping my teeth together the fingers pried themselves onto my jaw and forced my mouth open before shifting down my throat.

Coughing, darkness began to corner my vision. I began to lose feeling in my arms.

Pain.

* * *

Gasping, my eyes shot open and I pushed myself up.

I was lying down on hard cement, dirt and other trash particles stuck to my hand as I pushed myself to my feet.

Where the hell-

"Hey Maxie."

Freezing in place, I turn around to see three men standing in the alley.

The guys on either side were wearing cliché red bandannas, my attention focused on the man in front of me. A cigarette burning in his mouth, illuminating a pair of dark sunglasses on his face, despite it being dark and it only enhanced the fact he is a major douchebag.

He puffed out a cloud of smoke, "I'm tired of waiting. You need to pay up now."

I took in a breath to calm my nerves, "I told you before, give me one month and I'll give you interest. That is what we agreed on, and aren't you going on about keeping your word?"

"It's been a month Maxie, tick tock your time is up."

"Take you long to come up with that?" I ask.

Not waiting for a response, I turned on my heel and sprinted out of the alley. Just as I stepped off the concrete and onto the sidewalk, the floor fell from underneath me; yelling loudly I flipped several times before I slammed onto the floor. Groaning in pain, I slowly move onto my hands and knees before pushing myself up. As I got to my feet, I found myself standing on a misshapen road, with green wisps of magic floating through the air. Swirling columns with bizarrely carved runes, stretched up into the sky, slowly moving through the columns I looked around quizzically until I came to the sight of Cullen and Josephine, both of which having dull eyes.

With the echo of heavy boots, my eyes widened as a familiar man strode forward.

"Is this useful?" Jared asked, "Will this let me understand you?"

Narrowing my eyes, I sneer at the man, "Go to hell."

"Everything helps me understand," my father said with a smile. "Even this."

Moving to Josephine, Jared smiled before taking her face in his hands and dragging his tongue along her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling, Jared shifted his hands before jerking Josephine's neck with a sickening 'CRACK' and the woman toppled to the floor. I hissed and turned away.

A voice growled, "I will know you."

As my eyes shot open, I saw Leliana stalking forward with a growl, "Tell me 'Herald'!"

Pulling a knife from the fold of her robes, she forced it into my stomach, "Tell me what you feel!"

Gasping, I push away from the woman and press my hands against the wound, but no blood emerged. Looking back up, I saw Cassandra standing with tears falling down her cheeks which merged with a bloody throat, "Why didn't you help me?"

"I-I-"

Blood spurted out and splashed against my eyes, my fingers scraped against my skin as I quickly tried to get the crimson liquid off. Blinking, my eyes cleared to see Cassandra had vanished, along with the columns.

Tan, metal lockers went down a long hall with open doors that had teenagers pouring out. Words jumbled and echoed through the hall as they walked past me, but managing to shoot me looks.

"Did ya here about Max?"

"Druggie get busted yet?"

I remembered this…

"Watch it junkie!"

A force pushed me to the side as the popular douche's marched past. Rolling my eyes, I got back to my feet and began to look around for a way out.

"Hey!"

A pair of hands shoved me from the side, sending shockwaves through the metal lockers as a hush went over the crowd.

"I said watch it junkie."

Some jock stood there with slicked back hair, and a smug look.

"Now you say…" he placed a hand near his ear, "what?"

I looked away, "Mrr hm."

"Hm?" he leaned closer, "Say it again."

"I said…fuck off!"

I shoved him back, sending him into his group of pals who all wore equal looks of surprise. The jock pushed himself up, "Wanna say that again you shit faced dumbass."

I clasp my hands together, "Of course, as you pathetic pea sized brain can't seem to understand I will gladly repeat so you can understand the meaning of 'Fuck. Of.' As it pertains to you going away and leaving me alone, if you would like I could present the physical understanding of 'Fuck off' but I am not sure you would like it."

The jock blinked, "And that what would…that be?"

I cracked my knuckles, "Getting your ass kicked 101."

The jock smiled, "Bring it, it won't be much of a fight if you're stumbling around from your last high."

With that, the jock rushed forward to the cheers of the students.

I simply sidestepped before grabbing the jock's head and slammed it into a locker. On contact, after a loud sound clanging metal the jock toppled into a heap.

"Yes Herald!"

I turn to see Jared standing next to Leliana, Josephine, and the jock.

"Tell me more!" They shouted as they advanced forward.

Fuck.

Sprinting down the hall, I pushed through the crowd of students as I heard Jared's laughter being to echo through the hall, the sound seemed like it was distorting slightly.

"Freak!"

"Fool!"

"Junkie!"

Ignoring the shouts, I whipped my head around in search of a way out. The classroom doors began to slam shut, increasing my pace I then spotted a set of double doors that was still open. Ignoring the slamming doors, my lungs began to burn as I approached the double doors, I was barely there until one door slowly shut.

Panting heavily, adrenaline pumped through my veins.

The remaining door began to shut.

 _"_ _You're hurting."_

As the voice spoke, I saw the door stop midway. The wood was quivering, as if it was trying to shut, however something was forcing it open. Or someone.

Ignoring the stich in my side, I dived through the door, hearing it slam shut behind me as I slid across pavement. My heavy breath pushed away the pieces of gravel along the floor, rolling onto my back my chest heaved with effort after the long run as my hands, arms, and legs burned with pain.

After a few moments, I push myself up. Dusting myself off, I took in my surroundings. A night sky greeted my eyes, as traffic echoed through the buildings and up to the rooftop I was lying on. Looking around, I notice that there was someone sitting on the edge of the building, a large hat obstructing most of his face. Their hands clasped together while slipper clad feet tapped together.

"Hello!" he said in a…strange tone.

Frowning, I take a step back.

The hat turned slightly, "Curiosity. Distrust. More tricks from the demon? How is he saying what I am thinking?"

I blinked, "What?"

"I am not Envy. My name is Cole," the person said, "I want to help. You. Not Envy."

I frowned, "You're not going to attack me are you?"

The hat shook, "No. I want to help."

"As you've said before," I say slowly.

Moving towards the being, I sat down on the ledge before swinging my legs over and letting them dangle. Looking back at Cole, I noticed how the light reflected against his hat but still refused to let me see anything above his mouth.

"So…do you mind explaining how you got here?" I asked.

"You were hurting. Envy was hurting you. Trying to understand, to create a face that could feel but not fake. I heard your pain, it is easy to hear, harder to be part of what you're hearing. I'm hearing you know, healing…I hope."

"You are the first friendly face I've seen in here so I would count that as helping…wherever here is."

"I felt you hurting in here. I came to help, I was out there and now I am in here," Cole said.

I blinked, "In…here?" I ask, gesturing to the rooftop.

"Yes." Cole reached out and slowly tapped my forehead, "In here."

I frowned, "Ok…and Envy is in here to?"

"Yes."

So those times from earlier was Envy forcing me to relive a few things.

I let out a breath, "Alright. That answers the who, the what, the how, and the where. But why?"

"Actions speak, and words display," Cole said, "He wishes to understand, Envy takes and takes in order to learn. He wishes to _be_ you, not a copy or mimic but to be you with mind and thought."

Envy sounds less like a demon and more of a creepy fangirl/boy.

He turned into Cassandra to get to me. Envy wants me for…

Green light shone in my eye from my Mark.

Son of a clever bitch.

"He wants me because of the Mark," I say.

Cole shakes his head, "Close."

A demon army.

"Envy wants to be me in order to help this…Elder One?" I asked.

Cole frowned, "He isn't very nice person."

"Ok so how do I get out of here?" I demand.

"You can't. You shouldn't, you need to be in here. It is Envy who needs to leave."

"Hate to break it to ya, but I doubt he's going to do that."

The massive hat bowed, "Indeed."

"I mean," I throw my hands up, "The freak tried to trap me in my high school and before that the alleyway…"

Trap.

Envy wanted to be me. Shifting through my head and previous memories, gaging my reactions…

A grin formed on my face.

"He wants to learn about me," I say with a mischievous grin. "Alright then."

Cole tilted his head, "Isn't that a very bad thing? He is hurting you."

I shrugged, "Well that doesn't mean I can't run some interference for him?"

Cole cocked his head, "Interference? Are you going to use me to stop him?"

I shook my head, "I'm just going to make sure he gets everything wrong."

Placing my hands on the ledge, I push myself onto my feet and stand on the edge of the rooftop as the breeze tugged at my clothes.

My neck and fingers cracked before letting out a breath, "This is going to be pretty fun."

With that, I jump forward off the building. Stretching out my feet and felt worn cobblestone slide across my boots. Slowing down, I find myself back in the Future-That-Never-Was, back in the courtyard of Red Lyrium.

"M-Maxwell…"

Cullen reached out towards me, his body being consumed by the red crystal.

I blinked, "Nope."

Cullen blinked, "Wha-"

"Nope! Not today!"

Sprinting away, I ignored Cullen's shouts before rushing to the opposite side of the courtyard.

"What?!"

Reaching the door, I peer over my shoulder to see a very confused Jared and Leliana.

"Hell no!"

Turning to the door, I push them open before finding myself back inside of Val Royeaux. A group of townspeople stood around a platform, while Chantry members stood on a platform and Varric, Cassandra and Solas standing in the crowd.

"Well look no further!"

Blinking, I see the old woman, Hevara, pointing dramatically at me.

"Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste. Claiming to rise-"

"Hold up! Hold up!" I shout, clapping my hands, "I got something that will address that ok?"

Placing my hand on the platform, I push myself up before clearing my throat.

Smiling, I point a finger at the nearest Chantry member, "Fuck you."

I point at the next Chantry member, "Fuck you."

Next, "Fuck you."

Old woman, "You're cool!"

Person, "Fuck you!"

Solas, "Fuck you!"

The elf frowned and cocked his head in confusion.

Varric, "You're cool!"

He let out a breath of relief.

Cassandra, "Fuck me!"

The Seeker blinked before a blush formed and she pointed at herself in shock. I replied with a wink, tongue click, and finger gun.

"HERALD!"

I glance over to see Jared glaring daggers at me, this time Lord Lucius was standing alongside Leliana and the jock.

"TELL ME!"

I blinked, "Hell naw I am out! PEACE!"

Pounding my chest twice, I flashed a peace sign before leaping off the stage. Dashing through the plaza, I saw Jared and Luci boy chasing after with angry looks…at least I thought so, Jared's face looked constipated whereas Luci boy seemed sexually confused.

Moving across the bridge, I saw the gates of Val Royeaux and pushed them open. Cold pressed itself against my face as I found myself back inside of Haven, darting past the tents where the usual soldiers would be training I moved to the entrance gate. As I passed the wooden gates I saw Sera perched by a fire with Varric.

"Hey Maxie!" Sera said with a wave.

Varric lifted up his crossbow, "What's the-"

"MAGIC!"

A pound of snow fell from the sky, coating the elf and the dwarf, extinguishing the fire and covering them up, leaving Sera's pointed ears the only thing that showed where she was.

Cackling, I dashed further into Haven and towards the Chantry building where I recognized the crowd of Templars, Mages, Cullen and old Chancellor Palpatine. I jammed my hands into my pockets before striding forwards, the Chancellor noticed me and a grin formed.

"Why hello Her-" he began.

"You suck," I state.

He blinked, "What?"

"You suck," I repeat.

"I…suck?"

I smiled, "And swallow."

As the man tried to figure out what I mean, I moved past to the rowdy group of Mages and Templars and push open the wooden doors of the Chantry.

Instead of the church-like interior, I walked out onto a concrete road. The sky was pitch black as lampposts illuminated the road with an orange glow, as the wooden doors shut behind me, I recognized where this was.

B-Line Road. It was my personal Highway to Hell.

The doors open behind me as a crowd emerges. Jared leading the pack, with Lord Luci and Leliana flanking his sides, with Chancellor Palpatine leading a pack of Mages and Templars.

"I will know you Maxwell," they all said together.

"Well that's creepy at all," I mutter.

There was only one other place for me to go.

Sprinting down the road, I heard the group let out a cheer before they began to follow. My eyes scanning the right side of the road, ignoring the passing tree's and worn green sign before finding a hanging yellow coat. Darting in that direction, I moved through the tree's and pushing through the foliage.

Mixed shouts began to echo as they all began to split up. Widening their search for me, as they shouted threats and "HERALD!" I began to feel that when they said they would "know me" I couldn't help but feel that they didn't mean it in a platonic way.

Leaping over a root, I began to recall the path I took. Turn this way, look out for that root, push away the branch, under the roots.

There.

An old cabin stood, with a rotting wooden deck. The beams connected to the railing and the roof were cracked, with some even split in half while windows showed dirty curtains. Dashing forward, I hop onto the deck before my hands brush over the top of the door, after my fingers slid against jagged wood I felt a small metal key. Taking it in hand, I jammed it into the lock before twisting the key, as the door unlocked I quickly hurried inside before locking the door behind me.

Taking the key, I placed above the door before turning around. A small bathroom was at the far wall while a dining table sat to the side, flimsy ramen cups sat on their sides, more packs of ramen were stacked at the side wall, next to several water bottles. What attracted me was the bed.

Rust flecked the floor, while some clung to the bars of the bedframe where two sets of handcuffs were attached. The mattress was bare despite a crimson stain near the base where I sat, the smell of sweat and metal invading my nose.

My hand idly rubbed against the mattress.

…God I missed her.

* * *

 _Jogging back into the woods, I adjusted the backpack as I hopped over a stray root and approached the cabin. Grabbing the key from its hiding place, I unlock the door and push it open._

 _"_ _I'm back," I say aloud._

 _A small groan met me, "Max…"_

 _Moving to the bed, I sat down at the edge where she was laying down, her wrists cuffed to the bed. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on me._

 _I smiled down, "Feeling better?"_

 _She blinked before croaking, "Water."_

 _Reaching down into my bag, I pull out one of the refilled water bottles and placed it near her lips. Slowly giving small sips to the girl. After she shook her head, I put the bottle away._

 _Then she looked up at me, her eyes brimmed with shining tears as she said, "Max…"_

 _"_ _Save it," I say. "Whilst being pissed off, it doesn't matter. We're going to have to work ha-"_

 _"_ _Uncuff me."_

 _I frowned, "What?"_

 _She flexed her wrists, "Uncuff me. Now."_

 _I blinked, "Alright…"_

 _As I pulled out the key, I wondered what she needed. Food. Bathroom us-_

 _As I undid the other handcuff, she shot up before slamming her lips against mine. I froze for a moment before cupping her cheek and kissing back, one hand running through my hair while the other ran up my shirt. Jumping slightly from the contact, I deepened the kiss and wrap my arms around her waist._

 _Clothes were shredded as our actions grew hot, every pant quickened my pulse, and her moans were as tinkling bells on a sleigh. We finished and laid together, naked on the mattress. When I awoke, I was cold and she was gone. Along with my wallet._

 _Shoving on my clothes, I went to the only place I figured she would be._

* * *

"Found you."

My eyes widened as a force sent me flying across the room. My arms flailed as I crashed into the wooden table, destroying it and leaving me in a pile of wooden pieces. Groaning, I push myself up and look at my attacker.

Dark jeans were tucked inside of leather boots, a hoodie covered his torso while slicked back grey hair shined in the faint light. The figure looked completely normal, despite the glowing green eyes.

Envy smiled, "Enjoying the sight Herald."

The bastard made a perfect copy of me.

I shrugged, "Yeah. I always knew I was one sexy bastard."

Envy smirked before grabbing me by the hoodie and slamming his fist against my cheek, "Arrogant till the end, I expected more from you."

Blood splashed across my lips as I coughed out air, "Ditto."

"And now…the finale."

Striding forward, Envy grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up with a smile, "Now I will know you Herald!"

As Envy's eyes started to glow bright green, I noticed how his arms began to quiver, and then fully shake.

I smile with bloody teeth, "What's the matter buddy? Having trouble keepin' it up?"

Envy's glowing eyes widened in shock as he released his hold and stumbled back, "No…NOO!"

" HELL YES!" I shouted before punching him across the face.

Envy hit the ground hard before attempting to get up. Keyword: attempted.

Grabbing his collar, I shoved him into the wall before grabbing his hair tightly, "You come _here-_ " I slam his head into the wall, "into _my_ – mind. Trying – to – copy – me – huh?"

I grab the back of the guys head before bringing it down and slamming my knee into his face, "Well do me a favor fucker."

Grabbing the back of his hoodie, I pull him towards the front door before jerking it open, "Get the hell OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I shoved him forward before bringing my foot up and kicking him in the ass. As he flew across the wooden deck, I heard a crackling noise before light overcame my sight.

* * *

My body jerked back as whatever connected me to the demon was forcibly severed and what felt like rough sticks were pulled out of my throat. Getting on my hands and knees, my stomach churned painfully before foul vomit forced its way out of my throat. Ignoring the burn in my throat, I force myself up. Stumbling slightly, I turn to see that Envy had finished his transformation into me.

"Maxwell!"

I turn to see Vivienne, Iron Bull and Solas appear from the lower steps, their eyes widen as they flick between us.

"Solas!" Envy cries, "Its him! Envy!"

"Bullshit!" I shout back, " _That's_ Envy."

Vivienne turns to Solas, "Can't you tell?"

Solas shook his head, "While I can sense the demon presence, I cannot distinguish where it is emanating from."

"Wonderful!" Envy and I say together, both of us throwing our arms up.

"Hard to tell which is which…" Vivienne muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have a suggestion," a voice stated.

As I looked up, I saw a several fireballs fly through the air before landing at our feet, while I caught one of them Envy just crossed his arms at the sight.

Envy chuckled, "Try again Dorian."

The fireball was pulsing…

Wait.

FIRE GRENADES!

I quickly chucked the fire grenade at Envy before leaping back and hitting the stone floor, my Barrier had just appeared when the explosions sounded like rapid pelt of a machine gun and I had to enforce my Barrier or else I would have been sent over the edge of the stairs. After the fire faded from existence, the only thing left of Envy was ash and a sharp ringing in my ears.

"Oww…" I muttered.

Dorian walked forward with his brows furrowed, "Hrr huu hagrt?"

I frowned, "WHAT?!"

They all winced.

Vivienne placed a hand on Dorians shoulder, "H krr hrr brcrse ff ha mhic."

"WHAT?!" I shout again, "I CAN't HERE YOU!"

Iron Bull rolled his eyes, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"YEAH BUT MY EARS HURT LIKE HELL! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!"

Iron Bull grinned, "YEAH! MOST OF THE TEMPLARS HAVE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF ALREADY!"

I smiled, "AWESOME! WHAT ABOUT CASSANDRA?!"

Bull nodded, "WE FOUND HER!"

I smiled and let out a cheer.

"SILENCE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless!**

 **Review.**


	12. Closing the Breach

**_Oyshik:_** **Indeed. I debated on using a lightning blast, but I loved the idea of Dorian and the fire grenades.**

 ** _Schnarf:_** **Well I just imagined the frustration of Max inside of his mind and he figured out how to utterly screw with Envy. He didn't know how to defeat him, however he did know how to make Envy's job harder.**

 ** _(Guest) boom:_** **Thank you.**

 **Chapter**

With a soft groan, Cassandra slowly opened her eyes. Through wooden boards she saw ground rolling beneath her as the thing she was riding on jostled her slightly. Slowly pushing herself up, Cassandra felt her sides wince in pain before letting out a hiss.

"Hey you're awake!"

A hand gently rested on her shoulder before turning her around. Blinking through the light, Cassandra saw Maxwell kneeling beside her with an eyebrow raised.

Cassandra shrugged off the hand before attempting to rise up despite the pain, Maxwell quickly helped her sit up and lean against the wagon.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked.

Maxwell frowned, "Well I'm 'here' as in myself, Vivienne and others managed to get the Templars on our side. However I'm here on this wagon to look after you, since you were…"

Maxwell raised his hand and twirled it around his head, "mind-invaded by Envy."

Cassandra frowned, "How did you know?"

Maxwell smiled, "Envy did the same thing after a short fight. Only I kicked his ass out."

Cassandra blinked in surprise, "You forced Envy out?"

Maxwell shrugged, "Eh."

"How long have I been unconscious?" the Seeker asked.

"About…two days," Maxwell replied. "According to Solas that is to be expected."

"Well it shouldn't have happened," Cassandra huffed. The very idea of her getting captured by a demon was unthinkable. Yet it happened.

"Hey don't beat yourself up," Maxwell said, "It happens."

Cassandra didn't respond.

Maxwell leaned against the wagon next to the woman before letting out a breath, "Look…about what happened at Haven-"

Cassandra frowned, "Maxwell I stand by what I-"

"Could you just…shut up please?" Maxwell interrupted, "I need to talk and you speaking won't help."

Cassandra was about to state that this conversation would be very one-sided, however the soldier noticed how the boy seemed more serious rather than his easy-going appearance. So she gave a small nod to Maxwell as she peered curiously at him.

"Look…I don't make the best choices, I get that. But I am not a fool. Just because you give your wisdom doesn't mean it's the best choice, not to mention you and Leliana don't seem to understand that I don't have any idea on what happening."

Maxwell noticed how Cassandra tilted her head and held up his hand, the Mark glowing faintly in the light, "I wake up in a stock, with this spreading painfully across my hand. I'm not some highly trained magic user who spent his life training, I'm just some guy at the right or wrong place at the right or wrong time depending how you look at it."

Dropping the hand, Maxwell bit his lip, "I know you guys don't trust me considering the fact that Leliana sent you here because you didn't want me to meet with the Templars. I hope you realize how stupid it was in the first place-"

Cassandra frowned, "We don't know anything about you and you refuse to tell us!"

Maxwell slowly turned his head to her with a blank look, "Did you try asking me?"

Cassandra opened her mouth before closing it with a soft, "No…"

"Maybe you should have."

Cassandra didn't speak, instead looking away awkwardly.

"To answer the question, I don't see a point."

Cassandra blinked, "Pardon?"

"Cassandra, did you really think that I wanted to be part of the Inquisition?" Maxwell asked, "There is a gigantic hole in the damn sky and I have the only thing to plug it up after an explosion killed a crap ton of people. Not to mention there's one group of people praising me as this Herald of a goddess while others are crying out for my blood. My plan was to shut the Breach, and then leave Haven in order to stay alive."

"Leave?" Cassandra asked. The idea of him leaving was…bizarre. It would be more peaceful, however it was also be more quiet even with the mischievous Sera.

"Yes," Maxwell said, "Leave. Probably go up to the Hinterlands and build a small cottage. Someplace quiet and apart from everyone."

Cassandra frowned, "I see…"

"Hey," Maxwell lightly jostled her shoulder, "You'll be fine. You have the combined forces of Mages and Templars, Leliana, Josephine, everybody else. If anyone can track down this "Elder One" it's you."

Cassandra nodded, "Thanks."

Rolling her shoulders, Cassandra felt her armor plates shift uncomfortably and after spending some time asleep on a hard surface, she was not comfortable. Undoing her straps, Cassandra removed the heavy armor and set it to her side, leaving her in a short purple tunic that ended just below her hips, leather pants and her boots.

A whistle sounded, "I have never seen you without armor before."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "And I've never seen you without that bizarre cloth contraption."

After she said that, Cassandra watched as Maxwell grabbed the base of his hoodie and pulled up, the cloth attached to Maxwell's tunic and briefly revealed the muscles built along his torso before the boy pulled the dark tunic back down and tossed the hoodie at his feet. Leaving his muscled arms bare, and he in his bizarre pants, boots and the tunic

"There," Maxwell said, "Day of firsts."

Cassandra nodded slowly before turning her attention to the passing countryside. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Cassandra was proud of what she turned Maxwell into.

"HEY MAX!"

They both turned to see Iron Bull walking alongside the wagon, "We need more water!"

Maxwell groaned, "Come on! I just gave you guys more like an hour ago."

Iron Bull shrugged, "The horses are thirsty."

"Fine…give me a second."

Maxwell sighed before hopping off of the wagon and moving a few feet away. Several men rushed forward clutching buckets and placed them around Maxwell's feet with the handles up, Cassandra frowned before clearing her throat and attracting Iron Bulls attention, "What is happening?"

The Qunari grinned, "Watch."

Maxwell sighed, as he raised his hands a solider shouted, "Do the other part too!"

Maxwell turned to the soldier with an exasperated look, "No!"

"Aw..."

Maxwell sighed before turning back to the buckets and snapping his hands out with his palms up. After a moment, a large layer of snow dropped from the sky, filling the buckets but also coating the boy with snow. The soldiers, including Bull, let out roars of laughter as Maxwell shook the ice crystals from his hair.

Cassandra made a sound of clearing her throat when in actuality she was hiding a smile.

* * *

I will say that closing the giant green hole in the sky was much more intense then you would think.

Several hours after we returned to Haven, we had grouped the Mages together with Solas in the lead while Cassandra did the same with the Templars.

I half expected Cassandra to be forced to rest by Leliana, but after a few words the Seeker had donned her armor and moved out. Dropping into the crater, the Breach crackled above us and cast its green glow over us. The Templars were standing side by side with the Mages, despite throwing distrustful glances at each other they stood determined, the Templars were drinking some kind of substance from golden cups while the Mages chanted something to soft for me to hear.

Solas placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Let's get this over with."

He nodded.

Stepping closer to the Breach, I felt my Mark crackle along my palm.

"Mages and Templars!" Cassandra shouted, "Stand strong!"

"Focus your power past the Herald!" Solas shouted, "Let it be drawn to his will!"

Again, more unhelpful advice from Solas.

As I stepped closer, a surge of power filled my chest. Gritting my teeth, I treated it like magic and forced it from my chest and into my left hand before thrusting my Mark towards the Breach. A large tendril of green energy shot upwards, rushing towards the Breach and connected, sending a shockwave of pain through my hand.

Gritting my teeth, I forced more of the energy through my Mark, the Breach began to shine a bright white before a shockwave blasted outwards and sending my flying back. Sliding across the snow, it took me a few seconds to blink away the spots and reveal the sky whole and blue.

I would have laid there all day. However, I knew that the snow would melt and sift through my hoodie, so I got back up to my feet as everyone began to cheer.

As Cassandra regarded everyone and Solas smiled at the clear sky, I moved past them and started to make my way back to Haven. After a short trip, I saw the whole town celebrating by linking arms or just breaking out giant barrels of liquor.

"Hey Boss!"

I see Iron Bull raising a mug of something at me along with the rest of his Chargers, "Come over and have some!"

I shook my head, "Sorry…gotta give a report to…Josephine."

"Awww…" Krem groaned, "I was hoping to see how terrible of a drinker you are."

"Another day."

Swiftly moving away from the group, I make my way up towards my tent. Glancing at the setting sun, I close the flaps of my tent before grabbing the bag I had taken earlier. I had managed to snag some bread and dried meat earlier, also I used my magic to make some snow before melting it over a fire and storying it into a metal canteen. I would prefer a bottle of Dr. Pepper, however you take what you can get. Grabbing the hammock off of the two hooks, I rolled it up before placing it on top of the bag and tying it down.

Once I was sure it was set, I retied the tube holding my staff before swinging the pack onto my shoulders and peeking out of the tent. The sun had fully set, however the rambunctious cheers of Haven filled the sky, Mages and Templars alike partied like drunken frat boys.

Slipping out of my tent, I snuck around the edges of Haven, passing the buildings and cottages as I neared the front gate. The people of Haven seemed to gravitate closer to the Chantry building or the tavern, making the front gate clear of anyone.

That is, until I saw Cassandra standing there.

She was leaning against the frame of the door, her eyes scanning the area until she saw me.

"Maxwell," she said.

I nodded back, "Seeker Pentaghast."

The woman sighed, "Please do not call me that."

I grinned, "Then don't call me Maxwell."

"Fine," the woman said with a grin, "You can't leave just yet _Maxie_."

I blinked in surprise, "Oh…you…"

"You said not to call you Maxwell."

"Fair point," I applauded.

Cassandra moved forward before extending something, "You might need this."

The Seeker was offering a scabbard with a sheathed sword, one of the basics that the soldiers used but as I grabbed the scabbard and drew the blade, I felt how balanced it was.

"Thanks," I say as I sheathed the weapon.

"You are welcome Max."

I smiled, "Much better."

It took me a few moments to tie the belt around my waist, once it was secure I looked back at Cassandra curiously, "Can you handle them when I'm gone?"

"Leliana will be bit…upset but I am positive I can manage that, otherwise you are free to go."

I frowned, "Well…there is one last thing I need to do."

Cassandra frowned, "And that it?"

I lifted my arms up.

Cassandra glanced between them and me before giving a sigh, she then slowly walked forward and hugged me back.

"Thanks for everything Cassandra," I say.

Cassandra pulled back and patted my shoulder, "You are welcome Max. I wish you well with your life."

Backing away from each other, I push open the gate of Haven and leave.

Sucking in a breath of freezing air, I walk away with a feeling of freedom.

My job was done. I played my part with Andraste and I was now on my own. Tucking my hands into my pockets, I made my way down the dirt path, passed the empty soldier tents and near the archway leaving Haven.

As I approached, I noticed two figures stumbling forward, one leaning against the other.

"Hey!" I say, quickly jogging forward, "Need a hand?"

" _Herald_ ," A voice rasped.

Wait, what?

Moving towards the leaning man, I was surprised to see Chancellor Roderick looking up with a black eye and blood stained robes.

"He is hurting. He needs help."

I turn to the other figure to see a boy. Soft blue eyes were below platinum, curled hair with a large hat atop his head.

"Cole?"

"Men are coming," Cole said, "They want to hurt people. Hurt you and everyone in the village."

"Wait, what's-"

Movement caught my eye, looking past the two I saw torches burning orange as men marched forward. One group with glowing red crystals forming out of their body while another group held glowing staves.

"The Elder One," I breathed.

"He's coming!" Roderick wheezed, "For Haven!"

Haven.

An entire fucking army had just shown up at Havens front doorstep.

And everybody was too busy partying at our success to realize it.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	13. Battle for Haven

**_Oysh9ik:_** **I actually found it fascinating. However, Maxwell will just find it irksome.**

 ** _Rainsfere:_** **I'll explain that here.**

 ** _Loriwarwick220:_** **Indeed.**

 **Chapter**

As Cassandra shut the wooden gates of Haven, she let out a breath before making her way towards Leliana's tent. Instead of celebrating with the rest of the soldiers, she would be still organizing and planning their next steps.

Narrowly avoiding being swept into a dance, Cassandra quickly ducked into the spymaster's tent, Leliana was dipping a quill into an inkpot when she saw her associate, she quickly rose to her feet and around the desk before giving Cassandra a tight hug.

"I am glad you are alright," Leliana said. "When we discovered that an Envy demon had infiltrated the Templars-"

"I am fine Leliana," Cassandra said, "Please do not concern yourself."

Leliana pulled away, but kept her hands on Cassandra's shoulders, "In

"Is there something you require Cassandra?"

"No," Cassandra said, "I just wanted to see how things are after the Breach closed."

"Frankly, everyone is happy. Solas has reported that despite the heavens being scarred, the Breach is sealed for good. Maxwell did well today, and he earned this."

Cassandra shifted, "Yes…about Maxwell-"

"Still nothing, I am afraid," Leliana said. "Vivienne has received no information on him, whether this wizard Gandalf or his family name in the Circles. Iron Bull has-"

"Not that," Cassandra interrupted, "It doesn't matter now."

Leliana frowned, "Why? Cassandra what happened?"

Cassandra sighed, "Maxwell…has left Haven."

Leliana frowned, "He has…left? For good?"

The Seeker nodded.

"Did he say where?" Leliana asked.

Debating on whether to present the location, Cassandra shrugged, "He did not say."

"Well that certainly complicates things," Leliana said. "With him leaving, a large portion of information goes with him."

Cassandra frowned, "Leliana, Max is a-"

They stopped as a loud bell sounded through Haven. Effectively cutting off the sounds of celebration.

With heavy boots, Cullen appeared at the tent, "Forces are approaching!"

As he sprinted off, his voice was a trumpet sound, "To arms!"

Lelian6a and Cassandra hardly glanced at each other as they moved out from the tent and made their way towards the gates. Cullen was already waiting for them.

"Report!" Leliana stated.

"A massive force, the bulk of it coming down the mountain," Cullen explained.

Josephine approached, "Under what banner?"

"None."

Josephine turned to the soldier in confusion, "None?"

The sounds of spellfire and clashing blades sounded from behind the gates.

"We cant come in unless you open!" a voice cried out.

Cassandra glanced Leliana before moving to the gate, "Identify yourself!"

More swords clashing.

* * *

Lifting my blade, I batted away a sword before spinning around and swinging the blade across the Red Templars throat. As blood spurted, I ducked down as a blast of lightning shot over my head and into the Templar, sending him into the gates. Cole managed to dart out of the way before drawing a pair of knives, rushing the wizard who didn't have time to react and stabbing him repeatedly across his stomach.

"Why can't they see we only want to help?" Cole asked, as if he hadn't just prison shanked someone.

I sighed, "Because-WHOA!"

One of the Red Templars that appeared dead had just came up with his blade. I raised mine and blocked it, however with his weight it forced me back against the gate.

"Please open the gate!" I grunted out.

"Not until you identify yourselves!"

Cassandra.

Pushing against the sword, I gritted my teeth and shouted, "ANDRASTE DAMN IT CASSANDRA! OPEN THE FUCKING GATES BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!"

An instant later, the gates started to open, causing me to stumble back before losing my balance on the snow and toppling back with the Templar above.

"Cole!" I shouted.

An instant later, a knife point appeared from the Red Templars helmet. Hands shoved him off as Cole's massive hat appeared, "Are you hurting?"

"No," I said.

Cole offered a hand, which I took gratefully took.

Barely getting to my feet, Cassandra jerked me back and had a sword lifted at Cole, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"He's Cole!" I explained, "He helped me fight against Envy when he got into my head."

"People are coming to hurt you all!" Cole said, "But I assume you know that…"

"Yeah but why?" I asked. "You just showed up with Roderick saying that the Elder One has showed up."

"Elder One?" Leliana asked.

"They've come to kill you."

Cole turned towards me with his voice low and hat shrouding his face, "He is angry that you took his Venatori Mages and his Red Templars. Despite having some for himself, he is angry he didn't get them all."

I blinked before giving Cole a look, "I can't see that far."

Cullen stepped forward, his eyes squinting, "I…recognize that man. But this Elder One…"

I blinked, "Do you guys have like falcon eyes or something?!"

"Cullen we need a plan," Cassandra said.

"Haven is no fortress," Cullen stated, "If we are to withstand this assault, we must control the battle."

"We also have to get the villagers," I say. "They can't stay."

"I can handle that," Josephine stated before hurrying off.

Cullen gripped my shoulder, "There are trebuchets established outside of Haven, we can use them to slow the process of this…army."

I nodded, "Leliana you need to get Bull and Blackwall out here. They need them to slow them down, Cassandra-"

"I'll lead the way Maxwell," Cassandra said.

Nodding my head, I unscrewed the tube and pulled out my staff as I sprinted after Cassandra. The first trebuchet was outside with a small number of soldiers surrounding it and already fighting against Red Templars. Venatori were lingering in the background, casting lightning magic at the soldiers manning the trebuchet.

Cassandra lifted her shield and rushed toward the Venatori, their spells bouncing off of the metal as she bashed one away and raised her blade.

Moving to the nearest Templar, I leapt upwards and used my free hand to grab his wrist before plunging my sword into his chest. As he and I went down, I lifted my staff and blasted a bolt of lightning at the other Templar and saved one of the soldiers.

I nodded in his direction, his expression turned from grateful to horror as he shouted, "Herald behind you!"

Whirling around, I lifted my blade as a Venatori raised a dagger. That was until a massive hammer slammed into the side of the Mage and sending him flying away. Iron Bull hefted the weapon onto his shoulder as he grinned down at me, "You ok boss?"

"Better now that you're here."

Taking his hand, Bull pulled be up to my feet as he eyed the area, "Looks like their coming up from two different points. Since all forces are mixed, we are going to receive random waves of either Templars or Mages."

I glanced, "Ok…Ok. Bull, you and Blackwall take the left, Cassandra and I will take the right. Shields block magic, and you're a massive tank. Smash them to pieces."

Iron Bull smiled, "Aye aye Boss!"

As he raced away with a war cry, I turned on my heel to find Cassandra finishing off a Venatori. Dashing towards her, I stood at her left side before heading to the path where more Templars approached.

"I count six," she said. "Three for each."

"Bull and Blackwall have the other side," I reply.

"Wonderful," Cassandra said.

Charging forward, Cassandra bashed one away as she swung at the other. I quickly rushed at the one she bashed away with a swipe, as we cut through these soldiers Cassandra quickly lifted her shield to block a blast of ice.

I nod at her, "I got this."

As the woman lifted her shield, I conjured a fire grenade before racing forward. As the Venatori continued to blast magic, I weaved around before leaping over a fallen soldier and chucking the grenade at the mage. Hitting the ground, I grabbed the nearest shield and lifted it up as the fireball exploded, I felt something slam into the shield but I didn't want to know what it was. Dropping it, I hurried back to Cassandra, who had an Inquisition soldier nearby.

"We can handle things from here, however the second trebuchet is not firing."

"Lead the way," I say.

He jogged from the current trebuchet as Iron Bull and Blackwall remained nearby, Cassandra and I hurried past the forge and up the path.

"It should be just-URK!"

An arrow suddenly sprouted in his chest. Wrapping an arm around his middle, I used him as a shield from other arrows as Cassandra used her shield. Lifting my palm, ice began to form as I thrusted out my palm. A wave of ice zoomed across the plain, raising ice spike that impaled themselves into their bodies. Pushing the body away, I approached the trebuchet with a frown, "So uh…do you know how to work this?"

Cassandra pointed at a gear on the wooden frame of the trebuchet, with rope wrapped around it, "Turn that wheel."

"Awesome."

Hopping onto the platform, I gripped the handles and began to crank the giant war machine. It heavily resisted, however I managed to slowly turn the gear bit by bit.

As the massive arm got further down, a loud roar filled the air. Freezing in place, I turn to where the noise came from.

As massive creature stomped forward, red Lyrium growing out of its back like a giant carapace.

"Maker…" Cassandra muttered.

The giant creature howled loudly.

"Cassandra take over," I say.

Cassandra frowned, "What do you plan to do?"

"What my teacher Gandalf once did."

Stepping back from the platform, I hopped down and adjusted my grip on my staff. Cassandra's eyes flicked between me and the creature before going up to the platform and turning the wheel.

"You cannot pass!" I shouted, trying to fight off a smile.

The creature growled at me.

I raised my staff upwards, as the tip began to glow I saw how some clouds began to form, "I am a wizard trained by a member of the Secret-Fire, you power will not avail you _monster_!"

The creature raised its fists before slamming them onto the snowy ground, cracks formed and stretched outwards.

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!"

Raising my staff, I slammed it at an angle so that the staff head was aimed at the monster. As nothing happened, besides my hair rising, the creature howled before racing forward.

A loud crackling echoed as several bolts of lightning came down from the sky, bouncing off my staff and slammed into the monster's chest, it howled in pain as the lightning raced across his body and left nothing more than a pile of ash and pieces of red Lyrium. As I got back up, I heard the trebuchet go off and saw the rock fly through the air and hit the side of the mountain and causing an avalanche to tumble from the mountain. Coating the opposing forced with snow.

Cassandra approached with her eyes wide, "That-That was…"

I smirked, "Incredible? Astonishing? Sexy?"

"Dangerous!" Cassandra stated, "Have you ever practiced with lightning before?"

I blinked, "Well…"

A loud screech filled the air.

We look up to see a massive, black… _thing_ gliding through the air as red energy built up in its maw.

"DRAGON!" Cassandra shouted.

"Wait, DRAGON?!" I demanded.

Cassandra tackled me as the red energy blasted the trebuchet into splinters. The dragon roared victoriously before flying away. Pushing myself up, Cassandra had her eyes glued to the sky.

"We need to retreat! Now!" she shouted.

"No need to tell me twice!"

Snow flew through the air as we sprinted across plain. The bodies and blood of Templars, Venatori, and Inquisition alike coated the ground, Bull and Blackwall were leading a group of soldiers inside as Cullen stood by the gates. As Cassandra and I raced inside, Cullen shut the doors behind us.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry!" the man shouted, "It's the only building that might hold against that…that beast!"

"Oh right," I say sarcastically, "You mean the giant fucking dragon flying over our heads!"

Moving up the steps, people were racing left and right trying to get into the Chantry.

"The painting was my fathers!"

"Only thing I have left of my mother!"

Cassandra gripped the nearest villager, "Is it worth your life?!"

The Seeker then shoved them towards the Chantry, they fell back before actually racing towards the building.

"MASTER!"

A blur dashed by, and I saw pointed ears racing towards a cabin.

My caretaker.

Dashing after her, I watched as she attempted to shove a burning beam aside, "Master!"

Gripping her around the waist, I pulled her from the fire, "It's not worth it!"

"He is my master!" she shouted, straining to break free, "I am his servant! I must help!"

"He's already dead!" I shouted, pulling her away. "There's nothing you can do."

The elf girl had tears in her eyes as she looked at me, "I've…I've failed…"

Not waiting for the melt down, I grabbed her in a bridal carry and sprinted up to the Chantry, ignoring how wet my shoulder became. As I ran, I saw the fallen bodies of the other villagers and how lifeless their eyes were. Focusing my sight on the large Chantry building, I rushed towards the open doors where Varric and Solas were urging people inside. Moving inside, I handed the elf girl over to Bull, who had a large cut along his bicep however he had that stubborn look in his eye.

Turning back to the door, I saw Cole helping Roderick inside. Rushing to the mans other side, I aided him to the floor.

"You ok Roderick?" I asked.

"He's going to die," Cole said calmly.

"What a charming boy," Roderick said sarcastically.

I smiled, "I am rubbing off on you."

Easing the man onto the floor, I began to pat his arms and middle to find the injury. As my fingers pressed against the man's middle, Cullen approached, "Max, our position is not well. That dragon took back any time you just bought us."

"I've seen an Archdemon," Cole said, "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

As Cullen continued to talk, I found the wound Roderick had. Taking my sword, I cut a hole in his Chantry robe to find a deep cut, glancing around the Chantry I saw the fabric of a hanging banner. Grabbing it with both hands, I yanked hard on the banner before it ripped from the top and floated down. Taking a large piece of the cloth in hand, I used my sword to cut off a piece and pressed it against Rodrick's side.

"The Elder One doesn't care for Haven, he only wants the Herald!" Cole said.

I stopped what I was doing.

Me?

Footsteps sounded, "Do you think he would stop if we gave him Maxwell?" Leliana asked.

I turn to the woman with a glare, "The hell?"

"No!" Roderick coughed, "You will not give him up!"

I look back at Cole, "You could read me before. Cant you do the same to the Elder One?"

"He's too loud," Cole stated, "It hurts to listen."

"Trust me, I felt the same about him," I say, jerking my head at Roderick.

Roderick chuckled, "You have not changed much Maxwell."

"He wants to kill you. He will stop at nothing to kill anyone in his way to get to you. I don't like him."

"Again," I say, "Like this guy."

"Yet you try to save me," Roderick coughed. "Why?"

"Buddy," I began. "I am the biggest dick you have met. And I thought the same about you, then you got hurt trying to warn us of an army. You will survive because when we get out of this, you and Mother Giselle are going to give me lecture after lecture about the Lady Andraste, and I will sit my ass down and listen to everything. Got me? You will be fine."

"Forgive me but I do not share your optimism," Roderick said.

"He wants to tell us something," Cole said, "Before he dies."

"He's not dying damn it!" I shouted.

"Just listen!" Roderick demanded. "There is a path, you wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have."

I blinked, "A path through the mountains, out of Haven?"

Roderick nodded, "I never intended to start the path, it was overgrown…Andraste must have shown me. Shown me to tell you!"

I nodded, "Yup, and you're gonna live to keep preaching the gospel."

I look up at Leliana, "He doesn't die. Got it?"

"I will try," she said calmly.

As she took over, I glance back at Cullen, "Is there another trebuchet?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna Mulan this bitch."

Stepping away, I began to stretch out my arms and legs.

"You're going to "Mulan" this? What is Mulan?" Cullen asked.

"Who." I reply. "A soldier who turned the tide of a battle by launching a firework at a mountain, covering the entire army with snow. Saving her entire village. I'm going to find the trebuchet, aim it at the mountain and bury Haven, slowing down this Elder One and his forces and stopping him from pursuing us."

"What about the Templars? The Venatori? You! How will you get out?" Dorian demanded.

I sighed, "I dunno. I'll wing it."

"That plan barely worked last time," Cassandra stated.

"But it worked," I retort.

"Wouldn't it be best if some accompany you?" Cassandra persisted. "Perhaps Dorian or-"

The Future that Never Was.

Cassandra in s cell.

"No!" I state. "Only me."

"Why?" Cassandra demanded, "You wished to leave! To get on with-"

"Shit happens Cassandra!"

I turn and glare at her, "You know why? Because the cold truth is that I'm expendable now. With the Breach sealed, this!" I help up my palm to show the glowing green Mark, "Is useless. This was the only reason I was needed, now I'm just some regular guy. Everybody else is important, me? Not so much."

Not waiting for a response, I strode to the door with my sword sheathed, "Cullen when you open those doors you barricade them with everything you've got."

"Understood," Cullen said. "Once everyone is safe, I'll give you a signal to fire."

I nodded, "On my mark. Three…"

Cullen grabbed one side as Bull got the other.

"Two…"

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

"Now!"

The doors swung open and I sprinted out. As the Chantry doors slammed shut, I saw a large horde of soldiers approaching.

 _"_ _Allow me to aid my champion."_

Andraste's voice, once comforting and reassuring, left nothing but a bad taste in my mouth.

"Fuck off goddess."

Fire curling up my arms, I chucked fire grenades left and right. The explosions caused confusion among the group as I pushed through the group before finding a lack of defense of the walls. Quickly tossing two more fire grenades behind me, I climbed up the wall and jumped down into a pack of snow. Brushing the ice crystals from my hoodie, I noticed the stray trebuchet and rushed towards it, another gear was positioned near the base of the war machine. Grabbing the ends, I began to crank it with all of my strength. It barely got halfway when I felt my hair rise, throwing myself down I avoided a bolt of lightning. Getting to my feet, I grabbed my staff as my eyes went to my attacker.

Fiona. Wearing the armor of the Venatori.

"Lady," I say, getting to my feet. "You don't have to do this."

"Liar!" she retorted, "You forced my hand!"

"I gave you a choice!" I stated, "You could have joined us."

"As nothing more but lowly conscripts!" she shouted, her staff glowing with magic.

Lifting my staff, I shot ice magic before allowing fire to swirl across my staff. Fiona raised hers and began to launch lightning at me. Spinning to the side, I lift my staff and launch two streams of fire from both ends of my staff. The Grand Enchanter lifted her staff as a Barrier protected her from the heat, gritting her teeth she kneeled down and pressed her stave fully onto the ground before lifting it back up with a cry.

Spikes of ice began to shoot up from the ground. stumbling back, I retreated from the growing ice until I whirled my staff around and slammed it into the ground, sending out a wave of magic and broke the ice.

Fiona instantly reacted by swinging her staff outwards, causing the spikes to start flying towards me. Shoving my staff into the ice, I summons a shield of fire as the spikes began to melt as they approached until they were nothing but steam.

Sweat beaded my brow, the magic beginning to tax my body.

The fire shield began to die and the spikes took longer to melt, by now most were gone but a few.

The shield died.

Pain shot into my right shoulder.

Screaming, I dropped the staff and collapsed to my knees. My hand tightly gripping the spike of ice as blood began to drip.

"When we left Redcliffe, we were lost and afraid," Fiona said as she approached. "Then the Elder One took us in and gave us purpose."

Great, a fanatic.

My sword would be a waste. I couldn't hold it.

"Now…" Light began to form at the staff end.

This was going to be a bitch.

"You die!"

Roaring in pain, I ripped the spike out of my shoulder and lunged. Barely avoiding the magic as I shoved the ice spike into Fiona's chest. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked into my eyes.

I glare right back, "You first bitch."

Shoving the ice spike in another inch, I shoved the woman onto the ground. Picking up the staff, I returned it to its tube before turning back to the trebuchet.

As I finished turning the gear, I heard a familiar screech. Quickly cranking the gear one last time, I jumped down sprinted away.

I would have, if a wave of fire went across my only exit. As I was trapped. Looking around quickly, I froze when I saw him.

Stepping through the fire, this being had spindly arms and red Lyrium growing out of his jaw, and his chest like some sort of plating. Before I could speak, the earth trembled as the dragon landed, shaking its head as it roared towards the sky.

"Pretender," the thing began. "You toy with forces beyond your ken no more."

I blinked, "What the fuck are you?"

"Know me. Know what you have pretended to be."

The being stretched its arms outwards, "Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus."

I blinked, "Dude, you look like the result of Slenderman, Jason and the Fly having a three way together."

Corypheus didn't move.

I frowned, "Maybe Jason is a stretch. Kind of stuck between him and Freddy Krueger. Either does makes sense for your face, as well as the possibility you get off on all of this bloodshed."

Corypheus scowled, "You toy with forces you do not understand. I am more supreme being that what your mind can comprehend, I do what is necessary to make you all understand."

Corypheus lifted a spindly arm, "I am here for the Anchor."

In his hand was a sphere the size of a melon, glowing a harsh red, "The process of removing it begins now."

My Mark painfully began to glow.

"It is all your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual year's in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose!" Corypheus growled

I smirked, "Eh. Agree to disagree, but I think I know how to use it, and pissing you off seems like the icing on the cake!"

My Mark began to glow brighter and more painfully.

"I do now know how you survived, but what you flail at the Rifts is not some tool you understand. I crafted that Anchor to assault the very heavens themselves."

The Elder One clenched his fist, and my Mark burst with pain. Sending me down onto my knees.

Assault the heavens?

His words whizzed across my mind, until a conclusion came into being, I couldn't believe it. I had to know for sure.

"You crafted this to see the gods?!" I demand. "To see Andraste and the Maker?"

"NO!"

A hand gripped my wrist and jerked me upwards, until I was staring straight into his eyes.

"I went into the Fade to serve the Old Gods of the empire, in person. I only found chaos and confusion! For a thousand years I roamed, listening to nothing but the whispers of the dead and the temptations of demons! I emerged as nothing but myself and a single goal. I have seen the throne of the gods and found them empty!"

I snarled, "Mother-"

Cocking me back, Corypheus chucked me across the way.

"-FUCKER!"

Flying into a wooden post, I fell on my feet at the trebuchet. Glancing up at the machine, still aimed at the mountain and the gear to launch it.

"The Anchor is permanent," Corypheus stated. "You have spoiled it with your tampering."

As Corypheus began to ramble on, I noticed a ball of fire shooting up into the sky.

Turning back to the man, I scowled, "Believe what you will. You win. You've conquered Haven, but I'm going to teach you a new term."

"I doubt there is anything you could teach me," Corypheus stated.

"How about a Pyrrhic victory?"

Turning around, I slammed my boot into the trebuchet crank, sending the final rock into the sky. It flew before slamming into the mountain above Haven, and an avalanche formed.

Hopping down from the war machine, I sprinted away. Keeping my hand pressed against my shoulder as I ran, blood dripping along the ground as I made my way to the only clear path.

The ground rumbled as the snow got closer. My boots pounded across the platform as I jumped. Instead of hitting the snow, I instead fell into a cracked opening. Going down…down…down…

Pain.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	14. Blizzards, Jack Frost, Pain, and Quarrel

**_Jarjaxle:_** **My first play through I went Mages. As I said, I managed to get some of the Mages on the Inquisitions side, as well as some of the Templars. I liked Fiona, however in the game she refused to be controlled. With Maxwell, he just saw the people sacrifice themselves for him and the man responsible, he wasn't mentally alright and all he wanted was to leave. So he gave Fiona the ultimatum and left, causing some to seek refuge with the Inquisition and others with Corypheus.**

 ** _Rainsfere:_** **Wow. Thanks. I had to go over the message a few times (As I was tired) however I understood. You really grasp Maxwell, and you are right about him needing to be less rattled; Maxwell is still just a teenager, and still has no clue about Thedas.**

 ** _Oyshik:_** **"** **A woman to make out with!" HAHAHAHA! Nice one.**

 **Chapter**

Eyes snapping open, I found myself lying on the low couch. Looking around, I saw Andraste standing over me.

 _"_ _Greetings."_

Blinking, I quickly pushed myself away from the figure. Falling off the couch but I quickly got back up, "Stay away from me."

 _"_ _Why?"_ she asked.

"Why?" I say, "Why?! Maybe, oh I don't know, for lying about our deal. Instead of closing a giant hole in the sky and being done with it, a freaky Slender-Krueger-Fly thing shows up with fanatical Templars and Mages to attack the place!"

Andraste took a step back, _"It was not important at the-"_

"BULLSHIT!" I roared.

Andraste went silent.

"This…Corypheus guy, he said that the Mark was going to be used to open the heavens. To take the throne of the gods," I say and lift up my palm. "Is that why I got this?"

 _"_ _He also said that the throne was empty,"_ Andraste replied.

"Don't dodge the question."

The goddess didn't answer.

"Oh my God," I smile, trying to push down my chuckles, "Oh…my…God!"

I started to openly laugh, "You-You are afraid of some wannabe with a fucking god complex, aren't you?"

 _"_ _I am afraid of nothing."_ Andraste stated over my laughs, _"Especially not that thing."_

"Then why? No wait-" I cut her off as she moved to speak, "You can't tell me. Obviously. You couldn't tell me about how I got the Mark, you couldn't tell me everything, or rather _anything_!"

Lifting my boot, I kicked the couch away. Moving to the edge of the pavilion where the sea crashed against the cliff.

"You know what Andraste?" I say. "Don't ever talk to me again. Because I don't want to hear it, if you can't tell me everything in the first place then don't bother telling me at all."

 _"_ _I couldn't tell you,"_ Andraste said.

I whirled towards the goddess, "Then tell me _that_ instead! Just say why you can't tell me and be done with it!"

Andraste didn't move.

I bit my lip and looked around, "How do I wake up?"

 _"_ _You will be in pain,"_ Andraste said, moving closer the goddess raised a glowing hand, _"I could-"_

I stepped back, "How do I wake up?" I repeated.

Andraste stepped back, she seemed to sag slightly before raising her hands and snapping her fingers.

* * *

Opening my eyes, a stray beam of moonlight shined through the hole above me, the touch of snow pressing against my cheek and forehead. As I moved to sit up, pain slammed into my side. Gasping, I slowly move to see a piece of wood sticking out of my gut.

"Oh goddamn it," I growled.

I had a piece of wood in me.

A fucking piece of wood sticking out of my gut.

Get it out. Get it out! I had to get it out!

I reached for the wooden piece, only to feel my right shoulder ache. As both pains seemed to cancel each other out, I realized how freaked out I really was. Besides the piece of wood sticking out of my gut, I had no idea where everyone was, I felt cold, bloody and wanted nothing more than a bath.

Breathe.

Letting my head fall back against the rock floor, I slowly began to take in breaths of cool, damp air, counting to four several times in my head.

Calm down. Think this through.

Taking in another breath, I slowly moved my limbs, my right shoulder ached from where the ice spike left a hole, however the cloth of my hoodie managed to stop some of the bleeding.

I let out a breath before shifting my weight onto my left side, where the wood piece was, and slowly pushed myself onto my knees. Glancing at my right shoulder, I saw that the ice spike didn't go completely through my shoulder, but it would leave a scar the size of a quarter.

Quarter, I could really go for a gumball right now.

Grinning at the thought, I looked down at the wood piece. From where it was positioned, it didn't pierce anything important, however it did go completely through my side and was roughly the shape of a syringe.

My hands clenched as I got my right foot planted before using my knee and pushing up. My side screamed in protest as I shakily stood on two feet. Breathing heavily, I looked up to see a tunnel leading…somewhere. Taking a slow step forward, I began to move towards it.

I should have known it was too easy. Tricked yet again, just when I think things are looking up life had to come and kick out my teeth.

First fucking Jared. Then fucking Sarah. Now a fucking goddess.

Using the wall as support, I moved further into the tunnel. As I rounded a corner I saw the exit. Stepping forward, I ignored the pain and began to take larger steps to the edge of the cave.

Right out to where a massive blizzard had formed. The wind howling as snow flew from all directions, pulling my hood over my head I strode out into the flurry.

It couldn't be an easy trip, could it?

"It couldn't be a pleasant snow fall, where children were building Frosty the snowman and making snow angels with Jack Frost swooping around and pinching people's noses could he?"

Just then I felt pain across my nose.

"Fuck off Frost."

Tucking my hands under my arms, I trudged through the snow. My boots managing to keep the snow away from my feet, as my face began to feel numb, so did my side and the pain. Taking advantage of being painless, I continued to march through the blizzard, my lips drying out and my arms beginning to numb.

Taking my fingers from under my arms, I found that the tips were beginning to turn to a light blue. I slowly began to clench my fingers, feeling the joints move as I formed a fist before I released them, as they slowly moved back into place I clenched my hand again. Taking time from walking to shake my legs a few times before continuing to move.

I felt the ground shift upwards, my feet brushed against the rising snow and sent me face first into the snow. Pushing myself up, I shook the snow out of my hair before continuing up the hill.

Shaking my hands slightly, I started to feel…warmer.

A little too warm to be honest.

Moving up the hill, I ignored the weird feeling in my head and pulled the hood down, pushing up my sleeves I swung my arms and enjoyed the feeling of cool air against my arms as I moved up the hill.

Maybe I should take off the hoodie. My chest was starting to fill with warmth, but taking it off would hurt considering there is the wood piece sticking out of my side, I could bleed to death.

Getting atop the hill, I noticed a small fire pit with a pot still hanging over it. Moving close, I held a hand over the ash to find it still warm. Quickly extending my arms over the pit, I attempted to soak up the heat like a sponge for as long as I could; as I felt my arms feel better, I began to feel the cold again and the realization that if there was heat…

"Haven."

Quickly getting up, I ignored the growing pain in my side and sprinted up the hill. My boots sank into the snow as I approached the top. Below was a valley, where light glowed in an encampment. Letting out a breath, I began to hurry down the hill, my boots sliding through the snow. As I slid, I felt my boots clack into each other and sent me face first into the snow, sliding down the hill.

Damn it all.

As I slowed down, I pushed myself up to find blood on the snow, droplets beginning to come from my wound. Blinking, I reached for where the wooden piece was and found it missing, moving my hand to my back, I found that piece there.

Get it out, staunch it, move.

Letting out a few breathes, I gritted my teeth before gripping the piece of wood and pulling.

"OH GOD!"

Gripping my side, I sucked in a deep breath as I clutched the wound, feeling blood begin to pump out of my body.

Move damn it.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself up and rushed further down. Rather I attempted, I just pushed myself up only to start rolling back down the hill. Each time I slammed into the ground, fresh pain slammed into my side, only to fly back through the air, cursing, and crash back down.

"Shit!"

Air.

"Fuck!"

Air.

"Damn it!"

Snow.

The world stopped rotating, and I was gazing at the sky above. I was just going to lay there for a few seconds, maybe ten minutes.

"Maxwell!"

Two pairs of footsteps sounded, and Dorian was peering worriedly at me, a familiar hat appear as well as his face. A fair face with light blue eyes were under light blonde hair.

"He is hurting badly," Cole said. "Cold. Numbness in fingers, claws burrowing into side and shoulder."

"Yes I get it!" Dorian retorted, "Help me with him!"

Grabbing my arm, Dorian lifted me up and put the arm around his shoulder while Cole did the same.

"The freezing sickness is in him," Cole said. "He needs fire."

"The what?" Dorian asked.

"Fingers turning dark blue, losing feeling before they can be pulled off with ease. Mind playing tricks, thinking you're warm and taking off clothes in a blizzard."

"Hypothermia," I mutter.

"Max?!" Dorian asked.

"It's called hypothermia Cole," I say again.

"Thank you Maxwell," he said. "Sorry. Max."

As my boots dragged against the snow, Dorian shouted, "We could use some help over here!"

Turning my head up, I saw massive groups of tents with citizens of Haven around. As Dorians voice, several heads turned to see me getting dragged towards them all.

"Dorian wha-Boss!"

I lazily looked up at the lumbering Qunari, "Heya Bull."

He grinned back, "You look good for someone who should be dead."

"Not dead yet," I say. "But I could really use some help."

Bull nodded, "Got it."

Reaching down, he grabbed me before carrying me in his arms and rushing away.

"Bull I'm not some damsel in distress," I groaned. "This is degrading."

"From how you look boss, you got impaled on something and stabbed in the shoulder," Bull retorted. "You look like shit, so I'm treating you the opposite."

"Fuck you."

"Later," he replied.

"Not what I meant."

His boots pounding against the snow, he ducked down as a tent filled my vision, "You have someone of important care Mother."

I sighed as the Qunari lowered me down on something, "Bull. Remind me of something called the pronoun game after thi-AH fuck!"

Hands probed my side as Mother Giselle frowned, "You are very lucky to be alive Maxwell."

"So I'm told," I say before hissing slightly.

Mother Giselle reached back and held up a bottle, "Here."

Placing a hand under my head, she lifted the bottle to my lips before an acrid taste filled my mouth. Instantly squashing down the urge to spit it out, I swallowed a few mouthfuls before Mother Giselle pulled back the bottle.

"You are certainly a better patient than Roderick," she said.

Spots began to line my vision, tensing I lifted a hand, "Wha-"

"It will help you sleep," Giselle said. "Do not fret."

My hand dropped as darkness overcame.

* * *

Mother Gisselle frowned at the body in front of her.

His hands and lips were almost a dark blue, the dark bit of clothing she had to cut through failed to hide the two stains of blood along his shoulder and side. The woman stitched it up the best she could, however she would have to wash the wounds thoroughly every few hours to ensure that no infection remained.

Rising to her feet, she exited the tent to where a bowl of water was waiting for her. Cleaning her hands in the liquid, Mother Giselle looked around at the small crowd in front of her.

The Iron Bull was waiting along with one of his Chargers, the Tevinter Mage was sitting on a barrel of liquor. The strange boy had vanished yet again.

"How's the boss?" the Charger asked.

"Resting," Mother Giselle responded. "He should awaken soon. I have given him the awakening liquid, if you would excuse me."

Striding away from the group, Mother Giselle went to the next tent. Several other members of Haven rested inside, while at the far end was Chancellor Roderick.

"How fares the wound?" Mother Giselle asked.

"Hurting," he responded, "I assume it is working then?"

Mother Giselle nodded, "Yes. I am also glad to see you survived."

"Thank Maxwell," the man replied, "He saved my life."

"Indeed."

Bending down, Mother Giselle gently pulled away the bandage to see the stitched up wound, red beginning to creep around the edges.

"Clean that every few hours, understood?" she asked.

The man nodded.

Departing from the tent, Mother Giselle saw the brim of a large hat pass her by. Knowing he meant no harm, the Chantry member went on to the center of the camp where she saw her targets huddled around the map.

Josephine wrote on her clipboard, "-need an inventory on what supplies we have-"

Leliana staring at one of her spies, "-head count of who we have saved-"

"-guards stationed at the edges of the camp. Here, here-"

Cassandra pointed at the map, "No. Here. Better observation point-"

All of them failed to notice her arrival until she cleared her throat, despite the mixed reactions she remained calm, "Greetings."

"Is there something you require Mother?" Cassandra asked.

"I just wished to inform you that Maxwell is alive," she stated.

"Where?!" Cullen demanded.

"He is resting inside the medical tent," the Chantry member said. "He arrived with a wound in his shoulder and a hole in his side. I took care of him with the best of my ability, for now he only needs rest."

Leliana frowned, "What about infection? There is a chance he may not make it."

Mother Giselle sighed, "I truly do not know. He survived the freezing sickness and loss of blood. Despite the lack of ingredients, Maxwell is hardy, the infection won't trouble him…I hope."

Josephine glanced down at her clipboard, "I can make a list for you Mother Giselle, it could aid you in your endeavors."

* * *

Opening my eyes, I blearily saw flapping cloth. Blinking several times, I slowly propped myself on my arms to look around the tent and find Dorian, Bull and Krem staring at me.

"Ok. That is just creepy as hell," I state calmly.

"Sorry," Krem said. "We just wanted to be here when you awoke."

"Thanks, I feel appreciated," I replied. "But…I kinda figured there'd probably be four more."

Dorian chuckled, "The four are too busy bickering. Cullen on losses and leadership, Josephine with politics, Leliana trying to defend Josephine and Cassandra being the mediator."

I blinked, "Well…how about everyone else?"

"Blackwall, the Chargers and myself managed to get the villagers out safe and sound," Bull said with a smile. "Not to mention that elf girl you picked up."

I sighed, "What about Solas? Sera? Varric? Vivienne?"

"Vivienne and Solas is trying to keep the Mages calm," Dorian stated. "When the combined forces of Templars and Venatori approached, it was the spark for more conflict."

Bull cleared his throat, "Blackwall is trying to do the same with the Templars. With his status as a Grey Warden, its calming them down."

"That leaves two."

They shrugged.

"Well I guess I should check."

Ignoring their protests, I swung my legs over the table and pushed myself up.

"Wait! You still haven't healed!" Krem said.

I wave him off, "I'll be fine."

"From being impaled?" Bull asked.

"Look, it's two people," I stated. "Then I come back and rest."

Standing up, I winced at the pain in my side before slowly stepping forward, as I my hand brushed against bare skin. I looked down to find my hoodie split apart.

"Aw come on!" I shouted.

Dorian noticed where I was staring, "Not bad Max. Sure to turn a few heads."

"Shut up," I growled. "I loved my hoodie."

A second later, a blanket was pressed over my shoulders with Krem patting my shoulders, "Here."

I thanked the Charger before moving out of the tent. Members of Haven were scattered around fires, trying to warm up in the night. Moving past with my head low, I kept glancing around in search of my targets.

"And then, with a mighty shout! The Hero of Ferelden thrust his blade into the dragon's neck!"

Turning to the voice, I saw Varric standing on a log around a group of villagers. "The dragon let out a shriek of pain, throwing its head towards the heavens above before it slumped down and crashed into the ground. Blood pooling around the Hero's feet as he took his blade and raised it above his head with a cry of victory."

"Hey you!"

A hand slapped against my back, sending me stumbling forward against a set of barrels. Mainly my side, which immediately began to hurt.

"Was lookin' for ya, if anyone know's what's goin' on its-"

Her words blended together as I pushed myself away from the barrel, pressing my hand against my side I pull it away to see blood. Moving the blanket, I saw that the stiches for my side had came undone and made the bleeding resume.

"Hey! Maxie!"

Grabbing my shoulder, she pulled me back to see my injuries. Her eyes widened as Sera took a step back.

"Max I-I didn' mean to-"

"You're hurting."

Like a ghost, Cole had appeared. Placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me back to the tents, where Mother Giselle was waiting. Waiting was a better term then crossed arms with the "You done fucked up" look.

"Maxwell," she said calmly. "I see that you have reopened your wound."

"Well…"

"You should also check the shoulder," Cole stated.

"Thank you…Cole."

"I will go."

After escorting me to the table, Cole left. Giselle then pulled out a needle and some thread before kneeling at my side. I gripped the side of the table as I felt the woman beginning to sow me back together.

"Not several minutes after care and you have re-injured yourself."

"What?" I ask, "I can't sit still."

"Evidently," the woman replied.

I winced again as the woman added another stitch, "Besides I needed to-ack-to check on-"

"You wanted to ensure that the village was alive," the woman said.

I blinked, "What makes you say that?"

"You did drop a mountain onto an army, saving the village. The people believed you died. Yet here you are."

"Luck," I said.

"Well let us hope that luck perseveres," she said.

I frowned, "Why?"

Mother Giselle clasped her hands together as she sat on an adjacent table, "Many of the materials I possess cannot be constantly cleaned, with the extra stitches I am afraid that the chances of the wound getting infected has increased."

I blinked, "Do you have any alcohol?"

The woman blinked, "Pardon?"

"Alcohol," I repeat. "Beer, whiskey, the likes? Oh! Ale."

"U-Um…"

Mother Giselle was taken aback by my request. Slowly, she looked around before moving to the end of the tent and picking up a large canteen before walking back to me.

"Ale," she replied. "I know a few of my assistants do drink. Whatever soothes your nerves."

I took the canteen and shook my head, "Not nerves."

Removing the cap, I let out a breath before pouring the contents onto the wound, hissing as the pain burned through the wound. Mother Giselle pulled it away with a frown, "Explain."

"Alcohol burns infection," I say. "Painful but effective. My teacher taught me it before when I got a bad cut."

Mother Giselle blinked, "Truly?"

I nodded.

"And who put you in charge?"

I blink and look at the tent entrance to see Cullen glaring at Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra. All striding towards the central tent, "They're still arguing?"

"They have that luxury, thanks to your efforts. Now with the time you gave us, comes the time to doubt and to find the blame. Infighting could be as dangerous as this Elder One."

"His name is Corypheus," I say. "Saying the Elder One makes him seem more dangerous than he is."

"Corypheus," the Chantry member said slowly.

"Do you have a better idea?" Leliana demanded. "We need to get the aid of the Empress!"

"How do you propose we do that when we cannot even defend ourselves?! Where do we gather the forces?" Cullen shouted back.

"Arguing is not going to get us anywhere!" Cassandra stated.

"Oh! Do you have a better plan?!"

I raise an eyebrow and swing my leg down, before I could move the other Mother Giselle held up a hand, "Not yet please."

"They're going to keep arguing until they get somewhere," I say. "Which won't be anytime soon."

The Chantry member clasped her hands, "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed."

I raised an eyebrow, "Which was?"

"Our defender. Fighting for us. Falling…and then returning again."

Reaching out, the woman took my hand in hers, "The more the enemy seems beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear, and the more our trials seem…ordained."

Ordained.

I pull away from the woman, "I doubt that."

"I understand that this is hard to accept, what "we" have been called to endure-"

"Actually its easy."

I glare at the woman, who hardly seemed phased, "Some guy came and kicked out all of our teeth. There is no better way to put it. Andraste didn't do jack shit for us then, she won't do it now."

I stand up and walk away from the tent.

Fucking Andraste again.

Taking a few steps forward, I watch as the four separate, Cassandra going to a map, Josephine and Leliana to the fire, and Cullen…

I stopped.

I had no idea what to do.

We normally had a plan, an objective.

Now…

 _"_ _Shadows fall, and hope has fled~"_

Turning, I saw Mother Giselle walking forward with her head bowed.

 _"_ _Steel your heart. The Dawn Will Come."_

Walking past me, she approached the fire and raised her head.

 _"_ _The night is long, and the path is dark~"_

 _"_ _Look to the sky, for one day soon. The Dawn Will Come~"_

There was something about this song. It made me stay quiet.

 _"_ _The Shepherds Lost~"_

Leliana joined in, her eyes reflecting the crackling flames.

 _"_ _And his home is far~"_

Rising to her feet, Leliana continued to sing as other members of Haven joined in.

 _"_ _Keep to the stars~"_

 _"_ _The Dawn Will Come~"_

My eyes widened as what appeared to be the entire village come together, all singing.

 _"_ _The night is long and the path is dark~"_

Cullen now.

 _"_ _Keep to the stars and one day soon, the Dawn Will Come~"_

Varric strode forward, his arms crossed as Bull and his Chargers stayed in the back along with Blackwall.

 _"_ _Bear your blade, and raise it high~"_

The crowd advanced towards me, to my shock several kneeled before me while others placed a fist over their hearts and bowed.

 _"_ _Stand your ground. The Dawn Will Come~"_

 _"_ _The Night is long and the Path is Dark~"_

 _"_ _Look to the Sky, for One Day Soon, the Dawn Will Come~"_

Silence. The voices of Haven echoing across the valley, I couldn't explain it but there was something…enchanting about it.

Cheering sounded, and light voices filled the once empty camp. People turned around with wide grins while I gaze at Mother Giselle in surprise.

"How-"

"Faith is made stronger by facing doubt. Untested, it is nothing."

With that, the woman departed.

I frowned. It wasn't about facing doubt.

A hand pressed against my shoulder, turning I saw Solas with a serious look, "A word."

I nod.

The elf led me out of the encampment and to the edge of the mountain, I pull the blanket closer as Solas lights a brazier with blue flames.

"I am glad to see you well," he began.

"You didn't bring me here for meet and greet," I say. "What's up?"

Solas sighed, "I overheard part of your conversation. When this Elder One appeared, did he have an orb?"

I blinked, "Yeah…size of a basketba-err, melon. Weird lines all over it and glowing?"

Solas stared into the fire for several seconds, "Yes…the orb and its power is of Elven nature. Using it, he opened the Breach and the resulting backlash of magic caused the destruction of the Conclave."

I frowned, "What is the orb exactly? And how do you know about it?"

"They were called Foci," Solas explained. "Used to channel some of the more ancient magic. In my traveling's of the Fade, I have seen old memories of it. While this Elder One may think it Tevinter, but his empires magic is built on the bones of my people."

I stifled a laugh as I instantly thought of the "Made in China" label.

"However Corypheus threats our alliance and I cannot allow it!" Solas stated.

I frowned, "Alliance? Between elves?"

Solas nodded.

Elf slaves or servants.

"People don't like elves that much do they?" I asked.

Solas sighed, "I am afraid not."

I moved closer to the elf and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We do need to tell Cassandra and the others, but other than that my lips are sealed. With that knowledge, the elves currently here might be run out."

Solas smiled, "Thank you Maxwell."

I sighed, "Glad to help someone."

The elf frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

I gave the elf an exasperated look, "You mean besides being impaled on a piece of wood and ripping an icicle from my shoulder? The arguing."

"Arguing?" Solas asked.

"Yes," I reply. "Everyone is scrambling on what to do and we don't need that right now."

Solas raised an eyebrow, "Then what do we need?"

I sighed. Staring at the fire, feeling the warmth…

A home.

"We need a place to crash," I say.

Solas blinked, "I don't believe us crashing into anything will help."

"No! A place to sleep, with a roof over our heads."

Solas frowned for a moment before a smile broke out, "I believe I can help."

* * *

As they continued to pour over the map, the four continued to argue on their next move. Despite many turning in for the night, they remained awake, trying to plot their next move.

"We assemble our forces here," Cullen said.

"And how will we with the limited supplies?" Josephine demanded.

Leliana pointed at a section in Orlais, "We should be closer to Val Royeaux, have access to the merchants there."

"And be close to the Chantry and its forces?" Cullen stated.

Cassandra sighed, "This bickering gets us nowhere."

"Finally! Something we all agree on!"

The four turn to see Maxwell approach with a smile. A blanket wrapped around his shoulders and bandages around his chest from where the blanket failed to cover.

"Do you have a better idea?" Leliana scoffed.

"I do actually."

Leliana looked as if she wanted to interject, but Cassandra quickly cut her off, "What is it?"

Maxwell pulled his blanket closer, "We don't need to summon the army together, or worry about news and supplies yet. None of that matters right now because we're all cold, tired, stressed out and beat up. With all of us trying to figure out what to do next, we are forgetting about the rest of the village. You know, the people I saved when I buried their home underneath a large pile of snow?"

"So what do you propose?" Josephine asked.

Maxwell shook his head, "What we _all_ need is a home. A solid roof over our heads and a warm fireplace. Sooner we find that, the better off we'll be."

"Where exactly?" Cullen asked. "The nearest village is Redcliffe, and that cannot support all of us."

Maxwell frowned, "Well…I don't know where. But I know Solas does. He says it's a stronghold, a place for the Inquisition to be better than what it was at Haven."

Leliana frowned, "How do we know this place can support us?"

Maxwell smiled, "Because why else would you name a badass fortress Skyhold?"

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless!**

 **Review.**


	15. The Max Ultimatum

**Chapter**

 ** _Oyshik:_** **For me it was the same. But what really sold it was the amazing soundtrack, the energy it brought when I first saw Skyhold was great. And Max will have a great reaction.**

 **The only person I haven't thought out for a proper relationship with Max is Vivienne. I won't go into detail.**

 **I am not sure about Solas, I am still trying to iron that out. Also, Max's specialization will be revealed after Adamant fortress.**

 ** _Rainsfere:_** **Yeah. Not many people really get that. Cassandra still doesn't, considering the fact that Max does have grey hair.**

 ** _Jarjaxle:_** **I'll get there when I get there.**

 **ENJOY!**

Scratching at the sleeves of the wool shirt, I attempted to ignore the irritation in my shoulder and focus on trudging through the snow.

The morning after my "rousing" speech, all of Haven, the Mages, the Templars, and other forces of the Inquisition began to get their stuff and move through the mountains.

Considering that I was still the least important person in the Inquisition, I worked with Solas as we scouted the path ahead. Solas had to do most of the climbing, considering my injuries could reopen if I tried to move up a rock, however I was able to carry some supplies for the both of us.

However, not everybody was all excited.

After only a few days, Templars and Mages were going at it like cats and dogs. There was nothing anyone could do about the constant conflict, however it forced Solas and I to hurry the hell up.

Glancing up at Solas, who was standing atop a ridge, I smirk before shouting, "What do your elf eyes see?!"

"A valley, the slopes might force us to lengthen our time-"

"Solas!" I shouted. "Say it!"

Solas sighed, "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Cackling, I gesture for him to come down and reach for the water bo-er skin.

"Must I say that consistently?" Solas asked.

"Come on Solas," I say, holding out the water skin. "It's not that bad."

"Twice a day," Solas said dryly.

I sighed, "You're killing me Chuckles."

"I hardly understand the humor," Solas stated as he took the water skin.

I wave him off, "Yeah yeah…come on."

As the elf drank from the water skin, I used my staff to make a large line in the snow, signaling the open path for everyone to take. As we advanced back, we met the group three-quarters of the way back.

Cullen was leading the group, Josephine close behind. She had to exchange her shoes for thick leather boots, much to her disgust, however she looked adamant as she walked.

"Is the path clear?" Cullen asked.

"There's a valley up ahead," I answered.

"Our forces will be unable to make it to the other side until nightfall," Solas said. "I suggest that we make camp as the sun begins to set."

Cullen nodded.

Moving past them, I began to make my way through people, explaining what was going to happen next. The news would spread quickly, making so that I didn't have much else to do but heal, considering that fact, I took it upon myself to travel around the camp and check on everyone.

Making my way to the middle of the group, I found Roderick aiding other injured soldiers press on. The Chantry member had an arm over his shoulder as a soldier attempted to walk properly.

The man grunted, "My friend, you need a stretcher."

The soldier shook his head, "No. There are others worse than me, I don't need it."

I frowned, carefully stopping the man, I say, "What's wrong?"

Roderick answered, "His foot is broken, despite being wrapped, he cannot walk properly."

Biting my lip, I say, "Are there any crutches?"

Roderick shook his head, "I am afraid not."

I frowned, "Let me try something."

Kneeling down, the snow seeped into my jeans as I press a hand against the cold ground. Concentrating, I lifted my palm as a smooth pole of ice rose up with it, glancing at the man, I stopped my hand underneath his arm before waving my hand in a crescent shape. The ice followed and soon an ice crutch was available, handing it to the man, who put it under his arm.

"Thank you Herald."

As he walked away, I let out a sigh, "Its Max."

"He appreciates it either way," Roderick said.

"How's your wound?" I ask.

"Better," he said. "Though I did not enjoy the new cleaning process."

"Alcohol?" I asked.

"I will take healers paste any day."

I smiled, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Moving past the man, I continued on.

I couldn't find Cassandra, however I did find Bull, his Chargers, and Blackwall at the back. We had giant creatures carrying most of the supplies, however the two soldiers were on guard duty in case any stray bandits came up.

"Hey guys!" I say with a wave.

Bull grumbled.

"Chief says hello," Krem supplied.

"Still angry at the lack of liquor?" I asked.

" _Oh_ yeah," Bull said.

"Should I go?"

Krem shrugged, "Probably."

"Bye!"

Waving at them, I began to return to the front when I heard a shout, "Maxie! Could use some help lazy arse!"

Turning, I saw Varric and Sera approaching, both had rabbits and other animals hanging from their belts while Varric had two deer slung over his shoulder.

Rushing forward, Varric grunted as I put the dead animal across my shoulders. When Varric first brought a deer into the camp, I didn't take the cleaning of the dead animal well. But you did learn to stomach it.

Grunting at the weight, I adjusted the animal before glancing at the pair, "Good haul?"

"We should be fine for tonight," Varric said.

"I'm tellin' ya, Bull and his crew are gonna devour most of this," Sera said. "We need to hide the deer!"

I chuckled, "Due to the lack of alcohol, I'm pretty sure Bull is out of it just enough he won't see the deer."

"But he ate enough to make a bloody whore eager!"

Blinking, Varric and I both look at the girl, "We didn't need that," Varric said.

"At all," I add.

Sera gave her giggly laugh before marching off.

"So how are ya Scatter-Brain?" Varric asked.

I frowned, "Scatter-Brain?"

"Yeah. Solas is Chuckles, Cullen is Curly, Josephine is Ruffles, Sera is Buttercup-"

"I hate that!"

"-Cassandra is Seeker-"

"That is terrible."

"And so you have to have a nickname!" Varric said.

I sighed, "Scatter-Brain is terrible choice."

Varric frowned, "I'll think of something."

As we approached one of the giant creatures, we tossed the animals onto its back before rolling our shoulders.

"Good job Varric," I say.

The dwarf grinned, "You too."

I moved back to the front of the group and when the sun was beginning to set, Solas and I went down to check out the valley while Cullen focused on getting everyone down safely.

"Anything?" I called out to Solas.

The elf shook his head, "Only trace of animals are some small nugs or rabbits."

Nodding my head, we both returned to the group.

* * *

As night came, fires crackled as the animals caught by both Varric and Sera were roasted on a spit. I will say that I enjoyed the taste of rabbit.

Making sure I picked the bone clean, I reached down and stuck my hands inside of the snow below before using my magic to make fire slowly curl around my hands. Steam rose and my hands were bright red, but clean.

"Would you care for something to drink Master?"

Blinking, I look to the side to see my elf caretaker, offering a cup. Her eyes filled with nerves, smiling back, I take the cup from her carefully.

"Thank you," I say before taking a sip.

My throat burned and I started coughing out the liquid.

"Master? Master I am so sorry!" the elf fretted.

"W-What the hell was that?" I sputtered.

"M-M-Mead!"

MEAD?!

"No wonder," I said, my eyes watering. "Alcohol isn't my first choice of drink."

As the elf girl began to apologize, I held up the cup with a frown.

Could I…? I did just clean my hands, so…

Dumping out the contents of my cup, I made snow particles fall from the sky before beginning to gather them inside the cup. After a while, snow had filled up the object.

A weight pressed against my shoulder, "Whatcha doin' Maxie?" Sera asked.

"Just watch."

As snow filled the cup to the brim, I canceled the snow fall before a small fire sparked in my hand. Cautiously, I brought it to the cup and began to increase the heat, watching how the snow begin to sift and melt inside of the cup. Until nothing was left but boiling water. Still holding the cup, I dig a small hole in the ground before placing the cup inside and coating the outside of the cup with more snow.

"Now we wait," I say.

"Wait for what, tell me!" Sera asked.

"Fresh water," I reply.

"Fresh water?" the elf asked with a cocked head. "How?"

I answer by lifting up my hand, "Fire. Fire boils water, killing whatever…sickness is inside of the water. That's why it's important to boil water when pulling from a river or a stream, or any still standing water supply."

The elf girl nodded.

"Do you want some?" I asked.

Sera glanced between the cup and myself, "Ah…I'll pass thanks."

As she hurried off, the elf girl looked curiously at cup before slowly nodding. Reaching down, I pull out the cup to find it very cold and I could assume the water was the same. Taking it in both hands, I offered it towards the elf girl, "Here."

She shook her head vigorously, "No no no. I couldn't do-"

I push the cup into her hands, "Do it."

Her smaller hands carefully wrapped around the cup before she took a sip. The elf girls mouth crinkled into a smile as she drank more from the cup, after a few seconds I raised an eyebrow, "You gonna drink all of it?"

She snapped out of it, her eyes casting low as she returned the cup, "I apologize Master."

I sighed, taking back the cup I say, "I am not your Master, why do you keep calling me that?"

"You saved my life," she said blatantly. "With the death of my former Master, I know own my life and loyalty to you."

"That's not how loyalty works," I state. "Loyalty is not like giving away free food in the streets, loyalty is earned through showing it to the person. Besides, I don't want a servant. You should be free."

The elf shook her head, "My life and loyalty now lie with you."

Groaning, I stood up and tried to walk away. The elf girl followed like a puppy nipping at my heels, despite me trying to lose her near the large tents the elf girl quickly caught up.

I was a persistent bastard though. I kept dodging and weaving through the camp, moving between the tents and around the other people huddled around fires.

That was until I heard the sound of an argument.

Slowing down, I listened to the garbled voices and moved towards it.

"I don't know what the Inquisition was thinking when they recruited you fools."

Coming around the tent, I saw the Mages and Templars on opposite sides glaring daggers at each other again. Frowning, I stayed relatively close to the outskirts so neither side could see me.

"Likewise!" the head Mage shouted. "Considering all you have done before. You may have forgotten what occurred in Kirkwall but we have not!"

"I remember a Mage blowing up the Chantry," a Templar retorted, "Killing thousands in the city!"

"And do you recall Knight-Captain Meredith?!" another Mage shouted, "The woman whom attempted to murder innocent _children_ simply because they were a Mage! That was her doing!"

The Templar scowled, stepping forward with a finger raised, "Children, who possess no training in control of their own magic, bringing harm to themselves and others!"

"So murder is the only choice?" the Mage yelled back, getting in the other Templars face.

"Sometimes there is no other one."

I frowned, he did have a point. But so did the Mage.

The Mage snarled, "There is always another option, you just chose the easiest. The lives of Mages mean nothing to you Templars, they never have and they never will."

He finished by shoving the Templar back, the Templar growled, "You are the ones who care little else than for yourselves."

The Templar shoved back.

I had to stop this.

Moving forward, I pushed and shoved my way towards the circle. The Templar growled and reached for his sword hilt and rushed.

The Mage reached for the stave on his back and retreated.

Not wasting time, I burst into the circle and delivered an uppercut against the Templar, forcing the armored man to hit the snowy ground hard.

I heard the Mage scoff, "See. The Herald is-"

Turning around, I delivered a right cross against the Mages cheek. As he went crashing into the snow, the Mages went silent as the man looked up at me with surprise.

"Are you done?" I ask in a low tone.

The Mage doesn't respond.

I turned to the Templar, "Are _you_ done?"

The Templar frowned.

"Because I am BEYOND DONE WITH THIS SHIT!"

I glare at the assembled crowd, who are staring at me with shock and confusion.

"You know, while you guys constantly moan and gripe about each other, all I hear are a bunch of children bitching about the other group in the schoolyard. Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with all of you?! I've get that you have a history worse than a pedophile, but _seriously_?!"

Instantly, both sides began yell at me.

"-work with demons-"

"-slaughter us all-"

"-thieves and murderers-"

"-bind us as children-"

"HEY!"

"-kill us all-"

"-we'll never be-"

Conjuring a fireball, I chuck it into the fire. As the flames roared into the sky, the Mages and Templars quiet died again.

"I guess I need to put in simply. So I've got five words for ya. Ready?"

Not waiting for a response, I raise a thumb, "I."

Pointer.

"Don't."

Middle.

"Give."

Ring.

"A."

Pinky.

"Fuck."

I waited a few seconds.

"I don't give a fuck. Not a single, solitary fuck at all. Make sense?"

"What do you mean by that?" A Templar demanded. "You have to…care about one group correct?!"

I turned to the Templar with a blank look, "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I don't give a fuck."

I lift my hand and slowly moved around the fire, "I don't care. You know why? Because all of you, are adults well into your twenties or even forties, all of you should know what is right and what is wrong. Yet…"

I point at the Mages, "You guys are yelling at a bunch of soldiers, who are trained to deal with criminal Mages. Then all of a sudden, all the Mages are rebelling against everyone, so you are damn right that people will be scared and call the Templars."

I quickly turn around and point at the Templars, "And you guys. While you think all high and mighty of yourselves, remember that a woman attempted to murder hundreds of people innocent of all charges. Not to mention, that Red Lyrium all of the other Templars ingested? Your fault for not noticing in the first place."

"What do you know?" a Templar shouted, "For years it has been like this. I don't expect someone like you to understand all that we've been through, besides we only joined this group to close the Breach. Now that it is closed for good, don't expect us to be so compliant with these magic users."

The Templar turned on his heel and marched away, the Templars drifting after him. As they trudged away, I turned to see the Mages doing the same thing, several passing a glance over their shoulders as they went back to their own group. Rolling my jaw, I stomped away from the fire and out of the camp, leaving the warm fires behind as I sought out solitude.

I didn't go far; I wasn't that crazy. But I sat down a distance from the camp, propping myself onto a rock as I let my mind drift.

It was a beautiful sight really. With the valley being covered with snow, it gave a surreal look as it curved upwards into the stony mountains. The wind was fresh and cool against my face, contrast to the foul smelling breeze that concocted from the alleyways of the city.

Normally where the dealers hanged out, like the separate cliques of the school. Bringing me back to the current topic of the Mages and Templars.

They hated each other with a burning passion. When they had a goal, they could push that hatred aside, but with the lack of…anything presently, that hate came boiling to the surface and left them all-

"-ticking time bombs waiting to explode."

Pulled from my thoughts, I saw Cole approaching with my caretaker close behind. Giving Cole a few worried glances, she trotted over with a worried look, "Master?"

I frowned, "Yes…you know I never got your name. What was it?"

She blinked, "M-Most men do not ask."

Cole blinked, "Why hide it? I think Shivra sounds very pretty."

"Shivra," I say slowly. "Shivra."

I repeated the name several time, it was such a different word.

The elf girl quaked slightly, "Y-Y-Yes Master?"

"Nothing," I reply. "Shivra is a great name."

Shivra eased, giving a small smile, "Thank you Master."

"Call me Max."

The elf shook her head, "Master."

I sighed but gave a small smile, "We are making progress."

"But not with the Templars and Mages," Cole said. As Shivra gave him a look, Cole cocked his head, "What? He was getting distracted."

I nodded my head in his direction before looking at Shivra, "What do you think?"

My caretaker blinked, "Me?"

"Yes. What do you think about the issue between the Mages and Templars?"

Shivra frowned, crossing her legs she sat down in the snow with her hands clasped together, "Well…I think they're all being very foolish."

"Agreed," I say, joining her down in the snow, "But how do we get their heads out of their asses?"

Shivra shook her head, "I am not sure we can. Both factions seem to dig their heels into the snow, refusing to yield until the other does as if they were the alpha wolves of a pack."

"They are hurting," Cole said, already sitting on the snow padded ground. "Their hurt stemming from the actions of the others. That hurt cannot seem to heal, I can't fix it."

I shrugged, "Well we don't necessarily need them to stop hating each other right now we need…"

I trail off, not exactly sure what to say.

Then I remembered the after. After paying off my debts, returning to Jared for a place to crash. Finding everything gone.

I needed a reason to keep going. A reason to get away.

"Yes!" Cole said. "Like after you found your things gone, you needed a reason to keep fighting. They need a reason to _stop_ fighting each other."

"How though?" Shivra asked.

What if they couldn't fight? Like a declawed tiger.

Yes…that might work. But-

"I want to help."

I turn to Cole, who had shifted onto his knees and lowered his head, "I want to help people. I want to help stop the hurting. You can do that, you can help stop people from hurting. Can I help you help them?"

I smile, "Of course you can Cole."

Cole looked up, his eyes shining, "Thank you!"

I turn to Shivra, "Are you with me?"

The elf nodded, "My life is yours Master."

"Ok…first, we need to find a few more people." I began.

"Sera and Dorian would help," Cole said. "Sera likes to cause mischief, and Dorian…will enjoy everyone's faces."

"Ok. Cole, you go grab Sera. Shivra, you go get Dorian and bring them back here. I need to speak with someone first and then we go to work."

"Understood Master."

Before I could say, "Don't call me that!" she darted off into the camp. I don't bother looking at Cole, as he was already gone, so I got up and brushed the snow off my rear before moving to the fire in search of Solas.

He was pivotal.

After a short time of searching, I found Solas sitting cross legged with his staff in his lap.

Approaching, I tap his shoulder, "Hey. I need your help."

The elf regarded me with a small frown, "What is wrong?"

I sigh, "Look. I have a really crazy plan and it needs to be ready by tomorrow, so if you could just come with me to the outside of camp that would be awesome."

Solas cocked his head, "Alright…what exactly is this plan?"

"I tell you with everybody else," I reply.

Solas uncrossed his legs before using his staff to help him to his feet, "Lead the way."

We left the camp and returned to the rock, where Dorian and Shivra were waiting.

"Master," Shivra stated.

I gave a sigh, "Hey Shivra, maybe think-"

"Master!" Dorian commented, "That was rather quick."

Pinching my brow, I turned around to try and explain to Solas when I stopped at his face.

For a brief second, as if it wasn't even there, Solas had a look of great rage. Then it was replaced by his neutral look.

"Ohhh! A secret meeting!" Sera stated as she bounded up.

Cole appeared by my shoulder, "Yes. Shhhhhhhh…"

Dorian cleared his throat, "As interesting as the meeting is-"

"It's secret!" Sera stated, placing a finger over her lips, "Shush!"

Cole did the same, "Shhhhhh…"

Dorian sighed, "I do require my rest for tomorrow. So if we could get on with it?"

I took in a breath before detailing my plan.

As I expected, Sera was first.

" _Ohhhhhhh_ that is _brilliant_!" she gushed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Dorian grinned, "Intriguing."

Solas didn't say anything.

Cole smiled, "That would help stop them hurting each other."

Shivra frowned, "Is it possible?"

"Course it is!" Sera stated. "Maxie came up with it."

I sighed, "Look, before we do this. I need to know-"

"You know my answer Maxie," Sera said. "My group, the Jenny's, don't take nobles well. You'll need someone to keep your head screwed on straight as we kick some arse."

Dorian nodded, "I take this as a chance to fix what taint my people have spread. While we share different beliefs, I do not share the sides of the war."

Solas gave me a calm look, "I am on your side."

"Good," I reply. "Then lets get started."

* * *

As Cassandra opened her eyes the next morning, she was assaulted by the sounds of argument. With a sigh, she pushed herself off her sleeping mat before quickly doing the straps of her armor, grabbing the belt of her sword she tied it around her waist and exited the tent.

The Mages and Templars were glaring at each other again, however the problem seemed to stem from something. Frowning, Cassandra reached for her sword to stop any kind of-

Her hand grasped air.

Frowning, she looked down to find her sword missing. Eyes widening, the Seeker looked back at the Templars and Mages, noting that they too were lacking their weapons.

Not that it made either group less dangerous.

Ignoring the group for now, Cassandra quickly went to find Leliana. Rushing through the tents, the soldier noticed that not just the swords were missing, but all of their weapons. Knives, daggers, bows without arrows, staves, even the shields were gone.

As she approached Leliana, she saw that Cullen was already there.

"-they can't have just walked up and away!" he stated.

"I'm sorry but there wasn't any sign of theft during the night," Leliana stated.

"Then where are-"

"I don't know," Leliana growled.

Cassandra sighed, "Do we at least know when they were taken?"

"Sometime between the full rising of the moon and now."

"Excuse me everyone!"

Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, and a small handful of other soldiers look to see Dorian standing on a barrel.

"If you could please congregate towards the top of the valley, we can answer some of the questions you currently possess!" he stated loudly.

"Who is we?" Leliana asked. "Why the top of the valley?"

Dorian smiled, "Maxwell will explain. Now chop-chop!"

Dorian didn't wait for a reply before hopping off the barrel and moving deeper into the camp.

Leliana frowned, "I am concerned about this meeting."

Cullen shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Perhaps we should do as the Tevinter said," Cassandra said with her arms crossed. "I am willing to see what Maxwell has planned."

With crunching snow, Vivienne appeared with a calm look, "No doubt it is very rudimentary."

The group left the tents and began to make their way up towards the valley, passing tents as more villagers joined them. As they exited the camp, they saw Cole waiting at the edge, "If you could all please follow me."

"Is that so demon?" Vivienne asked.

Cole tilted his head, "I am sorry?"

"Demon." Vivienne repeated. "Which is what you are. Why should we follow you? Why doesn't Maxwell show us?"

"Why?" Cole asked in that calm voice.

The group went silent as Cole slowly stepped forward, Vivienne raised her hand behind her as ice began to take shape. The woman prepared for any kind of assault from the spirit.

Cole stopped before looking up at the woman and speaking a soft, light tone, "Because fuck you that's why."

Vivienne blinked, "What?"

Cole stepped back, "You know why. Now follow me!"

Cole turned around and moved up to the crest of the valley. Cassandra passed a very confused Vivienne as she peered up at where they were supposed to meet. The Seeker could not make out what was there because of the morning sun reflecting off something, however she was already very close to the top.

"Here we are."

Cassandra stopped behind Cole, her eyes widening at the sight of the compiled weapons from the camp.

Two pillars of ice rose up into the sky, on the left side had the Mage staffs embedded inside of them, the staff heads peeking out while the others were trapped inside of the ice. On the opposite side were all the swords and daggers, trapped up to their hilts in ice as the sun glinted off the pommels and ice.

"Howdy!"

Maxwell was sitting crossed legged on a stone slab, his staff lying on his legs while dark shadows had formed underneath his eyes, but he looked very pleased.

Before Cassandra could speak, Vivienne cut her off, "What is the meaning of this Maxwell?"

"Glad you asked!"

Taking his staff, Maxwell pushed himself up, "Well…as you can see, I managed to borrow all of your weapons and prop them up here-"

"You mean stole!"

Maxwell stopped as a Templar jabbed a finger at him, "You stole them from us you thieving little Mage!"

"Ah ah ah!" Maxwell tutted, "I _borrowed_ them. Considering you did give them to us, well…you gave them so someone who gave it to me, there are specifics we don't need to go into right now. AH! Everyone's here!"

Maxwell looked down at the assembled group before beginning to speak, "Now…I am pretty sure you don't know why we are here."

Silence.

"Ok…" Maxwell said slowly before muttering, "This went better in my head but fuck it."

Maxwell hopped down, "Look, the fighting between the Mages and the Templars. It has to stop-HEY!"

Maxwell quickly cut off the shouts as lightning hit the ground nearby, "Shut up and let me speak! Got it?!"

"Why should we boy?"

"Because FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!"

Maxwell glared at the crowd, "I get it! Shit happens! But right now, that not our issue. Several days ago, Corypheus a self-proclaimed god came to our front doorstep, kicked out our teeth and threw us out on our asses! This guy plans on raising an army of demons and assassinating the Empress, meanwhile you guys are too busy sitting around with a ruler, measuring your dicks and yelling at each other about which dick is better. This may be hard to understand but I! AM! SICK OF IT!"

Several people were horrified at the language their "Herald of Andraste" was displaying.

"SO! I'm giving you all an ultimatum."

Maxwell hopped back onto the stone slab and jerked his thumb behind his, "There is a line just after the ice pillars, if you want to join me in fighting this creep then by all means. Grab your stuff and follow, but know that once you cross that line, all prejudice against Mages, Templars, even any problems elves has to go away or at least put aside. I won't put up with any racist or bigoted shit."

"You don't understand!" someone spoke. "It's not that simple to just-"

"Hell yeah it is!" Maxwell retorted, "Get your head out of your ass! Say a Mage or Templar burns down your house, that's reason to be pissed at them in general but not at one single individual! Unless they burned down their house or banged your wife, why be so hostile?!"

"And what if we say no?" A Templar asked.

Maxwell shrugged, "The ice pillars will melt, you can grab your shit and go. Go home with your family, go join Corypheus, hell go fuck yourself because I don't give a shit. I am going to move on and I don't care if nobody goes with me because I will find a way to kill Corypheus even if I have to do it with my bare hands!"

Maxwell leaned against his staff, "Is that clear?"

Silence.

"Alright, who's with me?"

More silence.

"Hold on Maxie!"

Sera pushed through the crowd, a satchel around her shoulders.

"Keep your hair on," Maxwell replied.

"I'm with you."

Maxwell jumped as Cole appeared behind him, "Sorry. I must stop doing that," the latter apologized.

"Us too!"

Maxwell looked in surprise as Bull and his Chargers marched forward, his jaw flapped before he mustered up the words, "Really?"

"Well…" Krem began.

"We're not getting paid anytime soon since Haven is now a pile of ash," Bull said. "So we figured we'd tag along, considering you have a habit of finding trouble."

Maxwell saw something in Bull's eye that made him smile, "Welcome aboard."

Slowly, more members of the village joined Maxwell's side, a few Mages and Templars walked towards him. They shot distrustful looks at each other, however it didn't stop them from shaking hands and grabbing their weapons out from the ice.

"We cannot operate this fast!" Leliana stated. "This ultimatum requires time for us to consider."

Maxwell shrugged, "I…honestly didn't expect this many people with me, but you guys still have Solas. I know where we're going so, we should be good."

Maxwell regarded his assembled group with a smile, "Shall we?"

"One moment Maxwell!"

Turning back around, Maxwell watched with a raised eyebrow as Chancellor Roderick stepped forward, a bag being carried over his shoulder, "I would like to accompany you."

The Mage smiled before saying, "Thanks."

With that, Maxwell stepped down from the slab and out of the valley, leaving Cassandra, Leliana, and a handful of others behind.

"What do we do now?" Cullen asked.

"Plan," Leliana replied.

* * *

Several hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set as I lead my company onwards. Moving up a hill, I turned around to check on everyone. Once again, Iron Bull and the Chargers made up the back, Cole was in the middle along with Chancellor Roderick, during the whole trip nobody argued. I took it as a good sign.

Returning my attention to the hill, I trudged up to the crest before stopping in my tracks.

Solas needed to reconsider what he called fortress, Skyhold was a _fucking_ castle!

The path below stretched out to a watchtower, which had a bridge connected to Skyhold itself, worn red banners flapped through the wind.

"Maxie? Wha is…HOLY SHIT!"

"I KNOW!"

Not wasting time, I began to dash down the hill. Which led to me crashing and rolling down the hill.

"WAIT UP!"

Soon the collective sounds of Sera and I's cursing filled the air as we tumbled down. Once I hit level ground, I got up and began to sprint towards the tower, excitement blocking out everything else.

Coming to a halt at the foot of watchtower, I take in the cobblestone building before turning to the bridge.

"Oi!" Sera huffed, "That's…not fair."

Laughter filled the air as Dorian approached with his hand over his mouth, "That was the most entertaining thing I have seen in ages."

I smiled before turning back to the watchtower, "Can you guys feel it?"

"Ah…feel what?" Dorian asked.

I…couldn't explain it yet. There was a word, but I couldn't identify it.

Stepping forward, I slowly crossed the bridge as I took in the worn banners and the euphoric feeling building inside. Crossing underneath the iron gate, I stepped inside of a courtyard with pieces of stone and wood littering the ground.

It was then that I recognized the feeling.

* * *

 _"_ _How much do we have?" Sarah asked._

 _I sighed, counting the bills again, "I'd say…five hundred."_

 _Sarah sighed, "Not bad but…"_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _We flopped against the bare mattress, the afternoon sun shining through the wooden planks of the empty cabin._

 _Five hundred bucks._

 _I blinked._

 _Five hundred…two weeks were a thousand…four thousand five hundred a month…_

 _I sat up, "Holy shit," I breathed._

 _Sarah frowned, "What?"_

 _"_ _HOLY SHIT! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Leaping up, I screamed loudly as I whirled Sarah around._

 _"_ _WHAT?!" she shouted._

 _"_ _Fifty-four thousand dollars!" I replied._

 _Sarah blinked, "What?"_

 _"_ _That's how much we could make a year," I say with a grin. "A full year if we sold nothing but crack."_

 _Her eyes widened, "Five years…"_

 _"_ _Over two hundred thousand," I whisper excitedly. "We just need two years! Two years and we can go anywhere we want! Buy a condo, some clothes, hell we can find jobs and shit!"_

 _Sarah screamed in joy, "MAX YOU ARE BRILLIANT!"_

 _Flinging her arms around me, we hugged and cheered inside of the cabin, planning our next move._

* * *

I was feeling joy.

I had finally found a proper home.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	16. Skyhold

**_Rainsfere:_** **Yes. Max could have, but he isn't exactly trained for being political discussions.**

 ** _Schnarf:_** **Hey, no worries. I don't plan on doing them often anymore. Only one more time and we are through.**

 ** _loriwarwick220:_** **Huh. Clever, however I wouldn't be sure on how that would work. It reminded me of the movie, "Remember the Titans" which is a pretty good movie.**

 **Chapter**

With a jerk, I snapped back up with my hand raised. My mind had just managed to catch up with my body and I stopped the fireball that was beginning to crackle in my hand. With a groan, I plop back down onto the stone floor with a groan.

When everyone entered Skyhold, we didn't have a plan for living quarters yet and most of the place was still in ruins. Deciding that the main hall, despite being filled with rotting wood and stone, was the best place for everyone to stay. With the help of Bull and his Chargers, we managed to clear out the debris and using some of the wood to fill the fireplace before moving people inside and laying out the sleeping bags.

After we all got settled, I laid down my sleeping items at the front of the hall, my staff close by. If the doors got slammed open, then I would be the first to know.

"Boss?"

Propping myself onto my elbows, I glance over to see Bull already awake on the opposite side of the hall.

"Morning," I said, ignoring the pain in my neck and back as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Nice to see you awake," Bull said. "We need to have a talk."

I frowned, "About?"

Bull beckoned to me as he carefully exited the hall, which was surprising since he was a giant with pointy horns. Quickly darting through the space, I followed Bull down into the center courtyard, stumbling over debris as I cracked my back and neck, trying to loosen the kinks as we approached the gate.

"The issue now Boss, is that people are gonna hear about Haven, and how the "Herald of Andraste" guided the people to a fortress of Skyhold in order to protect them. Sooner or later, people are gonna start swarming to us for protection and safety, with that comes risk as well Max. Whether spies for Corypheus or people looking for a new place to rest."

Bull looked at me with his eye, "What do we do?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Right now. We just need to focus on making Skyhold more inhabitable, meaning we clean up the interior and do something about the hole in the ceilings. Sound good?"

"Alright," Bull said. "We can do that, but you didn't answer my question."

"In all honesty, I am waiting for Cassandra, Cullen and the others."

Bull frowned, "What makes you think they will come?"

"Cullen is a good man, he wants to help stop the battle with Corypheus, he doesn't have any issue with Mages or Templars judging by talking to him. Cassandra…doesn't seem to like Mages, or Dorian for that matter. Something about people like me seems to have her on edge, however she does have a strong sense of duty. She'll come around."

"And Leliana and Josephine?"

I shrugged, "No idea."

"You know you're a lot smarter than you let on," Bull said.

I chuckled, "Right. And Cassandra is actually a big sweetheart."

Bull's chest rumbled as he laughed aloud, "Come on, from one mercenary leader to a religious idol, lets get a good survey of our surroundings."

Following Bull up another set of stairs, we walked across the walls as Bull pointed out areas for watchmen and a work schedule before we came across a segment of the wall that was partially demolished.

"Not much we can do here…" Bull said with a frown.

"I could seal it up with some magic," I say.

"Nah," Bull said. "With us being on a cliff the chances of soldiers actually using this is smaller than a nug."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say Bull."

"Besides, we still need to focus on the roof of the entrance hall."

I frowned, "I don't suppose we have a gigantic wooden ladder somewhere?"

Bull smiled, "Why don't we go look."

We went down and crossed a bridge before moving into the tower. It was bare and only filled up with bookshelves and cobwebs, we moved around until we went down a staircase and through another door to find ourselves back into the entrance hall.

Bull and I glanced at each other before we began to move through the sleeping people before we came to the end of the hall.

"Far left door," I say.

Bull nodded.

Avoiding a snoring Sera, we pushed open the door and saw stairs leading up some tower. Ascending the stairs, I pushed open the door before moving up the stairs.

"Whoa…" I muttered.

It was a large room, with a dusty four poster bed against the wall while a couch near the stairs and a wooden desk in the corner. One balcony overlooked the mountains while another looked over another courtyard.

"I think we found the royal quarters," Bull said.

I shrugged, "Still no large ladder."

"We'll think of something Boss."

Leaving the presidential quarters, we returned to the entrance hall where people were beginning to awaken.

"Maxwell," Roderick greeted.

"Chancellor."

Sera bounded up and rested an arm on my shoulder, "What's the plan for today Maxie?"

"Mainly just clean up," I replied. "Move the debris, either for kindling or just throw over the cliff. We also need to try and find some…barracks for everybody to sleep in."

Roderick bit his lip before rolling up the sleeves of his robe, "Lets get to work then."

* * *

"I'm behind him! He has the right idea."

"You know that it is impossible for it to occur!"

"The man has merit, but his ideas are boorish and only emphasize the fact that he is nothing more than an ignorant child."

Cassandra sighed.

Leliana and Cullen argued back and forth while Josephine stood alongside the Seeker. Suppressing her statements with a lip in between her teeth.

Personally Cassandra wasn't sure what to do. Maxwell was still a bit of an puzzle to her, however the issue that was present in her mind was the apostates.

They rebelled, they were in the wrong for turning against the Templars. While she agreed that some of the Templars were bigoted, most had the job of protecting the Mages and ensuring they did not do anything dastardly.

The explosion at the Chantry proved her point.

"Are you guys done being idiots?"

They all looked to find Varric with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "I mean really."

"This is a very important discussion darling," Vivienne stated. "What Maxwell has done can potentially create a whole new factor to this war."

Varric sighed, "You're overthinking it lady."

Cassandra frowned as she noticed Varric's crossbow over his shoulder, "You're leaving?"

As Leliana glanced at Vivienne, the dwarf nodded, "Yup. I would have left with them yesterday, but I wanted to make sure I got everybody some more food for later. Also, Blackwall and Mother Giselle are coming with me to Skyhold."

"Wha-" Vivienne began.

"You cannot do this!" Leliana stated. "We do this as a group!"

"Correction!" Varric stated, "You make the decisions for us all. There is no involvement from us!"

Varric scowled at them, "The only reason I stayed was because it was right. Otherwise I would have bolted the moment I could. Whenever Maxwell would talk, he would ask us all instead of making the damn decision for us. Maxwell also has the damn right idea! This whole war seems like nothing more than a giant pissing match while Corypheus makes his next move. So don't _tell me what I can and cannot do!_ "

Varric was glaring at the woman, breathing heavily before straightening up to his full, height, "I am going to Skyhold. I am going to help destroy a monster, and try to help fix a problem."

With that, the dwarf stomped away.

Leliana frowned, "He does have a point."

Cassandra made up her mind.

"I'm going as well."

"Wha-Cassandra!"

Striding out of the tent, Leliana hurried after the Seeker as she walked back to her tent.

"Cassandra think for a minute," Leliana said. "You do realize that we still know next to nothing about Maxwell, correct?"

"I do," Cassandra said as she grabbed a satchel and began to place items inside. "I also know that he has a point and is much smarter than most here."

"Cassandra, he is an enigma. He might be playing his own version of the Great Game, and manipulating things to his own whims."

Cassandra scoffed, "You are getting a bit too paranoid for a spymaster. Maxwell may be intelligent, however he is still a bit too foolish."

Throwing the pack over her shoulders, Cassandra began to move out from her tent as Leliana followed.

"You truly believe in him?" Leliana asked lowly.

"I believe him enough," the woman replied.

Silence.

Cassandra peeked at Leliana's face to find a solid wall of impasse, "Fine. Then we shall announce our intentions and leave when we can," she stated.

The Seeker nodded, "If you don't mind, I would like to go ahead to get a look at this…Skyhold."

Leliana nodded, "Understood."

Cassandra adjusted the satchel before marching to the ice pillars. Ignoring the glances and whispers that darted around the camp as the Seeker moved up the hill to the ice pillars.

Striding up, she saw Mother Giselle, Varric, watching as Blackwall with his boot planted against the ice pillar as he pulled his sword loose with a sound of exertion. Varric's eyes widened as he saw Cassandra stride up and pull her sword free without any sign of effort.

"And the Seeker makes it look easy," Varric said.

Cassandra let out a disgusted sound before asking, "Do you know where you are going?"

Varric nodded, "Chuckles explained the way earlier."

With that final notion, the four set off.

* * *

Grunting, I tossed more wood into the growing pile at the center courtyard. Dusting off my hands, I glanced back up at the tavern.

Well, it was to be the tavern, Bull had bluntly stated that he and his crew needed a place to drink, so we started to fix up the ruined building.

Not sure what it was originally for, but we managed to get it cleaned up.

Jogging up the steps, I found Bull and his crew already inside with a fire started.

"How's it looking so far?" I asked.

Bull turned to me before jerking his head at Krem. With a grunt, he exited the tavern with two large pieces of wood over each shoulder.

"The several tables and chairs not being used for kindling are what we have to start off," Krem began, "Any sort of reserve is completely gone, which is to be expected but some alcohol would be good for morale."

I shrugged, "Well, you think that you and Bull could get some?"

"Oh sure," Krem began sarcastically, "Send Bull and I to buy massive barrels of ale or mead and carry it back ourselves. Great idea Max."

"Ok ok, bad idea I get it."

Krem sighed, "Horses would make our lives much easier. But as far as we know, the horse master stayed with our other half."

I shrugged, "We might have to find some ourselves, till then-"

"Maxie!"

Turning over my shoulder, I saw Sera burst inside, "We got some visitors!"

With a quick glance at Krem, we sprinted out of the tavern and down to the front gate. Sera was grinning madly as Varric, Blackwall, Cassandra and Mother Giselle waited on the opposite side.

"Do you think you can let us in?" Varric asked.

I smiled, nodding at the guards, the gates groaned as it began to open up.

"Welcome to Skyhold!" I exclaim with a sweeping bow.

They all entered with varying looks of astonishment and curiosity.

Varric let out a whistle, "Nice place here Maximus."

"No Varric."

Mother Giselle hummed, "Could you inform me of where Chancellor Roderick is? I would like to acquaint myself with this area."

I get Krem's attention, "You mind taking her to the secondary courtyard?"

Krem smiled, "It would be my honor."

Krem offered his arm and Mother Giselle took it. As they ventured off, I saw Varric walking towards the giant barn along with Blackwall, leaving me with Cassandra.

"Anything I can do for ya?" I asked.

She nodded, "Where is the War Room?"

I blinked, "The what?"

Cassandra sighed, "Is there any large, spacious room that can permit a table for a small number of people to have council?"

I frowned, "Well the second floor of the tower is used by Dorian, the bottom floor I've laid out for Solas or Vivienne…"

I clapped my hands, "Follow me."

Ascending the stairs, Cassandra and I entered the main hall, where a small number of villages and troops were resting, they gave Cassandra shocked looks while the Templars nodded at the woman in respect. Taking the second door on the left, we passed a smaller room (Bull called it a parlor) and went down until we came to a set of large doors.

"Haven't checked in here yet," I say.

Cassandra glanced at me before gesturing to the door. With the sound of groaning wood, we pushed open the doors. Inside was more rubble but light shone through three windows with a single table inside.

"Will this work?" I asked.

Cassandra nodded, "Thank you Max."

"No problem Cassandra," I reply.

As I turn around to leave, I heard Cassandra say, "Leliana and the rest of the Inquisition are going to join us."

I sighed, "Well…I better start getting our rooms cleared."

* * *

The sun had already set when the rest of the Inquisition appeared. Many of them were surprised at the sight of Skyhold, Solas leading the group with Leliana close behind. With already prepared rooms, everybody managed to move to the barracks while a large number of villagers were able to fit in the other spare rooms. Yawning, I walked out of the barn, where Blackwall had chosen to sleep, and walked up the steps to where Cullen was setting up.

Pushing open the door, I found the man pouring over something on one of the few tables that were not rotting away.

"Sup," I say.

Cullen glanced up, "Max. How are you?"

I shrugged, "Tired, but I can manage. You?"

"Well," the man said. "I believe I have identified the man back at Haven."

I blinked, "Wait…you mean the guy you saw from really far away with those falcon eyes of yours?"

Cullen blinked, "Yes," he said slowly. "His name is Samson. I believe he is responsible for supplying the Templars we engaged with the Red Lyrium."

I frowned, "How do you know him?"

"Samson was a Templar stationed at Kirkwall until he was expelled from the Order," Cullen said.

"Why?"

"Lyrium addiction."

Cullen scowled back down at the desk, "Red Lyrium is nothing like the Lyrium given by the Chantry. It has a terrible price."

I step closer and pat the man's shoulder, "Just get some sleep. We'll work on it tomorrow alright?"

The soldier nodded, "Agreed. I bid you goodnight Max."

Nodding back I exited Cullen's office and made my way back to the entrance hall, moving through the hall and towards my bedroll. Only to find it occupied by someone.

I remembered the room upstairs.

Moving towards the end of the hall, I made that turn and back up to the royal quarters. Rather than plop down onto the bed, I instead flopped my body onto the couch and pulled a cushion under my head.

Beats the stone floor any day.

* * *

Pushing open the doors, Cullen entered the new War Room, the map of Thedas already splayed across the table as Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine were already there.

"I assume we are here for our new future?" the man asked.

"Yes," Leliana said.

"With the new information on Corypheus, we can conclude that our next objectives revolve around the assassination of Grand Empress Celine, as well as this…demon army Maxwell spoke of," Josephine said. "My contacts are already learning of a ball the Empress will be throwing, however they are still unsure of the date."

Cullen nodded, "However we are still lacking in the most important aspect of the Inquisition. We still require an Inquisitor."

"Believe me," Leliana said, "I know."

Cassandra saw the look on her counterpart's face, "I am not accepting the position," she stated.

Leliana sighed, "I had no intention of asking."

The spymaster sighed before saying, "I nominate Maxwell Castell as the Inquisitor."

Silence.

"You…nominate him?" Cullen asked.

"I do not trust him," Leliana stated, "However in the past several days he has not only saved Haven, but united a considerable number of Mages and Templars together. His reputation among the people is very well know, and it wont be long before new spreads of the famed Herald of Andraste. It would be very…unwise to ignore such a thing and press on with a different selection."

Josephine nodded, "Not to mention a number of our allies would depart."

Cullen nodded, "One issue, what will Maxwell say?"

Leliana frowned, "How do you mean? Why wouldn't he say yes?"

Cassandra answered for Cullen, "Despite his actions, Maxwell believes he does not fit the title of leader. We all would say otherwise, but Maxwell can be stubborn in his beliefs."

"Then someone might need to talk to him," Cullen said slowly.

Leliana nodded, "Someone he would listen to…"

Josephine tapped her chin, "Someone…he acknowledges as leader."

Cassandra nodded, "Someone who also presents the question."

All three turn towards the Seeker.

"…ugh."

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless.**

 **Review.**


	17. WHAT THE FU-?

**_Rainsfere:_** **Yup! My only trouble is coming up with something for Varric to call him. Regarding Iron Bull, he is the leader of his own group of mercenaries, whom he is very caring over (Since he gave up his eye for Krem). I am very grateful you managed to describe Leliana as that, I always found it difficult because she is a very complex character. Since I haven't played the previous games (I expect backlash from this) the best I can do is from the Dragon Age Wikipedia page. Same for Cassandra, I understand parts of her but I find it difficult grasping the big picture sometimes, and I am very thankful for the complements. Cole is also my favorite along with Dorian. God Bless you too.**

 ** _Oyshik:_** **Something like that.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter**

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

With a final push, Krem, myself, Cassandra and the new bartender pushed the final timber in place of the tavern. Nothing beats seeing the results of three weeks of work…besides a bed or comfy couch.

Iron Bull cheered from down below, "Well done you lot! Now hurry up and get down!"

Krem chuckled, "Sorry, do you want to climb up and down the three story tavern boss?"

I shrugged, "We really need an efficient way to get down."

I had toyed around with using my fire magic as thrusters and making my descent, however I was as tactful as a cat high on catnip with that magic. Ice magic followed, however I doubted I could create a big enough snow pile to stop our fall.

And I was nowhere near crazy enough to try leaping into a bale of hay.

So we all just carefully climbed down the ladder and onto solid ground.

"You did well Max," Cassandra stated.

I used my shirt to wipe the sweat from my eyes, "Thanks Cassandra."

Disregarding the wool outfit, I managed to scrap together some items around Skyhold. I still had my jeans, thank God, which I had tucked a set of leather gloves into the back pocket. Using them for moving the timber, or anything extremely strenuous. I had taken a white silk shirt and cut off the sleeves to my elbows (with Josephine and Vivienne crying in protest) to use as a work shirt. This was the only outfit I really wore during the three weeks and managed to get it in the wash every once in a while, since Skyhold was up in a mountain, it made it hard to get hot so sweat wasn't as big an issue.

"So…Iron Bull and the tavern is set," I began slowly.

"Varric has his spot near the fireplace in the entrance hall," Cassandra supplied.

"Ok…"

As we walked down the steps, I was about to go check in with Blackwall when I saw Vivienne and Solas arguing about something as a familiar brown hat was sitting on the ground with hands padding across the ground.

"This _thing_ is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet," Vivienne stated, gesturing to Cole. "It has no business being here!"

I frowned, before I could speak Solas said, "Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

Vivienne composed her features, "Maxwell, I understand your personal…relationship with that thing, but you cannot be so ignorant to forget that it is a demon."

"Maxwell," Solas began. "Cole has the ability to make people forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him. As I try to tell the Grand Enchantress, this tells us that Cole is a spirit."

"Call it whatever you like Darling, it doesn't change the fact that it is dangerous."

Solas frowned, "It is more…complex."

"Speak clearly Solas. What are we dealing with?" Cassandra asked.

"Agreed," I say.

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something, in their true forms they look…bizarre, monstrous. Such as Envy, Despair, or Pride," Solas stated.

I frowned, "So why does Cole look my age?"

"Then why does Cole look like a young boy? Is it possession?"

Cassandra and I exchanged glances before returning to Solas.

"No Seeker Pentaghast, Cole has possessed nothing, and no one. He remains human, in that respect. All he wishes to do is to help, and I suggest we allow him do that."

Cassandra frowned, "Demon or not, we should still be wary."

"Hey hey hey," I say, lifting up a hand. "Cole pretty much saved my life from Envy, I say we give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Be that as it may, it should be important that we at least talk-"

As we turn to Cole, only to find that he had vanished.

"Oh boy," I say.

"If none of us remember him, he could be-"

I frown, "Alright. Cassandra and I will look for him, if you guys-"

Solas quickly brushed past me, "I will take my leave."

Vivienne nodded, "I will assist in finding the demon."

I faintly saw a glimpse of brown, "Nah. You make sure you're settled, Cassandra and I have this."

"If you insist."

As the dark skinned woman left, Cassandra said, "I will check the upper courtyard."

I nodded, "I'll cover down here."

Cassandra left.

Watching as she ascended the steps. My eyes snapped back to where I saw Cole, seeing a large hat settling near the medical campfire, walking towards the fire, I saw Cole sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Haven," he began without even turning to me, just somehow knowing I was there. "So many soldiers dying to protect the pilgrims so they could escape."

Cole turned his head to a soldier, his voice a whisper, "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain. Everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to…I'm dying…I'm…"

I watched as the man rolled over.

"Dead," Cole finished.

I step forward and place a hand on Cole's shoulder, "You alright?"

"It's louder this close, with so many of them," he responded.

"You don't have to be here," I say. "You can go somewhere else."

"I could," Cole said thoughtfully, "But this is where I can help."

I frowned, "But it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he replied, rising to his feet. "It does hurt, but if I can fix that hurt, make it stop. Then shouldn't I try?"

Cole stepped towards another soldier, "Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping, thirsty."

Picking up a canteen, he holds it to the soldier's lips, helping them drink. Once he was sated, Cole stood back up, "It's alright, she won't remember me."

I frowned, "Why not? Because you're a spirit?"

"I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know, I made mistakes…but I made friends too. Then a Templar proved I wasn't real, I lost my friends. I lost every-"

I poked Cole.

He stopped.

I poked him again.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You feel real," I say. "I can touch you, I can hear you, other people can hear you. So I think you are real."

Cole's lips turned upward slightly, "I became stronger, I could see and hear more. I want to help."

"That's good to hear," I say.

"Help. Helping is what I'm good at…"

Cole stopped, tilting his hat to the side, "Hurts. It hurts. Someone make it stop hurting. Maker please."

He stepped towards a soldier drew a knife.

In a flash, I gripped his wrist, "What are you doing?" I demanded.

Cole turned his hat to me, "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die."

My face softened, "Every second it gets worse, doesn't it?"

Cole nodded.

I slowly withdrew my hand, "Help him."

Cole shushed the soldier as I looked away.

"I want to stay."

I look back to see that Cole vanished.

Stepping away from camp, I was going to go up into Skyhold to find Cassandra until the sight of Blackwall walking around the barn stopped me.

A Grey Warden, legendary fighter and honorable such and such…living in a barn?

…

Why not?

With a shrug, I hurried up the steps and inside of Skyhold. Taking a right, I found myself in Solas' study. Several rugs hung from the wall as a large, bizarre artifact was against the wall, Solas was sitting at his desk placed in the center of the room. As I walked in, his eyes seemed to sharpen slightly.

"Hey Solas," I say with a small wave.

"Maxwell."

"So what exactly is that?" I ask, pointing at the artifact.

"An Elvish ward stone."

I nodded, "Ok. What does it do?"

"Magic."

I blinked, slowly turning to the elf, who still had that look.

"Ok, points for sass," I said. "But seriously, what's up?"

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"You've been keeping me at arm's length ever since we got here," I say crossing my arms.

"Is that an issue?" he asked. "I didn't believe you considered my actions anything for you to notice."

I blinked, "Um…"

"Although I should watch my tone, considering of your _higher_ nature than mine."

I blinked again, "Something tells me you're not talking about a height issue."

Solas' mouth turned downwards, "I am talking about _my kind_."

I frowned, "You mean elves? I haven't done anything to them"

"Oh?" Solas asked, "And Shivra?"

"What about her?"

" _Exactly that!"_ Solas snarled. "My kind are treated as savages, slaves, and worse! Then you! You show nothing but indifference to me and what I do, yet when Shivra approached you made her your-"

"Solas," I say calmly.

"-slave! Taking your orders as her 'Ma-"

Lightning crackled along my arm, drowning out Solas and he instantly conjured a blue Barrier.

"Now I have your attention," I say calmly, cancelling the magic. "I have never, ever stated that Shivra was my slave or servant, I do not intend to call her that ever. She took it upon herself to call me Master, even though I ask her to not call me that, and refusing to address her as a servant."

Solas slowly dropped his barrier.

"Solas," I say, moving towards him. "I do not intend to ever treat Shivra as anything lesser than what she is. I do not look at you like you are lesser, hell you are part of the reason I survived this long."

I slowly extend a hand, "I am sorry for giving you the idea I was racist. But are we cool?"

Solas stared at my hand, then back to me before taking it, "We are…cool."

"Good," I say with a smile. "I'm going to move on, hope you've settled in."

Stepping away, I made my way up the stairs to see that Dorian was occupied by reading. While I attempted to move on I found his hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't trying to _avoid_ me are you Max?" he asked with a faux pained look. "I thought we were getting along."

I smiled back, "Sorry. Just wanting to ensure everyone is set, and you seemed busy so-"

"I am never too busy for someone such as you Max," he said, gesturing to the seat across from him.

I slowly say down, "What did you mean by "someone like me" Dorian?"

"Someone who does not look at me and tries to suppress shivers," he said.

I frown, "Because you're Tevinter?"

Dorian sighed, "Because I'm Tevinter, because I could try and summon demons or the dead, because I am very attractive," At that he winked at me. "But that's not why you're sitting here."

"Really?" I asked. "Could have fooled me. I'll tell you the same thing I told Bull, I don't swing that way."

Dorian sighed, "Are you alright Maxwell?"

I blinked, "Sorry?"

"Are you well?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm…I'm fine."

"Really?" Dorian asked. "You're fine?"

I nodded, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Dorian laced his fingers, "Let me think…one, you acknowledge that you very well may die in an attempt to save the entire village of Haven. Two, you were impaled on a piece of wood the width of a coin through your stomach and wandered through the snow, losing quite an amount of blood. Three, you convince both factions of Mages and Templars to work together and discover a fortress and spend the last month making said fortress habitable."

I blinked, "It's only been a few weeks."

Dorian nodded, "Yes. That is called a month."

I leaned back in the chair, "Wow."

"Can you see where I am concerned?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I do. But Dorian, I am fine. I promise."

Dorian sighed, "If you insist. However, if there is a time when you are…not fine. Then I am willing to listen."

I clap my hands, "Great. Nice talk Dorian, see ya."

With that, I zoom away.

Truthfully, I was just trying to keep my mind busy. With all that happened I wanted to just _not_ think about this.

We really needed a leader.

Moving up the steps, I found myself standing on the balcony overlooking Skyhold.

"Hello darling."

Turning around, I see Vivienne step next to me. Her headdress removed to reveal her hair was in a small buzz cut, "What brings you here?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. Just wandered."

"I see…" she gives me a concerned look, "Are you alright Darling?"

I sighed, "Yes Vivienne, I'm fine."

"Well if you insist," I could tell she didn't believe me. "Just know that you have been through a strenuous ordeal and if you needed to take a break. No one would blame you."

"I'm fine, can we please just drop that subject?"

"Well…there is another matter I wanted to discuss with you," she said.

I sighed, "Sure. What's up?"

"You're clothing."

I frowned, "What about it?"

Vivienne tapped her chin, "Maxwell…clothing isn't just to wear. It is a statement, it can say that you are lower than dirt, or that everyone is beneath you. It's a work of art, it shows the power you hold, whether you are a comforting alley or the deadliest of enemies."

I nodded, "And…? I don't exactly have many choices for clothing here."

"If you wish, I could bring up my personal tailor," Vivienne said slowly. "It would be much of-"

"No."

Vivienne faltered, "What?"

I looked at her with a firm look, "Thank you. But no. I don't exactly want to go around with flair, that's…not my thing. I appreciate you trying to get me new digs-I mean clothing."

Vivienne frowned but nodded, "Of course. But if you ever change your mind."

I nodded and quickly made my way out of there and down the stairs.

Ok. Now all I really wanted to go back to that couch upstairs and rest for awhile, maybe check in on how Roderick is doing with the Chantry items-

"Maxwell."

Sonova…

I slowly turn and see Cassandra standing near the door into Josephine's office. As I raise an eyebrow, she jerked her head towards the door. Nodding, I follow her through the office and into the War Room.

As the doors shut I stepped away from the Seeker, "What do you need Cassandra?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "I…wanted to talk to you."

Oh no. Oh please no.

"Cassandra…" I began. "You don't just happen to have me here, in an empty room…where we aren't to be-"

"MAX!" she shouted, flushing.

"Ok!" I say, throwing up my hands, "Don't blame me! You portrayed a very _open_ situation."

Cassandra sighed, "Maxwell the reason we are here is because I need some advice."

"On your fashion choices?" I ask. "Vivienne could help."

The Seeker gave me the look of "Any more sass and I will beat you" and I said, "Help with what?"

"The Inquisition is growing sporadically, with the combined forces of Mages and Templars, along with multiple pilgrims and refugees. Sooner or later an important question is going to arise…"

She glanced at me, and I knew what she was talking about.

"Who's gonna be the leader?"

"Precisely."

I sigh, "Damn."

"And…I was thinking of who-"

Oh…oh!

"Say no more Cassandra, I understand."

Cassandra stops, "You do?"

"Of course," I say. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Really?" Cassandra asked, a bit confused.

"Yes," I say. "You'll be an awesome leader."

Silence.

"You don't understand," she deadpanned.

I frowned, "Wait. You're not planning to be the leader?"

"No."

Cocking my head I say, "Then…who?"

Cassandra sighed, "Well-"

"Leliana?"

"No. It's-"

"Cullen?"

"No!"

"…Josephi-"

"YOU!"

I stopped. Staring wide eyed at the Seeker.

"…what?"

"You, Maxwell Castell, have been chose to be our leader!" Cassandra stated. "Everyone, Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and myself, believe you are fit to be the Inquisitor."

"Wait so…you…that…" my hands pointed in several directions before stopping at me, "I'm the leader of the Inqui-what?!"

"Yes," Cassandra said slowly.

I chuckled a bit nervously, "Cassandra, I think you have the wrong guy."

Cassandra crossed her arms with an unamused look, "We don't."

"Cassandra, I'm nobody-"

"Maxwell Castell."

"-a-and a magic user-"

"So is half our forces now."

"- am the most useless-"

"Brought together two factions."

"-unimportant-"

"Herald."

"-and unrefined person-"

"So am I."

"-you have met!"

Cassandra still gave that unamused look, "Is that really the best you have?

I was breathing heavy. Why was I breathing heavy? Why wasn't I more schooled in control? From the shit I've seen-

Exactly. That's why and you know it.

"You are the best person for the titl-"

"I CAN'T!"

I felt my chest heave, Cassandra's eyes flickered before I sprinted out of the War Room. Pushing past doors and people, I just…ran.

Jesus how could anyone think I could do that?

No one could!

I was just a fucking kid!

A kid being forced into being the head of a massive fucking-

A hand settled on my shoulder, "Maxwell."

Looking up, I saw Blackwall move to sit next to me, where I was curled up in a corner of the barn.

I nodded at the man before returning my gaze back down.

"…I take it something happened?" he asked.

I nodded.

Blackwall didn't speak for a few moments, "So…I take it you were offered to lead us?"

My head shot up, "How the hell-"

"It was something I expected ever since you went to see the Templars," Blackwall said nonchalantly. "No one makes peace between Mages and Templars twice without getting noticed."

"All I wanted was to stay under the radar," I mumbled.

I wasn't sure of Blackwall was silent because he was thinking, or that I just confused him, "May I ask you something?"

I shrugged, "Might as well. Everything else is pretty much FUBAR at this point."

"Do you not wish to lead us?"

"I can't!" I state. "That's what I'm trying to say! I can not-"

A hand covers my mouth, "Maxwell."

I look up at the Grey Warden, "I am not asking if you can or cannot. I am asking if you are _willing_ to lead us."

I jerked my head back, "What's the difference?"

"Being a leader is not a matter of can or cannot, it is what you are willing to do. Let us say that…you could lead, that the items you presented did not affect our choices at all, would you be willing to lead us?"

It sank in.

…

"Yes," I say in a small voice. "But-"

"Why Maxwell?" he asked in a similar tone to mine.

"…because nobody else seems to want to get anything done," I say. "People want to push their own goals, religion, armies, even races, want to use this and make things their way. All I want is to stop the bad guy."

Blackwall frowned, "Maxwell…you can stay here for all the time you need."

Then he left.

I wasn't sure where or for how long he would be, but I just enjoyed being alone. Still clutching my knees in the corner until I heard more footsteps.

I sighed, "Cassandra I really don't want to do this now."

A deep chuckle sounded, "Sorry sunshine."

Snapping my head up, I saw Blackwall and Iron Bull staring down at me, the latter with a smile, "The Warden came and got me, so what's up Boss?"

I hesitantly explained what had happened to Bull, the Qunari's face hardly shifted from curiosity until after I finished my story

Bull nodded, "Max, if you would come with me. I would like to show you something?"

I frowned, "Alright…?"

* * *

"I hate you Bull."

The sun was beginning to set and people were bringing out makeshift tables and stools around the tavern, which had just began to accept people inside and serve liquor.

Bull and I were sitting at one of these tables.

My only issue was that I was geared in one the armor of the Chargers, which was bulky and hard to move in.

Bull smacked my shoulder, "Shut up and be a man ya pussy."

Several Inquisition members had just sat across from us.

"Evening," the Qunari said, "I'm Iron Bull, my merc band just joined up."

"Tanner," one said, "from Jader…well nearby Jader."

"Mira," the other said. "I was Guard-Captain for Lady Pendell. Signed up after shit blew up at the conclave."

"Share a drink?" Tanner asked, sliding across some mugs.

I shook my head as Bull quickly took it up.

"Who's your friend?" Mira asked.

"Oh, this is Grim," Bull said.

Ouch Bull.

"He doesn't talk much."

I resisted giving Bull a look and just grunted a hello.

"So…you guys ready to kill some demons or Venatori or…whatever the hell this Corypheus asshole is?"

"This isn't just about killing," Mira stated firmly, "Its…so much more."

"Indeed."

Turning, we watched as a Mage AND Templar strode forward, dragging some barrels to the table, "It is."

The Templar settled his arms on the table, "Name's Septimus. Originally this was about just shutting the damn green hole in the sky and bring justice to the death of the Divine."

The Mage nodded, "Colin. Then the Elder One came to Haven."

Tanner looked at his cup, "All that fire."

Mira set a hand over Tanners, "We managed to be some who escaped unscathed from Haven, but some of our friends didn't make it."

Iron Bull nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Then the fighting," Colin said. "Between…everyone really."

"Then that Maxwell guy happened?" Bull asked.

Septimus sighed, "As crude as it was. He gave us a humongous kick in the teeth."

The rest of them nodded.

I frowned, "What was it?"

Colin chuckled, "Stop acting like children and get our shit together."

I nodded.

"He seems like a rather…unorthodox man," Bull said. "Why listen to him?"

They all looked at each other.

"Because he seems like he wants to help," Tanner said.

"Because he doesn't care about prejudice," Colin stated.

"Because he understands what needs to be done," Septimus replied.

Mira was quiet, "Because I believe in him."

I swallowed.

Bull raised an eyebrow, "But what if he doesn't owe up? I mean he's practically a kid."

Septimus chuckled, "That kid? I remember seeing him back when he helped us fight against the Red Templars, he was a flurry magic and steel."

"You didn't see it, he willing ran out of the Chantry building and to buy us all time to escape," Mira stated.

"He has surprised me time and time again," Tanner said. "I'm more than willing to follow him."

Iron Bull nodded, knocking back his drink he smiled, "Nice talking to ya."

Standing up, we slowly walked away from them. As he went around the tavern I quickly began to struggle out of the uniform, Bull giving a helping hand.

As we ascended to the ramparts, Blackwall was waiting for us.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Bull shrugged and turned to me, "Anything else you need? Any other excuses you needed shattered into pieces?"

* * *

Standing outside of the massive doors, I took a deep breath before pushing them open. As the creaked, sound assaulted my ears.

"Well I expected it to be put much more tactfully!" Leliana shouted.

Cassandra sighed, "Maxwell prefers it upfront."

"I do actually."

They all turned, Cullen stood straight, "You've come to a decision now?"

I sighed, "Yeah. While I don't exactly like the idea…I'll be the Inquisitor."

Leliana nodded, "Wonderful. We will be planning a proper ceremony at a later date."

"Ok…and final question."

Josephine frowned, "Yes?"

I sighed, "Can Vivienne get her tailor?"

* * *

Stumbling out of the fortress, my brain hurt from all the procedures being done. Tailoring tomorrow, then proper conduct lessons with Josephine, more training with Cassandra, Leliana drilling in politics.

"Hey Max!"

I look up to see Varric rushing forward, Bianca missing.

"I need you to come with me," he said.

I sighed, "Look Varric, I really just wanted to relax for a while. Is it that important?"

Varric nodded, "I think I have someone who can help us with Corypheus."

I blinked, "Ok. Where are they?"

Varric jerked his head, as we walked up the stairs the dwarf continued, "This isn't the first time I've ran into Corypheus. It was a long time ago, and we buried him under a mountain."

"Well that didn't work out," I reply. "And what do you mean we?"

"He means us."

I look up.

A person stepped into the light of the torches, raven hair tumbled across her shoulder in a braid, brown eyes were accented with red stripe across her small nose. Armor plating went along her shoulders, arms and boots while a staff was hanging from her shoulders.

"Pleasure to meet you Maxwell," she said in a light voice. "My name is Hawke."

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


	18. Some God Issues and Miscommunication

**_.566:_** **Well you can't. Not in the game, but in all seriousness I wondered, "Why the heck can't I?" and so…**

 ** _Oyshik:_** **Yup. I mean you start as prisoner, then as friend and suddenly as Inquisitor? Granted it's over a longer time period but still.**

 ** _Tracer28:_** **I'm going to try my hand…don't expect it to be good.**

 ** _Rainsfere:_** **Yeah. To state something that I haven't addressed in the story (I think) nobody knows how old Max is. They see a person with grey hair and very disrespectful, and so they fill in the blanks. Most definitely Max will wing it.**

 **I am not going to rush. While I am not sure how to incorporate those other area's I do know how to address one. With Max and these area's it is hard to make them all click together in a way that makes it flow together. Sometimes I don't see it at all. When I sit down and think, I can piece some stuff together (I know how to do the relationship missions and such) but these vast area's are hard to fully use.**

 ** _Narcisse Noir:_** **While guy Hawke is cool, I still wanted my Inquisitor to interact with a Fem Hawke. Which never happened. (I never played the other games) So here we go.**

 **In the past month, I have bought a wireless keyboard (THAT GLOWS WHEN YOU TAP A KEY) and a similar mouse. Not to mention move into my sisters old room. Besides that, using this keyboard is different because while it makes beautiful clicking noises, I have trouble pressing the right keys so I have to backtrack (Even now!) and while it is a bit difficult, I am willing to adapt.**

 **9/25/16: I have gotten sick…ugh. But I did go see a shadowcast perform the Rocky Horror Picture Show last night. While sick. Which was phenomenal, despite the fact I had no idea what was going on.**

 **A/N: Ok. I am going to do my best here at going into Hawke, I do apologize for anything.**

 **ENJOY!**

"So…Hawke…how-"

Hawke held up a hand, "Actually, it's Merodine Rene Victoria Sofia Hawke."

I blinked twice, "That is quite literally the stupidest full name in the world and do not expect me to call you anything but Hawke."

The woman cracked a smile, "Varric said the same with a few choice words."

I raised an eyebrow, "I assume he swore up a storm after hearing your full name with the one of those weird looking scowls that stretches across his chin?"

"Exactly."

Taking a sip of water from my mug, I leaned forward in my chair, "So can we get to the point of how the hell you know about Corypheus?"

Hawke sighed, "It was quite some time ago. Some cartel members were craving my blood and after several ambushes I got sick of it, so I gathered a group together and we raided their camp in the Vimmark Mountains. After we slaughtered everyone-"

I blinked, "Wow that just got dark."

Hawke blinked, "You try being ambushed three times in the mountains by a group of raving Cartel members."

I blinked, "Blackmailed two different times that screwed me over in the end."

Hawke flinched, "Sorry…"

I shrugged, "It is what it is. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Well after we started to loot the camp, we found a key…" Hawke trailed off.

"Key to what? Chest? Door? Chastity belt?" I asked.

"Door!" Hawke shouted, her face red. "Maker's balls! What the fuck made you say that?!"

Considering the fact, she felt uncomfortable I shut my mouth.

I shrugged, "Where did the door lead?"

Hawke scowled into her mug, "A prison."

"Let me guess…tall, scrawny, ugly face with glowing red crystal along the back of his head and jaw?"

"Yup."

"Called himself the Elder One in such an annoying tone you wanted to bitch slap the shit out of him?"

Hawke blinked and leaned forward, "While I completely agree with that statement, please tell me what a bitch slap is."

I chuckled, "Essentially its going up to someone and slapping them as you don't want to waste time with a full-on punch. I prefer backhanding, a bit more degrading."

"Know several people who need that," she muttered.

"So after you freed Coryphe-dicks from his jail. What happened? Varric mentioned dropping a mountain on him…?"

Hawke shook her head, "Sort of. We defeated him before leaving the prison and blowing the entrance into rubble."

I frowned, "So how-"

"No idea." Hawke said with a shrug, "I'm just as mystified as you."

I finished my mug, "Alright. So any ideas on-"

We stopped talking as glass shattered, turning in our seats we watched as a chair sailed from a broken glass window.

"Where the f-"

My eyes widened, "That's Cassandra's place."

Pushing out of my chair, I raced out of the tavern with Hawke close behind.

"What? I'm sure the Seeker can handle herself," Hawke shouted.

"Not worried about the Seeker," I say as I pull open the door. "I aim to save the poor idiot who pissed her off!"

Dashing up the stairs, I stop dead and Hawke bumped into my back as she too saw the scene.

The tables were flipped and chairs scattered around the room, Varric keeping the one remaining table between him and Cassandra. The dwarf glaring at the woman as the soldier did the same.

"You knew where Hawke was all along didn't you?!" she demanded.

"Damn right I did!" Varric shouted back.

With a growl, Cassandra _threw_ the table aside and lunged at Varric, "You _lying little fuck!_ " she screamed as she swung at him.

Varric ducked out of the way and moved in front of us (unknowingly) with his eyes on Cassandra, "You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?!"

Cassandra growled as she grabbed a fallen chair by its leg and hurled it straight at Varric. He dodged and it continued to fly towards us, with a shout of exclamation Hawke pulled me out of the way as the chair exploded into wooden shrapnel.

"Enough!" Hawke shouted, storming forward.

Cassandra whirled towards the woman, her eyes widening as she began to protest, "But-"

Magic crackled in Hawkes hand, "I SAID ENOUGH!"

Cassandra shut her mouth and stepped back as Varric moved closer to Hawke, the raven-haired woman lowered her hand and crossed her arms, "Now tell me. What is this about?"

Cassandra remained silent at stared at the floor.

"She was…less than pleased that I knew where you were located," Varric said slowly. "And refused to share."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Why's that?"

Cassandra was silent.

Hawke sighed and leaned forward, "That's your que Seeker."

"Because…we needed you."

Hawke raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

Cassandra pushed on, "You…you are the Champion of Kirkwall. The Mages respect you, if…if Varric had told us where you were then you have been at the Conclave!"

Cassandra looked up, and if I wasn't as good at reading her, I wouldn't have missed the slight wet glint in her eye.

"You could have save the Most Holy! Prevented… _all_ of this from happening! You could have led us the Inquisition from the start!"

A cold spear pierced my chest.

Hawke raised a eyebrow, "I thought you had a leader."

Cassandra blinked, "Yes. A boy with hardly the experience to lead, but you-"

Rather than waste time hearing the list, I turned on my heel and began to go down the stairs, I had barely reached the bottom floor when a hand gripped my arm, turning around I saw Varric there with a look of concern.

"Max, you know she-" Varric started.

"She what Varric?" I said dully. "She didn't mean too?"

The dwarf went silent.

I sighed, "Look Varric, I get it. I was the last choice, no big deal. Just…I need to be alone for a bit."

I continued down the steps.

Varric gave a half-attempt at a laugh, "Come on Max. It'll be fine, I mean you sound a bit like a wounded wolf pup rather than a man, huh? Come on."

I stopped and looked back up at the dwarf, "…really? None of you have figured out my age?"

Varric's eyebrows knitted together, "What? Aren't you past your twenty-fifth winter?"

I blinked, "Varric, when I said I was a kid or a boy, I meant it. Also, I've only passed my…nineteenth winter."

I exited the building, rather than head to my new "official" room I strode towards the stables, grabbed my gear and a horse and rode out of Skyhold.

* * *

Hawke noticed Varric leave her side and after Max as she continued t listen to Cassandra's speech. When the Seeker finished talking, Hawke took a deep breath.

"Seeker Pentaghast, ask yourself. Do you really enjoy your position as part of you…long noble family?"

Cassandra frowned and shook her head.

"No? How about slaying a dragon and protecting the Divine?"

Cassandra scowled and shook her head again.

"Keeping this in mind, why in the Makers name would you think _I_ enjoy being addressed as the Champion of Kirkwall? And having the entire town _bow at my feet_ when I would pass?"

Cassandra frowned, "But-"

"I hate my titles as much as you do Cassandra, the constant pressure put down by others for deeds you have hardly felt you earned, and for things that required the loss of those you love. Why do you think I disappeared? I just…couldn't take it."

Hawke continued to stare calmly at Cassandra, who looked away in guilt, "I understand. You still mourn the loss of Divine Justina, but if I was there…there would be a good chance I would be dead to."

Hawke watched as the Seeker slowly turned around and laid her hands flat against the table.

"I just…" she sighed. "I've been a fool lately."

Hawke lightly set a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, "Yeah…we all become fools at some point in our life."

"Well she's been a bigger one today because the Seeker has royally fucked up."

They turn to see a scowling Varric ascend the stairs, "Max ran off."

Cassandra looked up in shock, "What?"

Hawke sighed, "Damn. The kid was with me when we heard the commotion, I stepped in and lost track…"

"And he heard everything you said Seeker," Varric stated.

Cassandra dropped her head, "I just…I miss the Divine."

"We all do," Hawke stated. "I get you want to cling to the idea of a savior…I did to."

Cassandra sighed, "Please…just go."

Hawke nodded, taking Varric by his shoulder and pulling him down the stairs.

"But you grew out of it," Varric stated firmly. "Even with what happened to Bethany, and Anders, and…well you know."

Varric trailed off as he saw Hawke's face get stony.

Varric bit his lip, "I'm think that Cassandra-"

"Will be out of it soon," Hawke stated. "End of discussion."

Varric nodded, "Alright…just hope the kid hasn't gone and found trouble."

* * *

…

What the hell?

When I expected to ride out of Skyhold, I figured to ride along the open snow plain and go back. Hopefully with my head clear, and a logical approach to how the hell the Inquisition would go now.

That was until I somehow fell asleep on the horse. Winding up somewhere in a swamp.

Oh, right…I forgot to mention my horse bucked me of its back and ran off. At night, in the rain.

Nursing my sore leg, I slowly stood up and shook the rain drops my hair, flicking off the sky as I began to peer around for some shelter. My boots sunk into the marsh as I made my way across the narrow path, making my way up to where a glowing blue torch rested.

"MASTER!"

Oh damn it!

Sprinting up, I saw Shivra whirling a staff around against…

Wait, were those?

With a loud crack, the head of one of Shivra's attackers flew off.

Zombies?!

Frost crystals formed in my hands as I flung out ice shards, all impaling in the undead bodies, several lost the use of their legs or waist as they fell onto the ground. Shivra looked in relief at me as I strode forward and stomped zombie skulls under my boot, "Thank the Maker! Are you alright Master?"

I smiled, "Groovy."

She tilted her head, "Groovy?"

I nodded, "Groovy."

Shivra blinked, "Alright…I will assume that's good."

I nod, "It is."

Shivra glanced back at the torch before setting down the staff, getting on her knees and beginning to chant. I assume it was Elvish as I awkwardly stood nearby, keeping quiet until she finished her chant and stood back up with the staff in hand before she offers it to me.

"This belongs to you Master," Shivra stated.

Glancing down, I noticed that it was the magic staff let me borrow. With a frown, I shook my head, "I can use magic, shoot fireballs and such. That is the only weapon we have. You hold onto it."

Shivra looked up a bit surprised, "B-B-But its-"

"A really big stick to knock heads," I state before looking up. "And we are in the dark. With zombies…and rain."

She nodded before asking, "Do you know where we are?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Welcome to the Fallow Mire," the elf stated. "This place is cursed, many have attempted to colonize this land but as you can see the undead put a stop to it."

I nodded, "So…I take it this is far from Skyhold?"

She nodded, "I am just as surprised as you."

I frowned, "Did you perchance fall asleep?"

Shivra shook her head, "No…but it did seem like a blur."

Weird…

I glance up at the glowing Goblet of Fire competitor, "What's this?"

Shivra gestured to the torch, "This is one of four…checkpoints so to speak. I traveled here long ago, that way," she pointed the way we came, "Leads back to the main road while the other path," Shivra pointed ahead, "Leads to a fortress."

I would have pondered more, however the rain was beginning to _really_ irk me now.

"I say fortress," I point ahead. "We find shelter there, maybe some dry clothing and fires."

Shivra looked uncertain, "P-P-Permission to s-speak freely?"

I raised an eyebrow, "By all means."

Shivra took a deep breath, "That is an incredibly foolish idea. For all we know it might be abandoned, or inhabited."

"Well let's just hope not everyone here is not as big a douche as Cassandra was," I state. "Yup, but we either go back and die of pneumonia, or zombies and have to walk back to Skyhold. Or we make our way to a fortress and maybe die of pneumonia or zombies."

I gesture towards the fortress, "Make sense?"

Shivra bit her lip and nodded, clutching the staff tightly as we pushed on towards the fortress. In the mean time…I experimented.

Now, I wasn't exactly sure if there was a branch of magic dedicated to the weather…but I knew how to make a big ass Barrier. The issue was maintaining it for long periods of time.

As we walked along the path, I lifted my hand with a frown, conjuring a small round barrier that covered my hand but I began to alter the size and multitude, from one large Barrier covering my hand to six smaller Barriers covering my fingertips and palms.

Apparently the size didn't matter, I could make smaller Barriers in the multitude rather than a larger Barrier, the only question was were the smaller Barriers stronger than the larger.

"M-M-Master?"

I nearly bump into the elf, "What's…"

I stop at what was in front of us.

A giant being, wielding a war hammer, swung it at a horde of undead. Cracking bones sounded as their corpses flew into the surrounding marsh. With hardly a sound, he continued his one-man onslaught until there was no trace of undead.

I blinked, "…shit. That was awesome"

The giant man planted his weapon on the ground before beginning to pray.

"Lady of the Skies, have mercy on these souls. They have be damned to live after death for too long, send your eagles down and take their souls onwards to the next life. I pray you will hear these things…"

He finished it in a different language before taking his war hammer and rising back up.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Shivra shifted closer to me, "He is an Avvar, a mountain people. Always traveling, changing. I've heard of them but never-"

"Herald of Andraste."

We freeze, slowly looking away from each other and look at the man, who was standing before us.

The man bowed his head, "Greetings, I am Amund, Sky Watcher for my Lady. I am honored to meet you Herald."

I glance at Shivra before stepping forward and bowing my head at him, "Nice to meet you…Amund. I'm Maxwell and…I guess you know my title."

"Indeed," the Sky Watcher said. "I am surprised to see you here this early, the Hand of Korth just sent the messenger."

I froze, "Messenger."

Amund frowned, "I take it that you have received no message."

I shook my head.

The large man looked up in the sky, "Is this your will?"

Silence.

The Sky Watcher looked down at me, "My chieftain's son, who calls himself the Hand of Korth, has challenged you to a battle of beliefs. Pitting his god against your goddess…Andraste."

My expression soured, "And if I refuse?"

"Then he executes the soldiers he captured."

My blood ran cold.

"He kidnapped soldiers?" Shivra asked urgently. "The ones at the entrance camp-"

"Yes," the Sky Watcher stated. "They will die."

I look straight into the Avvar's eyes, "Where is he?"

"So you will engage in combat?" he asked.

"Yes."

The Sky Watcher bowed his head before gesturing further down the path, "He resides in the fortress, waiting for you."

Amund moved aside as I quickly brushed past him, my eyes narrowed and hands clenched.

"Master?" Shivra asked.

"Its Max, Shivra," I state. "And frankly I am pissed."

Shivra stepped closer, "…Master. May I be honest?"

I nodded, "By all means."

Silence.

I honestly expected Shivra to lecture me about how stupid I was, that we should have waited or some other response like that.

What I received was a tight hug, startling me as I give her a confused look.

"I don't care what other people say. You are going to be a great Inquisitor."

I awkwardly stood there before hugging her back, "Thanks."

Separating, we pushed through the marsh path, a crackling fire in my hand as we push through and approach the massive fortress. Torches flickered in massive braziers as two men wearing war paint, leather armor and huge weaponry. The one thing that remained the same was the purple hand somewhere on their body.

"Let me guess…Hand of Korth followers?" I ask.

No response.

I blink, "…ok. Is he…inside?"

Silence.

"Ok…then I'll just uh…go right in."

I slowly moved past them. It wasn't until Shivra and I walked past that they entered behind us, keeping an eye over my shoulder I watched as they closed the gate behind us. There was a clearly defined path with banners leading the way, each with a painted purple hand on it as Shivra and I followed up through a courtyard.

"Staff please," I mutter as we approach an archway.

Shivra wordlessly handed me the stave as the doors opened and we walked inside. More banners hung from ruined walls, the roof was missing and allowed the water to fall into a sort of makeshift pool in the center of hall. Men baring the symbol of the Hand of Korth stood along the walls and leading to a throne.

A large, muscular man stood there with a war hammer leaning against the throne. The man wore only a pair of leather pants and a horned helmet, which didn't cover his mouth and beard, which along with his chest look covered in a red substance…

Shit he got off on blood.

I stepped forward until I was by the pool.

"Are you the Hand of Korth?" I asked, pushing my damp hair of my forehead.

The man tilted his head, "Aye. I am he."

I bit my lip.

Really?! He had to talk like fucking Thor?! Seriously?!

"Greetings," I say, nodding my head towards him. "I am-"

"The esteemed Herald of Andraste." The man said, "The man who walked the Fade, left and returned to the land of the living! No mean feat…"

"…yup," I say, popping the "p" as I shift slightly, "So…why did you call me here?"

My eyes slowly flicked around the area.

"I see you are in search of your followers," he said calmly. "Fear not, no harm has befallen them…yet."

I look back at him, "Yet?"

The man lazily glanced at his fingernails, "I do not see why those men blindly follow you, as well as some pitiful female god. They believe you transcend them, I come to prove otherwise."

Standing up, the Hand of Korth- ok hell no. The HOK picked up his weapon and swaggered down the steps.

"We will commence in one-on-one battle to the death, the ultimate test between our gods. If you win, you take your soldiers and leave unharmed, if not. I will give them a chance to surrender to the Hand of Korth, if they refuse. Then their blood will join the pool."

I blinked, "Look...dude-"

"I am the Hand of Korth and you will address me as such!"

I blinked biting back the, "Ok. Mr. "I am the Hand of Korth and you will address me as such" comment that immediately came to mind, I said, "Hand of Korth. There must be a better way to discuss this, I get that…you have issues with a woman being a goddess but these men are innocent in-"

"So you do not wish to fight?" HOK's voice boomed through the hall. Numerous sounds of laughter rang as I saw Shivra bristle.

I stood tall, "No. I don't want to cause unnecessary bloodshed."

Booming laughter filled the hall. Most from the HOK. Multiple cries of "Spineless" and "Coward" echoed while the HOK waved them down.

"It is flattering to know the Herald of Andraste is afraid of me. And you are free to leave, you can walk right out those doors and flee from me. But know…that I will sacrifice those soldiers. I will slaughter every man, woman and child who bears your sign. And you will know that their blood rests on your hands."

I blinked.

"You just went too far."

HOK smiled, "So we fight!"

I smile, "Not yet. You seem to be forgetting something."

HOK kept smiling, but it was more confused, "I do not understand."

"You didn't just challenge me. You challenged my beliefs, my…goddess," I state. "So…we aren't just having a battle of brawn and skill, but a battle of gods."

The HOK frowned, "What are you suggesting?"

"A test of gods. We show each other the power of our gods."

HOK slowly smiled, "Indeed…a battle of divine power. I accept this."

HOK stepped back and one of his followers took his weapon. I did the same with Shivra and stepped forward.

"As I came up with this, it is only fair that you go first."

HOK smiled, "Indeed!"

The moment I saw him attempt to pick up a rock, I realized he wanted to show of strength, and instantly started to draw together a plan.

I could wear him down, but that's assuming he is only good with an war hammer. I couldn't beat him with strength, I could go staff-to-hammer but the staff would break if he got a lucky swing.

It was then that my attention was caught by the rain again. Fat drops splashing in the pool. My eyes trailed back up to the stormy sky.

With a loud grunt, I look to see HOK toss a massive rock across the width of the hall. He turned to his cheering followers with a wide smile, bellowing out a victory shout and pounding his chest.

"Your turn Herald of Andraste," he said, gesturing to me, "Show your talent."

I smile, "Gather 'round!"

I gesture for everyone to get closer as I have two feet of space between the circling followers and myself.

"Now, I won't deny that I'm not exactly…physical as your leader here, so congrats on that."

A cheer rang through the crowd as a few men rolled their eyes at me.

"Now…to demonstrate my goddess, I'm going to do something never seen before…I'm going to control the weather!"

People laughed, "Impossible."

I smiled, "Really? Guess I will need to kick it up, see, I'm not going to just… _clear_ up the weather, no no no. I'm going to make it… _stop_!"

Throwing out my hand, they all watch as the pouring water stops. Fat droplets hanging in the air as they mutter and exclaim in shock, HOK staring with his jaw completely down.

"What is this trick?!" he demanded.

I smiled, "No trick. And I can prove it."

I turn to the crowd, "This is the power of my goddess. Now let's make it… _go up_."

I slowly raise my hand, the fact droplets moving back up, glancing at the pool below, I notice the small faint Barriers scooping up the water from the pool and carrying I up to the ceiling, which was completely covered by my Barrier.

I smirk at HOK, "How's that for a trick?"

He growled, "You _cheat!_ "

"Says who?" I replied.

"No more tricks! We fight, now!"

He had somehow regained his war hammer and had lunged. I rolled out of the way, throwing my arms out in a none threatening gesture as I stared coldly at HOK, "Last chance, give up."

As HOK threw his head back and roared with laughter, the water I had floating moved behind my back and the chilling air was hardly noticeable.

"I am the Hand of Korth! I bathe in the blood of the fallen and relish in combat! You are nothing but an insignificant worm to crush beneath my heel!"

Time to sell it.

I scowl back, "I am the Herald of Andraste! I have walked the Fade and returned unscathed, I have fought an Archdemon and faced a dragon itself! I have seen things you would never believe in your wildest imagination or your darkest nightmares. You have refused my pleas, and so this conflict will end with the spilling of your blood."

HOK roared and charged

I thrust out my palms.

What he didn't realize, was that I had shaped the water drops into a narrow shape. With the additional freezing, I had made several sharp, bullet shaped ice darts. Which were currently made a beeline towards his skull.

Several squelching noises later, and he fell face first and slid towards my feet, blood beginning to pool underneath him as I stepped over him, "Where are my soldiers, and where are the keys?"

A follower slowly stepped forward with a shaking hand, the key being tossed at my feet. I looked back up at the followers, "I don't want anyone else to die. Leave now, and you will be spared."

They didn't hesitate to bolt.

I smirked at their retreating forms as I bent down and picked up the key, smiling at Shivra, "Nothing to it."

* * *

Cassandra continued to drum her fingers against the pommel of her sword, standing atop the gates and staring out in the distance.

Damn her.

Damn her for having to whine like some little noble girl.

She was the Seeker! The Right Hand of the Divine! Who was she to question the will of the Maker. She would not deny that Max was blunt, stubborn, foul-mouthed, unorthodox ad the way he wore those troublesome clothes frustrated her to no end.

But he was passionate, hardworking and strong-willed. He also refused to conform to any sort of Templar/Mage bias...which did make him a better Inquisitor choice…

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. Full circle again.

"Open the gates!"

Cassandra looked to see a massive Inquisition force marching across the snow, quickly ordering several troops, Skyhold's gates creaked open and the soldiers entered.

Cassandra rushed down the steps to the gate, overhearing Cullen talking to the commander, "-early? Did you succeed?"

"There wasn' any need ser," the soldier said.

Cullen frowned, "What?"

"He means me."

Striding forward, Maxwell appeared with his hands behind his head, the elf girl on his right while…Cassandra looked up at the Avvar in shock. Cullen had jumped back in surprise with a hand on his sword.

"Guys…" Max said, turning to look up at the giant man, "This is Amund, former Sky Watcher…he has a few questions on Andraste."

The man bowed his head, "Indeed."

"Cullen, if you don't mind. Could you lead Amund to Roderick, or Mother Giselle? I need to talk to Cassandra for a moment."

Cassandra swallowed as Cullen shot her a look before nodding at Max, "Of course."

As the two left, Cassandra chewed on what she was going to say. Apologize, clearly state they all needed him. Move on.

Cassandra opened her mouth, "Max-"

A sharp pain erupted in her cheek as Cassandra took a step back in shock. Maxwell still had his hand out from backhanding her and a composed face, sounds of shock came from the crowd as Casandra wondered why the term "Bitch slap" seem to echo around her.

"Listen to me right now Cassandra," Max stated firmly. "I get that I can be an awful person sometimes, not love up to whatever expectations you and Leliana have-"

"Maxwell-"

"-with me but frankly that doesn't mean-"

"Maxwell can I please-"

"-I don't care about whatever you have to say about Hawke I'm gonna be Inquisitor and-"

"Maxwell!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I want to apologize!"

Max went quiet, "Wait…apologize?"

"Yes," Cassandra said exasperated.

"…wow," Max looked around sheepishly. "That just…I'm sorry for the whole…" he mimed the slap.

"It is alright," Cassandra said. "I…guess I deserved it."

Silence.

"You're going to be Inquisitor?" the elf girl asked.

Max looked around awkwardly as murmurs rang through the guards.

"Indeed, he is," Cassandra stated with her head high. "In fact he will be appointed today. If he would come with me…"

Cassandra gestured with her arm up towards Skyhold, Maxwell looked at the Seeker in surprise before nodding his head and following her up to Skyhold.

"…you do realize I don't have the proper attire."

Cassandra felt the side of her mouth quirk up, "Vivienne's tailor is very good."

* * *

It wasn't long, everyone had assembled just in front of Skyhold's gates, waiting anxiously to see the crowning of their Inquisitor. With a large creak, the hall door's opened wide and necks craned to see.

Leliana held a sword in her hand, the crossguard forming two dragon heads on either side with a black leather wrapped hilt and a spiked pommel. Cassandra joining her side as the Right and Left Hands of the Divine look back up.

Black leather boots stepped down with blue jeans were tucked inside. A light grey sash was under a black leather belt held a tube along his back, a similar colored waistcoat went across the chest while a darker grey cloak travelled down to his ankles. The high collar just brushed against his jaw, which remained impassive as Maxwell stood next to Leliana and Cassandra.

"That is a ton of people," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"People you inspired," Leliana stated, turning and offering Max the blade. "People you now lead."

Max gingerly reached out and took the blade. As Leliana let go, Max barely kept it from scratching against the ground, playing it off as a small flourish as he stepped towards the crowd. Taking the sword in both hands and lifting it above his head with a large smile, as the crowd cheered Max turned his head slightly, "Freaking heck this thing is heavy!"

"Which reminds me," Cassandra stated. "We have been getting rather lax with your training."

If the people were looking close, they would have heard Maxwell's muffled curse and clenched teeth.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless!**

 **Review.**


	19. Godly Boons and Wounds

**_Schnarf:_** **Yes indeed.**

 ** _The Mad Author:_** **I am! I love it very much!**

 ** _PiperDreamer:_** **Yup…yes there is no reaction, and it will be a while before the info is spread.**

 ** _Rainsfere:_** **Yup! I will say, sounds nice but no.**

 **How to explain…**

 **Its sort of that I need think of two things. The story (Which goes on) and Max (Who is the character we follow).**

 **For the story, I don't need to cram all kinds of stuff in here (Emerald Graves, Crestwood (I might though…), The Coast, Hissing Wastes, Fallow Mires) All I would really need would the main plot line. But as we know, just that isn't enough.**

 **For Max, I need to develop him specifically. I need to put him in situations that make him think and act, give him situation after situation until it is settled and he is what I want him to be.**

 **To merge these together, it becomes "Will this help Max", "Will this push the story?", "Can I put these things together?" and finally, "Can I make it interesting for people to read?"**

 **I greatly appreciate this. Giving me ideas, however here is the thing.**

 **I want to do other projects.**

 **I also want to make this and my other stories good.**

 **I want to write a novel series, I want to write a Harry Potter/ Doctor Strange crossover, there is other stuff I want to do.**

 **I want to ensure that these projects get completed. Too many are started, then dropped (I have done this) and never updated**

 **I could end this at the end of the game, or end it at the DLC.**

 **Hence my dilemma.**

 **Yes, I could use the Emerald Graves and all its beauty. However this is lengthening a story I need to finish.**

 **The only thing stopping great humans isn't always will, or lack of desire. Its time. Time is something we all lose constantly. Sure it may be a grain at a time, but eventually it runs out and we take it for granted.**

 **I sound like a hypocrite (As I seem to go months without updating) but it's true.**

 **I'm sorry for my speech. I will get off my soapbox.**

 **Anyway…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter**

Blocking Cassandra's sword, I gritted my teeth and pushed forward, attempting to throw her off balance. She backed away before lifting her foot and planting it into my chest, shoving me back.

Regaining my footing, I began to slow my pulse. Cassandra and I circling each other slowly.

"You're getting better," Cassandra commented.

"Not enough," I replied. "At least to beat you."

She smiled, "That is why I am the teacher, and you the _student_!"

As she finished, she flourished her blade and charged. Cutting her off, I batted the weapon aside and swiped at her stomach, the Seeker spun out of the brought the sword over her head.

Lifting my sword, I pushed her blade aside before bringing the pommel up and slamming it into her gut. Cassandra stumbled back with a huff.

I smiled, "How was that?"

Cassandra smirked before rushing, as I blocked the sword the Seeker _dropped_ the blade and instead gave me a hard-right hook.

I was man enough to admit, if she was wearing her metal gauntlets I would be flat on the floor seeing stars. Thankfully it was just wrapped leather around her knuckles. Making me stumble back.

Looking back up, Cassandra had a small smirk on her face and gestured for me to come.

"Are you going to stand there like a whiny noble, or are you going to be a man and fight back?"

I rolled my jaw, dropping my wooden sword I stood up and raise my hands, "So does that make you the pants in this partnership Cassandra?"

Cassandra advances, throwing jabs out at my chin and attempting to slam her fist into my gut. I avoided the jab and instead took the fist in hand to pull her forwards and get her in a chokehold.

As the Seeker struggled, I kept my grip tight to try and make her yield.

That was until the world spun and I wound up with a boot on my chest.

"Getting better," Cassandra panted.

"Yeah," I grunted. "Thanks."

The Seeker turned away and moved towards the small stool where she lifted two water skins and beckoned to me. Pushing myself up, I followed the woman up the stairs and onto the ramparts, where she plopped down near the edge.

Cassandra took a swig from her skin, "My turn of guard duty, I can talk and watch."

I nodded, "Ok. So…why did you bring me here?"

Cassandra shrugged, "Good place to discuss your training."

"Ok…what about?"

"I frankly wished to discuss how you have progressed from when we started."

I smiled, "Am I becoming an all-around badass swordsman?"

Cassandra fixed me with a deadpan look.

I replied with a wide smirk, "Well…?"

The Seeker sighed, "To put it bluntly…you are on the path."

"So like…what mile marker?"

"Of what?"

I shrugged, "Uh…ten miles."

"One."

I blinked, placing a hand over my chest, "Ouch."

Cassandra turned away and took another drink, "On one side, you still have some ways to go. You still have issues deflecting blades, while dodging is much more natural to you there will be times with enclosed areas and not as much time for getting out of the way. Also, finesse with your swordsmanship in general."

I waited.

"…on the other side of the scale…" Cassandra mumbled, "You have excelled quite a bit from when you first started."

"Ay!" I stated with a wide smile. "Told ya so!"

Cassandra gave me a serious look, "Do not make me regret saying this."

I held up my hands, "I won't…I won't."

Taking another sip from my water skin, I turn to the Seeker, "Can I ask something?"

Cassandra shrugged.

Pushing on I ask, "How did you become the…Right Hand of the Divine?"

Blinking, she looked at me, "What?"

"Yeah…" I say, plopping on the opposite side of the woman, "I mean is there an interview? A sort of tournament?"

"You really do not know?" she asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

"Sweet Andraste…"

Cassandra sighed, leaning against the wall, "I hardly remember the latest iteration. One story says I stopped a horde of dragons from killing the Divine and destroying the Grand Cathedral."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what really happened?"

"I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill the Divine, due to a corrupt Templar Knight-Commander…"

She glanced over at my face before rolling her eyes, "And there was a dragon. Under control."

"That sounds…amazing," I replied.

She didn't seem to hear me, "Myself, along with a group of Mages battled the controlled dragon at the Grand Cathedral. They managed to free the dragon from the conspirators and save myself along with the Divine."

Cassandra looked down.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then you became the Right Hand…and-"

"-and they are forgotten, yes."

I shrugged, "I get how that feels."

"Mm-hmm…"

"…I'm going to go get cleaned up, ok?"

As I moved to leave, I stopped and glanced back at the woman, "Don't let it get you down, ok Cassandra? I'm sorry for asking."

I left.

Making my way along the ramparts, I was stopped by a hand gripping my arm and pulling me into a room.

As I jerked my arm away and conjured a fireball, I nearly tossed at Cullen, who held up his hands.

I sighed, "Makers breath Cullen, don't do that!"

"I apologize," Cullen stated. "While I wouldn't do this normally…I require some secrecy here."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

Cullen sighed before moving to his desk, "As leader of the Inquisition…there's something I must tell you."

Frowning, I gesture for him to continue.

"As you know, Lyrium gives Templars our abilities," Cullen started as he set a box on the desk. "But it controls us as well."

Opening the lid, my eyes narrowed at the items inside, while I wasn't sure how the hell they were used; I had the general idea.

At my silence, Cullen continued "Those cut off from Lyrium…suffer, some go mad…some die."

"Do…all the Templars have enough," I said stiffly.

Cullen nodded, "I however…I stopped taking it."

I blinked and looked at him, "You stopped?"

"When the Inquisition formed," Cullen said softly. "Months ago."

"…it hadn't gotten easier, has it?" I asked in a similar tone.

Cullen shook his head, "I…I do not wish to be bound any further, any suffering that comes with it I shall bear."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I asked.

Cullen straightened, "I have asked Cassandra to monitor me, if…my ability to lead is compromised, then I will be relieved from duty."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Cullen nodded, "I will not compromise the Inquisition."

I slowly nodded, "Alright, thank you for telling me Cullen…I…understand you doing this."

Cullen bowed, "Thank you."

I turned and moved to the door, as I pulled it open I hesitated.

"Cullen," I say, turning to the man. "If you need anything at all…don't be afraid to ask."

"Of course."

Shutting the door, I took a deep breath before making my way to my room, pushing open the door I prepped a hot tub ready and began to scrub my body. Cleaning the sweat and grime off, I dried myself off before pulling on my Inquisitor robes, leaving my room and marching down to the secondary courtyard.

Potted plants dotted the edges of the courtyard while multiple Chantry members walked around stone statues. I saw Chancellor Roderick and Mother Giselle finishing a sermon (I assumed it was, since a large group of people sat at their feet) and noticed me with soft grins.

"Inquisitor," They both said, bowing their heads.

I waved my hands, "No no, don't-"

More people saw me and sounds of "Inquisitor" and "Herald" filled the air as they bowed to me. Biting back my curses, I turned to the Chantry members with a barely concealed frustrated look.

They both smiled brightly back.

"How may we assist you today?" Roderick asked.

"Just…wanted to see how you've all settled in," I said.

"We are well," Giselle said with a smile. "With Chancellor Roderick's assistance, we have managed to prepare the courtyard for worshipping Andraste."

I forced a smile, "Really?"

"Yes, we have a statue for her in one of the halls."

"Would you like to see?"

I was about to deny it, make up some excuse about Cullen or Leliana requiring me in the War Room. That is until I remembered something.

"Actually…sure."

They both smiled widely before beginning to walk down a path, as I followed people saw and pointed "subtle" fingers at our backs. Approaching a large door, Roderick held it open as the Mother Giselle stepped inside.

A massive stone statue was made to the goddess, showing her holding a sword in one hand, the other by her side as a large crown sat upon her head as she held her head high; burning circled its feet while small wooden benches had more candles lighting the path, turning a worship area into a potentially dangerous fire hazard.

"Wow…looks great," I say.

"Thank you," Roderick stated.

"We are glad there was a statue of our Lady in this place," Giselle stated. "It gives us all hope."

I kept staring at the smiling statue, and the outstretched hand.

"Can…can I be alone for a second?" I asked.

Both Chantry members glanced at each other, Roderick slowly nodded, "Of course…if you don't mind, why-"

"I do actually," I cut in.

Taking a deep breath, I turn and give a soft smile at their slightly worried expressions, "It's just personal is all."

They both nodded quickly, "We understand Max," Giselle stated.

Bowing down, they both exited the room and softly shut the door.

I turned back to the statue, crossing my arms, "It was you, wasn't it?"

The statue was silent.

I slowly paced in front of the statue. "I mean…really? I get on horse in the day then wind up in a swamp, roughly four days later? That doesn't make sense, it's not humanly possible."

I stop and look at the statue, "But what's "humanly" doesn't apply to a goddess."

The candles flickered slightly.

Sighing, I drag my hand across my face, "While…I hate you, and what have done to me, and I still don't like you. Thank you for sending me there. If you hadn't, I would hate to discover what the idiot HOK would have done to the soldiers."

I rocked back and forth on my heels for a few seconds before turning away and walking to the doors, as I was about to reach out and push the door open, I felt the faintest brush against my cheek.

Turning, I look around and fail to see anything. Shrugging, I reach for the door again.

The sound of whirling metal sounded before something smacked into the back of my head. Clutching the throbbing spot, I whirled around and glared at the statue.

It had a smile on its face, as the hand that formerly had the sword, was stretched out as if offering a gift, blinking in confusion I look down.

A silver sword hilt lay on the ground. The crossguard went out across in a straight line as a shining sun was embossed on the center, brown leather wrapped down the hilt to a teardrop pommel. I looked back up, noticing how the light see to have added a glimmer to the smile, picking up the hilt I noticed that it was lacking a sword blade. After examining it curiously (And the holding the crossguard near my face to look for any sort of hint) I attached the hilt to my belt and exited the room.

As I left, I could tell I had people who attempted to eavesdrop. Judging by how the immediately looked away from me.

* * *

"Proper posture is mandatory Maxwell," Josephine stated, as she took her hands and, for the fifth time, pushed my back straight and tapped my heels together with her foot.

"I'm sorry," I said through gritted teeth, "I have a really difficult time standing this way and the damn starched collar."

The term "Royal garb" is apparently is this place's term for a straightjacket that rich aristocratic people where.

"Hush darling," Vivienne stated from where she was reading her book, "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

Vivienne looked up, "Then recite."

I let out a breath before flashing a bright smile, "Greetings, I am Inquisitor Maxwell and I am honored to meet you."

As I finish with a bow, Vivienne shook her head, "It is "I am honored to make your acquaintance" Maxwell, unless you intend to meet every single party member again every evening." The Grand Enchantress shut her book, "Ensure you do not fault in your words."

I groaned, "Understood."

Vivienne looked at me sharply.

I cleared my throat, "I understand Grand Enchantress, I will…take care not to repeat the mistake."

"What do you know?" Vivienne chuckled as she glanced at Josephine. "He can be taught."

The other woman nodded, "We are getting there…"

"Can I please get out of this…thing?" I state, refusing to curse because when I addressed the outfit as "A fucking useless piece of shit" got me an additional two hours of practice.

Josephine nodded, "Our lessons have concluded for today."

I smiled gratefully at the woman, "I love you Josie, thanks."

Sprinting out of her office, I dashed up to my chambers. The moment the door slammed shut, I immediately shucked off the dress shirt, boots and pants onto my desk. Grabbing my jeans, I began to look around for the other pieces of my clothing, snagging my leather boots and pulling them on.

I heard a door open.

"I'll be down soon to play chess Cullen."

"No," a voice spoke that was certainly _not_ Cullen, "Its Cassandra."

I froze.

Whipping my head around, I found the undershirt on my bed, "Waitwaitwait Cassandra-"

"Mother Giselle insisted that I-"

The Seeker had fully moved up the stairs and stopped dead while I just managed to get my shirt in hand.

We stared at each other for a bit. Cassandra…blushed.

Seeker Cassandra Too Many Names Pentaghast, blushed like a little school girl.

I was so going to milk this for as much as it was worth.

Smirking, I run a hand through my hair tousling it as my other hand rested in my back pocket, "Enjoying the sight Seeker?" I ask in a low voice. "Or do you wish to see more…?"

That did it.

Shaking her head, the Seeker huffed, "N-No. I certainly did not enjoy the sight of your…your chest. You could have warned me to your p-partial nudity."

I raised an eyebrow as I stepped slowly towards the woman, "You barged in. Isn't it customary to _knock_ first before ente-"

"This is yours! Good day!"

Cassandra tossed a letter forward before turning around and marching down the stairs, her cheeks stained red.

Chuckling to myself, I pulled on my shirt and scooped up the letter. Carefully breaking the wax seal, I opened the envelope and carefully removed the contents.

 _Dear Inquisitor Maxwell Castell,_

 _Greetings, I understand that receiving a letter asking for you to bring Dorian to a secret meeting is rather surprising, even writing this letter I find it hard to believe myself. However, it must be done. Dorian is too proud, he has refused all contact with me and his family despite the letters I send; I know my son will not come if he knew, even if it was just to talk. That is all we wish to do, the thought of Dorian being in the South in the path of danger alarms us more than anything._

 _If you manage to succeed at bringing Dorian to the Vandral Hills, we will have a family retainer to escort Dorian to a secret location. If Dorian refuses, it ends there. That is all we can do._

 _Graciously yours:_

 _Magister Halward of House Pavus_

Blinking, I sunk into my desk chair. Biting my lip, I read the letter again. Trying to understand some of the terms as well as the location.

From what I read, Halward was worried about Dorian being here, and wanted him home. To…wherever Tevinter came from.

It also seemed, from seeing the words "Family retainer" I can't help but think kidnapper.

I wasn't sure where the Vandral Hills were, but I hoped Dorian did.

Leading me to my last issue…how should I tell Dorian.

Regardless of this guy asking me to tell Dorian and bring him to a place, for a retainer to bring him to another private location.

With a sigh, I pushed myself up and made my way to the library.

Moving across the entrance hall, I moved up a stairway and into the tower. Considering it was split into three floors, the bottom belonged to Solas, the upstairs was Leliana's domain, while the middle was the home of Dorian and other scholars and information gatherers.

Said Tevinter was plopped down in his dark, winged armchair with a book in hand. As I approached, the man's dark eyes flicked towards me.

"Ah, Maxwell!" Dorian said with a grin, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Dorian," I replied. "Funny you should ask…"

I extend the letter.

"Ooo!" Dorian exclaimed with a smirk and taking the envelopes, "Writing me love letters are we, Maxwell?"

I crossed my arms, "It's from your father."

I could see Dorian tense. His eyes narrowing as he flicked open the letter, I leaned against the large bookcase as Dorian shot from his chair. The parchment crinkling under his grip.

Dorian looked up at me with his brow furrowed and lips pulled back, ""I know my son" he says. What my father "thinks" he knows would barely fill a thimble!"

Dorian lifted the letter and said in a pompous voice, "Fear not! If Dorian refuses to come we will send a retainer to fetch him off your hands and ensure he never returns to your humble Inquisition, Inquisitor Macwell." The man finished his spiel after dusting his hands and a dramatic bow.

I frowned, "Am I the only one who thinks this retainer your dad mentioned is nothing but-"

"A mercenary willing to bash me over the head and drag me home?" Dorian interjected.

"Yup." I stated, "Which I have no intention of letting happen."

Dorian shook his head, "No. I have no doubt this letter was intended for you, so that you sent someone _else_ to deliver me."

I shook my head, "No way in hell Dorian."

The Tevinter straightened, "Let's not delay this, so called, _family retainer,_ any longer."

"Speaking of which, where is the Vandral Hills?" I asked.

"Redcliffe," Dorian replied as he picked up his staff. "Around where I met Cassandra and the Grand Enchantress."

* * *

It was a day's travel, but Dorian and I had ridden towards the town. Stationed at the sea, it was a beautiful sight. The small buildings settled around the area and the port gave a sort of homely feeling.

"So…what's the plan?" Dorian asked.

"We go in and greet the retainer. If it ends peacefully, we leave a message for your father," I stated.

Dorian looked at me a bit confused.

I glanced at him, "I'm pretty sure you have a set letter you want to tell your dad, right?"

Dorian smiles, "A wonderful letter that will make my mother blush."

I smiled back, "Good."

"And if the retainer…is not willing to part without me."

I shrugged, "We freeze him and blow that pop stand."

Dorian blinked, "Blow the what stand?"

I sighed, "We run for the horses and get back to Skyhold."

"Ah."

Walking up to a tavern called the "Gull and Lantern" we pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

No people, no bartender.

"Well…nobody here then…" Dorian said aloud.

"I'm not blind."

"…I don't think this bodes well for us."

"Nope."

"Dorian…"

Said man's face went blank as he turned to the voice, "Father."

Halward was wearing red and grey robes as a green cloth went around his shoulders, his hands were clasped together as he regarded us with eyes as dark as Dorians.

The mage clenched his hand, "So the whole story about the _family retainer_ was just…" Dorian trailed off with an empty smile, "A smoke screen?"

Halward stepped forward and looked at me, "You told him."

It wasn't a question, or an accusation.

"I apologize for the deception Inquisitor," Halward said with a bow. "You were never meant to be involved."

As I opened my mouth, Dorian cut me off.

"Of course not!" Dorian sneered. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the _dread_ Inquisitor, what would the _people_ think?!"

Dorian jabbed a finger at Halward, "What is "this" exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Halward pinched his brow, "This is how it has always been."

I crossed my arms, "You wanted me to trick Dorian to get him here, you lied to get him here. It's understandable Dorian is pissed."

Dorian turned to me, "You don't know the half of it…but maybe _you_ should."

Halward scowled, "Dorian. There's no need to-"

Dorian turned back to Halward, "I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves."

I blinked, "So…you like…guys?"

"Did I stutter?" Dorian replied, "Men, and the company of, as in-"

"As in you like dick being stuc up your ass," I replied. "I had a feeling but I really don't care."

"Yes!" Dorian stated. "Why should anyone care? I have no idea."

"This display is uncalled for," Halward said.

"YES IT IS!" Dorian shouted. "You called for it by luring me here!"

Halward looked away, "I didn't want this…"

"I'm never what you wanted, Father," Dorian spat. "Or had you forgotten?!"

"So…why is this a big deal still?" I asked. "Is it just about who you sleep with?"

"No." Dorian growled, "Tevinter families all intermarry. Attempting to distill the perfect mage, _perfect_ body, _perfect_ mind…the _perfect leader_. While every perceived flaw, every aberration, is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden."

Halward hesitantly stepped forward, "Dorian, please listen to me…"

"WHY?!" Dorian demanded. "So you can spout more lies?!"

Dorian whirled back to me, "He taught me to hate blood magic. "The resort of the weak mind." His exact words!"

Frowning, I glanced between the men.

Dorian turned back to his father, "Yet, what was the first thing you did when I _refused_ to play pretend for the rest of my life?"

Silence. Halward looking ashamed while I looked at Dorian curiously.

"You…" Dorian's voice cracked. "Tried to _change_ me! You never cared for me, you never wanted the best for me. You wanted what was best for you! You and your FUCKING LEGACY!"

I don't know what happened, but I blanked.

I didn't see Dorian and Halward anymore. I didn't see Dorian scowling at his father and Halward looking blank face.

I saw a boy, trapped in a cage. Reaching out as tears trailed down his face. I saw an altered Felix and Alexius, with a worried father wanting to save his son.

I saw myself…

Dorian stormed out of the tavern. Halward looking aside wearily and flopping into a chair.

I was already out the door, sprinting after Dorian and grabbing his arm.

"Release me Maxwell," Dorian growled.

"No."

"I said _release-_ "

I pulled Dorian back, "You listen to me right now Dorian Pavus or so help me I will knock your ass flat and make you listen."

Dorian shut up, glaring at me.

"I get it, you hate your dad. You are fucking pissed. But you didn't see what I saw," I said calmly. "Your dad, is an idiot. But right now, he is trying to reach out. He is swallowing his pride and trying to find a middle ground…so do him a favor and swallow yours."

Dorian scowled, "What do you know?" he demanded. "You're nothing but a child."

I gave a hollow laugh, "Dorian, I would _kill_ for this chance. And right now you just pissing this away. Don't leave now, not like this."

Dorian jerked his arm away, both of us standing in silence.

"Just…five minutes," I say. "Five minutes and we can go."

"…fine."

Dorian stepped away and back into the tavern.

I moved to the side, where some boxes were and sat down.

I counted to 60…then again…then again…then again…

Rain fell from a sunny sky, trailing down my face and wetting my hands.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review**


End file.
